Shadows from Before
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: Dear Oak. I have someone here who I've never heard of before. She says you were the one who gave her her Pokemon. I've looked her up but, she doesn't show up anywhere on the Trainer Database. Odder still, she has the Gym Badges from the Kanto Leaders, as well as the Champion Badge from the Kanto Elite Four. I'm sending her to you but, could you answer this for me? Who is Leaf?
1. Tempest Rising

Tempest Rising

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

Eyes, slowly opened.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

Hands, curled inward.

_Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

She felt it. Scales that felt like grass, breezing under her fingertips.

The thumping ceased. Finally, she could see, but not too well. It was day, she could tell, for the sky was blue, and puffy white clouds slowly trekked through the air. Her vision was blurred, too blurred, making it near impossible for her to see. Her vision shifted, peering forward. Once again, her fingers curled in, grooving through the scales of the creature below her. Whatever it was, seemed to obey her touch, for a mere moment later, it started walking again.

_Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

So much pain, and she knew not why. Where was she, how did she get here, and why couldn't she remember what happened last? Her mouth was so parched, dry, free of that which she needed. Water, something to drink. Anything to drink. Just to end this tired, hot, dryness that resonated within her mouth. The creature that traveled beneath her, rose the flower that lied on its backside. She felt darkness engulf her, and immediately, she relaxed, as cool air swarmed over her body. Eyes grew half closed next, as the footsteps of the creature below her drew to a slow. She knew not why the being was ignoring her further calls, but she no longer cared. As soon as it stopped, she stopped. Seeing, that is.

…

He tapped the tube before him. It fizzled briefly, as if his touch was all that was needed to shake the contents of the object. The subtle whirring of the machines within the lab, was his only solace, for they were so loud, yet calming. For hours upon hours, he could stare at these tubes, and be complete immersed in the knowledge they could bestow upon him. In fact, he would gracefully accept it, for that was his job after all.

He dragged his fingers through his white hair, while a sigh followed through his aged lips. Leaning back in his chair next, he allowed yet another sigh to escape him. He had been working hard this pass day, so it was only right that he took some time off for himself. Glancing over to his cane, he grabbed the very top of it, for he sought its support. His back had been killing him as of late, something his wife would surely berate him for. He pressed on it, and eventually, lifted the rest of his body.

Maybe he'll visit Lake Verity. It would probably be pleasant looking this time of day, not to mention beautiful. Especially when the calls of the lake waves, intermix with the chirps of Starlys in the air, as well as the subtle blowing of the wind through the trees. It was already making him smile, despite the fact that he hadn't even arrived yet. Would his assistant notice his disappearance? Maybe, but she always knew things, it seemed.

He neared the refrigerator within his lab, for his heavy brown trench coat lied near it. Looking left and right, he was very secretive in the way he opened his cold box. Within, candy. The sight of it made him chuckled, as he grabbed the nearest chocolate bar. A calm lake, Pokémon calls, and candy. It was the holy trinity. For him, anyway.

The door behind him opened. Light, poured into the room, bringing life to the usually dark atmosphere. He straightened up, as he closed the refrigerator door behind him. Her grey green eyes shot through toward him, a sight he reciprocated with one of his own.

She wasn't too tall for her age, but she was a foot ahead of the other girls. Long, raven hair swung from her head, and down past her shoulders. Her sleeveless black shirt, red scarf, pink skirt, and white and red beanie hat, revealed what time of year it was. Summer that is. But all of this paled in comparison to her face. She was usually so cheerful, but the stone cold emotionless visage she had on now said otherwise.

"Dawn..." the professor called, to the girl before him.

She said nothing, instead answering his call, by pointing outside of the door. Something was wrong. He rose his hands, and shuffled the collar on his coat. Nearing the door, she moved out-of-the-way, so he could take the lead. Traveling down the halls, he felt the air suddenly become heavier, as if he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. Call it a professor's intuition.

"Professor Rowan!" one of his many subordinates called, running up to his side, "You will not believe what's outside! Has Dawn told you yet?"

Rowan merely gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, as if the subordinate's words were foolish. It took his underling a moment to realize what he said was wrong, for a brief glance at Dawn said why.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She doesn't talk often..."

The raven haired girl shot him a glare, and he immediately straightened up.

"Okay, okay!" he looked back to Rowan, "Professor, a wild Pokémon just up and popped up at the edge of the town, and its heading inward."

Was that really why he, and Dawn, were so worked up? Just a wild Pokémon? The town was filled to the brim with trainers, both young and old. Did they really need him to deal with this? Sometimes, it was hard being a professor, if everyone always looked to him for help.

He stopped, something his underling found odd. Turning his head away, he shifted his hard gaze to Dawn's eyes. She just stared back, with that hard face of hers.

"Dawn, shouldn't you be able to deal with this, wild Pokémon?"

She shook her head, an act which caught him off guard. Dawn may have been his assistant, but she was a wonderful Pokémon trainer. A damn fine one, he'd even argue to say she's perfect. But here, she stood before him, saying she couldn't deal with a certain wild Pokémon. It actually made the professor wonder, just what lied outside the confides of his laboratory. His vision moved back over to the halls before him, as he eyed the door at the very end. He ignored other scientist and objects alike, as he trekked through his wide expansive lab, to the exit door. Grabbing the bars of the doors, he carefully nudged it open.

Stepping out, he briefly enjoyed the warmth of the sun overhead. Sandgem beach could also be heard some ways off. His fists curled in, however, as his head turned to face the city's entrances and exits. Dawn stepped before him a second later, pointing off in the direction that held the trouble. He followed without a second thought. The closer they got to the town's edge, the more people started huddling around. It wasn't until Dawn suddenly stopped him, did the crowds part.

He heard some people call his name, while questions and inquiries were given, as if he could answer them. But his mind went blank at the sight of that before him.

_Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

The Venusuar stopped. A Venusaur? Yes, a Venusaur, of all Pokémon, stood before him, surrounded by people. It oozed poison from its lips. Rowan watched that purple substance touch the ground, killing the grass, and producing the most disgusting of smells. But the professor was not shaken by this. He merely brought his gaze back up from the sight, and settled them upon the Venusaur. A wild Venusaur is rare, for any region, but here, in Sinnoh? It was near impossible for one to just pop up out of the blue. No wonder everyone was confused, he was confused as well.

The Venusaur stepped forward. Its movements were slow yet erratic. It was like a rabid animal, the way it waved back in forth. Or a pained on. Whether it be pained, rabid, or something else, the professor could tell it was angry, and therefor dangerous. But the Venusaur was holding secrets, he knew that much.

"Just calm down..." he ordered, as if he could speak to the Pokémon.

The Venusaur snapped its eye to him. Almost immediately, Rowan began regretting his words. The leaves on the grass Pokémon's back suddenly riled up. A long brown vine slid out, waving in the air in hypnotic fashion. The people who gathered around started to fret, and for good reason. The Venusaur's attention shifted to them. Around in a circular motion, the Pokémon whipped its vines. It sent many moving away, seeking safety in space. Rowan stood still, however, and that made the Pokémon angrier.

One of its vines snapped forward, striking Rowan square in the chest. Though he had been attacked by many Pokémon, it was in his job description after all, the attack was powerful enough to down him. He could have sworn he felt some bones snap under the strike. He fell back, clenched his chest, and winced, as this powerful pain coursed all throughout his body. Looking up, he saw Dawn's skirt flit by.

An object suddenly enlarged in her hand. A sphere, red and white. The raven haired girl's face groveled into rage, as she pulled back the ball in her hand, preparing to launch it forward.

"I choose you!" she suddenly yelled out, throwing the Poke Ball forward, "Scorch!"

The red and white ball flew from her hand, and toward the Venusaur. Landing in between her and the reptilian like Pokémon, the Poké Ball suddenly snapped. A brilliant and fantastic light escaped the red and white capsule, filling the air with an aura of mystery. It seemed as if people were still mesmerized by the sight, even if they had seen it time and time before. The Venusaur that struck at the town straightened up its demeanor, as everything grew silent suddenly.

The shine from the Poké Ball ended. Standing in its place, tall on its simian feet, with fire dancing off its head and tail, was,

"INFERNAPE!" Dawn's Pokémon cried out, hopping up and down, from toe to toe.

The fire that dance along its body burned wildly, illuminating the golden swirls on its chest, hands, and shoulders. The cry it sent out was a strong one too, spurning fear into those too weak to stand before it.

The wild Venusaur that stood before it showed no fear in the least bit, however. Instead, it continued to ooze ghastly amounts of venom from its lips, further staining the ground so that no grass would ever grow from it again. Behind his assistant, Rowan got to his feet, shaking wearily from the pain he was feeling. A glance at the Venusaur showed him just how feral it was, as if that wasn't known before. But what was a Venusaur doing here, without a trainer, out of the blue? That question plagued him.

It seemed Dawn would not give him the chance to ask his questions, for she was already preparing to end the monster before them.

"Scorch!" she called, an appropriate hand gesture following the bark, "Fire Punch, now!"

The ape lifted his fist. Where it was brown usually, suddenly ignited in a blazing red and yellow flame. The ape then rose his other fist, and held it in a way that gave him the style of a boxer. His feet started moving him forward then, as he continued to bounce from toe to toe. But the Venusaur, despite the type difference, showed no fear toward the approaching simian. Whether he be on fire or not, it mattered very little to the grass monster.

Suddenly the Infernape dashed forward. He was a virtual blur, save for the streaks of the flames upon his body. Left and right, he moved, clearing the distance between he and his foe in a matter of seconds. His eyes burned with red-hot intensity as he shortened the distance between he and his foe. And upon arrival, he slammed his blazing fist upon the Venusaur's head.

The battle should have ended there. Dawn's Infernape was a powerful one, after all, able to down a Pokémon easily. But there was something off about that Venusaur. Instead of falling, like it should have, the Pokémon forced through the pain, striking Scorch with a head butt. The counter attack made Dawn's Infernape struggle back, as his head throbbed with pain. The raven haired girl's eyes widened in confusion. Should the Venusaur not have been set ablaze by the attack, or at the very least, knocked unconscious?

No, instead, the Venusaur was getting closer to his simian foe, while it continued to ooze that gangly substance from its lips. Dawn's Infernape slowly rose his hand, tightening it into a fist as soon as it was high enough. The Venusaur finally stopped.

While Dawn pondered her next course of action, Rowan scanned the Venusaur closely. Clearly, there was more to it than meets the eye. A normal Venusaur would have downed in one hit by Dawn's Infernape, but it was obvious to everyone now, that the Pokémon before them was no normal Pokémon. But something was oddly mesmerizing about it. Rowan squinted his eyes a bit, as he tried to identify what was so mind consuming about this creature. And it suddenly hit him. The Pokémon's great tree, the red one that sat on its back, was hunched down abnormally. Most Venusaur's allowed their trees to be high up, so it was interesting that this one would have its down. It was hiding something, and Rowan couldn't find out what.

That was until further inspection. He watched as a hand snaked out upon the Venusaur's head briefly, before sliding back into the tree's leaves. The sight of it made Rowan's eyes widen, for he was not sure if he actually saw that or not. Could there, perhaps, be a human on that Pokémon?

"Scorch!" Dawn called, "Fire Punch! Again!"

The Infernape jutted back just briefly, before his feet brought him forward once again. Those flames on his body danced wildly through the air, as he doggedly dashed toward his foe. But just like last time, the Venusaur showed no emotion, other than blatant rage. Once Scorch arrived to his foe, he caused the same events to pan out as last time. His flaming fist struck the Venusaur square by the head, making it turn away, as fragments of fire fell through the air. But now, the Venusaur began to stagger.

Its stance was even more injured than before, but it still retained its pain. Dawn smirked, mentally praising herself on a job well done. The Venusaur may have been high and mighty upon its arrival, but it would fall soon. A mere twitch of her hand, and her Infernape obeyed. His mouth opened, and red-hot flames started to dance about in its jaw. His master didn't even need to give the order, for he already knew how she wanted him to end things. The Venusaur's eyes were growing half closed, as it struggled to continue standing.

It should have been over now, the Venusaur should have fallen. But it didn't, to everyone surprise. Its eyes grew wide open yet again, as a powering aura took it. The great plant on its backside started to shake and shimmer, while purple dots started to glimmer upon it. These darts quickly formed orbs, orbs which floated around the Venusaur's body. In confusion, Scorch peered at the orbs. They eventually began bouncing closer and closer, clearing the distance between them, and the burning monkey. Upon arrival, these orbs started spinning. Faster and faster they twirled around Dawn's Infernape, picking up speed with every passing second. The burning simian attempted striking them, but each attempt only caused his attack to sway harmlessly through them. Suddenly, the ground under his toes started to shine. A purple glow was casted upon his body, as he gazed down to his toes. A vibrant purple aura, manifesting itself as a gateway, started to swarm at his toes. He felt his body grow tense, as this purple aura grew to near blinding levels.

Then it was gone. Almost immediately, in fact. Scorch stood in the field, with everyone's eyes on him, and his foe. He felt fine at first, as if the attack had missed. But as soon as his foot moved forward, his heart locked up. He started coughing as well, choking in fact, as it got hard to see as well. His nose grew clogged, as if he had come down with a nasty case of the common cold. But it wasn't a cold he had, it was much worst.

Dawn's eyes widened.

"Poisoned…" she whispered, as her Infernape struggled to stand tall.

He was ever the trooper however, as he rose his hands in a battling position. Once more the simian coughed, but this was brief, for it was trying to hold its weakness. It wouldn't lose to this Venusaur, no way no how. But damn was it hard to move. He felt all of his muscles, scream at him as they immediately froze up, no matter how hot he was.

Dawn on the other hand, cocked her head in confusion. She wasn't an idiot. Though the outcome was still the same, that wasn't a move a Venusaur could use. Poison Powder, yes, but Toxic? A Venusaur doesn't learn Toxic, its taught Toxic. This wasn't a wild Pokémon. Someone was commanding this thing.

"Scorch!" Dawn called, thrusting down her arm, "Flame Wheel! Now!"

She watched her Pokémon cough up, while his arms moved toward the sky. The Venusaur was getting closer, but heat started to rise from its toes. It glanced down, seeing fire catch right under its feet. The flames danced in a fiery vortex around it, striking its body. Everyone heard the Venusaur cry out, but not in pain, instead in anger. Scorch thought that he could be safe, but the vortex did little to stop the Venusaur's next attack.

Purple darts began floating around the Infernape. He looked up and around to them all, his eyes open up wide. These darts continued to appear, and actually grew a bit fuzzy as they clumped together. It would be a lie to say that Dawn's Infernape had seen this thing before. If he had, maybe he would have known how to deal with the attack.

The purple blobs suddenly forced themselves forward. Scorch tried to swat them away, but they swarmed is body, covering every patch of skin and fur. Some of it got into his orifices, filling his mouth, nose and ears. The flaming simian dropped to his knees, as he hacked, wheezed, and moan in pain. His body was really feeling the pain now, as this attack seemed to aid the effects of his poison.

Dawn was flabbergasted. Venoshock? That Pokemon actually used Venoshock! When used in tandem with the effects of Poison, Venoshock's power increases. She could only imagine the pain her Infernape was going through, though he showed in to all. Tactics like this were definitely not something a wild Pokémon would employ.

Scorch struggled to get to his toes, but Dawn wouldn't let him. He was too hurt as is, even though this battle was in his favor to begin with. The raven haired girl knew something was up, and if she kept Scorch out, he'd only be injured further. She reached back, and grabbed the flaming Pokémon's accompanying Poké ball, while she also procured an Ultra Ball from her purse. She had the perfect Steel type to end this fight. But a hand fell upon hers. Glancing up, she stared into Rowan's stern face. He seemed to know something, something she wasn't aware of.

The Venusaur struck out its vines, blowing away the flaming vortex encompassing it. To its surprise, it found Rowan was slowly walking toward it. The vines sticking from its body rose once again, as the seed Pokémon got ready to strike down its foe. But the Professor merely waved his hand, as if that gesture would settle the angered Pokémon. It didn't, for the Venusaur stepped forward, ready to strike him. Rowan knew this, and the need to quell the creature filled him.

"Calm down…" he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

The Venusaur's feet stopped. Its face was still hard and angry.

"You look like you've been through a lot," Rowan continued, "Are you okay?"

The Venusaur started growling.

"I just want to help…" Rowan reached his hand away, sliding it into his trench coat. When it returned, he held a chocolate bar in his hand, "Here? Are you hungry?"

The Venusaur's eyes started to shine, as the growling ceased. It was still weary of the aged man before it, however, and it showed this by its slowly approaching vines.

"Your master…" Rowan suddenly murmured, "Is he here?"

The Venusaur's rage stopped. The vines it had, ready to strike the professor, started to recede into the Pokémon's back. The eyes that were heavy and filled with rage, grew half closed, and drowsy. At the same time, the venom that seeped from its maw, returned to its mouth. The Venusaur let out a low moaning noise, as it fell to its stomach. It couldn't stand anymore, for it was much too tired to do something. Rowan's hand touched upon its face, between the eyes and the nose. He looked up a moment later, as the beast grew silent under his touch.

The red ferns of its tree slid back, as the trunk moved down. Everyone grew silent, as they stared in awe at the scene before them. And he saw her.

A girl, not much older than Dawn, was lying underneath the Venusaur's body. Wearing this greenish blue sleeveless top, red skirt, her clothing was very _different_. Her silver-grey hair covered her face, but Rowan could tell she wasn't conscious.

His arms reached forward, to grab her. Some fear was within him, for the moment he touched her skin, he felt so cold. He dragged her over to him, leaning her up against his body. Hand touching her hair, he moved it out-of-the-way. His suspicions were correct, for she was out like a light. But her face was so soft, as if she had suffered through something, and had just now been given rest.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

* * *

_Maverick Talks._

_You know, I normally don't like starting one fanfic during another, but I just couldn't help writing this. One of my fans, TheDivines, had a talk with me, saying I should try writing for Pokemon. I've been told I should attempt writing for something else before, but I was apprehensive the last time. Pokemon's a different story however, seeing as I started writing Pokemon fanfics that weren't to great._

_Any who, this one'll be different. How different? We'll see, but enough preface. Let me talk._

_I verily enjoyed writing this. I always enjoy writing fight scenes, because I rarely see them in fanfics I read. But what I enjoy most about this chapter, is the tactics. On any normal day, an Infernape would wreck a Venusaur, no lie. But of course, main character ability. The Pokemon used in this are all based off of my teams. Scorch is the name for my Infernape, and the Venusaur has my Venusaur's novelists and what not. My favorite combo, is using Toxic on my foe, then Venoshock. My enemies are usually dead by that point in time. _

_Lastly, my handling of Dawn's character. If she seems a bit colder than usual, I'm sorry. I tried to catch the tone that all Pokemon main character's have. That is, the silent nature, and how they only give Pokemon commands, and say Yes/No. I tried to make Dawn silent like that, ya'know? She won't have the same characterization as she does in the anime, if you catch my drift._

_Well, enough talking for now. I'll save some more words for later. Right now, I have to get back to Double the Trouble._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

He looked in the card that lied in his hand.

_ Leaf Green_, it said. Perfectly engraved, with everything needed. An appropriate trainer's card. It was golden though, something given to only the best of trainers. The laptop in his face beamed back so much information, as the trainer's database was on full before him. He wanted to search this girl up. Leaf Green, with a name like that, it would be easy to find her. But something just stopped him.

Slowly, he brought his gaze away from the images of the screen, and instead to the clean glass screen. On the other end, the mysterious girl herself. Nurse Joy was kind enough to place her in a smock, even though she swore up and down the halls of his hospital that this was a place for Pokémon, not humans. The Professor didn't care though. He knew sending her to a real hospital would only create more problems, and give him absolutely no answers. Call it a bit selfish, if you will, but he really needed to know who this child was.

She hadn't moved ever since he brought her here, save for quick jolts every now and then. Nothing too earth shattering. She was alive though. The heart monitor said so, and so did the gasps for breath she took ever so often. They were always so silent, but at least they were there. That was more than what he could say for her Venusaur.

His eyes closed, while this long breath came through him. What kind of hell did she and her Pokémon go through? That Venusaur was not healthy, as if that battle didn't show it. He was suffering throughout all of his fight with Dawn's Infernape, and it wasn't until he calmed down did the professor learn just how bad it was. Why it collapsed so suddenly, why it was so strongly defiant to everything and everyone.

He shook his head though. He didn't want to think about the seed Pokémon, and its current fate. Nurse Joy would deal with it, it was her position after all. He had his own set of mysteries to deal with.

His eyes took in the information given to him by her card. It had the eight stamps of the Kanto Gym within it. Well, that explained where the Venusaur came from. Obviously, she gained it when she started off on her Pokémon journey. But were the stamps for the badges true? Anyone could fake them, and quite easily so. His gaze shifted to the opposite side of the desk. The girl's purse lied upon it. Being respectful, he neglected to search through the contents of the purse, other than to retrieve her Trainer Card. But now, he needed to make sure if what said card explained, was true. He zipped it open, and moved his hand within, looking for the case that held that which he sought for. It didn't take long for her to find it, lifting up his hand, and finding the badge case. His heart started racing, as he started prodding the seal. He knew not why he was suddenly so tense. It was as if the next action would reveal all he needed to know. Or confuse him even more.

It snapped open, and slid apart. There it was, right before him. Every single badge from the Kanto league. All of them. But they were old, much older than need be. This case had the individual dents for each badge. Upon removing the badge, he was able to see what Gym Leader released the badge. All was in order at first. Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blain, Giovanni. Yup, all of the Kanto leaders.

It took him a while to discover what exactly was so insane about this case.

He snapped his eyes back, tearing the fifth and eighth badges from the set. Beneath them, he stared at the images of Koga, and Giovanni. No, it didn't make any sense. Those two Gym Leaders, hadn't been Gym Leaders in a long time. Koga was now one of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four members, while Giovanni had disappeared years ago. There was no way a girl like her could have fought them, and still looked this young. Not unless she hit some time warp or something.

His head aimed through the window once again. Leaf was still silent in her bed. But she moved. And not a sudden shudder as before. Full on movement. She started curling up into the fetal position. And for moment, the professor could have sworn he saw her eyes open. But, if her eyes did open, she wouldn't have closed them so soon. Perhaps his eyes were playing games on him. It was easy to accept. It would explain how a girl of her age would have existed at this time, with badges obtained from fighting two Gym Leaders, who haven't been Gym Leaders in years.

Once more, he lifted her Trainer Card. He thumbed the numbers of her Poké Card.

ID No. 23368.

His chest slowly heaved up and down. Placing down the card, he made sure to do so in a face down manner. His fingers began dancing along the keyboard before him a moment later. The sound of his clicking resonated off of the walls, while his eyebrows furrowed down.

_Leaf Green. ID No. 23368._

He stopped. The Trainer Database was database only Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Professors, and of course, police officials were allowed to go through. It had information on every trainer, wins, losses, Pokémon obtained through catches, trades, and breeding. Everything one needs to know about one trainer, was within the computer screen before him. He already had her name and number in, all he had to do was click 'ENTER'. But it took him a while to do so. Call it a premonition, but he could already tell he wasn't going to like what he saw.

He pressed 'ENTER'. The screen changed, turning green while a loading bar took the bottom edge. The process was quick, being only a few seconds, but to him, it took forever. His heart had begun racing, as he waited for the information to come to him. This couldn't go any slower. The bar was getting closer to the edge, as the seconds drew to a short close.

Then it happened. The screen turned blank, and showed nothing. Well, it did give the professor some information.

_Trainer Not Found_.

His mouth slung open, and his hand curled into a fist. This was exactly what he feared. A young girl, with the Kanto Badges, two of which are from Leaders who are no longer Leaders, as well as the Champion's badge of the Kanto League, lied right behind the window to his left. And what's worst, she shows up nowhere in the trainer's database. How is this possible? How can a girl, with such considerable power that she owns the Kanto Badges, not show up anywhere in the entire database? Was she a ghost? So far, that seemed like the best explanation. But he didn't believe it. This could have been a joke. Yeah, Professor Juniper just sent him some mysterious girl. He could see her now, laughing her ass off. But he didn't believe that either. Deep down inside, he knew this girl, was no ordinary girl. He could feel the thought growing and growing. And just looking at her, shoved so much mystery down his throat. As if she oozed an aura of unsureness and confusion. And confused he was.

The door behind him suddenly opened. He turned to meet the person who interrupted him. His assistant was there, her raven hair waving to and fro. Her face was sadder than usual, almost pained. It wasn't good news, and he knew why.

"The Venusuar?" he inquired.

She shook her head. His face turned down to gaze at the floor, just as hers did. Of course the Pokémon died. It looked so tired, so weak, the day before, the professor wasn't surprised that its fate would be so soon. In fact, he was honestly surprised that it survived this long. Its heart should have exploded the moment it arrived in the town.

But his knowledge didn't make him feel better. A Venusaur, a proud powerful Pokémon, was now dead. The way it fought Dawn's Infernape, was something to behold. Even when so weak, it challenged is foe, who had a considerable advantage over it. And, depending on how you look at it, that Venusaur won. Then why did it end up dead? And, how would the trainer that owned it feel, when she awoken.

_If_, she awoke, that is.

Rowan pulled back his cane. Gazing at it, this disappointed sigh went through his lips. He pushed forth some strength, and eventually got to his toes. Dawn's gaze had never left his, even as her hand reached away to her waist. Rowan watched as her hand reached into her purse, only to return with a belt holding Poké balls on them. It was _her_ belt. Slowly, the professor took it from her hand, scanning the six Poké balls on it. One of them was now empty, _forever_. The other five were still a mystery to him, however. They hadn't released the Pokémon inside yet, although standard procedures call for such an action. They were supposed to free them, and check to make sure that all the Pokémon within were okay, and healthy. But judging from how feral the mystery trainer's Venusaur was, it was understandable that everyone was quite apprehensive in freeing what else she had. Rowan could only wonder just what lied within the red and white balls. And did she have others?

Glancing up, he watched Dawn near the window that separated them from the grey-haired girl. The raven haired girls hand touched the glass, and slowly curled inwardly. He understood the pain Dawn was going through. Even though the Pokémon wasn't hers, she never enjoyed it when one died. No one did. Rowan closed his eyes and winced silently.

But things had to move on. They had a mysterious trainer, one who didn't show up anywhere in the Trainer Database, right through that window. Fortunately, she was alive, but unfortunately, that's all they knew about her. They didn't know who she was, or where she came from, or even how old she was. Just her name, and that she's Kanto's champion. It was time to do a little sleuthing.

He neared the room's exit. A moment later, Dawn followed, her footsteps shadowing his.

…

Cold. She was cold. Very cold. And yet, she knew not why she was cold. The ability to see had been wasted upon her, for she wasn't using it. Not yet, at least. She at first tried to gain knowledge of the area, by the sense of touch. Their were blankets lying upon her body. Why weren't they warming her? Was that not her job?

But a better question would be, why was she in blanket's in the first place? Where was the subtle thumping of her Pokémon's feet, leading her to a new destination. Were they in the new destination? Why were they at a new destination in the first place? She was traveling home, from last she remembered. And, why was it so hard to remember things. She couldn't remember the last thing she did. She did, however, remember giving orders. She and her Pokémon were locked in some heated battle, but against who or what, she couldn't remember.

Remember. Remember. Remember. It was all becoming the same to her. She just couldn't remember. And if she continued lying here, she wouldn't learn.

Weakly, her eyes opened. As she suspected, her vision was blurry, almost too much. It was getting near impossible to see. Her hand snaked out from under the sheets, meeting he eyes. She rubbed them, reducing the blur that had taken her eyes. Her vision was an increased, but not to the same level as they should be. They were just to the level, that made it possible to see what was around her.

The room was quite and cold, with pale colors. White on the walls, silver and blue tile floors, and a yellow light on the ceiling that was probably burning to the touch. Her hand reached out from under her covers, in some failed, childish, attempt at touching the lights. Her hand returned, empty-handed, of course. The brief touches of air made her shiver even more, as if she were touched by a Dewgong. It forced her to bring back in her arm, seeking the sheets she lied in once again for safety.

But she couldn't lie in here forever. To stay in one area was never her forte. She had places to, people to meet, things to do, and it all started with figuring out just where she was.

She started removing her covers. Gazing down to her body, she just peered down to the hospital robe she currently wore. It made her shiver. Not because of the cold, but because this wasn't the clothing she remembered wearing last. Meaning someone undressed her. She started gazing out and around the room she laid it. It was a hospital but, she couldn't remember doing something she did, that would cause her to be in a hospital. It made sense though. If she were in a hospital, it explained why she couldn't remember what she did last. Which also meant, something bad happen. Now she began to worry. Once again, this was not for herself, but more for her Pokémon. Had something happened to them? Were they safe? Was she safe?

She struggled up from the bed, ultimately falling onto the floor, face first. A pained grunt escaped her, before she laid her open palms on the cold hospital tiles. Suffering to her toes was an ordeal she never thought she'd have to go through. It was so hard, as if her legs refused to listen to her, and only wanted to bend. When she did stand up tall, she felt as if she were standing on strands of noodles. It was only a wonder how she stood now.

Her eyes gazed toward the window screen. It was so dark on the other end, she could see her reflection within the glass. She struggled over to it, her feet sliding against the ground. Upon arrival, she lay one hand on the window, and the other on her cheek. She looked fine, though her face was so pale. In fact, she was pale all over, as if she had died or had severely lacked sunlight for the past few years. It made her mouth open acutely, while her eyes widened in confusion. And if that wasn't enough, her hair was a mess. Perfect.

She shifted her gaze over to the door in this room. One step after another, she etched her way over, her hands gripping onto the wall for support. Once meeting the door, she laid her hand on its knob, and twisted it. That's all that was needed for the doorway to open.

She didn't step out completely, instead gazing out of the doorway, and peering up and down the halls. Odd, was this not a hospital? Shouldn't there be nurses and doctors moving left and right? Why was it so empty then? If she didn't know better, she'd say it was a hospital for Pokémon.

That assumption was proven correct when a fat, round, pink Pokémon walked past, one that was shaped somewhat like an egg.

"Chansey!" the Pokémon said, smiling, "Chansey! Chan-?"

It noticed her, the grey-haired girl with the pale looking skin. For what felt like forever, the two looked at each other, no one side saying anything. Then the girl reached forward her hand.

"Chansy! Chansey!" the Pokémon yelled.

It suddenly ran up to her, touching her sides with its soft skin. The girl fell forward a bit, but the Pokémon held her up, whilst repeating its species name over and over again. It tried to force her down to her toes, but she wouldn't let it. With a tug and nudge, she pried away from the Pokémon's grip, standing once on her own. It didn't take long for her to fall, but she stopped herself from doing so. The Chansey attempted grabbing her once again, but that only caused the same events to pan out. She refused to be held, as if she didn't trust the creature. In fact, she didn't trust the creature. She didn't trust anything about this place. She just felt so cold, and so unsure, of where she was at. The building was mysterious to her, even if it was a place were people, namely Pokémon, went to get better.

She continued to drag her body away, in search for the creatures she cared for. The Chansey just stood behind, hands reaching to its mouth, while it gazed longingly at the girl.

She struggled to the halls for what felt like forever, when in reality it was just a few minutes. She passed many more Chanseys, all of which attempted to aid her. She, of course, nudged them off with as much strength as she could. Her heart had begun racing sometime along the way, as she neared the chamber where injured Pokémon were held. All the Chanseys she passed were now directly behind her. And all were unanimously silent.

There was a hall, a very dark one. With a quick glance away toward her unwanted followers, the grey-haired girl slipped into said hall. It seemed that the Chanseys wouldn't settle in this area, for all of them huddled right at the entrance. The girl thus clenched onto her patients robe, and started deeper down the hall. Honestly, she didn't know why she was trying to outrun them, nor did she know where she was going, or where she wanted to go. All that was on her mind, was her Pokémon. Once she found them, then she'd be able to formulate a plan. It was as easy as that.

And now that she thought about it, in the many times she had come to Poké Centers, she's never noticed hallways quite like this. This one seemed colder than the last ones, and eerie as well. As if living things weren't supposed to enter this area. She continued pushing on, however, her arms still on the walls for support. Deeper, and deeper, she moved in, and darker the room became.

Then she saw a pair of shining eyes stare at her. They appeared after a blink, and startled her considerably. These eyes, which looked like jewels, continued to look at her, before she heard something that sounded like shivering. The eyes suddenly gained a body, and fell to the ground. It was a Pokémon she had never seen before, one with diamond eyes, and an impish body. Like the many Chanseys she passed, this Pokémon too wore a nurses hat on its head. It also had a large, grinning smile on its face, though that faded away after a few seconds.

She knelt down to the Pokémon, while her hand reached down to her waist. It grabbed at some sort of invisible device, showing that she was trying to reach for something, that was not there. Her face bent into disappointment briefly, before her eyes returned to this Pokémon. Its body shivered, from head to toe, as its feet started to walk it backward. She stood up a moment later, and began following the creature, as if it could show her the way.

It led her deeper into this dark hall, following this predestined path. Never once did they move left or right, for this hall had no accompanying halls to travel down. It was just one, set path. And, for some reason, she continued trekking down it.

Then the Pokémon before her stopped. She too stopped. Up, and to the left, the Pokémon pointed. Her eyes traveled along its hand, and over to the wall. There was a window, upon the wall. She gazed through the window.

Her Venusaur's faded eyes, gazed back.

…

"Leaf Green..." he stated, making Nurse Joy turn to him, "Her name is Leaf Green..."

For a while, the nurse kept her eyes solely on the professor before her. A few moments later, her blue eyes trekked down to Dawn, who gazed back with that cold gaze of hers. It took her a few moments to shift that gaze back to Rowan, who also retained this harden stare. The two were really beginning to rub off on one another.

The nurse shook her head clean of those thoughts a moment later, while her face changed into this slightly annoyed one. Well, majorly annoyed. Was it wrong to say that she didn't care for this 'Leaf Green' girl? This was a hospital for Pokémon, not humans. And, lets face it, she did everything in her power to soothe that Venusaur's pain, but there was just but so much she could do. Maybe that's why she was so peeved right now. The thought of loosing a Pokémon would do that to anyone.

"Why do I care, Rowan?" she inquired, shooting him a glare, "Stop messing with this poor girl, and bring her to a hospital!"

"There's nothing I would love to do more," he replied while one of his hands gripped his trench coat's edge, "But I just need a bit more help from you."

"Professor, I've already broken protocol by taking care of a human, okay? You know how Chanseys get when they must care for a human! They keep trying to feed them eggs. Please, Rowan, take her to a hospital."

"I will in due time..." he replied, glancing away, "But I don't want to get officials involved yet. You know what Officer Jenny will do, she'll ask too much questions..."

Nurse Joy pulled her hand back in a groaning fashion. She was really growing irked now.

"Rowan, that's her job..." she made his eyes intensify their stare, "You make it seem like this girl is some sort of alien. Like, she doesn't technically exist or something..."

Slowly, the Nurse turned away, surely to deal with some other work she had piling up. But Rowan's hand suddenly gripped her shoulder.

"That's because she _doesn't_ technically exist..." he whispered.

Dawn's eyes looked at him, as those words escaped him. He glanced at her, scanning the sight. Then his eyes returned to Nurse Joy, who was now staring at him with her blue orbs.

"Joy," he whispered, "She... doesn't show up in our database..."

"So she's not a Sinnoh trainer," the nurse answered, "That makes sense. How many Sinnoh trainers you see walk around with a Venusuar?"

"No, no, no," he stated, shaking his head, "She doesn't show up in _any_ database, Joy."

There was a moment of silence. The nurse pondered the professor's words. It all seemed calm at first, before the thought of it finally hit her. A Pokémon Trainer that doesn't show up in the database? That could mean only two things.

A.) the Trainer didn't exist, or B.) The system was glitching.

And she prayed it was the latter.

"It;s a glitch, Rowan. Those things happen, you know that..."

Once more, she turned around, while she prayed he would finally leave her alone. His presence remained over her however, and didn't leave until Dawn stepped away. But there was a reason why Dawn stepped away.

Rowan looked over to his side. Gazing pass Dawn, he saw _her_, Leaf, staring back. She wasn't saying, or doing anything, just staring. And her eyes, they lacked so much shine. They were dark, and misty, as if clouds had taken over. The situation became stagnate next, as no one side knew quite what to do. Rowan could tell a turmoil was going on within Leaf's eyes, but he didn't know what that turmoil was.

Then her foot slid forward. She was to week, it seemed, to physically lift her foot, and walk forward. She continued sliding forward, her legs like some sort of jello. It seemed as if she was walking toward something. Rowan that it was, at first, himself, but it wasn't. She stopped at him, but her eyes weren't on him. It was on the purse he carried in his arms. For, you see, it was _her_ purse. She reached for the purse, attempting to grab it.

In her mind, there was no one else there. The eyes of her Venusaur was burned deeply into her skull, and yet, she hadn't accurately parsed the information. She knew he was dead, and she knew she should be mourning, but that hadn't yet placed itself within her mind. She just wanted her other Pokémon now, that's all that mattered to her.

But a hand grabbed her wrist. A rush engulfed her, as if she were just now being brought to the world of the living. She gazed at the hand, seeing how aged it was. Images of a certain Professor entered her mind, a Professor she knew all to well. She gazed up, ready to meet the eyes of this man, but to her surprise, it wasn't the same man she thought it would be.

"Hello," he said, his face so stern, "I'm Professor Rowan..." he suddenly brought out her Trainer Card, "And you must be Leaf Green."

…

She held the Poké Ball in her hands. The smooth texture of it, actually had many scars, scratches, and dents within it. It was a sign that the Poké Ball had been used many times before. To many trainers, the scars were trophies, showing how many battles the Pokémon within went through. And the Pokémon that inhabited this Poké Ball had seen his fair share of battles. A valiant friend, and great buddy, he never knew defeat, no matter what he faced. She just wished he didn't have to face the one battle no one could win against. The battle of death.

A tear traveled from her eyes, and down upon her cheek. A sniffle escaped her, while her hand wiped clean the tear that came down. The Professor that gazed upon her did nothing, other than stare. He was old, and had seen the death of many Pokémon as hard as it was to say. But she was still young. Well, that's what her body said. If you believed her card, it would say she was starting her journey somewhere around the year _1996. _That would put her age far beyond what she seemed to be, making her a teenager at the least, and an adult at most.

Looking up, he stared to his left. Dawn was there, leaning against the walls, her arms crossed. She was trying to put a brave front on, as if this was a game of good cop bad cop. The Trainer had seen something weird things in her adventure. She did, after all, stop a dragon god from re-writing the world. So, if anyone knew how to deal with freaky nonsense, such as a girl from the nineties being warped to the modern-day, then she was that person. But that, of course, is a story for another day.

Rowan gazed back to Leaf. The girl was cycling through the rest of her Poké Balls, before settling on one. It was a reasonably new Poké Ball, one that hadn't been used yet. But the weight it gave the girl showed that it was, indeed, filled with a Pokémon inside.

"Leaf..." Rowan called.

She turned over slowly, matching his gaze with her own.

"That is your name, right?"

She merely nodded. It was at this point in time, that Rowan figured she was like Dawn. Silent.

"Good, I was just making sure..." he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was mentally preparing himself for whatever weirdness this girl would spring on him, "Leaf, I'm going to ask you some questions. Can you answer them?"

She nodded.

"Good..." he lifted her Trainer Card, waving it in the air, "Explain to me. Who are you, and where did you come from?"

She glanced off briefly, while her hands reached into her bag once more. Searching through its contents, she suddenly lifted up a hat. It was white, with the a Poké ball imprint on it. She laid the hat on her head, covering the top of her ruined hair. Then she looked at him, and her lips moved.

"Kanto...?" he repeated, after watching her movements, "So, you came from Kanto?"

She nodded.

That did explain how she got a Venusaur, and why she had the Kanto Badges, as well as the Kanto Champion badge. What it didn't explain, was how she got here. No boats from Sinnoh ran all the way to Kanto. It was so far away, the trip would take forever. Most of the time, boats run to Hoenn first, then from Hoenn to Johto, and from Johto's magnet train to Kanto. But this girl didn't appear to have taken that entire trip. Judging from the badges she owned, and who she won them from, then that wouldn't have been possible either. Johto's magnet train wasn't even started when Koga and Giovanni were Gym Leaders. So, yet another mystery was presented to him. How did a girl, from 1996, end up in modern-day Sinnoh.

He took a look at Dawn. The raven haired girl's eyes were closed. It seemed as if, she too had no answer for this, no matter what kind of craziness she faced.

Rowan settled his gaze back on Leaf. She now had three Poké Balls on her person. She shook each one, making sure the Pokémon were still inside.

"Leaf..." Rowan called, getting her eyes, "Care to explain to me who gave you your Venusaur?"

He watched her eyes grow frail, as pain took her a bit. He understood why, and mentally kicked himself for asking her that question. He should have waited a bit longer before asking such a thing. But now the question was out there. Leaf lifted up her Venusaur's Poké Ball once more, and started rubbing it. Then she glanced back, and mouthed out another work.

"Professor Oak?" Rowan inquired, to which she nodded, "I suspected so..."

She started cycling through her bag a moment later, and with an increased speed. It looked as if she was searching for something important. When she didn't find it, she shot Rowan a glare. He knew what she was searching for, and thus lifted it. It was her Badge case.

"Explain to me..." Rowan whispered, "How did you get these badges?" he pointed at Koga and Giovanni's, "These to specifically?"

She gave him an eye that was belittling, as if she were calling him an idiot with her gaze alone.

"So you're telling me you fought them?" he asked, making Leaf nod.

But that was impossible. Koga, maybe, but Giovanni. Ever since he was outed as the leader of Team Rocket, they haven't heard from him since. Koga was still a respected member of the Pokémon world, so it was still possible, no matter how unlikely, that she got a badge from him. But that's not what had him confused so greatly. It was the Champion's badge. She could have only gotten that if she fought, and defeated, the Kanto Elite four. And, from all of Rowan's years, he's only known a few people to actually do so. One in particular, a red hat wearing boy, with a daunting look in his eyes. He couldn't remember the boy's name, nor could he remember when he became the Kanto Champion, but he did know it was long ago. But he never, not once, remembered hearing a girl defeated the Kanto Elite Four. If that happened, the media would have a field day, and she would become a variable matriarch. In fact, it was so rare for a girl to defeat the Elite Four, that Rowan only knew of one such person. And that person was standing beside him, to his left.

He glanced up to Dawn. She was staring deeply into one of her Poké Balls. It owned just as many scars as the Poké Ball that held Leaf's Venusaur. He surmised that the Poké Ball Dawn currently held, was the one that belonged to her Infernape.

Rowan returned his eyes to Leaf. She had placed her Poké Balls in her bag. He had no further questions to ask, because he knew that asking more questions, would lead to even more questions. And right now, he wanted lest questions, and more answers. It seemed only one person had the answers he sought.

He got up from his chair, standing all. Both Leaf and Dawn snapped their eyes to him immediately.

"I'll be back in a moment, Dawn," he stated, leaving the patients room, "Keep our guess company."

Dawn nodded.

The door opened, then closed. The raven haired champion of Sinnoh stared at the mysterious trainer before her. The memories of their battle was still fresh on her mind. So, she said nothing, and merely tossed up and down the Poké Ball in her hands. Not once did their eyes leave each others.

"I'm Dawn..."

"I'm Leaf..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_And so, yet another chapter. Not much happened, other than some mysteries, so there's not much to go so in depth into, but that doesn't mean I won't pointlessly talk._

_First off, this chapter was made to set up the overall mystery. Who is Leaf, and what business does she have here? Most people know, that Koga and Giovanni are not Gym Leaders in later Pokemon games. Koga joins the Kanto Elite Four, and Giovanni leaves to never be seen again. So, for all intents and purposes, it is impossible for a modern Trainer in Kanto to fight these two, for they are replaced with Janine and Blue. But Leaf did, and it also says she started her journey in 1996. Now, I'm not going to go to in depth in the mystery, seeing as I want you to read about it, but I will say this. 1996 is the year the first Pokemon games came out in._

_Now, pointless stuff! When Leaf is going down the dark hall where she finds her dead Venusaur, she has a Pokemon guide her. That Pokemon is Sableye. I was thinking about what Poke Centers do to dead Pokemon. Since you usually see Chanseys or Audinos when in a Poke Center, I figured there would have to be ghost type Pokemon that tend to the dead Pokemon. I then thought what Pokemon would be the perfect one. I figured either Shuppet or Frosslass would be perfect. I don't know why I settled on Sableye though, seeing as a Frosslass would make more sense. I don't know, I think I just like Sableye. The Sableyes tend to the dead in a similar way to how doctors tend to the dead in humans._

_The idea of Poke Balls getting dents and scratches in them come from the fact that they are constantly being thrown at the ground. They're bound to get more scars that way. The more scars means the more fights the Pokemon within has been threw._

_I think that's enough talking for today. Sorry for the lack of Pokemon battles, I'll get to that in the next chapter. Besides, who doesn't like a good Pokemon battle every now and then? Quick question though, how do you guys feel about my handling of the characters? Do you think I'm doing a good job? I don't know, I'm just being a bit paranoid I suppose._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. Knowledge Part 1

Knowledge

Part 1

His fingers tapped alongside the device before him. The images of that girl within, plagued his mind. She started her journey in 1996, in the Kanto Region, where she not only beat the gym leaders, but she also became the region's champion. The more he thought about that story, the more he thought about a certain other young lad. One who always wore red. He was, after all, the most recent of Champion. But what of this girl, who sat in her room? He would call her crazy, send her to Sinnoh's closest psychiatric ward even, but she had such good evidence of her victory. He held it in his hands, the case holding her badges.

Lifting the Champion's Badge, he scanned every point, every fine detail carved into it. It shimmered through the light, something all Champion Badges do. A magnificent piece, it was, he was lucky to see it. It actually invoked memories of Dawn, when she go the Champion Badge from Cynthia. She pranced around it for what felt like forever.

He had to shake clean these thoughts. There was no way that girl was the Champion of Kanto. She didn't even exist in the trainer's database. How could that be? How? There was only one person with the answers he craved, only one person with the answers he sought.

Button after button on the device he tapped. It was a touch pad, with little glowing numbers upon it. It made him groan, honestly, he was really beginning to dislike these new, Xtransceiver, things. With each tap, the machine would shine, while a noise would accompany it. Also, with each tap, he felt his heart shiver in place. Rarely in his world, did something like this occur, and it be nothing more than a mere coincidence. He was prepared for the worst whatever the worst may be.

The Xtransceiver began ringing.

…

He fingered the random objects at his front. Device after device shined when he tapped it, bringing a smile to his face. It seemed that, no matter how many times he saw all of this come to life, he was always so pleased with it. Information, knowledge, intelligence, he was enamored with all of it. It was his job, after all, his life, heck, his namesake. He wasn't called a Professor for nothing.

The laboratory he trekked through was slowly being brought to life, as he waltzed pass the individual objects. He was such a giddy man, despite his age being more than twice that of the people he usually interacted with. It seemed as if, the world of Pokémon, was always surprising him. Maybe that's why he was always so happy.

"Look alive men!" he said enthusiastically, whilst swinging his arm in a hook manner, "Those new Trainers aren't going to catch their first Pokémon on their own!"

He spun around then, meeting the gazes of his other scientists. Why, of course they were of a lower level than him, but he didn't care. He could remember the time when he was that young. Well, maybe that's not _completely_ true. Or maybe he was just being a little crazy.

Regardless of his senility or not, he had a job to do. They all did. Those kids who were ready to leave their homes, and embark on a magical journey were coming soon, and they needed to get all the Pokémon ready. He had already counted the number of Bulbasaurs, Squirtles, and Charmanders given to him, and the mere thought of the number made him giddy. He could see it now, these Pokémon, evolving into magnificent beings, with such power and strength. Some were going to be pets, others valiant battlers. And let's be honest, it's always better when they are battling.

He could hear it now! The little pitter-patter of feet, as children entered his lab. He was ready and waiting. Waiting to give them their very own Pokémon, as well as the Pokédex's as well. Ready to send them on their own adventure. It was something he had done before, and would willingly do again. Maybe he had too much fun with his job.

The door opened. He put on his best smile. He turned away from his machinery, faced the exit, then said, with his eyes closed,

"Good evening! And welcome to the world of-"

"Stuff it Gramps..."

That wasn't an answer he was expecting.

His aged eyes opened immediately, shooting an icy cold glare to the one who spoke to him. Orange hair, orange hair, wearing this black jacket, white undershirt, and baggy brown pants. He was a lad that was much different from what the Professor was expecting. In fact, this lad was no longer a child. The Gym Leader of Viridian, and once Champion of all of Kanto, Blue Oak.

His appearance was odd this evening. Last the Professor heard, he was all the way in Hoenn, training his team. The ones who wished to challenge him for the Earth Badge all huddled around the Professor in question, seeing as he was the Gym Leader's grandfather. It was a very turbulent time, and it seemed as if Blue cared not for it. But the Professor did.

"Blue!" he said, face changing from that giddy demeanor, to this angered one, "Where have you been? Last week, all these kids came to challenge you."

"I know..." he responded, stepping froward, "They were all huddled outside my Gym. They made a good warm-up before I headed this way. Sucks that no one actually won." he chuckled, in a sort of demonic way, "You should've seen the way their eyes bulged when I sent out my Rhyperior."

The Professor groaned while he face palmed himself. Despite the years that passed, his grandson still had not yet learned any kind of mercy or leniency. It was enough to make the old man pray for the poor souls who were unfortunate enough to battle him.

Shaking his mind clear of those thoughts however, he shifted his gaze over to Blue. The Gym Leader had gotten closer now, while a furry creature appeared on his shoulder. It was brown, and fox-like, with the cutest of faces.

"Eevee!" the creature called, making Blue settle it by patting it on the head.

"Well Blue," the Professor said, crossing his arms, "Why have you come?"

"Just to visit, jeeze Gramps," he commented, cracking bones in his neck, "I can't come by and visit?"

"It's not often that you do so," the Professor answered, "And I think you just want to bother newcomers more than you want to visit me."

"Well..." Blue slurred, while he chuckled inwardly.

The Professor couldn't believe his grandson's actions. Years he's been doing this, and it seems he would never stop. It was enough to make him annoyed, but not too much. Kids did like meeting the great Blue Oak, after all. So, he would allow him to stay. At least until he started bragging about his current victories.

He turned around a moment later, and started trekking to the various Poké Balls that sat on a desk. Bulbasaur in this ball, Squirtle in the next, and Charmander in the last. Time and time again he's performed this task. Blue walked up behind him a moment later, and peered down toward the three balls. It made him chuckle, as he patted down the head of his shoulder perched Eevee. He lifted the one holding Charmander, and tossed it up and down, while his mind played images in his head. For a brief moment, the word 'Red' exited his lips, but it was low, and near silent. Then one of the scientists within the room lifted his hand.

"Uh, Professor Oak?" said scientist called

The Professor lifted his hand and faced him, Blue did likewise, but only a moment later.

"Yes?" he inquired.

His subordinate turned to him.

"You have an incoming call from Professor Rowan. It seems urgent..."

"How urgent?" the Professor inquired.

"He's using an Xtransceiver..." his underling replied.

It actually shook Oak. He knew that, deep down inside, Rowan detested the machines. The various bright lights it employed always played with his eyes. But hearing that Rowan was calling him through one, was enough to shake the Professor. He knew it was important then. Hell, even Blue knew it was important.

"Rowan's actually calling with an Xtransceiver?" he commented, facing the scientist, "Amazing..."

Professor Oak lifted his hand, silencing his nephew. Stepping forward, he lay his hand on the scientist's shoulder, before shifting his gaze to the Xtransceiver that lay near by. He grabbed the device by its handle and pulled it to his face. A bar lay upon it, one that was filling up with the word 'LOADING' written upon it in white. It didn't take long for the loading to finish, and a face to be brought upon the screen.

Rowan gazed through it, with that stern face of his. Even though he was going through technology shock, and everyone could tell he was, he staved it off well, by holding that usual demeanor of his.

"Professor Rowan!" Oak called, smiling chipperly, "Long time no see! I didn't think we'd be speaking to one another over a Xtransceiver, however."

Rowan nodded, making the device in his hands shake. It actually made Oak a bit woozy, when he watched his friends face bob up and down quickly. And then, the air suddenly got tense. Oak's face changed from that giddy visage and down to a more serious one. He already knew it was going to be one of _those_ talks.

"Blue..." Oak called, his face still on the Xtransceiver, "Go and entertain the new kids, I've got a very important call to take..."

"Whatever you say Gramps..." The Gym Leader answered as he neared the door.

Oak took the device in his hands, and whisked off into one of his many rooms. This one was smaller, and more compact, with a lack of windows. It was a place rarely used for anything other than storage, and it showed with all the boxes and papers. The Professor took the Xtransceiver deeper inside, eventually meeting a chair in the corner.

"Okay Rowan," he stated, as he sat down "What is it this time?"

The Professor on the other end sat down himself, and placed the Xtransceiver on some desk. Oak watched him crack bones in his hand, while he also placed a Badge Case in the view screen.

"Tell me Oak..." Rowan said, "Do you know who Leaf Green is?"

The Professor gave a questioning glance, as he stared off in the distance with his hand on his chin. He thought on the question for a while, before giving a pouted lip in defeat.

"Can't say I have, Rowan..." Oak responded, "Why?"

He watched Rowan's face move down in disappointment, as well as minute amounts of failure.

"I thought you might say that..." he answered while groaning.

"Whose Leaf Green?" Oak inquired.

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me..." Rowan stated, "She's... This girl who popped up in Sandgem the other day. She was riding this Venusaur."

"So I give Bulbasaurs," Oak commented, "That doesn't necessarily mean she got it from me, Rowan."

"That's not it," the Sinnoh Professor responded.

Things grew even more tense next, as Rowan's face grew shadowed. Oak watched the Professor growl and groan, while his eyes closed shut. Then he gazed back up, and placed his hands on the Xtransceiver once more.

"Leaf has Kanto Gym Badges, Oak..."

The Professor pouted his lip again, and took yet another thinking pose.

"Well, maybe I did give her a Bulbasaur..." he turned back, "I'm sorry Rowan, I forget the names of a lot of the trainers that come around here. Let me look her up on the Database..."

"You can't..." Rowan stated.

"And why's that?"

"Because she's not there..."

Oak rose an eyebrow. That was impossible, every trainer ever was in the Database. If they weren't then they didn't have a Trainer Card, for Gym Leaders only accept battles from certified Trainers. If she wasn't in the Trainer Database, then she shouldn't have Badges. At all.

"Okay," Oak said, smiling, "Good one, Rowan!" he began laughing, "Did Juniper set you up for this? Where is she? Just off-screen? Let me kill this joke before it gets too out of hand!"

But Rowan's face didn't change. In fact, he looked more serious than ever, which must have been really easy for him, because he was always serious. It made Oak's face change to a more serious tone, as he realized something out of the ordinary was happening.

"There's more..." Rowan whispered, making Oak shiver.

He suddenly opened Leaf's badge case. Oak watched him fiddle with it, before he brought out a golden Badge, with wing shapes to it. It made Oak's eyes widen.

"She has the Champion's Badge, Oak," Rowan continued, "How?"

"That's not possible..." Oak stated, "You said, _she_, right? It's a girl, am I correct? It's impossible that a girl has the Kanto Champion Badge! Only men have gained the Kanto Champion Badge!"

"I know..." Rowan answered, "That's what makes this so weird. It get's worse too..."

"How much worse?" Oak replied.

"Her Trainer Card is from 1996, Oak. Please tell me this is just some sort of joke..."

"1996...?" Oak repeated, slumping over, "1996... That's when Red and Blue started out..."

"Red?" Rowan answered, "Red! That's the name! That's the boy whose the current Kanto Champion, right?"

"No..." Oak answered, "Red disappeared some time ago. Lance took his spot as Kanto's Champion," the Professor then looked up at the Champion Badge on the other end, "How does she have that? Is it fake?"

"No..." Rowan stated, "It's real alright, I can tell..." he then gazed back at Oak, "She says you gave her her Bulbasaur, Oak, and that you were her resident Professor. She also says she comes from Kanto. All of this seems normal save for her Badges and Trainer Card, plus the fact that she doesn't show up in our Trainer Database."

Oak started rubbing his hair, while groans left him. He didn't know why he disliked what he was hearing, but he did. Something like this could only mean bad things. These weren't the kind of mysteries he was meant to solve as a Professor.

"Anything else?" Oak asked.

"Yes, two in fact..." the Kanto Professor stared up to meet Rowan's eyes, "She's defeated Koga and Giovanni, Oak. The Badge case has there faces on it, not Janine and Blue's."

"That's impossible..." Oak responded.

"As if any of this sounds possible..." Rowan responded.

In unison, the Professor's groaned. They really didn't know what to do now. A mysterious girl whose appeared out of nowhere one day, it sounded like an episode of a sci-fi show. But it wasn't. This was real, and they needed to deal with it.

"So what now?" Rowan asked.

"Send her here..." Oak stated, making Rowan gaze to him, "She says she's born in Kanto, right? Maybe she can show us her home, and we can figure out all of this nonsense..."

Rowan placed his hand on his chin, and thought on it for a while, before nodding with approval. It seemed as if this was only the next step in logical progression.

Oak checked his watch. His eyes suddenly widened, as he realized time was waning down.

"Sorry Rowan," he said, placing his hands on the Xtransceiver, "I've gotta go. Those kids won't get their own Pokémon, now will they?"

"I understand," Rowan responded, "I'll get in contact with you if I learn anything on Leaf."

"I'll do likewise..." Oak stated.

The two waved at each other, and the Xtransceiver on Oak's end buzzed off. Rowan stared at the static caused by this for a good few moments, before snapping off the device as well. Dragging his hand against his brow, he found that sweet appeared on his forehead. He was actually praying this conversation would shed more light on this girl, when it just created more problems. And now, he'd have to send her all the way over to Kanto. He could only pray that doing such a thing would yield more answers, instead of more questions. But he knew better. He knew that it would only continue going downward from this point on.

…

She cupped the furry blue and white creature in her hands. The small circular patches on its cheeks flushed red in a blush, as she slowly moved closer her hands. She had never seen a Pokémon quite like this before, though it appeared to be familiar.

"Pachu..." the Pokémon said, wagging its big, spiked tail.

It seemed embarrassed, the creature was, as it stared up into the eyes of the girl holding it. She noticed this embarrassment, and giggled deeply. A Pachirisu, this Pokémon was called. She had never seen it before.

Dawn appeared a moment later. The raven haired girl had been smiling a bit more. She reached down, and grabbed the furry blue and white creature. It immediately scurried up her arm, and perched itself upon her shoulder. Dawn patted it on its head, making the creature squeal with delight. Next, she crouched down near Leaf's bedside, while her hand reached away to her bag. When it returned, yet another Poké Ball lied in her hand. She tapped its center, making it enlarge in her hand. Leaf scanned closely the Poké Ball, for she had never seen one like it before. It was black and gold, with a red line around the center and upper half. Dawn showed it to Leaf, allowing the bedridden girl to marvel at its beauty, then she brought it back. Stepping a good few feet away, she opened up the Poké Ball in her hand.

A vibrant shine left from the Poké Ball in her hand, and touched down. Leaf watched in awe, as the light took a form. A dog's form, in fact. It was black, with a brown underbelly, horns stretched from its head, and bone like structures lied on its back and around its neck. It was a very demonic looking dog, and it looked as if its strength backed up its evil demeanor.

"Houndoom..." the dog stated, making its power known by all.

Dawn's Pachirisu huddled closer to her master, but its master got toward the dog. She wrapped her arms around the Houndoom's neck, hugging it close. Though the dog was violent looking before, it grew quite obedient when its master grabbed it. It also enjoyed the hug it was in, losing the demonic visage it had, and actually started wagging its tail.

Leaf wasn't as impressed with this Pokémon, as she was with the other one. Houndooms, while rare in Kanto, were near abundant in Johto, and as such, she had seen handfuls of them on TV. But she wasn't someone to be outdone. She reached into her bag, and procured her own Poké Ball. It was a normal, white and red one. She watched Dawn scan the ball, as if she was belittling the sight. Leaf rose it, and snapped it open.

The fantastic light streaked away from the ball, and down onto the bed. It took a while, before this creature appeared. It was a bug, it seemed, big, with a white head, and brown thorax. Red, jagged, spike like structures jutted from its head, as well as two appendages like arms. It also had the bluest of blue eyes.

The bug crawled up, and started standing on its too hind legs.

"Larvesta!" the Pokémon cried.

Dawn cocked her head in confusion. The small Larvesta crawled up Leaf's arm, stopping just at her arm. The trainer started petting it on the head, making it produce giggling noises. Or, what sounded like giggling from a bug. But the raven-haired girl had never seen this before. She reached away, digging her hand into her pouch, grabbing her coveted Pokédex. She lowered it to the Larvesta, and started scanning it.

_Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon_, it said, as usual, _This Pokémon was believed to have been born from the sun. When it evolves, its entire body is engulfed in flames._

But Dawn wasn't pleased with this. How did a Kanto girl have a Pokémon she had never seen before. It wasn't from Kanto, she knew that much, and it wasn't from Sinnoh. She's seen every Sinnoh Pokémon already. So where was it from? Hoenn? Johto? Could it have been from Unova? Or even Kalos? Maybe it was from Orre, though she highly doubted it. She really didn't know, and that irked her.

Honestly, the thought of this 1996 girl with a Pokémon she had never seen before irked her. She knew every Pokémon all the way up to Sinnoh, and there's no way that this, Larvesta, was one of them. Her mouth opened to question Leaf, but the door suddenly opened.

Rowan stepped forward, dragging a rag across his forehead. He froze up when he saw the two girls comparing Pokémon. It was times like this that he remembered he was surrounded by children most of the time.

The Dawn quickly sent her Pokémon back into their individual balls, but Leaf fiddled with hers a bit. That gave Rowan ample time to see the Larvesta crawling upon her shoulder. It made his eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing with a Larvesta?" he inquired.

Was the girl not from Kanto? Everything about her said so, so why did she have a Larvesta in her midst.

Leaf returned the Pokémon to its ball, stuffing it into her carrying bag a second later. It seemed Rowan's outburst jolted her a bit, and he took note of this by the sight of her face. He regretted the action, for he really didn't mean to be so rude. He was, after all, trying to figure out this insanity.

He walked up to Leaf, and laid her hand on her shoulder. Sighing, he gave the nicest face he could muster. It seemed to make Leaf feel a little bit better.

"Listen Miss Leaf..." Rowan said, putting on the most professional face and voice he could, "We're going to bring you back home, okay? Oak and I spoke, and we're going to set up everything so that we can bring you back to Kanto, okay?"

She gazed up to him, and her face turned into the sunniest smile she could. But Rowan felt bad. He chose to omit the parts about her not being in the Trainer Database, and the fact that, for all intents and purposes, she doesn't exist. But he was sure she was holding something from him. She hadn't spoken much, and as such, did not explain how she got to Sinnoh in the first place. In fact, it was a big problem with all of this. How _did_ she get into Sinnoh?

He opened his mouth, ready to ask her a question. But it didn't happen.

"Just get out of here!" Nurse Joy's voice yelled.

Dawn straightened up first, and faced the door as she did so. It seemed as if she was already used to something like this happening, for she was so angry so quickly. She neared the exit, and stepped through without a moment to lose. Rowan sighed himself, as he felt a more pressing manner interrupt this one. Standing up, he too faced the door, but not before shaking his head.

"We'll be right back, Leaf..." he stated, "Just try to get some rest..."

Her hand reached out, and her mouth moved as if she were trying to call out to him, but he was already out through the door by that time. Her face grew flustered, and her eyes closed shut. She grimaced next, and started groaning in her lips. She had been in bed all day, and felt strong enough to leave.

That's when she noticed her clothing on the chair to her right.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What's this? Part 1? Yeah, I'm trying out something knew here. Part 1! Let me explain. I was writing the chapter, and I found that it was nearing 13 pages/7000 pages. 7000! I wasn't sure if you guys like long chapters, so I cut it halfway. This is the first half. Don't worry, I'm still writing the entire chapter, so part 2 should be in by today. But let me talk about this real quick._

_So, part 1, more talking. I'm just setting up the over all mystery. We also get to meet Blue! He has his Eevee, however. The Eevee is from __Poké_mon Yellow. Blue gets an Eevee instead of a usual starter, while Red gets a Pickachu. We also hear about Red, so there's more. This stories got depth!

_Well, I'll say more in the up coming second part, so yeah, see ya then._


	4. Knowledge Part 2

Knowledge Part 2

Or...

Black Roses

Gangs. Gangs. Gangs.

Rowan stepped into the lobby, already knowing what was going on. Nurse Joy was standing at the counter, shaking her head in an annoyed manner. When he appeared, she looked up to him. Saying nothing, she just made a motion with her head toward the door. Rowan nodded, and followed the order.

The door slide open as he walked toward them. Outside, he could hear the warm sound of the beach waves, as well as the salty air produced by it. He wish he could enjoy it, but a glance down showed him the trouble of all of this.

Dawn stood at the base of the Poké Center, fists on her hips in a powerful stance. Standing before her, three young men, in the weirdest of jumpsuits. These suits were familiar, as they once belonged to a very important group that terrorized the region some time ago. When Team Galatic fell, thousands took its place. It was shortly after their building in Veilstone was seized. Somehow, thousands of items were stolen from them, and they all ended up on the streets. Now, any punk with the need, could easily get their hands on these items, and become some hot new Team. They were all pretty small, but still relevant.

These boys before the Sinnoh Champion wore the same clothing of the past team, but what was once white, was now red, and what was once grey, was now black. The golden stylized 'G' was also gone as well. They must have thought they were so tough right now. They forgot who they were dealing with.

"Lookie here," one of them said. He was in the center, and appeared to be the leader, "If it isn't Professor Rowan..."

The aged man merely cocked his head at the lad before him. He was some teenage boy, slightly older than Dawn, it seemed. In fact, all of them were. It pained Rowan in his heart to see teens like this throw their lies away. It was different with Team Galactic, at least members of that organization could say they were led to believe that what they were doing was correct. These punks, on the other hand, just wanted anarchy in the form of selfishness.

"What do you want?" Rowan responded, crossing his arms.

"Ain't it obvious?" the leader said, as if it were second nature, "I come to you, because you're the dude who gives everyone their Pokémon, right? Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig. I wants them, Rowan, each and every one."

"And why's that?" Rowan inquired, as if it would change anything.

"Simple," the teen said, "If we, the Black Roses, get our hands on them Pokémon, we'll be able to make an army!"

Rowan would be surprised if these kids could raise the Pokémon they had, let alone an army.

These gangs were getting crazier and crazier as time went on. Rowan had even heard that a gang had assaulted an Officer Jenny, somewhere in Canalave City. Or maybe it was Eterna. It didn't matter, all it did, was serve to remind him how courageous these kids were becoming. At least they had Dawn in these parts.

"I'm afraid that choice would come to bite you in the but..." Rowan stated, as he laid his hands on Dawn's shoulders, "Do you know who this young lady is?"

The leader shifted his gaze to Dawn. Upon doing so, he put on his best, flirtatious smile, and slicked back his hair.

"She's a fine thing, I'll say that much..." he commented.

Dawn's face grew annoyed from the punk's attitude. Her hand reached into her bag a moment later, and she started prodding one of her many Pokémon. It took her a while to figure which one would meet out the best punishment. She didn't want to use Scorch. No, the Infernape was much to great for these idiots to handle. She finally settled on one, however, one that would easily defeat them, as well as invoke the fear within them.

She withdrew a Quick Ball, after a few moments of rummaging. A devilish smirk took her face, as she wheeled back the ball in her hand.

"I choose you!" she cried, "Go! Maria!"

She lob the ball forward, and it slammed into the ground between her and her foes. Upon doing so, it snapped open, releasing the Pokémon within. It floated down, its veil like body being ruffled by the stirring wind. It had yellow and red eyes, with a red mouth bent up into a smile. Red oval-shaped objects that shimmered like jewels were adorn on its body in a circular fashion around the base of its neck.

"Mismagius..." Maria said, her voice low and stirring, like all ghost Pokémon.

"Holy shit man!" one of the gang members said, "She's the Champion! That bitch is Dawn!"

It took them long enough to figure this out. Unfortunately enough, there was very little they could do now. Dawn's Mismagius stretched out her sheet like arms, as she awaited her master's call. Dawn was just waiting for her opponents to make their first move.

"I don't care if she's Lance himself!" the leader cried, as he withdrew all Poké Ball, "I am not going to lose!"

The red and white sphere enlarged in his hand, then he cocked it back, and threw it forward. It snapped open against the ground, erupting into a brilliant shine, as all Poké Balls do. This figure zipped through the air, and landed on the ground.

Large and furry, with a purple and white body. It was a large creature, easily dwarfing the Mismagius before it. A disturbing smell resonated from its body, ruffling the skin on everyone who smelled it.

"Skuntank!" the Pokémon said, with a malicious smile.

His friends got ready to. Reaching into their pockets and withdrawing their Poké Balls as well, they weren't as gung-ho as their leader. But they would follow him, it seemed.

The two Poké Balls were thrown and landed. Brilliant flashes occurred, before bringing to life two more Pokémon. One was purple, with a horn on its head, and a single red claw on each hands knuckles. The area under its face wasn't a neck, instead this large red sack was there. It had an evil smile, something inherent of all of its kind.

"Toxicroak!" it stated.

The other one was different from the last. Large and fat, it had a grey head, and one red-eye. Various areas on its body had gold on it, with two eye-shaped objects on its chest, and a jagged gold line around it stomach, making its body look like a face. The ghastly creature stretched out its hands, as if it were trying to grab out at anything before it.

"Dusknoir..." it said, and quite lowly as well.

So there it was. Dawn stared down toward three Pokémon, two of which were her weakness. She wasn't sure how strong these Pokémon were, but just by the look of their trainers, she could tell they weren't much to be worried over. Only the leader looked as if he knew what he was doing, but the fear of the knowledge, that he was fighting the Sinnoh Champion, was in his mind.

Dawn could have easily equated the numbers. She did have six Poké Balls on her, after all. But she didn't. Call it cockiness or childish bravado, whatever it be named, she did not send aid to her Mismagius. And it looked as if the magical Pokémon could really care less.

It must have been some sort of sight in Sinnoh. The Champion, battling, if anyone heard that, a crowd would surely form in no time. And it did. People in the town of Sandgem started to form. The encircled the Champion, as well as her three foes. The crowd grew, and people started yelling out barks. The Leader of the Black Roses stared all around him, and his face twisted into rage.

"Dammit!" he stated, "We were supposed to be sneaky!" he suddenly threw forward his finger, "SKUNTANK! Eviscerate that thing! Night Slash!"

The skunk Pokémon started growling, as it eyed the Mismagius toward it. She didn't seem that bothered, even though if it hit her, she would feel extreme pain. The Skuntank rushed forward, darkness swooshing through its body.

"Maria!" Dawn yelled, pointing forward, "Double Team!"

The ghastly Pokémon suddenly split into two. Skuntank tripped up over himself, as the two Mismagius flew away, dodging the attack easily. It crashed into the earth, and slid a few feet. Staring up, it realized that it was at Dawn's feet. Her eyes squinted at him.

"Maria, Charge Beam!"

The witch-like Pokémon started to surge with electrical powers. The Skuntank turned around, peering into the Mismagius' eyes. They were burning yellow. The Pokémon fired out a stream of electricity, one that swallowed the Skuntank whole. It pulsed, shook, and screamed out, as volt upon volt of electricity surged through its poisonous veins. Maria didn't stop firing, not until the Skuntank ceased its movements, and lay flat upon its belly.

"What!?" the Black Roses leader yelled, "She's shocking my Skuntank!" he turned to one of his subordinates, "Stop her!"

his allies started fiddling around, before run pointed forward.

"Dusknoir! Shadow Sneak!"

The hulking ghost Pokémon suddenly sank into the ground. A puddle of shadows and darkness moved along the ground, before rising behind its Mismagius foe. Maria looked back, and as soon as it struck forward, she split apart. Its punch waved harmlessly through the air, as the Mismagius formed once more behind it.

"Maria! Shadow Ball!" Dawn ordered.

A blob of darkness and malice formed before the magical Pokémon, as the Dusknoir turned around. Its singular red eye widened, when she fired it forward. The blob struck it in the chest, exploding into darkness and sending the Dusknoir ground bound. The attack was super effective, and as such, knocked it cold immediately. Defeated, the Pokémon's master returned it to its Poké Ball, while he grew even more terrified.

The crowd grew ecstatic at the battle unfolding before them. The chants of Dawn's name echoed within them, as the fighting took turns for the impressive. The Skuntank struggled to its toes, as its fur crackled with yellow electricity. The Toxicroak that hadn't even thrown one punch, started to step back in fear. It was matching the movements of its master, who too was feeling the fear. He still made the unwise decision of attacking, however.

"Toxicroak," he murmured, "Uh... Retaliate?"

The Toxicroak looked down. Gazing at the sight of its downed ally, it dashed forward at intense speeds. Maria gazed over to her rushing foe, not scared in the least bit. Then the toxic mouth Pokémon threw a punch. It swayed right through Maria's body. It tried kicking next, only for the same actions to occur. Not matter how many times it threw a punch, it did absolutely nothing to its foe.

"You idiot!" the Black Roses leader roared at his ally, "Retaliate is a normal type move! That doesn't affect ghosts!"

"Oh..." his subordinate replied.

"Maria!" Dawn suddenly yelled, gaining precedence over everything, "Psychic!"

The magical Pokémon's eye started to shine, and suddenly, the Toxicroak was lifted into the air. It was jerked to and fro in violent manners, crashing into the grass every now and then. Ultimately, its eyes were forced to look at its ally, the Skuntank, as it was thrown face first toward it. They crashed into one another, tumbling through the ground, before falling over in defeat.

Maria descended to the ground, smiling devilishly as she did so. The two were quickly returned to their Poké Balls, as their masters stepped back.

"Dammit..." the leader commented, "What now?"

"What now?" one of his allies remarked, "We run! That's the Champ, man! Why are we even standing here!"

"No!" the leader said, gaining bravado, "I can beat her! I can!"

He withdrew another Poké Ball. It was black, white, and yellow. An Ultra Ball.

"You little skank," he commented, "You won't best me! I'm the leader of the Black Roses!"

He threw the Poké Ball forward, and it opened in the air. In a magnificent flash, it appeared in the air, gazing down upon the many people it flew over. A rock-like Pokémon, with the ability to fly. It perched its grey body on a rooftop, appearing like a gargoyle as it glared down to the ground.

"Areaodactyl!" the leader said, "Ancient Power!"

He at first pointed toward Maria. The ghost Pokémon lowered itself to the ground, as it braced itself for impact. But then, the leader smirked. As the fossil Pokémon started raising rocks, its master aimed directly at Dawn. Her eyes widened.

The rocks were launched forward, before any kind of command could be given. Maria noticed they were going to miss by a long mile, but didn't know who they were really meant to attack. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion next. Dawn lifted her arms, ready to defend herself, as the rocks were flying so fast, there was no way she could defend herself against their strike. She was fully suspecting the pain to come.

But it never did. After a minute or two, she realized the crowds calls were muffled. Her eyes opened, and she noticed a shade was cast over her body. She gazed up, seeing the tan under skin of a mouth. This Pokémon had scales, blue scales, and mouse like ears. It was a hulking creature, for even though its height was comparable to Dawn's, it stature was so muscular. It faced the Aerodactyl and its master, before its mouth opened.

"QUEEN!" the Nidoqueen roared.

Dawn cocked her head. She didn't have a Nidoqueen, and even if she did, she didn't send it out. No one had their Pokémon out at the time as well, so, who sent out the drill Pokémon?

"Poison..." a weak voice croaked from behind.

Dawn turned around and gazed behind her. Her vision passed Rowan, who was also gazing toward the Poké Center's entrance. There she was. Barely standing, as she held her empty Poké Ball in her hand. Wearing this light blue sleeveless shirt, and red skirt. Leaf looked as if she was struggling to stand. All the power she thought she had, wasn't really there, it seemed. But she wouldn't let that get to her.

"What the fuck!?" the Black Roses leader roared.

Leaf's eyesight intensified, as she dragged her vision from him, up to his Aerodactyl. She pointed forward.

"Superpower..." she ordered.

A golden aura overtook Leaf's Nidoqueen. The wind around the drill Pokémon began to pick up, as it continued to charge. Then her aura floated up, and formed an orb of pure power.

"Nido..." she grunted, as she her hands thrusted forward, "QUEEN!"

The aura was launched toward the unsuspecting Aerodactyl. The attack struck the fossil Pokémon square in the chest, sending it up, then back down. Somewhere in the town, the winged rock collapsed into the earth, triggering a miniature quake.

The leader started walking backwards. His allies had already run off, and now it seemed, it was his turn as well. He faced Dawn, who was still standing behind Leaf's Nidoqueen. Then he pointed forward. The next moment, he was running, piling through people and objects alike.

Dawn couldn't believe what happened. Not only was he underhanded, he was also a coward. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that he tried attacking her directly, or the fact that he just ran off with his tail between his legs. What's worse, she was sure he didn't even return his Aerodactyl to his Poké Ball. He just ran off, without even trying to get his Pokémon. Someone who leaves their Pokémon in a hostile environment, is some kind of monster. She shivered in annoyance, anger, and outright hatred.

Then she eyed the Nidoqueen. The drill Pokémon stood up tall. Stepping forward, she laid her hand on the Pokémon's backside, touching its individual spikes. The Nidoqueen turned around, meeting the trainer's eyes with her own.

"Nido..." the drill Pokémon whispered.

Dawn smiled. Her Mismagius appeared next, fluttering beside the Pokémon that saved its master. She smiled, whispered something in Pokémon language, then shifted her gaze to Dawn. Dashing forward, the magical Pokémon dove herself into Dawn's arms, to which her master held her close.

The Sinnoh Champion finally let out a sigh of relief, as she peered skyward toward the night sky. Then her eyes settled upon Leaf. The Kanto trainer was sitting on the Poké Center's steps, gasping for air. Rowan walked behind her, and laid his hand upon her shoulder. She stared up a moment later, seeing a smile etch its way upon his lips.

"That's your Nidoqueen, isn't it?" he inquired, making Leaf nod.

She lifted a Great Ball the next moment, showing it to him. The ground started shaking, and the professor turned away. Standing behind was Leaf's Nidoqueen. She stared off star ward briefly, before dragging her vision down to her Trainer. Leaf aimed her Poké Ball toward her Nidoqueen, and fired out a red beam, one that transformed the drill Pokémon back to digital information. She lifted the Poké Ball, as it was now heavier in her hand, then gazed up. Rowan's hand reached down, and she gripped it. With a tug, he pulled her to her toes. She was a bit woozy, but okay.

Rowan gave a small smile, then turned away to meet a certain raven-haired girl. To his surprise, Dawn was not behind him. He glanced through the crowds that centered around them, seeing one path had been carved out of people. He rose an eyebrow, before releasing Leaf's hand to give chase. The crowds started to shift, as he crossed them. Leaf, not wanting to be left again, tightened the grip her hat held on her head, before following.

…

She was right, it seemed.

Dawn crouched down near the Aerodactyl's unconscious body, rubbing its rocky head. He wasn't moving, for Leaf's Pokémon had done its job, and a damn fine one. Still, she felt nothing but remorse for the Aerodactyl that now, lacked a master. When her Sinnoh adventure started years ago, she hated Team Galactic. But now, she'd give anything to battle Galactic again. They may have wanted world domination, but at least they had ethics, goals, honor even. But when it comes to these gangs, she had no idea what they wanted. Power? Tyranny? Did it even matter? At the heart, they were all cowards.

She was always taught that there was no such thing as evil Pokémon, just evil people who use Pokémon. And this day seemed to prove it.

Removing her warm hat, she scratched the top of her head. She didn't know what to do with the Pokémon before her, though a thought did come to mind. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a Luxury Ball. The gold, black and red Poké Ball would do wonders, she was sure.

"I can't believe he just left him..." Rowan's voice commented from behind.

Dawn stood tall and gazed at him, while a disappointed visage came to her face. The Sinnoh Professor stepped forward a moment later, and the two gazed down upon the winged rock Pokémon. Rowan had already noticed the Poké Ball Dawn was palming in her hand, but decided not to say anything about it. Instead, he laid his hand on the girl's shoulder, an action that made her stand. After all that happened tonight, she was waiting for bed.

She stepped past Rowan, prepared to make her way to Twinleaf Town. But upon stepping past the Professor, she almost immediately walked into someone else. Leaf fell back, but Dawn reached forward, grabbing her by her hand, and stopping her fall. The Kanto Trainer was still a bit weak in the knees, but at least she was walking. Ultimately, Dawn looked down to her, and smiled. It was a sunny smile, one of those smiles that only she could muster. It was that smile, that she was known for, well, that and her Pokémon skills, of course.

"Thanks..." she said, commenting on the timely intervention of Leaf's Nidoqueen.

Leaf merely nodded. But then those crowds returned, and the duo gazed up. A flash from a camera, happened next.

…

Dawn's eyes peered down in disappointment toward the newspaper article. It had such an unflattering picture of herself, and Leaf. Both wide-eyed thanks to the sudden snap of some random photographer. But that's not what had her so angry. She read the headline.

_Sinnoh Champion Rescued!_

She knew about the press, and how they mush up stories to get views, but this was ridiculous. She felt her blood boil every time she read the article's name, and the article itself. It made her out to look like some dumb broad, and not the hero of Sinnoh that she was. They almost unanimously neglected to talk about how she fended off three attackers, and stopped them from taking over the Poké Center. No, they instead focused on her failure, of course. Like she was supposed to know that Aerodactyl was going to attack her.

Stuffing away the newspaper, she groaned in defeat. Her fists slid to her hips, as she peered toward the front of Rowan's Lab. He told her the night before he had something important for her to do, so she was really interested in knowing. Normally, when he needed such important things done, he'd ask Lucas to get it done, so she was really interesting in learning what the Prof had in hand for her.

So, pushing the door open, she gave another one of her smiles. The first person she noticed, was Leaf. This struck an awkward cord in Dawn's head, because she wasn't expecting to see the trainer up and about. Was she not supposed to stay on the hospital bed a bit longer. Still, not wanting to be rude, she stepped forward and gave a wave, something that garnered a soft smile from the Kanto Trainer.

Taking a seat beside Leaf, Dawn merely started to fiddle with various instruments within the lab. She felt awkward sitting near Leaf, and yet knew not why. There was just something off about this girl. Maybe it was the mystery surrounding her arrival to this land. Or maybe it was the fact that the media was calling her, _The Champion's Savior_. Just thinking about it made Dawn a bit angrier.

A door in the lab opened up a moment later however. Rowan walked in, holding another one of his various candy bars. He waved it around at first, as his other hand reached into his jacket. While Leaf cocked her head in anticipation, Dawn squinted at the sight. When Rowan's hand returned from his coat, he held pieces of paper. He placed it on a desk beside the two girls, and gazed at them.

"We're going to Kanto..." he stated, and easily as well.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Okay, like I said, I was going to post this chapter in the same day. And I did. See, I don't break promises, do I?_

_Now, I can better answer questions and talk a lot of crap!_

_First of, TheDivines had a question asking what time this happens. Obviously, its after Gen 1 and 2, as well as 3 and 4, since Dawn is now the Champion of the Sinnoh region. This story takes place during Gen 5, so I guess you can say its happening during the year 2013. And no, I'm just going to say it now, nothing from Gen 6 is going to appear in this story. Let me just end that now. Maybe a reference or two here and there, but no direct Pokemon. Also, because of the time differences, the characters are a little older. Dawn's not ten or eleven or however old she was in DP, she's a teenager now. Blue's also no longer whatever old he was in GSC, he's a groan man now. Or, whatever age he is in BW2. Leaf's still the same age as she was in FrLg, however. Weird right?_

_We also learn more about what Pokemon our heroines have. Like I said before, the Pokemon used by Dawn and Leaf are Pokemon I've own. It just makes it easier for me to reference. Everyone else has their appropriate Pokemon, only player controlled characters will have Pokemon based off of my own. So far, we know Dawn has an Infernape, and thanks to these pass to chapters, we also know she has a Pachirisu, a Houndoom, and a Mismagius. Just so you know, they all will have names, so I can differentiate Dawn's Mismagius is named Maria, obviously, and the next two will have their names revealed sooner or later. Leaf has also had two of her Pokemon revealed as well. So far, we know she has six Pokemon on her, like all Trainers. So far, we know she had a Venusaur, which unfortunately died, and now we know she has a Nidoqueen, and surprisingly, a Larvesta. What is a girl from Kanto doing with a Larvesta, which is resident in the Unova region? Let me tell you now, it is important. So, three of Leaf's Pokemon have been revealed, leaving three more. What will her next Pokemon be? We'll see, though I'm a tell you now, they'll be Gen 1 specific. Maybe..._

_We also learn of a problem going on with the Sinnoh region, that being their gang violence. Don't worry, this story won't focus on Dawn and her war on gangs in Sinnoh, this is just another subplot. One that you should keep in mind._

_And, let me nip this in the bud right now. No, there will be no romance between Leaf and Dawn. In fact, this story will hold no romance at all. If these two seem like they're getting a bit fresh in your mind, but a wall in between it. Go get your Dawn x Leaf fix somewhere else. _

_Well, that's enough for today. I'm actually having fun writing this, honestly. I hope you guys are having fun reading it. So please, I implore you to review. Yeah, tell me how you like it. So, until next time._

_This is Maverick Kay Prime, signing off._


	5. Future Shock

Future Shock

His feet mashed down on the peddles. His alternating legs were pumping blood through his veins, as his face was red-hot. Over small rocks he hopped, maintaining his impressive speed. Honestly, there was no reason for him to be working so hard. It was like there was a fire near by that he was rushing too, or there was a crisis going on that he needed to quell. But no, it was all fairly quiet this morning, save for his powerful peddling. It echoed through the forest, bouncing off trees and rocks alike. There were even some Pokémon within, who matched his call, with ones of their own. Almost unanimously, he ignored them however.

The smell of sea salt came to his nose, and he could even taste the saltiness in the air. He was getting closer to his destination, he knew that now. In fact, as he bounced over the current hill, he could see the brown rooftops of the town in question. He started peddling faster once it got into sight. It didn't take him long to bolt through the forest waves, and arrive in the town of Sandgem itself.

He peered left and right, scanning the grass around him. Getting up from his bike, his hand reached into the pouch on its side. He zipped it open, showing the white and grey newspaper within. His hand gripped it with a tight so powerful, as his feet brought him toward the building to his right. Clenching the newspaper, he neared the doorway, and pushed it open.

The sound of him barging in, drew everyone's eyes to the lab's entrance immediately. His face was so hard, he seemingly ignored the sights though. His blonde hair just continued to bob up and down, while on of his hands tightened the green scarf that lied around his neck.

"DAWN!" he yelled out, waving the newspaper to and fro, "DAWN! Dawn! I know you're here!"

He started trekking through the lab, scanning everyone and everything that passed him. Blank stares were the only thing given to him, as he made such a ruckus. It seemed as if no one could get to him, as he was swinging that newspaper around whilst yelling out the Champion's name.

"DAWN! DAWN!?" he suddenly passed her, "Hello Dawn..." he then turned back around, facing the area around him, "DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

His face suddenly grew stupefied as he peered left and right. Turning around, he finally laid his eyes upon the raven-haired champion. She just stared back with a question look, one that asked of him 'are you blind'? He finally slumped over his shoulders, after feeling like such an idiot. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, and he turned up to meet he who touched her.

"Barry," Professor Rowan said, "Nice of you to join us..."

The self-proclaimed Pseudo-Champion of the Sinnoh region, and Dawn's eternal rival. Barry, son of the Frontier Brain Palmer. A great Pokémon trainer, but a bit too rambunctious for his age, always plowing head first into things, instead of thinking and waiting. Maybe that's why he was such a perfect match for Dawn. While she waited and thought things threw, he always rushed in. Two polar opposites, match it seemed.

"Dawn..." Barry said, arms slumping in a near defeated pose. But that was only for a second or two, for that hard and rushing demeanor from before returned, "DAWN!"

He suddenly rushed forward, getting in her face in a way that was too close for comfort. It actually made the champion pull away in search for personal space. Barry suddenly lifted up the newspaper in hand, unraveling it for all to see. The first thing Dawn saw, was that same unflattering picture of her and Leaf, with the headline saying, _Sinnoh Champion Rescued._ It made the raven-haired girl groan.

"You're seeing this, right?" Barry remarked, pulling back the newspaper, "Dawn! How could you do this to me!?"

Though her mouth opened to give a reply, the blonde trainer was already up and ranting. He started walking around her, while he waved the newspaper around in a circular fashion.

"You!? Saved!?" he announced, "I almost choked when I read this! I mean, its one thing if you got saved by one of your Pokémon, but saved by some random trainer!? Dawn, do you know what that means for us!? Do you know what that means to me!?" he suddenly stopped, "I mean! If you were saved by another trainer, that means there's a trainer out there who could beat you! And she might become number one! And if she's number one, then you're number two! And if you're number two, I'm number three! And I can't be number three! I can barely stand being number two, but if I'm number three, I'll, I'll..." he suddenly turned around, getting into Dawn's face once again, "Honestly, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good... So, I've settled on one conclusion! I challenge you Dawn! Here and now! Outside! You're Pokémon against my Pokémon! The winner is the bona-fide champion of Sinnoh! And once I win, I'll take down that mysterious trainer that saved you! That way, I can be number one, you can be number two, and that mysterious trainer can be nothing but a figment of our imagination! Perfect plan, right?"

His orange eyes gazed through to his rival, who only stared back with a hard glance. It broke Barry's face, and made him cock his head in confusion. Dawn suddenly pointed to her left, making Barry look in the direction. His eyes fell upon Leaf. At first, he didn't know who it was, though he could tell she was familiar. After taking a few looks at his newspaper, and comparing it to the real thing, he finally realized who she was.

His face suddenly flushed grey, as his mouth opened wide in a gasp. The next moment, he vanished in an orange blur, reappearing behind Dawn in an attempt to hide himself from the Kanto trainer.

"Crap Dawn," Barry whispered, "That's her! That's the girl who saved you!" he then took another look at Leaf "Double crap! She heard our plan too! Quick, lose to me now, so I can beat her!"

The Sinnoh Champion must have had enough of her friends childishness, for the next moment, Barry's neck was in between her arms. She held him in a choke hold, increasing the pressure with each passing second. In a comical fashion, Barry flailed his arms out, while he begged Dawn to release his neck. Leaf giggled at the sight, as the two's quarrels reminded her of a friend of her own. Well, Ex-friend.

_Smell ya later Leaf!_ The mere thought of it made her groan.

"Enough of this..." Rowan commented, as he sat down on a chair, "Dawn, Barry, stop your silliness..."

The Sinnoh Champion aptly released her rival, dropping him to the ground, where he started groaning. Rubbing his head, he stood up tall while his eyes scanned Dawn's face. She was still annoyed by his antics.

"You call it silliness..." Barry remarked, as he coughed a bit, "But that wasn't very funny..."

His orange eyes slowly floated over to Leaf's frame. He seemed weary of the Kanto trainer at first, but still gained enough courage to walk up to her. Stretching out his hand, he motioned for her to shake it. She did so, grabbing it with a touch so tender.

"I'm Barry," he said, before his face grew daunting, "Dawn's _rival_." he put so much emphasis on the word 'Rival' as if he was trying to be threatening. Leaf, however, found it to be cute. She giggled, breaking Barry's ruse, and making him feel even more silly.

"As I was saying before..." Rowan yelled, bringing everyone's attention over to him, "Barry, please take a seat..."

The Pseudo-Champion sat himself down, while his face bent down into displeasure. Rowan merely sighed at the sight, before reaching his hands back into his coat.

"You're so predictable Barry..." the Professor commented, "I was expecting you to come here... It's good that you did, so I wouldn't have to tell you separately..."

"Tell me what?" he inquired.

Dawn suddenly tapped him on his shoulder. He glanced over to her, seeing the piece of paper in her hands. On it, a first class ticket on the S.S. Galleon to the Hoenn region. It made Barry gasp with shock and confusion.

"What!?" he cried, whilst leaping up from the chair, "The Hoenn region!?" he then looked over to the Professor, "She's going to the Hoenn region!?" he suddenly leaped forward, getting into Rowan's face now, "No! I refuse to let her go to Hoenn region! Not without me!"

"Barry..." Rowan whispered.

"I know she's like, your prodigy, Professor Rowan!" Barry said, as he threw up his hands, "But that doesn't mean she gets extra benefits! I demand you let me go with her! I demand it!" he then stared into Rowan's hard face, something that lowered his demeanor a bit, "Sir..."

"Calm down Barry..." Rowan said as he withdrew a slip of paper, "I wouldn't do something like this to you..."

As his hand returned, it held a similar piece of paper. One first class trip on the S.S. Galleon, to the Hoenn region. Barry's face brightened up, as he took the ticket from the Professor's hand. The next moment, he was up and prancing around, like a child with a new toy. It was embarrassing, but Barry didn't care.

He suddenly wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulders, pulling her closer to him than she would have liked.

"Imagine it Dawn!" he announced, "You and me! Taking on the Hoenn region together! You know what we should do? We should become the champs of that region! That way, we can be champions of two regions!"

Unfortunately, Dawn wasn't on the same page. She broke free of him, and shook her head in a no manner. As fun as it sounds, being a Champion is no easy deal. Whenever someone challenges the Elite Four, she's forced to fly all the way up to the Pokémon league, just to battle that person. And that's not taking into account the thousands of trainers who challenge her on a daily basis. The mere thought of having to do that, but at two times the capacity, was enough to make her blood boil. In fact, she could already feel it freeze up. Creepy.

"Find then, don't be the Hoenn Champion..." Barry commented, as he pouted his bottom lip. He suddenly started blushing a second later, while he giggled like a girl, "Besides, I hear the Champion is this real pretty girl with brown hair... I hope I meet her..."

His comments garnered him a quick jab to the gut.

While Barry toppled over in pain, Dawn shifted her gaze to the professor. It was another one of her hard glares, the kind she gave when she meant business. She walked passed her rival, who was still wincing on the ground, and stood tall before Rowan. He wasn't affected by her stance, for he still retained that hard visage of his. He knew why she was so in his face though, and she had good reason too.

"You need to go with her," he commented, though it was low, so only Dawn could hear him, "She needs a guardian, Dawn." It didn't lower the girl's demeanor, however, "The world is much different from what she's used to. That's why you need to lead her. Let's face it, the planet has changed since the nineties."

This led Dawn to another point. She brought out the newspaper from the morning, and pointed her finger on the date specifically.

July 27, 2013. Seventeen years since Leaf started her journey.

And that's was the most daunting mystery of all. Leaf's age. The professor gazed at her. She was busy looking down upon Barry who, by the way, had still not gotten up from the ground. Staring upon her though, he just thought on how old she was. Well, how _young_ she was. If she started her adventure in 1996, that would put her age somewhere around Blue's age, meaning she should be about twenty-seven. And yet, she looked as if she was just a year older than Dawn, maybe the same age. How was that possible though? This, ultimately, lead Rowan to another problem. Did Leaf know she was no longer in the same time? Did Leaf know the current date was 2013? Or was she still under the impression, that this was the late 90s/early 2000s? He needed to know.

"Leaf..." Rowan called, making her head glance up, "Tell me, what's today's date?"

She slowly reached away into her satchel. When her hand returned, it held her Pokédex. Rowan cocked his head at the device, for it was a generation 1 Pokédex, one that only told the data of Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto at most. He watched her fiddle with the device, before finding the answer he sought from her. She turned the screen around, showing it to him.

July 27, 2004. Well, at least the day and month were the same.

Rowan nodded, even though his greatest fears were confirmed. The girl before him was under the impression that it was still 2004, even though it was nine years since. But the Professor didn't want to startle her. Instead, he turned and faced Dawn. She still didn't look to happy.

"I haven't decided what to do yet..." Rowan whispered, "The S.S. Galleon won't arrive for some time fortunately. That'll give me time to think but..." he increased the intensity of his glare, "I don't want Leaf suffering from future shock, Dawn. Not until I'm sure she can handle it, so please, keep it a secret from her."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, in a manner that asked 'How do I do that?'.

"Simple..." Rowan stated, "Leaf will have to stay with you in Twinleaf town for a while." The Champion's face became one of defiance, "Just listen Dawn," the Professor stated in an attempt to quell her growing rage, "Nurse Joy doesn't want her in the Poké Center anymore, and I'm sure if we sent her to stay anywhere else, she'll learn that time is different. Twinleaf is quiet and calm, it'll be easy to keep knowledge from her there."

But Dawn continued to shake her head to and fro, angered by Rowan's statement.

"Just do this for me, Dawn..." the Professor stated as he grabbed her, "Just... take care of her..."

He was waiting for her to say no. It was apart of her vocabulary, after all, and it seemed like the perfect answer. But she didn't say what he expected of her. In fact, she didn't say anything. She merely nodded. The next moment, she was walking away, only to stop as she stood above Barry (who had not yet stood up of course). Rowan watched her hand reach forward, a gesture that made Leaf look up. The Kanto trainer was at first taken aback by Dawn's proposition, but after a moment or two, she took her fellow trainer's hand. Dawn pulled her too her feet, then started heading out the door, with Leaf dutifully falling.

"Hey..." Barry called from behind, "Just gonna leave me like that? Oh..."

He got to his feet, and in such a woozy manner.

"I recommend you follow," Rowan stated, "I'm sure your mother will love your visit..."

Barry gave a curt nod, then started walking as well.

Rowan stood behind for a while, fingers dancing on his chin in a thinking manner, while his mind pondered various thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to go upon things. He knew he couldn't just tell the girl its been nine years since she last fell asleep. How would he feel if one day it was 2013, the next it would be 2022? Obviously, he wouldn't like it. There'd be so many questions. What of his children, his wife, his studies, his life? It wasn't a good thought.

But deep down inside, he felt that it was just a trick. That somewhere, somehow, all of this made perfect sense. That this wasn't a girl from another time, that she wasn't some mysterious element to this world. But believing in his gut was something he never did as a Professor. He believed only in the truth.

He started for one of his more secure rooms. He needed to think. How does one tell another they've been missing for nine years?

…

"So you're Leaf, huh?"

Barry was such a queer fellow. He constantly moved left and right, in a jittery manner, as if the girls he were walking with were much to slow for him. Leaf could easily tell he wanted to run, just bolt off faster than the both of them, but he wasn't. Maybe he was just trying to be nice, or maybe he was fearful of the raven-haired girl to his side. That was a good assumption too.

"You know, you don't talk much," he laid his hands on the back of his head in such a chilled pose, "Kinda like Dawn over here..."

Then again, maybe he wasn't too afraid of the girl. He was wise to her mannerisms. Right when she attempted to strike him for his childishness, he quickly swooped out-of-the-way, and hid behind Leaf, all the while with a smile on his lips.

"Hey! It's true!" he stated, though it didn't make Dawn feel any better.

After a while, Barry straightened up, so that he could regain some of his former composure.

"Anyway..." he continued, "I'm Barry," he started patting Leaf on the back, "I'm sorry for how I acted back there in the lab. Hearing that Dawn got attacked just riled me up! I felt like I had to do something! She's my only friend, you know..." he turned around, and started grumbling, "Besides, I will never, _ever_, be number _three_... Ever..."

He ran forward a bit, breaking free of the two girls to get a better look at the forest around him. The sight of the path they had to take was enough to make him groan. Well, groan even more.

"Dang!" he commented, "Has route 201 always been this big!? If we walk anymore, we'll never get home in time!"

He reached his hand away, digging it into his green satchel. While Dawn sighed in annoyance, Leaf watched with eyes wide. His hand returned after a second or two, showing a Poké Ball within his mitts. He turned to his best friend, and gave her a sly smile, while he shook the ball to and fro.

"How bout a race, huh Dawn?" he jabbed his finger toward her, "My Staraptor, against your Noctowl! Can you do it?"

She took a brief glance over to Leaf, who stared back. After a second or two, Dawn reached into her own bag to procure a Great Ball. She waved it around in a circular motion, while her vision moved over to Barry. Her rival appeared to be happy with her choice, as he hopped up and down, toe to toe. Dawn gave a squint, and her Poké Ball opened.

A vibrant flash of light filled the air, before taking its form right on the ground. When the light show died, it revealed a mysterious eyed Pokémon, with an owl shaped body. It appeared to be asleep at first, but once it realized it was awake, its eyes opened, and it gave a violent glare.

"Noctowl..." Dawn's Pokémon whispered, in such a stirring voice.

Barry did likewise, opening up his Poké Ball, and freeing the creature within. Just like Dawn's Poké Ball, it shined in the air, before touching down. What filled its place was a giant bird-like Pokémon. It's red crest that lay upon its head was tipped down in such a daunting way, it caused fear to resonate within those who stared upon it. But Leaf was just so awestruck by it. A Noctowl she's seen before, but a Staraptor was something new. Her hand procured her beloved Pokédex, in an attempt to scan it. When she settled her sights on the creature, she watched her device buzz. But no information was returned to her, it just stated, _UNKNOWN_. But it wasn't unknown, it was a Staraptor, Barry just said so.

"Hey Leaf!" Barry called, making he look up to him.

He was already on the back of his great bird, and Dawn was already on the back of hers. But Barry's hand was reaching out for her, in an attempt to grip it.

"Do you wanna ride with me? My Staraptor's so fast, he'll get us to Twinleaf town in no time!" he faced his Pokémon, "Ain't that right, Staraptor?"

"RAPTOR!" the predator Pokémon answered.

But Leaf shook her head, as her own hand reached into her bag. Barry noticed this, and his face grew childish. As his Staraptor started flapping its wings, he and his Pokémon took to the air. Flying high above the forests of Sinnoh was such a sight. If he wanted too, he could fly up as far as Snowpoint, and do so quite easily. Flapping joined him a moment later, and upon glaring down, he saw his rival riding upon her Noctowl.

"Hey wanna try one of those Sky Battles, Dawn?" Barry asked, as if he forgot why they were flying in the first place, "I hear it's all the rage in the Kalos region!"

But Dawn merely shot him an annoyed glare. The air around them was suddenly severed in half. This brown creature swooshed through, and all around them. A moment later, they were joined by another. Leaf tapped gazed up to them, as her hand tapped the head of her Pokémon. The bird Pokémon Pidgeot.

"A Pidgeot?" Barry yelled, "Wow!? Where are you from, Kanto? C'mon Leaf! Get with the times, its 20-" his eyes scanned Dawn's face very briefly. She was shooting him a glare, one that told him to shut up, but he knew not why. His face still bent into displeasure, "Great... What did I do this time?"

Dawn merely shook her head. The next moment, her Noctowl dashed forward, soaring through the air. Not to be outdone, Barry and his Staraptor zoomed in chase, leaving Leaf alone. She lingered a bit, as she stared at the sight of their Pokémon retreating. Why had Dawn stopped her friend so suddenly? He wasn't saying anything annoying, well, not _as_ annoying. He was just making a point. Then again, it was their friendship, and it once again reminded her of a certain orange haired person she remembered. And that made her growl a bit.

The next instant, she and her Pidgeot flew forward, following the other two trainers.

…

"Whoa. Heavy stuff..." Barry commented.

It was like old times, these two. Up in Dawn's room, wearing night clothing. Sure, the Sinnoh Champion had grown, and so too her clothing. Instead of the puffy warm night-shirt and pants that she wore when she was younger, she now wore a night-gown. If only the same could be same for Barry, as it appeared if he was still stuck in the past. He was wearing a shirt and pants, both with Mario imprints on them. The mysterious trainer in question was down stairs, sleeping the night away. It was, probably, the first _real_ sleep she had in a while.

"So..." Barry whispered, "She doesn't know its 2013?"

Dawn shook her head in a 'no' manner, while she peered to the floor.

"Man, I can't even think about that. I mean, how would you feel if it was suddenly 2022, Dawn?"

The Sinnoh Champion gazed back up, seeing one of Barry's rare serious faces. The last time she saw a face like that, they were on top of Mt. Coronet. It made her smile, before that same seriousness took hold of her.

"I guess..." she whispered, "We'll just have to wait and see..."

Barry knew that was the only bit of information he was going to get from the girl, and decided not to press the subject any further. He laid back a moment later, pressing his head on the pillow given to him. While Dawn continued sitting up, he reached away, grabbing a specific Poké Ball that lay on the floor. It was scratched and scared, showing just how many battles it went through.

"And her Venusaur's dead..." his eyes grew half-closed, "I can't even imagine how I would feel if _any_ of my Pokémon died. But that was her first. I mean, if my Empoleon left me... I'd just... _die_..." he glanced over to Dawn. In her arms, a plushy warm Chimchar doll he remembered her having since they were children, "How would you feel if your Infernape suddenly left, Dawn?"

She faced him, and he watched her eyes quiver. Honestly, it wasn't a thought any trainer wanted in their head, even if it would one day be inevitable. Just not to them. It would never happen to them.

Dawn heard Barry inhale deeply, then exhale. The next moment, he was saying goodnight, and soon after that, she heard his slumbering snores. But she lingered a bit, before standing. Her bed was behind her, and she was about to climb in, but her hand reached down to grab a Poké Ball. Lifting the spherical object, she gazed into its red and white surface. Even though she technically couldn't, she felt as if she could see her Infernape within.

"Scorch..." she whispered.

…

Tears. She hadn't given them the time to spill yet. Before, she was just so in shock at seeing her dead Pokémon, she didn't give it much thought. But now, as she lay on a warm couch, in a den, instead of some cold hospital room, she felt her emotions attack her. Her Venusuar, her best friend, her Pokémon, wasn't here anymore. He was gone.

_Forever_.

She held a photo in her hand. With the lights off in the room, one could barely make out what lied on it. But she could. The day she got her Bulbasaur, her mother was so happy. She took a picture, right then and there. And she had kept that photo ever since. She had various other images of her and her Pokémon, but this one just held a certain place in her heart. She hugged it close to her chest, and thought on the seed Pokémon.

What had happened that caused all of this to occur? Why did her Venusaur die, and why was she here in the first place? Why couldn't she remember? Why? Why? Why?

Why was this happening to her?

Ultimately, the day was over. Even though she wanted to think on her predicament, she knew she shouldn't. If she thought any more on the subject, she knew it would just make her even sadder. So, she was going to end it on a happier not.

Hand moving away, she grabbed a Poké Ball that lied on the ground. Pulling it up, she peered into the red and white sphere. It was warm, for the Pokémon within was beating with life. Pulling the Poké Ball back, she placed it to her ear.

"Larvesta!" she heard on the other end.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I need to stop with this talking biz, its making my throat sore. Regardless, I'm here again to drop some info on your head._

_First, we meet Barry, the rival from DPPt. In all honesty, Barry might be my favorite rival. Shocking, I know. Of all the rivals in all Pokemon games, am I really saying Barry is my favorite? Well, its a fight between Silver and Barry for me. In my eyes, Barry was the rival that challenged me the most, while Silver was the one who I thought was the coolest. He was just so angry! Blue/Gary will always be the first rival, while Brendon/May were terrible rivals in RSE. Even Wily was kind of lame, cause I just used him to level my team up for the Elite 4. Cheren and Bianca were... ugh... They talked to darn much. Every other rival was like, 'Hey player wanna battle?', but those two were like 'Hey player watch me monologue about how much I suck/need power, while you sit there and rake your brains with a fork!' And then when you fight them, its kind of a let down. I guess N was supposed to be the true rival, but he was fairly easy save for that damn Archeops that used Stone Edge and killed most of my Pokemon! But now I'm getting angry, so let me chill for a bit._

_Whew..._

_We also get some more of Dawn and Leaf's Pokemon. Dawn has a Noctowl, which I will reveal to be named Dalmascus, while Leaf has a Pidgeot named Arial. Both of which are mine, obviously. I love Noctowl because I originally thought it was psychic/flying (what a let down when I learned the truth), and Pidgeot was cool cause its the original bird Pokemon. I still kind of like Ferrow though, cause of its long beak. We also learn one of Barry's Pokemon, that damn Staraptor that makes my blood boil! Arial Ace would drop my Infernape like a fly, that bastard! Crap, I'm getting angry again, let me take a few._

_Whew..._

_Well, the adventure's gonna pick up soon, don't worry if you're thinking things are dragging on a bit. I'm just setting up everything for what's gonna happen soon. And, no, this will also have no shipping between Dawn and Barry. I'm just gonna shoot down a lot of ships as this story goes on, won't I? They're friends, though you could see some subtext going on between them as the story goes on. I guess I can give you that much, just don't expect them to start making out soon. Or ever, for that matter._

_Now, before I leave, quick question. Any of you got a Snorunt you don't need? A female would be lovely, because I really need want a Froslass. This is just a question, though if you do have one you don't mind trading for something, mind PMing me? I've gotta Dratini._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. Emotions

Emotions

Were homes supposed to get this foggy? Or was she merely dreaming? Maybe all of this was a dream. Maybe, she was still riding on her Venusaur, making tracks home. Maybe she would wake up back in the Kanto region, and not in this Sinnoh region, that had Pokémon she couldn't even comprehend. Maybe she'll wake up, and return to being the Champion she was. But of course, she knew better. This was a dream. If it wasn't, then someone spiked her drink the earlier night.

Slowly, she leaned up from the couch she rested on. The blankets that covered her slowly leaned down, as her head turned left and right. The living room she had rested in the night before, now had fog laying on the floors and walls. One of her eyebrows rose in confusion, for this was truly a new and disturbing sight. She slid the blankets down further, before dipping her foot onto the ground. It was soft and mushy, yet warm instead of cold. Gripping the couch's armrest, she stood up from the foggy ground. Her legs felt as if they were going to buckle under the weight, but she wouldn't allow them too. She was sick and tired of being, well, sick and tired.

Her weak limbs attempted to bring her over to the room's walls, but she was so wobbly, she nearly fell over one of the furniture pieces. Fortunately, a chair broke her fall, and what a soft chair it was. To add to her growing problems, she was finding it hard to see. No, her eyes weren't losing the ability to see, instead things were growing much to dark to see through. The only light in this foggy room, came from the moon outside. It wasn't doing much for her, however. She needed help.

Her vision aimed down. Lying on the table beside the couch she slept on, was her satchel. She weakly reached forward, and started prodding the zipper outside. It took her a while to bring it down, but upon doing so, Poké Balls spilled out. She reached forward for one specific ball, but a call entered her ears.

"Larvesta!"

She was prodding the Poké Ball to her trusted Nidoqueen, but she stopped. Instead, she moved her hand over, grabbing the small Poké Ball with the torch Pokémon within. Tapping the center of the ball, she made it enlarge in her hand, and upon doing so, she felt a sense of warmth move through it. She brought the Poké Ball closer to her chest, while she pressed hard on the ball's sides. The red and white sphere snapped open, spewing out a vibrant shine.

This shine coursed through the air like a lightning bolt, before touching down on the table before her. She watched it course and jerk, for what felt like forever. Once it settled however, what replaced it, was a small white and brown bug, with red horns, and the bluest of blue eyes.

"Larv?" the Pokémon said, looking left and right in confusion.

Leaf's hand suddenly started traveling against her Pokémon's back, making him straighten up and grow tense. The flaming bug spun around, gazing into the eyes of his master. If he could smile, she was sure he would be doing so. Her Larvesta started to crawl on his hind legs, as his free appendages clawed out to the air in an attempt to grab his master. Leaf's face turned into a smile, while her open palmed allowed him to crawl upon her.

"Apollo..." Leaf said, calling him by name.

Her Larvesta approved of it, for it was now even more happier than before. He seemingly begged for his master to lift him, something she easily complied with. Her still outstretched hand allowed him to crawl upon her, and he scurried in such a quick pace. Now, as he sat perched on her shoulder, she felt such a strong warmth resonate from her. It spurned her to move forward, and gave her the strength to do so.

On her feet once again, she started to approach the home's door. As soon as she turned the cold steel knob, she was introduced to the same problem that plagued the house's living room. The entire outdoors was bathing in fog, a very powerful one too. As she walked forward, trekking through the opaque mist, she started to argue with herself. Maybe this was just Twinleaf's mysterious ways. Comparing it to a place such as Lavender Town, it wasn't much of a comparison. Lavender Town was much, much, scarier, creepy fog and all.

The less she thought of that place, the better. Briefly, she thought about turning back around. Just return to Dawn, and ask the Sinnoh Champion if she could explain what was going on. But she didn't turn around. She instead continued walking, trekking through the fog laden town of Twinleaf. With Apollo on her shoulder, she not only got a great light source, she also got a great source of warmth. Though she wasn't sure which one was more important, she favored both. It made walking much easier, somehow.

She continued heading through the town, eventually meeting the forest that surrounded it. She stopped briefly, and her chest heaved up and down. But a call entered her ear, making her gasp in surprise. She at first looked to her Larvesta, while her mind attempted to put together a coherent thought. It was hard at first, for she wasn't sure if she actually heard the call or not. And, that earlier call, was joined by the silent stirring of water.

Leaf began pushing through the trees. Left and right she moved, dodging them as she headed forward. Odd, no Pokémon moved within the forest around them. No birds, no bugs, no nothing, it was as if this land was devoid of all life save for them. Leaf continued pushing on too, but stopped right when the forest came to a clearing.

She stepped to the side of the tree before her, seeing a wide expansive area before her. In this area, a massive lake. Leaf gazed at the lake with wide eyes. The lake was so calm, especially in the night skies. Her beating heart had grown tame now, as she neared the lake's edge. Apollo had grown still, though the sight of the water made his body ripple with terror. Now standing before it, the Kanto Trainer gazed long and hard into her reflection. It was like a mirror had been placed on the ground, for the lake was so calm, no ripples were created. Slowly Leaf got down to her knees, so she could be closer to her own mirror image. Her finger touched it.

One, slight ripple, was triggered by the touch. But it didn't move just a few inches, then fade away like it should have. Instead it coursed the entire length of the lake, flying from one end all the way to the other. Leaf watched it too, awe on her face. And for the first time this mysterious night, she noticed an island in the center of the lake. Her tiny wave touched the island side.

The entrance to the cave started shining. It was a pink light, one that filled the air, and grew bright like a star. Leaf covered her eyes at first, but as time went on, the light started to diminish. It grew smaller and smaller, eventually appearing to be a mere flicker that floated above the lake's island. This flicker grew closer and closer, stopping right before the Kanto trainer. This shimmering orb eventually uncurled itself, revealing this thing.

It was small, barely a foot tall in fact, with a pink head, and grey body. A red oval-shaped gem lied on its forehead, matching its twin tails that also had jewels encrusted into it. With its yellow eyes, this creature peered into Leaf's soul, as if it was severing her body from her spirit.

Leaf began moving her hands forward. The creature before her didn't move in the least bit, almost as if the trainer didn't even exist. Though she heard Apollo yell into her ear, his calls did little to stop her. Her fingers started to quiver, as they neared this creature's body. Then she touched it.

At first, nothing happened. But after a while, Leaf began to tremble. Her mind started to forget something. Not memories or knowledge, no, she started to forget something equally important. She stopped remembering how to laugh. It was an odd thought. She knew how to laugh, but she forgot how too. She also, oddly enough, forgot how to cry. The image of her dead Venusaur lied in her head, and it filled her body with lament, but she couldn't cry.

In fact, she couldn't feel any emotion. Not sadness, not happiness, not anger, not even confusion. All she had now, was this blank stare, one that lacked any elements of emotion. In fact, that's what she was.

Emotionless. Pure emotionless.

She gazed down to her reflection once more. Her eyes lacked color. So did her skin, for it appeared paler than usual. It was like she was staring into the face of a ghost.

…

"Cario... Luc... Ario..."

Her nostrils flared, open and close. The ability to smell suddenly rushed her, filling into her nose. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, they all came to her. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see light. A quick blink, and all she saw was blurs. She blinked again, seeing eyes gaze back. Red eyes, eyes that had seen many battles, and had also won, many battles. They belonged to this blue and black creature, that stood on two legs, much like a human. In fact, it could have easily passed as a human, had it not been for its fur, and of course, its head. This creature, nay, _woman_ it seemed, had a jackel like head, with four long black appendages hanging from her head. It was a Pokémon, obviously enough, but what kind of Pokémon?

"Lucario..." she said, whilst batting her eyelashes at the Kanto trainer.

The Pokémon stood tall, and Leaf gazed upon her. She was so awestruck by this bipedal creature, for she had never seen one that looked so magnificent. The Lucario, on the other hand, walked off, as if the trainer was nothing to her. Leaf watched her for a moment or too, while she rubbed her head in confusion. Turning away to gaze at the couch she lay on, Leaf began to ponder if the encounter that just occurred, really happened. Was she awake, or was she still dreaming? After last night's dream, it was hard to tell. Reaching into her satchel, she withdrew a mirror. Gazing upon her reflection, she saw nothing but life. Her skin was peachy again, her hair was shimmering silver and grey, and her eyes was the moonlight color they should be. She let out a sight of relief, while her hand laid upon her chest. She felt so wonderful now that she no longer looked like a ghost. A nightmare like that was one she never wanted to have again.

But something was derange about it. Staring down, she saw the slumbering frame of her beloved Larvesta. He looked so cute as he curled and uncurled, whilst inhaling and exhaling. But Leaf felt nothing but fear and confusion. If it was a dream last night, then how was Apollo released from his Poké Ball? In fact, the ball lied right there, beside his head. Was it a dream then? Or, could it have been, real in someway?

She shook her head, not wanting to believe the notion. Instead, she started thinking on things currently. Here she was, in the middle of a region she's never been to before, in the home of said region's Champion. She wanted desperately to go home, to step foot in Kanto once again, to be free of this. She wanted to return to the place where she was champion. As much fun as discovering a new region is, she just wanted to go home for a while. At least until _his_ death was free of her mind. At least until she could stop thinking about him.

Her face moved inward, while her hand moved up to touch her head. She groaned out loud, as her mind played images. Soon, she would be on a trip to the Kanto region, she just needed to wait. And boy, was waiting hard.

"Thinking hard?" a soothing voice echoed.

Leaf glanced up, seeing blue eyes gaze back. It was a woman, wearing a white shirt, and red apron. She had a spatula in her hand as well, showing that she was the person cooking in the home. The woman before her had such a sunny smile, one only a mother could give. That made sense of course, seeing as how this woman was Dawn's mother.

"Ms. Johanna..." Leaf stated.

The mother gave a bigger smile, while she waved around the cooking utensil in her hand.

"Well you talk," Johanna commented, "Good, cause I thought you'd be like my daughter. Always grumpy faced and silent."

Leaf couldn't help but to giggle, as she imagined Dawn's face. Ms. Johanna was such a cool mom, if the Kanto Trainer could say herself. When comparing her own mother to her, it was no contest. Even in the short time she knew Dawn's mother, it was easy to say she was much more active than her own mom. She could easily tell by all the ribbons she had on her trophy wall. They were everywhere, ribbons and trophies praising the mom for her expert use of her Pokémon in something called 'Super Contests.' Honestly, Leaf had never heard of it before, but the shear number of achievements Johanna had showed that it was important.

Johanna noticed the Kanto Trainer eying her trophies, and it made her smile. She started waltzing off toward the casing, as she smiled sunnily.

"You know," she commented aloud, "I tried to get Dawn into these contests, just like her mom," she chuckled, "You should have seen her when she did, she looked so cute in her pink dress," then a groan, "But after a while of winning contests, she went right back to having her Pokémon pummel other Pokémon. I suppose I should be proud, seeing as she's the Champion and all, but I only wonder what could have happened if she did stay in the contests."

The sound of eggs cracking made her eyes turn toward the homes kitchen. Johanna straightened herself up after a few seconds, and started to walk off, heading toward the dinning area.

"Dawn and Barry outside in the back, training again. Those kids just love trying to kill each other... Ugh..."

Leaf's eyes seemed to shine even brighter. As cool as these 'Super Contests' sounded, she could never give up the thought of watching a battle. Besides, Dawn was the Sinnoh Champ, when would she ever get the chance to see this again?

Standing up from the couch, she patted Apollo on the head. It shook the Pokémon from its rest, making it grumble out in annoyance. She didn't care, as she rose the bug and placed it on her shoulder. In a slow manner, she trekked through the small home, eventually coming on the other end. After fiddling a bit with the back door, she pushed it open.

Twinleaf's beautiful morning seemed to come so suddenly. The wind blew so calmly, rustling the grass on the ground. The smell of the wet, dew dropped morning, was a very tasty smell indeed, if one could describe it as such. Leaf was only wearing night clothing Johanna graciously allowed her to borrow, so she didn't stand out in the public. Instead, she sought safety in the shade cast by Dawn's home. From this area, she had the perfect view.

Dawn cut through the morning air with her eyes. Returning her gaze some meters away, was her eternal rival. Barry's childish demeanor had been replaced with this daunting one, as his orange eyes return his foes glare, with one of equal intensity. The wind between them had picked up, ruffling Dawn's skirt, and raising Barry's scarf. Things were so silent between them, yet at the same time, so very intense. It was like a stand-off between two cowboys, except this was real.

Then Dawn's hand dropped, falling to her waist. Wrapped around it, a belt holding six, shining, Poké Balls. Barry did like wise, revealing a belt that also held six Poké Balls. All of them different kinds, just like hers. It seemed they were decided which Pokémon to use, without even gazing at the balls, for their eyes were still trained on each other. Then again, when you're as skilled as these two, then you'd already know which Pokémon lied where, as well as which one to use.

Dawn slowly procured a white and red Poké Ball from her belt. At the same time, Barry did too. They slowly pulled back the balls in their hand, before stopping. Then the air was cut by words.

"Go! Empoleon!"

"I choose you! Scorch!"

Barry threw forth his Poké Ball, Dawn did likewise. The red and white spheres collapsed onto the ground, before spewing out a vibrant shine of light and harmony. When the light died out, two Pokémon stood in their place. This flaming monkey, with golden swirls on its shoulders, chest, hands, and knees, stood on Dawn's side. It gave out a mighty roar, making the flames on its head burst out, then it slammed its fist into the ground, triggering a quake. It was a powerful Pokémon, anyone could tell by sight alone. But just so everyone would know, it roared out its name to make everyone understand.

"INFERNAPE!"

What stood on Barry's side was completely different. It stood on talons, this big blue Pokémon. It appeared heavy to lift, as steel glistened off of its fins and body. A collar made of metal jutted up from its neck, drawing attention to the trident that sat on its head, separating its eyes and mouth. No wait, its mouth lied _on_ the golden trident itself, in fact, its mouth was the trident, as it was a beak. The Emperor Pokémon stepped forward, being extremely daunting and mysterious as it did so.

"Empoleon..." he said, lowly, offsetting the Infernape's call from before.

Leaf dropped her Pokédex. The power these two Pokémon exuded seemed to float through the air. It was impressive, to say the least. And yet, it served to remind her of her own Pokémon. The green one, with the great plant on its back. He was strong like these two. In fact, she was sure he could battle these two.

If he were still alive, that is.

It made her heart freeze, as tears began to form. Her Larvesta noticed this, as he began tapping the side of her face. She shrugged him off, for she needed to grab her Pokédex from the ground. Raising the red and black device, she attempted to scan the Pokémon before her. This, unfortunately, caused the same event to pan out, as when she tried to scan Barry's Staraptor.

_UNKNOWN_

It made her groan in defeat. But there was something about that Infernape that got her all riled up. There was something about it, that reminded her of something. Could it have been, that she fought it before?

"Alright Empoleon!" Barry said while jabbing forward his finger, "Use, Aerial Ace!"

The Emperor Pokémon suddenly hunched down. The wind began picking up, moving under his fins, as well as rustle the grass around them. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Pokémon vanished. He moved left and right, disappearing and reappearing as nothing but mere after images. Dawn's Infernape glared toward his foes fleeting image, watching as the Emperor Pokémon moved at such blinding speeds. There was no way he could dodge this, and that was the point.

Suddenly, Barry's Empoleon returned. Still appearing as an after image, the penguin-like Pokémon dashed forward, then dashed back. Upon doing so, Scorch felt this pain. He gripped his body, while his foe rose one of its fins. The Empoleon glanced down to the golden claw lying under the fin, the same claw he just used to slash at his foe.

"Scorch! Use Close Combat!"

The Empoleon's eyes widened. Turning around, he saw his foe jump right into his face. It started with a punch, one that shattered the Empoleon's steel body. The penguin's eyes bulged briefly, as his flaming foe wheeled back his other fist. This one dashed forward, slamming into the Empoleon's chest next. The bird attempted to raise one of his fins to deflect the next punch, but it was fruitless. Using his free hand, Scorch slapped the block out-of-the-way, in order to continue his onslaught of fists. The punches grew in speed as well. One after another, in rapid succession, Scorch's punches riddled the Empoleon's body. It didn't end until Scorch delivered one final punch to the Empoleon's chest.

The last strike made the penguin step back, as he struggled to retain consciousness. Blows like that were much to strong for it, even if it was half steel. In fact, blows like that were its weakness. How it was still awake was anyone's guess.

"We've been training," Barry said as his Pokémon shook of the earlier attack, "I've been working especially hard on upping Empoleon's defense against fighting-type moves!" his orange eyes suddenly squinted as he scanned Dawn's Infernape, "And judging from the fact that your Infernape is still standing, I assume you've been training to increase his resistance against flying-type moves, huh?"

Dawn merely nodded, while this smile came to her. Pointing her finger again, she aimed directly at the Emperor Pokémon before her.

"Scorch! Fire Punch, now!"

The flaming simian rose his fist. The sound of him, cracking the bones in his hand, resonated in the air. The next moment, his fist erupted into magnificent flames. It danced on his hand, before he waved it through the air, making fire dance briefly through the wind. His foe braced himself for impact, as the sizzling ape started running forward. One quick punch, and the attack lied firmly in the Empoleon's gut. The attack was intense, as more flames sprouted from the strike. They engulfed the Empoleon, swallowing it whole in a flaming ball. If this continued, then the battle was as good as over. But Barry wouldn't allow it.

"Empoleon! Brine!" he ordered.

The Emperor Pokémon thrusted skyward its body, firing water droplets for pores on its and skin. The water flew up, then back down, washing clean the flames on its body. At the same time, Scorch leaped back, just barely dodging the water that would have collapsed upon him. The Empoleon started stepping forward after a few seconds, growling incessantly as well. He was ready to continue the brawl, and so was his foe. Dawn's Infernape stood tall, as he eyed his foe.

So, once more, the battle was on. The two Sinnoh trainers had grown silent, as they shot holes at one another. The tense air had once more returned, as they refused to move at all. But Leaf felt her chest freeze up.

Fire Punch. The command's name resonated in her head. Over and over again, she played it in her head. Fire Punch. Dawn said it in such a way, that the Kanto Trainer recognized it. It had the same tone, same octave, same decibel rating, same everything. It invoked memories in Leaf's head, memories she never knew she had.

Her Venusaur, dying, under her hand. A girl's voice, echoing from beyond the shade. A strike slamming against her Venusaur's head. She, ordering her Venusaur to counter with Headbutt. The strike hitting, their foe stepping back. Eyes growing heavy again, as heart started to beat faster. Their foe giving another demand, fire dance before them once again. Their foe, striking her Venusaur in the face, spreading flames again. She, ordering him to retaliate with Toxic. The attack hitting, their foe coughing and struggling. Flames, suddenly all around them, twirling in a vortex that kept them trapped by sound and heat. Her Venusaur, now breathing heavily, as he struggled to retain consciousness. She, promising him it would be alright, and ordering him to use Venoshock. Then, a voice. A calm, stirring one, one that told her, and her Pokémon, to calm down. Eyes closing, memory lost.

But now, memory regained.

Leaf fell back. Both Dawn and Barry's eyes snapped to her, as they realized they were no longer alone. The Kanto trained her vision on the one the Sinnoh Champ was giving her. Those eyes, she felt her blood boil from them. She knew now, she was the girl. The trainer they fought, the trainer that attacked them. She was the one who killed her Venusaur!

"Leaf?" Dawn called.

How dare she!?

"Apollo!" Leaf ordered, "Flame Thrower!"

Her Larvesta, riled himself up. Now perched on her shoulder, he spewed out a stream of fire. It doused the grass before her, catching it ablaze in a furry.

"ACK! WHAT THE!?" Barry yelled, "EMPOLEON! USE BRINE!"

The Emperor Pokémon rose his body, and started expelling water from his body. Just like last time, the water rose, then fell, dousing the land, and washing out the fires. The grass was made a dark black, once the fires had been ended. Dawn rose an eyebrow in confusion, as she wondered what made the Kanto Trainer act out like that. A glance up showed her another problem. Leaf was gone.

In unison, Barry and Dawn tensed up. Where had she run off too so quickly? The only idea of her location, came from the open back door of Dawn's home. Alongside their Pokémon, they ran into the house, searching left and right. Unfortunately, all they heard was the hums of Johanna. Also, Leaf's satchel was gone. For a sickly girl from Kanto, she sure could run.

"Mom!" Dawn yelled, running into the kitchen, "Where's Leaf!?"

"Look whose rambunctious this morning," Johanna responded as she gazed away, "You're friend just ran through the door a few minutes ago, didn't even say a word." Johanna then rose an inquisitive eyebrow, "Did you do something to her during your squabble? I could hear it all the way from here, ya'know."

But Dawn shook her head instead. Now her heart was rushing with blood, as fear took a hold of her. Did Leaf run away? If she did, there was no telling what would happen. Honestly, the Sinnoh champion wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, seeing as how she barely knew the Kanto trainer, and in all honesty, she was more trouble than she was worth. But she couldn't just return to Rowan with no Leaf, what would the Professor do?

"Uhhh... Dawn, what now?" Barry inquired, "What are we going to tell Rowan?"

She then shot him a glare. It was one of her strong, powerful glares, and it shook him to his core.

"Nothing..." she answered, before turning away, "Courage!"

The blue and black Pokémon that stood by the sink straightened up. Her red eyes turned to her master, while she tore the apron from her waist. She eyed Dawn, while the Sinnoh Champ wagged her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Lucario..." Courage said with a nod.

"Ah crap..." Barry stated, "We're starting another venture, aren't we?"

…

Leaf fell on her knees. She was still wearing the clothing provided for her by Johanna, but she didn't care. She just needed to focus on the predicament she had been placed in.

That witch. That _bitch_ Dawn. She killed her Venusaur. He was weak as is, but she started the battle that pushed him over the edge. And she knew it. Dawn _knew _it! But not once in the past few days they knew each other, did the Sinnoh Champ bring up the fact. She didn't even appear to be remorseful about it! It infuriated Leaf! Right now, as she crouched here, she felt angrier than ever before. And it made her want to explode.

That's when she realized she was not alone. Staring up, she increased the hold she had on her satchel. There was a woman standing at the edge of the lake. Her hair was red, and it curled around her cheeks, yet also had this horn like structure at the top. And she was wearing this clothing that looked so, _space_ like. It was grey and white, with this stylized 'G' on it.

At first, this woman didn't realize Leaf was there. She just stared upon the lake, with her arms crossed. Leaf watched her shake her head, while she started reminiscing to herself.

"It feels so long ago..." she stated to herself, "That darn girl..."

Suddenly, this woman stretched up. It seemed she had just now realized she was no longer alone. Quickly, she spun around, meeting Leaf's gaze, with her own one. And boy, did she have some red eyes.

"What the hell!?" this woman yelled, "How long have you been there you little creep!?"

Leaf got to her toes, and started walking backwards. At that moment, Apollo appeared on her shoulder.

"Larvesta!" he called out, which made the red-haired woman's face grow confused.

As Leaf's hand started patting Apollo on the head, she trained her eyes on the woman before her. She watched her say something, but it was inaudible. The next moment, the woman smiled. It was sultry, and sexy, while at the same time belying some evil force. Leaf didn't like it.

"You look angry, girl..." the woman said, walking forward, "And judging from your clothing, you've just escaped from somewhere," she cocked her head, "Am I right?"

Leaf nodded, though she didn't mean too. It made the woman chuckle.

"You know," she said, pointing at the island, "This place used to be inhabited by a powerful Pokémon. It was once said, that if anyone touched this Pokémon, they would lose the ability to feel emotions in three days. Pretty spooky right?"

Leaf nodded again, while at the same time, began shaking. A Pokémon that could take away someone's ability to feel emotions? It sounded just like her nightmare. But, she had never heard of a Pokémon that could do such a thing before, so how could she have a dream about it? Was this all prophetic?

"That Pokémon used to live here, in Lake Verity," the woman continued, "But some time ago, it flew away, and never returned."

Leaf swallowed her spit, while she gazed beyond the woman before her. Now that she gazed upon everything, she realized something. This was the same exact place from her dreams. Every detail was the same, from the island in the middle, to the mirror like reflection of the calm lake. Now she was really terrified. How did she dream up the place in such perfect detail? It was impossible.

"You look hurt..." the woman stated, as her hand reached out, "Do you need a friend?"

Leaf gazed up. As terrifying as the woman looked before, she appeared to be so inviting now.

"I can help you feel better," the woman stated, "I know how to wash away the emotions plaguing you."

Could she do that? Could she wash out the anger, pain, and sadness she was currently feeling? She knew she should have sat there, and thought on things. Such weird promises weren't guaranteed. Well, drugs could do that, she supposed, but that wasn't what the woman was insinuating. No, she was motioning toward something else, something that could actually work. Something, _godly._

Leaf took a hold of her hand. The woman smiled.

"My name is Mars. And yours?"

Leaf froze up briefly. Then her mouth moved.

"Green..." she answered, "Call me... Green..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Oh yeah, I said the plot was going to pick up! Did I not? And now it is, you can thank me, I enjoy it._

_So, let me explain some stuff now. _

_Obviously, the creature that Leaf dreamed about, is the same one Mars spoke of in the end. And that Pokemon is the mirage legendary of emotions, Mespirit. I swear, Mespirit was so hard to catch! Well, now that I think about it, not hard, but annoying. Uxie was a hard one to catch, but now I'm ranting. As you can obviously tell, Mespirit is going to be important. How important? You will see._

_Next, Mars. The reason I used Mars in the end instead of Charon, or Jupiter, or Saturn, is because this is the lake she attacked. In fact, now that I think about it, that's the first time you ever fight her, right? At Lake Verity. I also like Mars the most of the entire Team Galactic, but that's just me. _

_Also, we are introduced to yet more Pokemon! Yeah! First, the Lucario. Her name is Courage, and she's another one of Dawn's Pokemon. And, once again, she's based off of my Pokemon, just like all the rest. The reason why I named her Courage is actually quite a tale. I was up one night, playing Pearl, when my Riolu egg finally hatched after what felt like forever. When it hatched, I was watching Courage the Cowardly Dog. I thought the name Courage was perfect for my Lucario, who at the time, I thought was a dude. Some time later, I found out she was a girl, but I kept the name Courage, cause I thought it befitted her. I love my Lucario, she kicks soooooo much ass. And once I get X or Y, she'll become a MegaLucario. Then she'll kick even more ass!_

_We also meet Barry's main Pokemon, Empoleon. Obviously, with Dawn's main being an Infernape, his had to be Empoleon, its just the way rivals go. The Empoleon is based off the one you fight in the game, obviously enough. He even has the same moves, though only two were shown. Those being Aerial Ace and Brine, but ya'know. I actually love Empoleon. I have one of my own I got traded to me from a friend, and it kicks so much butt. I mean, its water/steel! If only it had a higher defense stat, then he'd be perfect. But, whatever, he's at level 71 now. Or was it 72? Ah well._

_ Plus, Johanna, Dawn's mom. I love her. No, like really, I love her. If I could get with a fictional mom, it would be Johanna. Or the mom from BW1, but Johanna first. She's so awesome, she actually has a name! Not mom, but a real name! Plus, she goes to contests and stuff! She actually does things other than sit at home all freakin' day! She's the coolest video game mom ever!_

_And, Leaf changed her name somewhat to Green. Why? I could tell you now, but you should just wait. Its not as intertwined in the plot as a lot of other things, but ya'know. Also, that name change is an homage to Green, from the Pokemon Adventure mangas. Green appeared all the way back when the comics first started with Red and Blue, and has been a character since. She stole the Bulbasaur Oak had, while Red got Charmander, and Blue got Squirtle. At least, I think that's how it goes. When the mangas did the FR/LG adaptation (which is kinda pointless since they're, ya'know, remakes) her clothing changed to match Leaf's clothing. Heh, just me connecting stuff for no reason._

_And I know, I know. You guys want Leaf to go to Pallet town. I'm sorry, but that's gonna be held back for a while. How long? Well, let me put it like this, if I bring Leaf back to Kanto so soon, the story will come to an end quickly. So, yeah, don't be expecting her to go back to Kanto any time soon._

_With these new rifts I'm creating, I bet I have you on your toes. Just wait, my friends, just wait._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	7. Galactic

Galactic

So cold and so dark. His hands were intertwined in a hard hold, as bones crackled within. The screens around him showed various information, all of which the least bit entertaining. It wasn't until he leaned back in his chair, that he was able to get more information. Through the shadows, he started tapping on buttons that lied upon his armrest. The screens and images changed, dancing to show different information, and different' knowledge. His face morphed into a scowl, as his body moved even further back.

Finally, the door behind him opened. He brought his gaze up, but not toward the door. The light that came in thanks to the open door was an intrusion to him. He wanted to be swallowed in the darkness, at least for a little while longer. Her intrusion had better be good, or else. He didn't like intrusions. They hindered his actions, and forced him to bring his mind away from that which was most important.

He turned away, facing the entrance.

"Mars..." he commented.

The red-haired Galactic Commander crossed her arms, whilst groaning with annoyance. She gazed up and away, causing her hair to flick, showing just how annoyed she was. She really couldn't stand his shifting demeanor. It was a burden on her soul. Regardless.

"I've found someone you may find important, Saturn..."

He squinted at her. He found only information, important, not people. His face bent down into disappointment, as well as anger. Mars picked up this anger, but it did little to change her demeanor. She merely uncrossed her arms, and scoffed as a reply.

"You haven't even met her yet, Saturn. Don't give me that face..."

His face grew harder, as he closed his eyes shut. Through the darkness of his mind, he heard her footsteps grow nearer and nearer. So desperately he wanted to strike at her, and send her off, but he knew better when it came to Mars. He just waited for her information to be given, then she would be gone, and he would be free to continue his work.

The footsteps stopped right before him. His eyes opened up. But instead of seeing red, he saw these moonlit eyes gazing back. Slowly, he pulled back, scanning the girl before him up and down. Her silver-grey hair falling down near her elbows, and she wore this white and red hat. But more importantly, she had this Pokémon on her shoulder. Small, white, brown, with the bluest of blue eyes. He had seen a Pokémon like this, but only rarely. His hand reached forward to touch its head, but the creature was weary of him. It quickly scurried down to the girl's chest, and she began hugging him close. Her eyes never left the eyes of the man before them, however.

"You see," Mars stated, as she waltzed beside them, "I told you she was important..."

He stared up to the red-haired woman. She had such a smug face on, and it angered him. But she had done well. Turning back, he gazed at the girl before her. Her antagonizing and inquiring eyes were still on him, peering deeply into his eyes. The room was dark, save for the TV screens, and yet, even though she could see Mars' face clearly, she could not see his. She wanted to see his face, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her fingers met her Pokémon's head. It straightened up, and started producing a light flame from its body, illuminating the room. With that, she could see the face of the man before her. He had blue hair which flowed upwards, looking like demon horns. Honestly, he appeared quite girlish, if one were to look far away. But up close like this, he looked like a very demented fellow, one with issues he needed resolved.

The man, Saturn, scowled.

"So," he stated, "You are her, huh?"

You are her? What did he mean by that? Could he have been expecting her?

"Tell me, what is your name?"

She swallowed her spit, while wilting back a bit. He chuckled next, though it was extremely low. Slowly, he stood up from his chair, as he neared the girl before him. She continued stepping back, before stopping suddenly. She didn't want to walk back anymore. Her mouth began moving.

"I'm. Green." she stated, slowly, and with emphasis on each word.

"Green?" he repeated, "Quite an interesting name..." he peered at the Pokémon on her shoulder, "Tell me Green, is that a Larvesta on your shoulder?"

She nodded.

"His name is Apollo..." she whispered.

"Apollo. Appropriate name," he stated, "Well Green, seeing as you stand before me right now, I can tell we have something you need, huh?"

She nodded again. This, in turn, made him nod.

"She doesn't want to feel anymore, Saturn," Mars chimed in, as she walked behind his chair, "She told me so," a smirk appeared on her lips, "And I think she can help us with something as well." she glanced at him, "And you know what that 'something' is, don't you?"

He curtly nod, though his eyes still remained squarely on Leaf's frame. He leaned forward a second later, and laid his hand on his chin, making a thinking pose.

"Tell me, Green, what can we do for you, hm?" he smiled, the first time she saw him do so.

"Mespirit..." she whispered aloud.

Saturn rose an eyebrow, and his smile faltered. He nodded a few seconds later, and she could tell he was pondering on her words.

"Mespirit..." he repeated, "Mespirit..." he gazed back down to her, "You want Mespirit am I correct?"

Leaf nodded, while at the same time balled her hands into fists. But something she did, must have disappointed Saturn, for he let loose a sigh, and leaned back into his chair.

"And for a moment," he commented, "I thought our interests lied upon the same line," his eyes furrowed down, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if we can completely devote time and resources, to helping a little girl find a mirage."

As Leaf grew disappointed, Mars stepped up. Her mouth began moving, and it looked as if she was going to mount a retort, but Saturn cut her off by way of a hand gesture.

"But I am not a soulless man," he stated aptly, "We can help you, but you do know, if we help you, you must help us, correct?"

She didn't know why, but she did not like the man before him. He looked as if there was something wrong with him, as if he wasn't completely there. Once again, she gained the need to sit back and think on things. But it was impossible with her mind warring like that. She just saw her Venusaur's eyes, staring directly into her own eyes. And it angered her.

"Yes." she said, and quickly.

Saturn began chuckling, making her gaze up into his eyes. That chuckle had such demented feelings oozing off from it. She wanted so desperately to leave because of it. But leave to where? She didn't know what to do, honestly. It was just getting so much harder to think, and for reasons she didn't understand.

"Well then," Saturn stated, "Its been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Green..." she stared up into his face, "Welcome to Team Galactic."

…

She gazed down to her blue and black Pokémon. Its eyes were shining bright, as it knelt down on the ground. One of its paws was dragging back and forth over the land, as it put to use its tracking skills. But today, it seemed, those tracking skills were all for not. After a while, it pulled up, and gazed to its master.

"Lucario..." it said, whilst shaking its head.

Dawn groaned out in defeat, as she grabbed her hair, and pulled it tightly. Why here though? Why had her Pokémon's sense brought her here? Why Lake Verity of all places? But that wasn't the question she should have been asking. What she should have been asking, is where did that girl go?

Behind her, her blonde friend was already freaking out, as he trekked left and right, while nonsense sprouted from his mouth.

"Oh crap Dawn, oh crap!" he stated out loud, "What are we going to do? We can't go back to Rowan! What will he do once he finds out we lost Leaf!? Crap! What will my mom do when she founds out I messed up!? Triple crap! What will Palmer do when he finds out I messed up!?" stopping suddenly, he turned to gaze at his raven-haired friend, "Dawn!? Why aren't you freaking out like I am!?"

She slowly turned around to him, moving like a cog in a gear set. Her face was filled with anger, confusion, and anticipation. It shook Barry, because he had never seen her look like that before. She was always so calm and composed, even in the most dangerous of matters. But right now, she was reciprocating the feelings he had. Terror, and freaking out. For some reason, that calmed Barry, as if he now realized he was no longer alone.

"So what now, Dawn?" he inquired.

Her face softened a bit, becoming more resolute than urgent. Glancing over, she peered into the eyes of her Lucario, Courage. The aura Pokémon was staring off into the distance, while her eyes continued to shine. Dawn suddenly tapped, making her Pokémon turn to meet her gaze. Raising her red and white Poké Ball, the Trainer caused it to shoot out a red beam, one that swallowed her Pokémon whole, and transformed her back into digital energy. At the same time, she withdrew a Great Ball from her belt. It snapped open, releasing the bird Pokémon within.

"Noctowl..." Dalmascus said, his red eyes cutting into the air.

Dawn slowly crawled upon his back, signaling to him that she wanted a ride. His wings spread out wide, and he started flapping. The next moment, they were in the air, flying above Lake Verity. Dawn gazed left and right, in some vain attempt at discovering Leaf's location, but she knew it was pointless. The next moment, she was joined by another. Barry got closer to Dawn, as he rode on the back of his Staraptor. The two were really loss as to what to do next.

"Dawn," Barry said, "Sinnoh's a pretty big place. If we try to find her this way, it'll take months. We should really talk to Rowan, or one of the Officer Jennys, they'd probably make a search party."

But Dawn shook her head. Telling a bunch of officials to look for a girl who technically didn't exist, wasn't a good thing. How does one find someone who isn't real, after all? Besides, she didn't want to go behind Rowan's back and do it, nor did she want to tell him she messed up. Right now, all that mattered, was their actions. They'd search for Leaf alone.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Barry said, "I'll search upper routes and cities, you search everywhere else, I suppose."

Dawn gave a quick not. The next moment, both she and her rival were gone in twin blurs, their Pokémon taking them off on designated paths.

…

It seemed as if only now she could think.

What is Team Galactic? She was currently asking herself this. What did they want, and what were they currently after? And what, biggest of all, was with their freaky clothing?

Her hands clenched tightly the white and grey jumpsuit before her. Lifting it up, she brought it near the light in order to increase its definition. She saw many creases and folds, though the shirt would surely hug her in a way she wasn't used too, nor did she want to be used too. At least it was too her liking, with a skirt, and stalkings, and heels for some reason. Screw the shoes, she would stick to her normal ones.

As she slowly started removing her clothes, she wondered how lucky this all was. She had a room, and a bed, it seemed too good to be true. All because she ran into Mars, who just happened to be standing on the edge of Lake Verity. There was just too much luck involved to be possible. Then again, being a Pokémon trainer, a lot of the things appear to be luck based.

Slipping the Galactic top on, she began to wonder if it was just a bit _too_ coincidental. As if, this all happened for a specific reason. As her fingers prodded the edge of the space like skirt, she started to wonder if her whole life was like that. It seemed as if whenever a problem arose, she was there to deal with it. It happened before with Team Rocket, it made her wonder, was it happening again?

Whenever she had problems like this, she'd usually consult with her Venusaur. But that's right, her Venusaur's dead. And its all Dawn's fault.

She slowly started zipping on the suit, as her moonlight eyes trained solely on her Larvesta. Apollo was sleeping on the bed before her, stirring briefly, yet ultimately calm. Her hand reached away, moving into her satchel beside her. When the appendage returned, it held Poké Ball. She peered long and hard into it, wondering about the Pokémon within, although she already knew what it was.

The door behind her suddenly opened.

"Soooo... You're the new girl, huh?"

Apollo straightened up on the bed immediately, while Leaf looked away slowly. Standing at the door was this older woman. She had a complete Galactic suit, though it looked as if pants on the left leg was missing, for everyone could see the skin underneath. She had purple hair, with a giant ponytail in the back, as well as, of course, a horn like structure at the top. At least her horn wasn't as violent looking as Mars' or Saturn's.

"Green, right?" the woman stated as she sautéed her way over, "That is your name, correct?"

Leaf glanced down briefly. She almost forgot that's the moniker she was going by now, at least until she got home. No, she wasn't going to be Leaf. Only Green could get the revenge she wanted.

"Yoo-hoo? Deary?" the woman called.

She looked up and faced her, while this embarrassed smile lied on her face. She didn't mean to be rude like that, it just seemed as if thinking about the situation put her blood on boil. But now was not the time for that.

"You look kind of cute in that," the woman commented as she walked forward, "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Leaf gazed down to her fingers, stretching them out as she counted her years, but the woman suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her in close. Leaf lost her footing, as she collapsed into the woman's hold. Gazing up, she started to blush, as she never enjoyed being this close to others. The woman smirked though, and quite a smirk it was. Her eyes moved down in a squint, while that face seemed to belie something. What that something was, she wanted to know.

"I'm Jupiter..." the woman said, as she finally released Leaf, "You're commander it seems."

Leaf gazed away, and scanned the floor. When she brought her eyes back, one of her brows was raised in a questioning way. Jupiter noticed this, and nodded with that same smirk of hers.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked, "Here at Team Galactic, we have commanders. You've already met Mars, well I am your Commander, Jupiter," she rose a brow, and that smirk finally dissipated, "What's wrong? Have any questions?"

"Uhhh..." she let out as she gazed away.

The biggest question for her was, what did Team Galactic actually do? Things happened so fast, she never asked Mars that question. Granted, when the red-head brought her here, she was so emotional she didn't even talk. Well, it's not like she talks much even when she's not emotional, but, ya'know.

"Commander?" Leaf whispered, getting Jupiter's eyes.

"Yes, Green?" she inquired.

"What... do we do...?" she inquired as she looked down a bit of a fluster.

The Galactic Commander stepped back a few feet. Leaf watched her face turn into this thinking one, as her eyes peered up into the ceiling. When an answer finally came, the Galactic leader swiped her finger through the air, and smiled.

"Why, Ms. Green, ain't it obvious?" Leaf shook her head no, making Jupiter groan, "We are a scientific group, one that tries to find an alternate power source to the usual kind. You know, not using fossil fuels and, unfortunately, no more using Voltorbs and Electrodes. Because of those darn Pokémon rights activists. Gosh they make me shutter with annoyance..."

"Have you, I mean, _we..._" jeeze it was hard for Leaf to talk, she really did not enjoy this, "Discovered anything... yet?"

"Well..." Jupiter started swaying toward the door, "We did learn about a new energy source back in 2009 but... It didn't come out to well..."

She turned back around. To her surprise, Leaf's face was pure death. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, and that shook Jupiter. The Galactic Commander thought that she had already broken their newest recruit.

"Uh, Green?" she asked, whilst shaking herself.

"What's the date?" the girl responded.

"The date?" Jupiter responded with a raised eyebrow, to which Leaf nodded, "Uh, the date is... July 28, 2013... Why?"

now Leaf was freaking out. She sat down on the bedside, and placed her hands to her head. She started sweating profusely, as images and thoughts came to her mind. She couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Hand reaching away, she grabbed her Pokédex. She just wanted some proof that this wasn't true. Opening up the device, she gazed into the date it handed her.

July 28, 2004.

Was that not the right date? Then why did Jupiter stand before her right now, saying it was actually _9_ years since? She didn't believe it! She couldn't believe! It had to be a lie! If it was actually 2013, then that means she has been out of commission for nine years! Nine years! NINE!?

"Hey, hey, hey now, Green," Jupiter said, as she laid her hand on her knee, "What's going on?"

She started hiccuping, and upon doing so, the Galactic Commander noticed she was crying. She crouched down next, and grabbed Leaf by her shoulders. Her face was one of concern, as well as blatant confusion. What had she done that caused this? No matter how much she thought on it, she still couldn't come up with an answer. What happened to her, so that she was sent years into the future like this?

"Hey Green..." Jupiter said as she rubbed her back, "I know joining Team Galactic can be overwhelming, but I didn't think it would be this bad..."

Footsteps echoed in through the open door a second later. Jupiter looked up, but Leaf kept her vision down. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"Uh... what's her problem?" it was a Galactic grunt, and she was understandably confused.

"She's the new girl," Jupiter responded, "But tell me what is the matter?"

"Saturn wants the new recruit to prove herself. We're heading to Lake Acuity, so uh..." he gazed down to Leaf, "We should get a move on, Commander..."

Jupiter's eyes turned into a squint, before she dragged those violet orbs of hers over to Leaf. The trainer was still sobbing, though it looked as if the tears finally stopped. That was a good thing, Jupiter supposed.

"Listen Green," the Galactic Commander said, "We need to get a move on, Saturn will have a Miltank if we don't. So, you hurry up with this here, then we run off, okay?"

The Kanto Trainer nodded, though she didn't move. She continued sitting there instead, and Jupiter eventually stood from the bed. A few seconds, she heard the door close behind her. Leaf gazed up a moment later to stare at the door. She couldn't move, for her mind was still locked on one thing.

"Larv?" Apollo said, touching the side of her body with his small bug appendages.

She reached down, and grabbed him. Upon doing so, she felt the warmth of his body to be so inviting and loving. It seemed that's the most her Pokémon could give her. Love. She needed their love now more than ever, at least until she went home. At least until she saw her mother again.

So, it was 2013 now. Was her mother still even alive? She couldn't believe it. She felt like such a fool now. All the time, she thought it was 2004, when in reality, it had been 9 years since that date. And she also couldn't believe no one told her until now. Had she not spent a day or two at Sandgem Town, hidden within their Poké Center? Then why was she just learning about this date now? Why hadn't Rowan or Dawn told her.

Dawn.

DAWN!

The mere mention of that girl brought her blood to a boil. It made her stand, as she got ready.

Lake Acuity. The term was in her head now. She was ready to go. She snatched her satchel up off of the bedside. At least, she could say, all her mementos within were hers. So far, that's the only thing she could say as true. Regardless of the situation of her mind or not, she had a mission to do. She could only imagine what Lake Acuity had in store for her.

…

No one told her Lake Acuity was so cold.

She held tightly onto her Larvesta, as she shivered and quaked. It was so cold, and yet, everyone else was so unphased by it all. All the Galactic Grunts, and even Jupiter herself with her exposed leg, were calm, as if were sunny out. But it wasn't, it was cold and dark, and freezing. She never enjoyed freezing places, and this was no exception.

At first, she focused so much on the cold air, she neglected to analyze the world around them. But upon opening her eyes, and gazing about, she gasped. This lake was so familiar to her, as if she had been here before. But that was stupid, because she was positive that his place was truly and without a doubt, new to her. But it screamed nostalgia to her, as if she had been here.

Now that she thought about it, it did look vaguely similar to Lake Verity. It had the same clean water, the same land shape, even the same strange island in the center. In fact, it was a perfect copy of Lake Verity. Did Sinnoh have more of these places?

"Okay you lot..." Jupiter snidly remarked as she stepped forward, "I wont a perimeter set up. Let everyone know that Team Galactic is doing science work around here. Don't worry, they shouldn't bother you if you say so," she then turned over and faced Leaf, "But you see, dear Green, we have a date with a certain Pokémon."

Green rose an eyebrow in confusion. When her lips moved to question her Commander's statement, the conversation was stolen from her.

"Larvesta!" Apollo said with great enthusiasm.

"Aaaahhhh," Jupiter stated, "Looks like you're little Pokémon can't wait to go in..." she turned away and wagged her finger, "Let's not keep it waiting, hm?"

What Pokémon could lie in the center of an island. Judging from her dream, and Mars' earlier words, a legendary Pokémon could lie within it. Could it be the one she was searching for? The one named 'Mespirit'? She didn't know, but now, she was antsy. She couldn't wait to take a step over.

Jupiter started first. Her foot brought her atop the lake itself. With the weather being so cold, Lake Acuity had been frozen over. Funniest of all, it was the middle of summer. It just seemed the lake followed its own weather patterns.

Leaf stepped on after her. The frozen lake was so clean, she could actually see her reflection in it. And it reflected the bottom of her skirt. She brushed it down, whilst blushing, as she scurried even quicker over the lake side. By the time she go over to the other end, she felt her chest heave up and down. Never again. The next time, she was just going to fly over on her Pidgeot.

"Let's hurry this up," Jupiter said as she walked toward the entrance of the lake's island, "The sooner we find this Pokémon and its energy source, the sooner we can get back to the Veilstone base."

But Leaf lingered outside the cave for a prolong period of time. She didn't like how cold it was feeling, this land. And no, not natural cold, what lied inside, was a different kind of cold. It was just so hard for Leaf to put a finger on, though she knew she had to continue. She just needed a bit of pushing. So she patted Apollo on the head, heard him cuddle under her touch, then she walked inside.

Her hand laid upon the cave's wall, as she entered into it. Dripping echoed off into the distance, obviously the dripping of water from the frozen lake around. The thought of touching that cold liquid was enough to send shivers down Leaf's mind. She pressed on regardless, following Jupiter's steps with her own. She didn't stop until her foot met a long, wide, expansive chamber. Their was a great puddle on the ground, one that looked like a figure or something. The Kanto Trainer really couldn't tell from where she was standing. What she could tell, was that she was now alone.

She looked left and right in quick manners. It appeared as if Jupiter had disappeared. But that was impossible, seeing as how the Commander's footsteps were leading her inside just a few seconds ago. But now as she stood in this cavern, she saw neither tail nor hide of the Galactic Commander.

"Larvesta!" Apollo yelled, as if he were trying to call out to the woman herself.

What answered them, was another call. It wasn't Jupiter's call, however. It sounded like something was being bitten on, and devoured. Leaf at first didn't notice it, until she saw the strange puddle on the ground, had some red dye in it. Red that was blood. Her heart started racing, as she wondered if some ill fate had befallen the violet haired woman. But if it had, then why had she not heard screams? Though, a better question may be, what had caused it?

Suddenly, Apollo got riled up. His blue eyes started shining brighter, while flames surround his body. A second later, the torch Pokémon leaped from her shoulder, and fell upon the ground. His body shook even more, as more and more flames sprouted from him.

"Apollo! Flamethrower!"

The bug stepped back a few feet, before opening his mouth. From it, a stream of fire spread out, and danced along the chamber's ceilings, walls, and floors. It illuminated the room, revealing that which was holding the area.

They were small, black, and impish like. Their tails were red, and feather like, though these things did not look like birds. In fact, they looked vaguely human, with extra emphasis on, _vaguely_. They also had this feather like appendage on their head, matching the ones on their tail. On their head foreheads and chest, these jewels that looked like gold. But all of this was nothing compared to their hands, or rather, lack there of. It seemed as if their hands had been replaced by hook-like blades, because that's what they were. Hook-like blades.

"Sneasel!" one of the creatures said as it leaped up.

His call summoned the rest of its race, revealing the others that lay within the cave. Leaf started stepping backwards. The air had so suddenly become dangerous. Turning around, she saw the entrance was also blocked by Sneasels. And they were everywhere. On the walls, the ground, even the ceiling. Maybe it was a bad idea for her to have ordered Flamethrower. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to back down, not without a fight at least.

"Apollo!" Leaf yelled with her hand stretched out, "Flamethrower!"

The torch Pokémon riled himself up. On the four horns on his head, fires started to spread. Next, his mouth opened, and he aimed it toward his foes.

"Larve-STAAA!" Apollo roared as burning flames exited his maw.

He doused the cave in it, sending Sneasels running left and right. But one stood through it all. Leaf gazed harder at the figure, eventually realizing that it was not a Sneasel that stood before her. It looked like a Sneasel, had the same color scheme, as well as feather-like appendages. But it was no Sneasel. It was bigger than a normal Sneasel, taller too. Three claws lied on its hands instead of the usual two, and, believe or not, these claws were even sharper. The golden object on its forehead was less round when compared to the regular Sneasels, and shaped more like a diamond. It had more red feather-like objects on its head when compared to a Sneasel, for these all sat on its head in a dome like fashion, looking like a fully opened fan.

"Weavile..." this Pokémon said, and from what Leaf could tell, it was an evolution to Sneasel.

She briefly tugged at her Pokédex, but recanted in actually taking it out. With it now being 2013, she knew her device was woefully out of date. And that just angered her more.

"Apollo!" she roared out, "Flamethrower!"

The torch Pokémon once again ruffled his body, whilst running forward. The next second, a stream of fire flew out. The Weavile straightened up, then vanished in a black blur. Left and right it skirted, before reappearing right before Apollo's face. Both the torch Pokémon and his master gasped in surprise. When it did appear in Apollo's face, it slammed down its claw upon Apollo's body. The torch Pokémon winced in pain, but surprisingly did drop from the attack, despite its light body. Instead it leaped back. Leaf, on the other hand, understood why. The Weavile used Metal Claw, an attack her Larvesta was resistant too. She knew that's why he wasn't fainted by the strike, though she remained cautious of her foe. Who knows what else lied beneath that Pokémon's claws.

The Weavile leaped back, but wasn't going to stay there. Raising its claws, it got ready to pounce. But Leaf wised up to her foe.

"Apollo! Double Team!" she ordered.

The Weavile began waving left and right, eventually fading into a shadowed blur. Suddenly, it reappeared, claw raised to strike down its foe. But to its surprise, the torch Pokémon morphed into two copies of itself. The Weavile's claw dashed down in the area his foe was supposed to be, embedding itself into the earth. It pulled and pulled, but could not release its trapped appendage. Apollo however, had quickly faded back into one being, and shifted his gaze to his foe.

"Fire Blast..." Leaf coldly ordered, making her Pokémon scurry up.

The individual horns on Apollo's body heated up to blazing levels, and fire danced off of it. The next moment an orb of fire appeared right in the center of the horns. This orb started to shake and quake with power, before exploding forward. Their Weavile foe was engulfed in fire, one that knocked it away, and freed its claw from the ground. The fires from the blast spread all around the cave, as well on the Weavile's body. When it ended, so did the sound of it all, though the flames persisted.

Leaf stood up, and eyed the body of her enemy. The Weavile wasn't moving in the least bit. And that made Leaf smile. She picked up her Larvesta, and patted him on the head, whilst dragging her finger up and down his body. The creature stirred from the touch, while making numerous sounds that resembled giggling. That if he could actually giggle, of course.

She began walking, and a few seconds later, she neared the Weavile they had just battled. It wasn't moving, though it was alive. Upon seeing this, the Kanto Trainer reached her hand into her satchel. She rummaged through it a few seconds, before finding what she was searching for. When her hand pulled out, it held a gold, black, and white Poké Ball, otherwise known as, an Ultra Ball. She tossed the ball up and down in her hands a few seconds, before throwing it above the Weavile's head. She had an open space in her party of six, and needed it filled, after all. The Ultra Ball opened up above the Weaville's head, transforming the Pokémon into digital light. The next moment, the spherical device swallowed up the light, closed itself, and fell to the ground. In anticipation, Leaf watched the ball. It shook once, then again, then again, before a clicking noise echoed into her ears.

_Congratulations_ she could hear someone mentally say to her, _You've caught a Weavile!_

She lifted the device, wondering how lucky she was. This was the first Pokémon she caught in this future world, now that she thought about it. And, she now had six Pokémon again. Six _full_ Pokémon. Images of her Venusaur entered her head, and tears started to stream down her face.

"Viper..." she said, "Viper..."

Then her eyes widened. Apollo had grown tense for seemingly no reason at all. Quickly, the Kanto Trainer turned, gazing into the center of the chamber. All the Sneasels had run by now, yet this one Pokémon remained. It wasn't a Sneasel, it was something different.

It was small, very small. It had a jewel on its yellow head, as well as two jewels on its twin flowing tails. The body it had was grey, making it seemed ghastly. The most drawing aspect of this creature though, was its eyes. They were closed, yet the being did not appear to be asleep.

"Mespirit?" Leaf asked, for the creature looked like the one she dreamed of, but it was so much different.

The being before her seemed to react to the call, though not in a pleasant way.

"Uxie..." it stated instead.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I have no intro so... Yeah..._

_Team Galactic. What a Team. Of all the villainous teams in the Pokemon world, they will always be my favorite. They were so freaking serious compared to everyone else, and Cyrus was like some dude with a major god-complex. Yeah, Ghestis is cool, and Giovanni will always be the illest, but Cyrus was no freaking joke. He was so awesome, he tried to control Pokemon gods to morph the world into his own image, one free of emotions. He was truly a wicked dude. What never made sense to me though, is what happened to him after he was defeated on Mt. Coronet? In Pearl, which is what I owned, he just sort of leaves, and gives command of the Team to Saturn, while in Platinum, he stays in the Distortion world, and presumably gets killed by Girantina. Yeah, pick your ending. This story, I guess you can say, has a combination of the two fates. As you can tell, Saturn is running Team Galactic, but his is a bit more humanitarian, compared to the last team. What does that mean? Well, the reason why no ones arrested the Team, is all thanks to their change. Saturn, as Jupiter so lightly put it, is using the Team to discover new power sources, something that was alluded to in the games. Originally, Cyrus just said Galactic was searching for power sources, while in reality, that was a front for his criminal activities. It seems like Saturn is trying to do the real thing, the right thing._

_Seems like._

_How this unfolds for the future we'll just have to wait and see, hm? _

_We also learn more of Pokemon! Yeah! Leaf get's a new Pokemon here, a Weavile. Funny story, I've never owned a Weavile before, only Sneasels. But, me being me, I decided to do research on the dark/ice type Pokemon. So, I hatched an egg holding a Level 1 Sneasel, and I'm going to train it. Yes, his name is Viper, I thought it matched, me personally. I gave her a Weavile simply for the fact that its cooler, and therefor better, than a Sneasel, which is pretty hard to do, because Sneasel freaking rules. We also get to check out Leaf's awesome Pokemon skills during the battle. Awesome right?_

_And no, Jupiter is not dead. The blood in the room wasn't from her, it was from some prey the Sneasel clan captured and killed. If it helps, they were eating some poor Stanler. So yeah, there's that._

_So, what is in store for the next chapter? Ain't it obvious? What do you get when a Kanto Trainer Master, squares off against a legendary Pokemon? You get a battle, that's what._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. A Battle of Intelligence

A Battle of Intelligence

She rose an eyebrow as she stared upon the creature before her. It slowly moved down, with its body just barely floating above the symbolic puddle. Leaf was rendered emotionless as she stared down toward her foe, as her mind constantly drew comparisons toward it, and Mespirit. This, _Pokémon_, looked similar to Mespirit, but different as well. And what was up with its eyes? They were closed so tight, something that brought images of a certain Kanto Gym Leader. The closed eyes gave the Pokémon a stoic demeanor, one that was unshakable by rage and hate. But at the same time, that figure belied such power, such malice. To her very core, the Kanto Trainer was shaken, as she eyed this mysterious being.

Was this what Team Galactic wanted? Was this the Pokémon Jupiter spoke of, the one that could be used for an alternative power source? Or was it something more? It sat here, in the center of an island, not moving, not budging, and it had such an unshakable stance. What did Leaf do now? At one point in time, she considered running. It seemed like the most intelligent course of action, seeing as how she was staring into the eyes of a legendary creature.

But she didn't. She continued standing here, as Apollo riled himself up before her feet.

"Larvesta!" the torch Pokémon yelled, as its blue eyes locked squarely on their foe.

The Legendary Pokémon of Knowledge, Uxie. Could she best a Pokémon like this? Better question, could she _catch_ a Pokémon like this? Leaf was never one to back down from a wild Pokémon, and this would be no different. Legendary or not, she would attempt to catch this telekinetic being. Besides, it was kind of her job, after all.

She dropped her hand into her satchel, and grabbed an object. Even with its eyes closed, Uxie appeared to be following her movements. He watched as she pulled a red and white Poké Ball from her satchel. For a moment, Leaf wasn't sure if the knowledgeable Pokémon had even seen a Poké Ball before. It didn't stop her from releasing the creature within, however.

"I choose you!" she announced as she pulled back her Poké Ball, "Go! Kosha!"

She threw the spherical device forward, making it open in the air. A shimmering light was expelled from it, one which coursed through the air, before touching down on the ground. This light jumped about, and only after a few seconds, did it calm down. It formed a creature.

It stood at am impressive four feet, this humanoid Pokémon did. It was a tan brown, with an off-white color on its front body. Its head took the form of a shellfish, and a pretty violent looking shellfish at that. But was most daunting of this being was its arms. They were two blades, that looked like scythes. Being Rock/Water type, it was a Pokémon that hadn't been seen since ancient times.

"Kabutops!" the Pokémon announced, distinctively.

Uxie's face turned into one of perplexity, as it lifted one of its hands, and laid it upon his cheek. But that soft face of thinking quickly faded into defiance once it learned what was going on. Uxie's closed eyes bent inward into anger, as it floated back a few feet. The female Kabutops before it rose her blades, as per her master's wishes. Leaf didn't want to attack so soon, for she was unsure of Uxie's capabilities. Did this creature have the same powers as Mespirit? Could it take away her Pokémon's emotions if she struck it? The thought of her Pokémon being unable to smile or laugh again, wasn't a thought she wanted in her head. Whether Uxie had the same ability or not, Leaf wasn't going to risk it.

"Kosha!" she yelled, "Hone Claws!"

The Kabutops nodded. The next moment, it was clashing its powerful blades along one another, increasing their deadly efficiency. At the same time, she trained her sharp eyes on the Pokémon before her. Leaf did likewise, as she pondered Uxie's next course of action. Was the legend going to run? She figured it would, but it didn't. Uxie just continued to float before them, with that same angered expression on its face. But it did not attack, as if it were expecting her to do so first. Leaf happily obliged.

"Kosha! Rock Slide!" Leaf yelled.

Kosha slammed her foot down against the earth. Rocks from the ceiling started to fall, and they all centered around her. She scooped one of them up in her blade arms, lifted it high, then hurled it full strength, toward her foe. Leaf watched the rock fly forward at high speeds, and anticipated for the legendary Pokémon to dodge it. But Uxie didn't.

The rock struck it square in the head, breaking into pieces, as well. The pieces of shattered rock sprinkled around Uxie's body, leaving Leaf with her mouth agape. She fully expected the Pokémon to dodge, and had even thought up a countering plan. But, it just took the attack fool on. Next, she suspected Uxie to fall, but the legend continued to surprise her. It gazed at her, eyes still closed, face still angered. The strike that bashed against its head left no mark at all. But the attack wasn't all fruitless. It did serve to make Uxie angrier than it already was.

The fairy like Pokémon lifted its arms. The ground began to shake, as if a tremor was running through it. Leaf gazed all around the cave, as she realized this was Uxie's powers at work. Water from the puddles within began to rise, forming orbs that glistened in the light. These orbs floated all around them, and they only stopped, when the tremor stopped. Now the cave had floating water orbs within it, all which pulsated as if they were alive.

Leaf gazed to them, as she fully anticipated one of them to strike. When her eyes floated back upon Uxie, the mirage legend thrusted forward its hand. One of the water orbs protruded a long vine-like appendage. It struck the area Kosha stood, making the Kabutops leap out-of-the-way for safety. Unfortunately, she was stricken in the back by another orb. All around the trainer and her Pokémon, the water orbs struck, attempting to eviscerate their foes. Leaf was, surprisingly, just as agile as her Pokémon, as she too dodged and rolled in an attempt to stave off death. It was terrifying how quickly Uxie became so murderous. If these antics continued, she'd be stricken and killed surely. She needed to grow on the offensive.

"Kosha! Rock Slide! Again!" she then peered down to Apollo, who sat perched on her shoulder, "Apollo! Flamethrower on those water orbs! Now!"

Both her bug, and her shellfish nodded. Kosha slammed her foot into the earth, triggering another quake. A rock fell into her outstretched scythe, and she clenched it down. The next moment, she threw forward the rock with pinpoint aim. It dodged the watery orbs just barely, eventually slamming itself into Uxie's head. The attack disturbed the legend's powers, making the strength within the orbs wane.

Leaf took note of this. Her plan actually worked, much to her surprise. Now all she had to do was finish it. She pulled down her torch Pokémon, then threw him up into the air. The fire along his horns and body started to dance, while his small gaping mouth opened wide. Blazing heat rumbled through his orifice, and were quickly launched out. A stream of fire roared from the bug's mouth, slamming into the individual orbs made of water. When struck, they bursted into aquatic pieces, painting the walls in floors. When Apollo landed, a small clearing of the orbs had been made out, making it safe to stand. Still, the other orbs Uxie created persisted, and they were moving in closer. It was now that Leaf needed to strike, before those orbs grew close again.

Uxie floated up after recoiling from Kosha's attack. Oddly, its eyes had not yet open, for they remained close. Leaf couldn't help but to wonder how the creature knew what was going on, if its eyes were closed throughout. Then again, with the way it was fighting, maybe it didn't need to see in order to battle. Its mind did all the seeing.

Uxie moved forward its hand. The tremor that occurred through the land happened again, making the world shake. Suddenly, wind started to pick up, as if they were standing on a windy field. Then it stopped, as if time stopped. And Kosha was thrown away. The shellfish Pokémon slammed back first into the wall, while it called out in pain. When it fell, it was lifted once by this invisible force. Up and down the Pokémon was pummeled, as if it were nothing more but a ball.

Leaf watched in horror as her Pokémon was brutal treated. In any normal battle, Kosha would have been dropped by now, but this wasn't happening now. Uxie wouldn't drop the Kabutops, no matter what. Not unless he was stopped.

"Apollo, Fire Blast!" she pointed at Uxie, "NOW!"

The blue-eyed bug once again riled himself up, as flames danced from his individual horns. These horns produced an orb of fire right before his head, and orb that was constantly growing in size and power. The room seemingly increased in heat, as that orb started to quake with power.

"LARVESTA!" Apollo roared at the top of his lungs.

The bark did more than just showed the Pokémon's strength. It also sent its orb of fire rolling forward. Apollo's attack swallowed any and all aquatic orbs it passed, and didn't shrink in the least bit. By the time Uxie realized how dangerous the strike was, it was too late. The blast struck him, swallowing his body whole in flames, flames that spread out into a star-shape right as they detonated. The explosion did more than just burn Uxie, it was so strong, it slammed in into the wall.

The Legendary Pokémon of intelligence waved its head to and fro as pain shimmered through it. When it finally waved off the pain, it returned to the battle. More aquatic orbs were created, though Leaf hadn't noticed. She was too busy leaning over the body of Kosha, who had not yet gotten to her feet. The Pokémon was still conscious however, much to her pleasure, but how much longer could she last when Uxie countered? Speaking of which...

Suddenly, Leaf found it hard to breath. Water was rushing into her lungs, ears, and nose, and she felt them force themselves into her body. Gazing forward, she found her vision grow distorted, as if she was underwater. But she wasn't underwater. One of Uxie's water orbs descended around her head, and was now choking her. She fell, landing directly upon her back. Upon doing so, her body spasmed with pain, making her jump up and down. The pain of being drowned was much more than she expected, as it made her weaker in more ways than expected. Through her distorted vision, she saw Uxie, who was still looking back. And then, the Kanto Trainer pointed forward. But it was more than just a point, it was specific. The next moment, a rock slammed into Uxie's head.

Its concentration broken, the water around Leaf's head fell, allowing her to spit up the water within. She lurched up the next moment and grabbed her chest, as more and more water flowed from her lips. When she stared down, she saw Apollo sitting on the ground near her. His face was filled with worry upon witnessing his master be drowned. She wished she could assure him of her safety, but a smile just didn't come to her lips. Instead, she placed her hand on the side of her head, as she continued to spit out liquid. Her body felt so much colder, but at least she was awake. And, now she was angry.

Once the pain in its head subsided, Uxie floated back up into the air. As soon as it did, more fire started to dance upon it. Fire from Apollo's mouth swirled all around the legend's body, swallowing him whole. At the same time, Leaf ordered Kosha to use Rock Slide, something the shellfish did quickly. Rock after rock, the Pokémon lobbed, all of them piercing the flames, and striking Uxie within. The next instant, Kosha slammed her blades into the ground, and pulled out one great bolder. The Pokémon took a few steps back, then threw the great rock forward. At that moment, Apollo stopped spewing his flames, and Kosha's boulder crashed into Uxie's body. The boulder not only struck it, it also slammed the legendary into the wall. The cave they were within shook from the strike, before everything went silent.

Leaf clenched her heart. At that moment, Kosha arrived to help her master to her feet. The Kanto Trainer struggled, but stood on her own after a moment or two. Upon doing so, she trained her eyes on the being before them. Little droplets of the water around them began to rise. They sprinkled in the light, as they acted as if gravity had shifted upwards. Next, another tremor occurred. But it was no ordinary tremor. It continued to increase with power, as each moment passed by. And when it stopped, it felt so sudden.

The rock holding Uxie in place suddenly flew forward. It bounced across the earth a few times, and then slammed directly into Kosha. The Kabutops was knocked away, where it bounced off the wall, only to collapse into the ground. Leaf crawled over to her Pokémon and leaned over it, her hand dancing on her body. The eyes of the being were closed, and she wasn't moving. Leaf at first asumed the worst, as she leaned her head down to place it on her Pokémon's chest.

A heart beat. She was alive, only fainted. Slowly, the Kanto Trainer lifted a Poké Ball, and morphed her Pokémon into red digital light. It flew into the ball, where the capsule closed down on it. The Legendary Pokémon of Knowledge shifted its closed gaze back down to the human girl. Its face once more that of malice and rage.

Leaf reached her hand into her satchel, and started prodding yet another Poké Ball. She withdrew the device, then shot a cold glare toward the knowledgeable legend. Her arm pulled back, Poké Ball in her hand.

"I choose you!" she yelled as she threw the Poké Ball forward with a spin, "Go! Arial!"

The red and white device snapped open in the air, releasing the Pokémon within. Light flashed through the sky, and quickly formed a winged being. It's brown plumage and cream underbelly shimmered through the cave, as its impressive wingspan took up a great length in the cave. The red and yellow crest that lied on its head stretched as long as its body, while its fan like tail fluttered in the wind.

"Pidgeot!" the Pokémon yelled at the top of her lungs.

Leaf pointed forth her finger as she growled fervently.

"Arial!" she yelled, "Hurricane! Now!"

The big bird Pokémon started flapping her wings. Faster and faster those wings flapped, making the wind in the area pick up to impressive levels. This caused tornadoes to form in the midst. These tornadoes tore through the caves, screaming all the while as they roared toward the legendary Pokémon. But Uxie had taken enough of this battle. Raising its hand, it caused rocks to form around it. These rocks created a shield, that perfectly protected the Pokémon within. Arial whipped her wings left and right, making the winds strike the shield left and right. But each attack was just as fruitless as the last. No matter how strong Arial's attacks were, they were easily defended by the shield. And once it stopped, Uxie countered.

The rocky shield started firing stones at great speeds. Like a machine gun, they tore through the air, and slammed into Arial's body. The bird may have been fast, but those rocks were faster, and every last one struck the bird. She was forced down by the blows, as rocks slammed into her face, body, and head. Before she knew it, she had lost the ability to see, as she had also lost consciousness. The bird fell down, and rolled over toward her master's feet. Leaf dropped to her knees and grabbed the Pokémon, as her fingers touched upon her feathers. Arial was normally so strong, so powerful, but it was so easily dropped by their foe. And she had caused it, she caused her Pokémon to feel such pain. Her hand pulled out the Pidgeot's Poké Ball, and upon activating it, she returned her Pokémon to the spherical device.

Leaf got to her feet next, as she shoved the Poké Ball back into her satchel. Gazing up, she peered once more into Uxie's eyes. It was then that she noticed how pointless this all was. The battle had been in Uxie's favor the whole time. It was his chamber, his rules, and she was ignorant of it all. She was such a great trainer, but time after time, moment after moment, she made mistakes. And the first mistake was challenging a Legendary. But she wasn't the Kanto _Champion_ for nothing. She knew how to learn from her mistakes, which was what she was doing right now. Judging from all the tactics Uxie employed, she could tell one thing, it was a Psychic type. Not only that, but the Pokémon was able to take blows that would have easily dropped a normal Pokémon, so she figured its defensive capabilities were high. If she was going to win this, she'd need to take down that defense. And she had the perfect Pokémon to do so.

She withdrew a Poké Ball, then her eyes looked back over to Uxie. He appeared unimpressed by her tactics, and looked as if he was ready to go. But when her face grew so determined, he knew this was going to be different.

"Let's finish this..." she stated, "Go! Eveleire!"

The threw forward the Poké Ball, and it snapped open against the ground. At first, the shining light leaped to and fro, before it finally settled down right before Uxie. And upon doing so, this strange pink Pokémon, with a split tail, and shining eyes remained in its wake. The Pokémon looked just as unimpressed with things as Uxie was, as he sat back down on his bottom.

"Espeon..." he stated, as the ruby orb on its head shined.

Uxie lifted a finger, and placed it near its lip. It was really interested in the battle now, and couldn't wait to see how it would unfold.

"Eveleire! Use Reflect!"

The Pokémon's ruby orb shined in unison with its eye. At that moment, this see-through screen appeared before it. This screen shined suddenly, before fading into invisibility. Uxie, unimpressed with this tactic, started to fire more rocks in rapid succession toward the Eeveelution. But the screen the Pokémon projected deflected the attacks, making them worthless. In surprise, Uxie's mouth opened wide. That made Leaf smirk. She pointed her finger forward a moment later, as she aimed toward the legendary.

"Now! Eveleire! Continue with Shadow Ball!"

The orb on the Espeon's head started to shine once again, as clumps of darkness formed before its head. This shadowy blob got bigger and bigger, before being lobbed forward at sudden speeds. Uxie created a shield to stop the strike, but the ball had a type advantage over it. Thus, the shield was broken, and the ball of dark energy slammed into its body.

A loud scream echoed out, as the underground chamber shook. It took Leaf a while to realize the scream came from Uxie. Throughout the entire fight, she hadn't heard the Pokémon scream until now. Its defense capabilities were amazing, but the Shadow Ball lowered them a bit. Now was the precise time to go on the offensive.

"Apollo! Flamethrower!" she ordered.

The torch bug leaped from her shoulder and down to the ground. Once again, the horns around its head started to expel heat and flames. The next moment, Apollo opened his mouth, and fired out a river of flowing fire. They surrounded the Legend of Intelligence, swallowing it whole in a vortex of fire and pain. More and more, Leaf heard Uxie scream out, as the fires surrounding it grew unbearable. It wasn't long before Uxie dissolved the flames, by way of thrusting out its arms. But the attack had done its damage.

The Legendary Pokémon now floated before Leaf and her Pokémon, mouth opened wide as it breathed in and out. And yet, its eyes were still closed. What was it trying to hide?

"Eveleire! Shadow Ball, again!"

Once more, her Pokémon created an orb of darkness and shadows. Once it was formed, the Eeveelution fired it out through the air. The fireball of darkness slammed into Uxie's body, tossing the Pokémon away like a rock. With each strike, the Pokémon could feel its defenses being lowered. If it allowed this to continue, it would be defeated in no time. That thought spurned the Pokémon to move forward.

It floated up, its twin tails waving in the wind. Raising a finger, the Legendary caused aquatic orbs to form once again. They swarmed Eveleire this time, making the Eeveelution gaze around to them. And yet, he smiled. As strong as he was with his mind, he was also a quick mover. Whenever the aquatic orbs struck, he felt the vibrations move through the air, and leaped to dodge them accordingly. Left and right, up and down, he moved dodging the strikes with quick efficiency. Leaf was mesmerized by this, but she never lost sight of her goal.

"Eveleire! Shadow Ball! Again!"

Whilst dodging the Pokémon charged up its sphere of ghastly energy. And once he got the perfect aim, he fired. The blob traveled through the caverns, and slammed into Uxie's head. The Legendary reeled back from the hit, bouncing off the ground as it did so. The strike did more than just knock down Uxie, it also had the added bonus of weakening its hold on the water orbs, for they fell a moment later.

Leaf swiped her arms through the air in a victorious pose, as she felt the battle come to a close. Though Uxie wasn't defeated, a few more Shadow Balls would bring the outcome soon. She got ready, and so did her Pokémon. But Apollo was screaming into her ear. She was so focused on the battle, she hadn't noticed it until now. She glanced over to the place he sat one, seeing he was pointing at her, as well as above her. She suddenly noticed just how dark it was around her. Gazing up, she saw why.

A boulder. There was a boulder floating above her. And the boulder fell.

The great rock shattered into pieces, as it forced her to the ground chest first. Beneath the heavy rocks, she screamed in pain, as she felt blood swelled through her. She felt her legs grow paralyzed, as her eyes widened. Did Uxie just break her? Or was this just the beginning. She felt her eyes grow closed, as the rocks were lifted and thrown. Gazing up, she saw Eveleire and Apollo gazed back. Both of their faces looked urgent and concerned. She wished she could say something to assure it of their combined safety, but for a change, she just felt too weak to do anything. She instead laid there.

Uxie didn't play by the rules. He was a legendary, after all. She should have learned that lesson by now. Attacking a trainer was something only lowlifes do. But to a Legend, such an action was of little importance to them. They did whatever they wanted to do, and this was proof of that fact. To be honest, Leaf didn't know what to do now. Sure, during her adventures she's been hurt before, but never at this level. Not ever to the point that she couldn't move or give orders. This was looking like it was the end.

Then Apollo exploded into fire. This wasn't the usual kind of flames, where he was preparing an attack, this fire was much more glorious. Instead of being red and orange, it was a burning hot white. His body was now blinding, as well as too hot to actually be touched. Leaf watched in awe, as her faithful Pokémon stepped forward, as white flames continued to dance off of his body. The flames made his body rise, eventually swallowing him in a rising sphere. And to this, all Uxie could do was place a finger on its lips.

"Evolution..." the knowledgeable able Pokémon stated.

Indeed.

Apollo's blazing body exploded, expelling white-hot heat everywhere. When the flames and sound subsided, it was no longer a Larvesta. It was moth-like, with six wings flapping in unison, keeping it afloat. Four small feet existed on its body, but they were pointless compared to its magnificent wingspan. The fuzz on its upper body was white and tangled, while its abdomen was black in the center, and light blue on the sides. But its face, oh its face, it was black, with blue compound eyes. And most daunting of all, red horns that gave it the disposition of Satan itself.

"Volcarona..." Apollo now said.

Leaf weakly stretched forth her hand. The newly christened sun Pokémon moved over to her. Bending down, Apollo allowed his master to touch him on the head. Once she did, the new strength that held within his new body overwhelmed her. Not only that, it _healed_ her. She felt her legs respond, as she twitched and felt pain surge within them. With Apollo as her base, she got to her feet, albeit weakly. Her eyes then gazed into Apollo's compound eyes, then down to Eveleire's eyes. The Espeon was mesmerized by his allies transformation, and showed this with his wide open eyes. Leaf, on the other hand, used this to her advantage. Pointing at Uxie, she got ready to end this battle.

"Apollo..." she whispered, "Bug Buzz..."

The sun Pokémon nodded, then flew off to meet the legend before him. Stopping, he gazed into Uxie's closed eyes. The Legendary Pokémon of Intelligence was blank faced, as it scanned its new foe. Then, Apollo began flapping. Then it flapped more, and more, and more. The wings started to flap so fast, they began to vibrate, and upon doing that, they started generating a noise. This noise was low at first, but slowly got louder, and from that, they grew damaging. Uxie slammed its hands on its head in order to stop the noise from hurting, but that did little to nothing. The noise started to weaken Uxie's abilities, rendering its defensive orbs and screens useless. All the legend wanted to do, was stop the noise from hurting, but it just wasn't working.

"Eveleire! Shadow Ball!"

Uxie glanced down with its closed eyes. Even with the lack of sight, it could already see the darkness glide through the air toward it. And when it hit him, it felt relatively light compared to the horrid screams of the sun Pokémon's wings. Uxie wanted it to stop, and it showed this by roaring out as loud as it could. It wanted to end the pain, and started forming a telekinetic blast to strike the sun Pokémon. But it couldn't focus with everything happening to it. Between Apollo's Bug Buzz, and Eveleire's Shadow Ball, it just couldn't keep its mind strong enough to hold the blast it was forming. This caused the psychic backlash created from its lack of control, to whip around and strike him.

The invisible blow knocked Uxie clear into the wall, where it bounced off, and struck the ground. It grew silent then, even with Apollo's Bug Buzz occurring. Leaf realized that this was it. It was either now, or never. She withdrew an unused Ultra Ball from her satchel. Gazing back to Uxie, she started to wonder. Could she catch a Legendary Pokémon? Well, it was time to find out.

She threw forward the enhanced Poké Ball at her prey. The device snapped open in midair, and started transforming Uxie into shining digital energy. But Uxie stood up, as its body was transformed into light.

"Well. Played." the legend said.

Then its entire body was transformed into light. Upon doing so, all of that light and energy was devoured by the Poké Ball. The Ultra Ball fell and bounced across the floor.

It shook once.

Silence.

It shook again.

Silence.

It shook one final time.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The device flashed black, then moved no more. Leaf couldn't believe it. She caught a legendary Pokémon. At first, she thought she had actually died, and that this was just the after life playing a cruel prank. But as soon as she grabbed the Poké Ball, she felt life within it. She had caught Uxie. She _caught_ Uxie! She caught a Legendary Pokémon!

And, the Poké Ball was in her hands. This was a problem. As Apollo and Eveleire started to look over her shoulders to the Poké Ball in hand, her mind started to swarm on the current problem. How was she holding a _seventh_ Poké Ball? When once catches a seventh Pokémon, that Pokémon and Poké Ball is transformed into data, and transferred to the PC. Then how was the Kanto Trainer holding the Poké Ball in her hands? That was impossible! Not unless, she didn't exist.

"Oh. My. Arceus..."

Leaf looked up and over to the cave's entrance. To her surprise, Jupiter was there. The purple-haired vixen looked wide-eyed at the girl, with her mouth open wide. She clamped her hand on her mouth a moment later, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You. Caught, Uxie?" she inquired.

Leaf merely nodded.

"Green..." Jupiter said as she grabbed the Kanto Trainer by the shoulders, "That was AMAZING! You caught Uxie! I never thought something like that was possible!"

The Galactic Commander leaped back as she withdrew her phone.

"Boy! Wait until Saturn get's a load of this! He'll have a cow!"

She went on and on, to the point that Leaf ignored her to train her eyes on the Poké Ball in her hands. Uxie was just like every other Pokémon she caught, that is, it filled the Poké Ball with a warm life. And what was with those words it said in the end? _Well played_? Why did it say that. Was it giving her recognition for defeating it?

As much as it confused her, she knew now wasn't the time to dwell on things. Her mission was complete, and she had to only thank her Pokémon. Turning around, she faced Eveleire and Apollo. And a smile came to her lips. Gripping the edge of her skirt, she did a polite bow and curtsey. It was the most she could do, seeing as she wasn't so big on the whole 'talking' thing.

"C'mon, Green!" Jupiter said as she suddenly grabbed the Trainer's hand, "Let's show off your newest catch to the team!"

The Galactic Commander was about to pull her off, but she stopped. Lifting her Poké Balls, she zapped her Pokémon, and transformed them back into red light. Once they were swallowed by their Poké Balls, she hugged them close. They had deserved a good night's sleep.

After place the Poké Balls away, she nodded to Jupiter, signaling to her that she was ready to go. The Galactic Commander took head point, and started walking off. Leaf followed, though her eyes lied squarely on the Poké Ball holding Uxie within.

She caught a legendary. She outsmarted the smartest.

…

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Rowan yelled.

Barry shook. He knew this was coming. But Dawn, he was surprised by her. The Sinnoh Champion was gazing off and away, as her face was a combination of disappointment, fear, and sadness. Rowan was angry though. Extremely angry. Never before had the two trainers seen him so made. His face was red, mouth was closed, and eyes were burning. If looks could kill, his would be explosive.

"I can't believe you two..." he stated, eerily quiet, "How did you lose Leaf?"

Dawn shrugged, while Barry gazed down.

"We were just training," he said, "And she watched us. Then, for some reason, she lost her mind. She had her Larvesta shoot fire everywhere, and she ran off, grabbing her things, and disappeared," he gazed up, and gave the most sorrow filled face he could, "We didn't mean for this to happen Rowan. We don't even know why it happened..."

The professor turned around, his eyes closed, and mouth shut. Now was the time to think, and think hard. He didn't know what to do, other than go to Officer Jenny, and set up a search party. There was no telling what Leaf would do once she learned that this world, was not _her_ world.

He had no choice. A human life was more important than the mysteries surrounding him or her. He had an obligation to fullfill.

"I'm going to call Officer Jenny," he said, stepping forward, "We're going to set up a search party, then we're going to comb all of Sinnoh if need be," he then looked over to the two trainers, "You two on the other hand, are going to start looking for Leaf now."

"That's just the thing," Barry claimed, "We did look for her but... we didn't-"

"Professor Rowan!" a scientist yelled as he entered the room.

Upon doing so, he stopped, as he realized he interrupted an important conversation. It didn't matter anymore, because he was here now, and he needed to complete his mission.

"Uh, Professor..."

"Yes...?"

"We have calls from Candice..." he stated, "That earthquakes have been occurring near Snowpoint."

"And?" Rowan asked.

"They're centering around Lake Acuity..."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Dawn was up and out the door. She shoved her way pass the scientist, in order to make her way toward the lake. Barry lingered a bit, before gazing to the floor. Being empowered a moment later, he followed his ally. Rowan stayed behind, however. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Leaf..." he mumbled.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Okay, now, I don't know about you, but this was fun. Way too fun. A hell of a lot of fun._

_Now, for all those who have read stories by me before, I enjoy writing fight scenes, and this chapter was just one big fight scene. And I will now explain the stuff that went into the making of it. Like, behind the scenes stuff in DVDs._

_Anyway, the battle itself. I tried to make Uxie this godly being that was using its mind throughout all of it. I feel like I nailed it. Uxie doesn't use any Pokemon moves per se, because I felt it was better if he just did whatever the hell he wanted to do. The main reason though, is because I couldn't remember what moves he uses when you try to catch him in game. _

_We also, thankfully, know all six Pokemon Leaf now owns. Well, technically seven. We have her Weasile, Viper, her Pidgeot, Arial, her Kabutops, Kosha, her Espeon, Eveleire, her Nidoqueen, Poison, and now, her Apollo Volcarona. She's also caught Uxie! Awesome right? This also creates a problem that was mentioned in the story. How is she holding seven Pokemon, when she's only allowed to have seven? Think about it._

_And of course, the battle itself. Towards the end, I had her employ tactics that were intelligent, instead of full on fighting. That's why she summoned Eveleire, who used Shadow Ball. Shadow Ball is an attack that lowers Sp. Def, when it hits. Eveleire also used Reflect, which weakens physical attacks. You see, Leaf was lowering Uxie's defense, while at the same time increasing her own. Tactics! The chapters not called A Battle of Intelligence, for nothing._

_Originally, I was going to make her use a Haunter or Gengar, but I opted for Eveleire instead, because Espeons rule. Funny story, I used to like Umbreon more, but during SS, I got an Eevee which happened to evolve during the day. A long time later, he's apart of my main team, and I'm taking on the Elite 4. _

_Plus, Apollo evolved, and if anyone knows a Volcarona, you know those things rule. And, remember this, Apollo didn't just evolve for no reason. We have no idea how long Leaf's been training him, so this could have just been his time. Besides, evolutions are awesome!_

_Now, what will happen next? I bet you can't wait, can ya? I can't wait, and I'm writing this! But alas, I pray you are enjoying this, especially the fights. I really enjoy writhing them, ya'know? So please, read and review, and well see what happens next._

_Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. Chasing Spirits

Chasing Spirits

The dripping wasn't there. That wasn't right, this place was always dripping. The footsteps she took, were supposed to be accompanied by the pitter-patters of water. And, was it not snowing up here like always? Then where was the gang of Sneasels and Weaviles that normally stayed within the cave? And why was the magnificent puddle that lay in the center not there? Why was it so hot?

Where was _he_ at.

"Uxie?" Dawn called out, as she ran into the center of the dark dank cave, "Uxie! Uxie!"

Silence was all around her now, as she just frantically looked left and right. He wasn't here anymore, and it sent shivers of fear down her spine. She dropped down, crouching over as she hugged close her knees. Those eyes of hers closed shut, as she started to sniffle and sob. She didn't know why she got so emotional, it wasn't like she was hurting or anything. But without Uxie here, she felt a bit empty inside, as if a piece of her had been stricken from her.

And he wasn't here. She should have been able to feel him, he would have shown up by now. But she sat here, alone in this dark, wet cave, that was oddly hot. She felt the overwhelming depression of failure set in, even though she didn't know what was going on. But, she didn't have to know, in order to understand something wasn't right. In fact, nothing was right. Everything was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Her fists curled inwardly. Sadness was thus replaced by rage. She wanted to punch something, anything. Just so she could get rid of this rage, just so she could free herself from the pit within her heart. She knew who did this, she knew who took the knowledgeable Pokémon. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

Dawn began to loathe the fact that _she_ caused this. If only she kept better track of the Kanto Trainer, and searched harder, maybe she wouldn't have caused this. But, the thought of her, Leaf, coming here and challenging Uxie made her wonder. Why had the Kanto Trainer done so? What purpose does she have for Uxie at all? And, did she do the impossible? Had she, possibly, captured the legendary Pokémon of knowledge?

No, that was absurd. No one could catch a legendary, it was impossible. Then again, if she remembered right, _she_ caught a legendary before. Sure, it was only temporary, and it escaped her only hours later but, it happened. In fact, she still held the Poké Ball that held the legend within it.

Her hand traveled into her satchel, and she prodded around just briefly. When the appendage returned, it held an Ultra Ball. It no longer worked, and was dented and busted. But, what does one suspect of a Ball that once held a demi-god within it? And it did hold a demi-god within it. Somehow.

"Palkia..." she let loose, through the darkness.

Her hand clenched tightly the malfunctioned Ball, as it served to remind her just how impossible the possible is. But that didn't mean Leaf caught Uxie, did it? Dawn was the Sinnoh Champion, if anyone could catch a legendary Pokémon, it was her. But Leaf? She was just some mysterious trainer from Kanto with memory problems, and a crazy one at that. No girl ever defeated the Kanto Elite 4, in all they years. She didn't care if Leaf had every badge for Kanto in existence, it just wasn't possible. There was no way she caught Uxie, at all. Not under everyone noses at least. Someone would have noticed her, someone.

And yet, Leaf continued to wonder why? Why had Leaf captured Uxie _if_ she caught Uxie? What business does she have with the Pokémon of Intelligence? Was she trying to prove something? Or was she on some insane quest to return home, and this just so happen to involve the yellow legend? She didn't know, and thinking about all of this was only making things harder to parse.

"Dawn, are ya down here?" someone inquired.

She turned around, just to see her rival fiddling with his scarf. Barry was just as hyper-active as usual, but upon seeing his best friend, crouched down on the ground in such a defeated pose, his energetic nature faltered. He instead walked up to her slowly, and knelt down near her, so his hand could meet her back. The touch made her feel a bit better, but the thought of failure still lingered within. She stood up tall nonetheless, while her hand met her chest.

"What's wrong?" Barry inquired as he stared at her.

She merely shook her head, for she couldn't fathom fully the problem herself. She was still wondering why Leaf went after Uxie. She shouldn't even know if Uxie existed or not.

"Let me guess..." Barry piqued from behind, "Uxie isn't here, is he?"

The Sinnoh Champion merely shook her head, as she hung low in defeat.

"Fantastic," Barry said sarcastically as he shook his head, "If he's gone, that means someone attacked him, obviously..." he glanced at her, "Do you have an idea of who could have done this?"

He said it in such a way, that made it seem as if he already had the answer. He may have looked like one, but he was no idiot. He seemed just as disappointed with himself as Dawn was. Leaf was just with them, so how did she cause all of this in such a short amount of time? But there was a bigger problem. With Uxie's status currently unknown, what does that mean for the other lake legends?

"Dawn?" he called, but she waved her hand.

She started walking toward the exit, seeing as she already knew what needed to be done. The night was still out, and it was still possible that the parties involved with Uxie's disappearance was near by. The mere thought of finding them filled her up with much hope. But as Dawn neared the chamber's entrance, Barry lingered for a while. Even though he wasn't even here when the battle occurred, he could still feel it, somehow. And just the feeling alone sent shivers down his spine.

"To Lake Valor, I suppose..."

…

She caressed gently the Ultra Ball in her hand. Her feet danced in the air, as she carefully rolled around the spherical object in her hand. A second later, she lifted another Ultra Ball. The two capsule devices were now above her, side by side, equal in size and power. Funny how a tool used to catch monsters, could also catch, what some consider to be, gods. Just holding _his_ Poké Ball, sent shock waves of power down her spine. She felt, as if, she commanded the might of legends when she held the ball. But, that's right, she technically _does_ command the might of legends. Never before had she heard of Uxie before, but that meant little now. Uxie, the legendary Pokémon of Intelligence, now listened to her.

Let's see that cocky Blue do something this amazing.

She carefully rolled onto her stomach, while she continued to eye the beauty of the Balls in her hand. One held a Weavile, the other, a legend. She couldn't wait to release them, command them, see the power they held. Just the mere thought of it made her heart lift. She felt this pit in her heart being filled. But it wasn't enough. Legends or no legends, Weavile or no Weavile, it did little to replace the passion she held before. The passion that was taken from her.

Taken by a raven-haired girl.

She clenched tightly the Ultra Balls. Her grip was constantly increasing, nearing the possibility that she could break the capsules. The harder she squeezed, the more tension she relieved within. It wasn't enough though. She still saw her Pokémon's dazed eyes, staring as those ghosts tended to its lifeless body. She could still remember the commands of the mysterious trainer she fought. She could just see Dawn, pointing her finger, commanding that Infernape of hers to kill her beloved Venusaur.

She was trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. In fact, it just made her angrier. There was one thought that calmed her, however. She may have always not been a vindictive person, but times change. And right now, the thought of revenge on the Sinnoh Champ was an intoxicating thought indeed. With Uxie on her side, she'd be impossible to best, and Dawn would be forced to see how loosing a loved one can be absolutely soul shattering.

The door opened, and her vision trekked up. Standing there, hand on the door, the red-headed Galactic Commander whose name was Mars. She slowly trekked her way over to the Kanto trainer, making her lean up from her bed. Once she arrived, she sat down near her, and touched the Poké Ball holding the legend within.

"So Green," she slurred, "You caught Uxie, did you?"

Leaf's hand reached forward and grabbed her ball back. She didn't know why, but Mars had suddenly become so daunting toward her. She attributed the feeling to the way her red eyes snapped onto Uxie's ball. The Galactic Commander just followed the Ultra Ball with her malicious eyes. Was she mesmerized by the power, or was there something more? Leaf couldn't tell, but it didn't make her feel any better. Mars seemed to notice this, but she retained that malicious smirk of hers. Fortunately, her eyes darted away, and Leaf sighed in relief.

"I see you caught another Pokémon," Mars said as she pointed at the other Ultra Ball, "What's in that Poké Ball?"

Leaf lifted the Poké Ball holding Viper, her new Weavile. When it comes to raising Pokémon, she was an expert at it. One doesn't become a Pokémon Champion without being one, after all. And while she was, understandably, reluctant to release Uxie from his ball, her Weavile was a bit different.

She rose the Ultra Ball a second later, and snapped it open. As always, a vibrant and bright flash took the room, before leaving a black and red Pokémon in its midst.

"Weavile!" the Sharp Claw Pokémon said, alert to his surroundings.

The next moment, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close into a warm embrace. He blushed, while his face turned to a visage of confusion. His ruby eyes darted left and right along the room, before settling upon the eyes of his Master. Leaf gave a smile, which made him lower his claws, for he now realized no dangers were around.

"Viper..." she stated.

Viper? Was that his name? When he was with his clan of Sneasels, they had never given him a name. Viper. He actually liked it. It wasn't as deadly as he would have liked it to be, but it was quick and dangerous sounding nonetheless. But who was this girl who gave him the name, and why should he care? And why did he feel so superb when he blatantly remembered being set ablaze?

"I'm Green..." she said as she smoothed back the red-feather like objects on the back of his head.

"Wea?" he inquired, making her giggle.

"A Weavile?" Mars commented as she waltzed by, "Funny choice of Pokémon," she gazed up to the ceiling next, as her mind pondered thoughts on days pass, "Galactic's old boss used to own a Weavile... But he's gone now..."

She gazed back down, and that antagonizing smirk of hers returned. That smirk not only shook Leaf, it also ruffled Viper's furs a bit. The Commander was truly a woman unparalleled in that department. Fortunately, it seemed as if her visit was over, for she now neared the doorway with he swaying hips.

"I just wanted to say good job on your catch," she stated as she stepped out, "And, oh..." she turned around, "We may or may not have found the Pokémon you have been searching for..." Leaf's eyes started to gleam, while Mars' manipulative smirk returned, "Mespirit, I believe? We've found the Pokémon making way over Sunyshore City..." she chuckled, "Thought you might liked to know..."

The door closed. Leaf remained standing for a while, as this thumping noise continued to echo throughout the room. Her mind was trying to parse the information Mars gave her, while at the same time trying to figure out what that thumping was. It took her some time to figure out the thumping was actually her heart. She didn't know why but, the thought of Mespirit was both a calming, and an exhilarating one. The one being in the entire universe, that could strip her of the pain ailing her. The mysterious Pokémon that she had never seen before, could take away the thoughts of her Venusaur.

The mysterious Pokémon that could make the pain go away.

"Weavile?" Viper commented as he gazed to his master.

Leaf stood up tall, and shook her head. The Ultra Ball in hand suddenly activated, transferring her newly obtained Weavile back into digital light. She tossed up and down the Poké Ball, before shifting her attention to the exit before her. Pushing it open, she stepped out, where to her surprise, she found Mars leaning on the side of her wall.

"I see," she stated with a slight purr, "It looks like someone can't wait to get going, huh Green?"

She suddenly pointed at the girl's Ultra Ball, the one that held Uxie, that is.

"But not with the legend..." the Galactic Commander suddenly stated.

Leaf appeared offended by the statement, as she pulled back her hand, and cupped close the Ultra Ball. But Mars' face didn't diminish from her scowl, for she appeared adamant in her position. Leaf too gave a glare of equal power, though hers was visibly weaker in comparison.

"Listen Greenie," Mars said as she wagged her finger, "I know you can't wait to whip out that legend of yours, but not right now," she then crossed her arms, "We here at Galactic don't want to be involved with legend hunting... well... not again, should I say, we are after all a peace keeping organization, and we want to keep it that way," she shook her head for some reason, "What I'm trying to say is, we can't have you go around all willy-nilly with Uxie, blowing up buildings while you hunt down Mespirit," she brought up her finger drawing attention to her face, "We would like you to hold a little amount of discretion so..." she suddenly swiped the Poké Ball from Leaf's hand, making her tense up, "We'll just be taking this for the time being..."

She turned off to walk away, but Leaf's hand suddenly grabbed her. Mars expected this, so she didn't give a shock expression when she turned around. Just gazing into Leaf's eyes and stern face, gave her all the information she needed. It made her chuckle, surprisingly.

"Don't worry, Greenie, we'll take perfect care of Uxie," she rose the Ultra Ball, and scanned it closely, "The little bugger will be in great hands..." she stared back down, only to see Leaf's face had not lowered in its state, "Listen Green, we aren't going to use Uxie for anything, if that's what you're thinking. We can't even open up the Poké Ball without your permission, seeing as how it is your Pokémon, right?"

Well, she had the girl there. In the Pokémon world, it was impossible for someone to open up a Poké Ball, without the given consent of the Poké Ball's owner. The Poké Ball was usually attached to the trainer's ID No., giving said trainer complet control over who gets to use the ball. And this moment was no different. Unless a way had been devised to open up Poké Balls without the trainer, then Leaf felt safe. For now, anyway.

She released Mars' arm, and her hand fell. Maybe it was best she took the Pokémon away. Leaf was sure, after all, she was going to use the legend in battle anyway. Mars however seemed unnaturally pleased with the Kanto Trainer's decision, as she started to step away.

"Don't worry Greenie," she said, "You'll have Uxie back once you return..."

"But..." Leaf let loose.

"Just find Jupiter," Mars stated, her hand waving in a loose manner, "She'll get you to Sunyshore in no time..."

Leaf bit her lip. As Mars stepped away, she watched the Poké Ball in her hand bounce up and down. She could already feel her heart shiver from the sight.

Uxie was her Pokémon.

…

The cave dripped, over and over again. The sound of it echoed deeper into the chamber. The Aura Pokémon stepped down, her cold red eyes scanning the darkness within. Her right hand was lifted, and a blue flame danced upon it. She was silent, as her footsteps moved in deeper inside. And yet, even though no danger lied around, she continued walking on her front toes, as if she was prepared for the unlikely.

Her master stepped down a moment later. Head waving to and fro, making her raven hair flow through the wind. Her face was as stern as her Pokémon's, hands were tighten into fists, and breath silent while long. Despite the silence echoing about, the situation within was extremely tense. The only one who seemed relax, was the psuedo-champion himself.

Barry walked into the chamber next. He too appeared serious, but not as much as his partner or her Pokémon. In fact, he appeared more to be the mediator, as if he was the one thing keeping Dawn from completely losing it.

"So, uh..." he said aloud, "Is he here?"

Dawn stared back at him briefly, before dragging her eyes over to her Lucario. The blue and black Pokémon gazed back, her eyes shining brightly.

"Lucario..." she stated, lowering her hand.

Dawn smiled, and so did Barry.

"Looks like Courage has found something," the psuedo-champ said, "Let's hope its him..."

While Courage crossed her arms, Dawn moved to the center of the cave. Despite the cold and wet puddle, she crouched down inside, and laid her hand in the center.

"Azelf?" she called, "Azelf?"

The puddle began shaking. It bounced, higher and higher, growing to levels high enough to knock someone off of their feet. Barry did so, while Courage and her master stood tall. The puddles in the chamber started to rise, before forming together as a shining orb. This orb expanded in size and luster, eventually growing blinding to the sight.

Then it exploded, sending droplets of water every which way. Somehow, these droplets stopped before touching anything. They were suspended in the air, and slowly floated upwards, as this small blue creature floated in the center of it all. It's fairly like body floated forward a moment later, while the red gem on its forehead and tails glimmered.

"Ah?" the Legendary Pokémon of Willpower said.

"Azelf!" Barry called, running forward.

The blue Pokémon flew forward, then back, as it noticed the blonde boy get closer and closer. The next thing he knew, he was being chased around, by a human who wanted desperately to hug him. Dawn on the other hand clenched her heart, as she breathed in a sigh of relief. Seeing Azelf okay and well, was something she needed, as opposed to the state of Uxie's cave.

But how long would things stay this way? Would Azelf too be captured by the Kanto Trainer? Dawn wouldn't allow it, but she couldn't just leave the cave unprotected. But she couldn't also stay here forever. There was one more lake guardian she needed to tend too. A certain pink one.

She glanced up, just when Courage's hand met her back. Her Lucario still retained her trademark stoicism, and slowly, Dawn regained hers. She stared around a moment later, only to see Barry was still chasing down Azelf in sporadic movements, while the legend ran for his life. He may have been the psuedo-champion, but that didn't mean he was a terrible trainer. In fact, if anyone was to protect Azelf, he'd be the perfect candidate.

Dawn slipped out of the cave a few moments later, leaving her rival to guard the Legend of Willpower.

…

A gang war. It was the perfect distraction for what was about to occur. He almost pitied Officer Jenny, and even Gym Leader Volkner, for they now had a growing problem on their hands.

A low, malicious chuckle came from the Galactic Leader's lips, as he stared at the screen before him. The news was showing the many gangs of Sunyshore city, huddle up on the streets, Poké Balls in hands. Officer Jenny and the rest of the Sunnyshore Police Department was foolishly attempting to quell their fights, but it wasn't going to work. They were going to battle, here and now. And no one knew why.

The door opened.

"Saturn?" Mars called from behind, "Your plan worked perfectly..."

"Of course it did..." he answered cockily, "It was _my_ plan..."

"Just get off of your high horse," the Galactic Commander responded, "What now?"

He turned around in his revolving chair, facing the red-head behind him. In her hand, the Poké Ball holding that which he wanted so desperately. Within that Poké Ball, the legend named Uxie. It made him smile.

"Let's start the experiments, Mars..." he said, standing from his chair, "The sooner, the better..."

But Mars shook her head, while the Ultra Ball in hand faltered.

"Saturn, you haven't exactly told me how you expect to control Uxie... You do know he's a legendary, right?"

Saturn chuckled as he stepped pass the red-head.

"Yes, yes," he stated, "But I have something for that..."

He slowly walked pass his subordinate, opening up a sliding door as he did so. Mars lingered for a moment, before clenching tight the Poké Ball in hand. She didn't like what was about to be revealed to her, she could tell. Regardless, she followed Saturn through the door, and down the hall of the Galactic Base. He stopped next to a pair of sliding door, and motioned toward the panel beside it. Mars gave an almost antagonizing glare, as she pressed her hand upon the panel. The machine scanned her palm, before sliding open for her to see.

There was a machine within. In fact, the entire room appeared to be a machine. Cords and wires hung on the floors, walls, and ceiling, becoming an overgrowth of science and technology. Mars stepped in with a confused eye, as her free hand touched every wire she passed.

"What is this place?" she inquired of her leader.

She suddenly ran into someone. Stepping back, she stared at the person who so rudely bothered her. Her anger quickly turned into shock and surprise, upon seeing who it was. He was an old man, how much older, it was hard to tell. These small red spectacles were on the edge of his nose, hanging on just barely. He was also round and fat, with a hunch on his back, as if he had been bending over for many hours in his life. And just in case anyone couldn't tell if he was a Galactic member, his mauve hair had horns on the sides, just like the rest of the commanders.

And yet, he looked unusually tired, unusually, _soulless_. His eyes were wide yet dull, as if they were looking, without really looking. He didn't move in the least bit, not his hands, not his eyes, not his mouth, nose, no nothing. In fact, it was hard to tell if he was actually conscious or not. Even his breathing was low, with it being very inaudible most of the time.

"Ch-Charon?" Mars inquired.

The Galactic Scientist did nor said anything, he just continued to stare. Mars felt her heart beat and breathing rate increase, while her feet brought her away from the man before her.

"Charon?" she repeated, before looking over to Saturn, "What is Charon doing here!?"

The Galactic Leader's cocky smirk faded into a glare, while his crossed arms released themselves. He walked toward the dull-eyed Galactic Scientist, and draped his arm around his shoulder.

"Funny story," Saturn stated, "I went traveling around Lake Valor one day, where I found Charon like this..." he looked over to the scientist, "I don't know when or how he escaped Looker, but he did, and from what I surmise, he went over to Lake Valor in an obviously failed attempt at capturing Azelf..." he glanced back to Mars, "From what I can tell, he must have injuries Azelf in some way, and the legend stripped all willpower from him..." he finally released Charon, who seemed to not care in any way, "His genius is still there though, so there was no reason for me to leave him. Without willpower, he couldn't say no to anything I told him to do, so I told him to create a machine that could hold the Lake Legends..." Saturn smiled, "And he did so without a second thought."

"So," Mars said as she tapped Charon on the nose, "He's the one who created this machine?" she looked up to Saturn, "And you're sure it can hold Uxie?"

"I'm positive..." Saturn stated, "Now let's hurry, the sooner we get the legend inside, the better..."

The Galactic Leader stepped over to a machine console, and began tapping away at buttons. The next moment, the glass seal of the tube-like machine before them, opened up. It had a small, spherical indent in the center, one that would comfortably hold the Poké Ball in hand. Mars was still a bit weary however, even as she carefully placed the Ultra Ball into the center of the machine. When her hand left it, the machine sealed shut.

She heard Saturn chuckle from behind, as he continued to tap buttons. The next moment, the machine started flashing, as the Ultra Ball was slowly forced open. Sparks and bolts of energy were shot out wildly, as the Ultra Ball within started to shine a bright yellow color. This color grew blinding, forcing Mars to step away with her eyes covered. Only Saturn and Charon stared, the Leader with this sadistic smile, while the Scientist with this dull expression.

It suddenly shook, and the Ultra Ball split open. This vibrant like took over, filling the machine within. Upon doing so, it quickly formed the body of this fairy-like creature. Mars glanced over to the machine, right as this certain Legend gained appearance.

Uxie. The Legend of Intelligence floated in the center of the machine, eyes closed, twin tails waving up and down.

"Oh my God..." Mars stated.

"God, no..." Saturn stated, "Just Pokémon..."

…

The skies were pitch black dark. Cackles of lighting and thunder echoed within, being bright to the shadowed atmosphere. It was one of those summer storms, the more powerful kinds. Able to pull energy from the heat of the seas, the heat of the land, the heat of the city, and the cold of the skies, it was the perfect concoction, for pure anarchy.

And pure anarchy, was what was going on within the streets themselves. It was funny how perfect the storm overhead, matched the storm on the roads. That's what the officer believed, as she stared among the streets around. Her fingers rolled through her turquoise hair, as she eyed the many folds of young men and women before her. It seemed as if the many gangs of the region, had all decided to battle on the streets of Sunyshore itself. The Police Department was woefully outnumbered, and additionally, outgunned.

"Officer Jenny?" one of her many subordinates called, "What do we do now?"

She turned and faced the younger officer, while her face grew hard and stern.

"Just keep the line well defended," she ordered as she stepped by, "Make sure not one gang passes this line, understood!?"

"Yes Sir! Er... Mam, I think..."

On any other day, Officer Jenny would have berated her underling, but obviously, this was no ordinary day.

She started walking pass the many police vehicles, as she made way toward a very specific gym leader. Her mind pondered thoughts on the day, however, as she gazed skyward. There were many balloons, for the evening was to hold the cities blimp flair. But thanks to the storm, and the gang wars, it seemed the entire fair would have to be put on hold. At least help was coming soon, that was something to be thankful for.

Suddenly, a brown glint flicked passed her vision. The officer watched it, her face one of disbelief.

…

Leaf landed on the rooftop. Her Pidgeot rose and lowered her wings, as her eyes scanned the many streets below. The gangs below looked less like young men and women, and more like soldiers, who were lining side by side in preparation for battle. In comparison, the skies above were filled with blimps of Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Pachirisu, Buneary, Shinx, all with these cute smiles on their faces.

Leaf didn't know what most of the Pokémon were, but she still found the blimps to be entertaining. If it hadn't been for her important mission, she would have been upon the streets enjoying the sights. But, for now, all that mattered, was the legend that lied somewhere in the skies.

She leaped off from her Pidgeot's back, while her Poké Ball zapped the bird back into digital light. Now that she lied on a high rooftop alone, she had to focus on one simple thing. How does one find Mespirit? It wasn't going to be easy, Leaf was sure about that. And what's more, how was she planning on catching the legend? Maybe it was a good thing the gangs were about to battle down on the roads, it would mask the battle she would have with the pink Legend of Emotions.

Her hand started to prod the Poké Ball that held her Espeon. The pink Eeveelution would easily locate the legend, if the legend was here, of course. But it seemed, that the search would have to be put on hold.

Leaf gazed up and over, seeing a bird Pokémon land on a rooftop parallel to hers. I was a Noctowl, with the sharpest of red eyes. The owl-like Pokémn perched himself on one foot, while his Master got up from his back. It didn't take long for Leaf to grow angry at the sight.

Dawn neared the edge of the roof she stood on, while her Poké Ball returned her Noctowl to digital light. Her face was hard and stern, while belying this feeling of resentment and anger. By scanning that face, Leaf could already tell why the raven-haired Champion was enraged. She already knew what became of Uxie.

There were no words that needed to be traded between the two. They both knew why the other was here, and they both knew their wishes were in direct conflict with one another. And in the world of Pokémon, there's only one way to accurately deal with these problems.

A bridge lied between the two buildings, connecting them to one another. Dawn and Leaf neared this bridge in unison, while their hands prodded the satchels that held their respective Pokémon. The two trainers withdrew Poké Balls, while their eyes scanned intensely the foe they needed to best.

"This is for Viridis..." Leaf stated.

Viridis? So that was her Venusaur's name. By why did Leaf say that? Did she believe, in some way, that Dawn _killed_ her Pokémon?

The Sinnoh Champion didn't ask the question she wondered, for now wasn't the time for it.

In unison, the two trainer's wheeled back the Poké Balls in hand. When they released the balls, they flew through the air flawlessly, and snapped open within the air. A vibrant light danced between the two trainers, caused by both the Poké Balls, as well as the lightning within the sky. From Leaf's ball, a brown Pokémon, with blades for hands appeared.

"Kabutops!" Kosha stated, and deadly as well.

From Dawn's Poké Ball, a black and blue Pokémon appeared.

"Lucario!" Courage roared, her hand curling into a daunting fists.

The dark and stormy clouds overhead bursted open. Powerful and thick rain fell out from above, dousing the land in the tears of the skies. But the two champs did, nor said anything. The ran didn't matter, the gang war below didn't matter, hell, Mespirit didn't matter. All that mattered, was the battle which was about to occur.

And this battle, was going to be glorious.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ah, Pokemon battles, can't live with them, can't live without them. I'm actually having shivers echo up my spine from the thought of the battle. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey, that's what I do. Now, let's get to talking._

_Remember what I said earlier in Knowledge Part 2? How you should pay attention to the Gangs? How I said they were important? Well they are, you see, the gangs are controlled indirectly by Saturn. The reason for the gang war is because he put some lies in the gangs of Sinnoh, getting them riled up for a big gang war. You see, the individual gangs of Sinnoh don't know they are all secretly being controlled by Saturn. He's been using them to his whims._

_And Charon, he's that portly science guy whose only appeared in Pokemon Platinum I've only played Pokemon Pearl, so a lot of this story acts like a sequel, kind of, to Pearl. That's why Dawn has a Poke Ball, that once held Palkia within it. You can just go an imagine what she used it for. So yeah, Charon has loss his willpower thanks to Azelf. What did he do to Azelf is anyone's guess, it seemed that he's the only person who would know, but he's mind-warped._

_Also, Barry taking care of Azelf as a guardian. That sort of kind of happened in the Pokemon Manga. You see, Diamond, AKA Lucas, took care of Mespirit, Platinum, AKA Dawn, took care of Uxie, and Peal, AKA Barry, took care of Azelf. Me personally, I don't enjoy the Pokemon Mangas, because its not the same as playing the game. Seriously, why would I read the manga, if I can play the game, especially since the mangas tend to loose their minds. That being said, Barry protecting Azelf is just another reference I've made to the Pokemon Adventures Manga. _

_Also, Saturn has Uxie in some mysterious machine. What is he going to do with Uxie? We'll just have to wait and see._

_Next chapter, the battle everyone's been waiting for. Dawn vs Leaf, on the rooftops of Sunyshore City. Prepare for a showdown._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	10. Clash! Dawn vs Leaf

Clash! Dawn vs Leaf

It had once been said, that when a Pokémon Trainer loses their first Pokémon, they lose a bit of their soul. It makes them make rash and brazen decisions, not matter the circumstances. Whether the Pokémon be young or old, death is death, and the trainer must learn to live life without their best friend. With the older trainers, the time of mourning can be long, but pleasant, for they know the death of their Pokémon was not in vain. But for the younger trainers, they must learn to heal and forget, as their soul attempts to piece itself together. This time of healing, can be a dangerous time indeed. For all young trainers act the same.

In rage, that is.

…

They just continued to stare at each other. Neither trainer gave no command, as they did nothing but stare at each other. But they were more than stares. Stares like these had the ability to convey such emotion, and they showed their emotions to one another. Hate, anger, malice, rage, all of these flowed from Leaf's eyes. And from Dawn, confusion, misunderstanding, and tinges of regret.

But what of their Pokémon? What flowed from the eyes of Kosha, the Kabutops, and Courage, the Lucario? Did they also hold the same feelings their masters held? Did they really have too? They knew nothing of the Pokémon that stood before them, but they already had a label beffiting one another. Enemy. The enemy of their master, was their enemy as well, after all. So, what flowed from the eyes of their Pokémon, was the feelings that flowed from their eyes as well. The mission, the battle, their duty, that's all that mattered.

The streets below that roared with the life of gangs, was now roaring with something else. Bellow, the riots had already begun. Pokémon were everywhere, waging war on the streets, as their masters did battle with one another. Some of those rival gang members had forlorn the use of their Pokémon, and decided to go toe to toe themselves. It was every cities worst nightmare come true. Through in the destructive capabilities of their Pokémon, and you have a recipe for absolute mayhem.

As the Champion of the Sinnoh region, it was kind of an unspoken job of Dawn's, to defend her region from danger. She should have been down on the streets right now, making her superior trained Pokémon beat the gangs into submission. But, no, she was abandoning the city of Sunyshore, to deal with the trainer before her.

There was no reason for her to challenge Leaf. She wasn't completely sure if the trainer held Uxie within her grips, and all evidence of the latter was pure conjecture. To put it simply, she didn't know if Leaf held the lake legend or not, it was only her gut saying so. But the trainer didn't become Sinnoh Champ from ignoring her gut, she knew when to listen to it and when not too. This was one of those times to listen, however.

She watched Leaf hunch down. Slowly, Dawn hunched forward to match the movement of her foe. It seemed as if their Pokémon needed to show their foes the might they held as well. Kosha lifted her double blades in a daunting pose, while Courage pulled her right hand inward, and pushed her left hand outward, taking this distinctive fighting pose. Everything just ceased to matter at that point in time. The wind, the rain, the cackles of lighting, the horrid battles beneath, all of that was mere scenery to them. What really mattered, was the fight. That's what they focused on, that's where all the _purpose_ lied.

Leaf's hand pointed forward, her fingers in a point. Dawn got ready, and so did Courage.

"Kosha!" the Kanto Trainer yelled, "Aqua Jet! Now!"

The Kabutops at first wheeled herself back. The next second, her entire body started to rumble and bubble. The brown on her body suddenly started to ooze water, and soon that water surrounded her entire body. When the shellfish stepped forward, it roared forward at amazing speeds. Wind and sound brushed off of her body, as she roared forward toward her blue and black foe. Courage didn't even bat an eyelash at the tactic, though her red eyes did indeed glow.

"Courage! Quick Guard!" Dawn commanded.

The jackal-like Pokémon squinted, the next moment, her hands were both up, and open palm. Her movements were moving just as fast to match her opponents, matching the deadly force the Kabutops put off, with a defensive one. Then their bodies clashed. Water exploded in every direction, briefly covering the faces of all in the vicinity. When vision returned, it showed a deadly adamant Lucario, holding off an equally as adamant Kabutops. Courage's hands held off the blades belonging to Kosha, as the water upon the shellfish's body fluttered off. Even though the Kabutops tried to move the blades down on her foe, the Lucario only forced back equal strength.

"Courage, Aura Blast, now!" Dawn ordered.

The blue and black Pokémon threw away the Kabutops arms. Upon doing so, she quickly cupped her hands, and started charging a magnificent blue sphere of power. When Kosha's sight returned to her foe, said foe thrusted forward her open palms. A brilliant blue energy launched from Courage's hands, and embedded itself into the Kabutops chest. The attack not only threw the shellfish back, it sent the Pokémon crashing into roof structures beside Leaf. The Kanto Trainer was awestruck, for she had never seen an attack like that. It only served to remind her, that this was not her time.

Courage stood up tall, after her attack connected. A blast like that was enough to down any Pokémon, and with Kabutops being directly weak to it, there was no way the shellfish would be defeated. So it was surprising, when Kosha got back to her feet. The brown Pokémon with bladed hands rose said blades, as it seemingly shrugged off the earlier blast. Courage's face bent down into annoyance, as she once again took a fighting pose. Obviously, this battle wasn't going to be as easy as she suspected.

Slowly, Kosha returned to her trainer's side, as those deadly blades of hers rose high. Leaf briefly moved her hand upon the Pokémon's blade, before shooting a glare at her foes. Dawn didn't like that sight, as she could tell Leaf was formulating a plan. This meant the Sinnoh Champ needed to match it.

"Courage!" she called, "Focus Energy!"

The blue and black Pokémon nodded, before curling in her hands. Her feet parted away from one another, and she hunched over. The next moment, yellow energy started to rise from her toes. Her black bangs rose with the air, as the energy coursed skyward. The bridge itself even began to shake from the show of force, making all beware of the power this Lucario held. But Leaf was not deterred. In fact, she was ready.

"Kosha," she whispered, "Hone Claws..."

The shellfish Pokémon nodded, as her feet moved her forward. As she stepped upon the bridge once more, she clashed her blades across one another, making sparks fly through the air. At the same time, her vision focused on the sight of the Lucario, assuring that the next strike would not miss. Once her blades were sharpened to the finest of points, Leaf nodded. Her hand pointed forward the next moment, and her lips let out a growl.

"Kosha! Slash, now!" she ordered.

The shellfish stepped forward in a walk. That walk soon turned into a run, and that run finally into a sprint. She was faster than she was before, as she was quickly clearing the distance that lied between her, and her foe. Dawn noticed this with wide-eyes. She wasn't expecting her foe to launch an attack so soon. It made her remember the ability most Kabutops owned. Swift Swim, when it rains, they move faster. It didn't matter, however. Lucario was at her strongest, for her charge was complete.

"Courage!" she roared, "Dragon Pulse!"

The Lucario's charge ceased. Instead, she rose her arms and covered her face briefly. As she did so, her eyes turned from red to purple, as they were filled with a dragonic aura. Her arms moved out-of-the-way the next moment, and her mouth opened up wide. A mighty and monstrous roar escaped her gaping maw the next moment, manifesting itself in a purple beam of rage and sound. This blast of pure energy over took Kabutops before it, swallowing the shellfish Pokémon whole.

But Kosha was not defeated. The blast of energy only pushed her back a few feet, before she continued to force herself forward. Even with screams and power around her, the shellfish Pokémon continued to step forward, her blades raising in the air. Dawn noticed this, and so too did her Pokémon. This only made Courage scream louder, as the force of dragons poured through her veins. For this one moment, it seemed, that Kabutops was stronger, for she continued to step through the roar of power. And when she arrived at the Courage, still surrounded by the purple blast, she dropped her blade.

Kosha's scythe slashed through Courage's body. Her mouth closed shut, as she felt the powerful blade glide through her chest, making her step back. The Pokémon stepped a few feet back, her open palm on her chest. When her hand gazed away, she found red dye her hand. It made the Lucario's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. The Kabutops actually tried to _kill_ her.

Dawn couldn't believe it either. As she stared up at the shellfish Pokémon that stood before her Pokémon, she realized that Leaf was out for blood. An attack like that, an attack so deadly, was not allowed in any region. It was deemed an act of assault, and on rare occasions, an act of _murder_. Leaf was trying to _murder_ her Pokémon. And poor Courage. She was a strong, proud, valiant Lucario, but in all her life, she had never had a foe attempt to kill her. This fear was overtaking her now, though she wouldn't show it. It was a frantic fear, one that made her realize this battle, was unlike all the others.

"Courage!" Dawn yelled frantically, "Extreme Speed!"

The Lucario quickly straightened herself up, despite the blood swaying from her chest. The next second, she vanished in a brilliant show of speed. Rain in various areas danced up, as her blur of a body touched them. The next moment, she reappeared in the Kabutops' face, fist first. The back of her hand met Kosha's face, the single spike on it just barely missing. Still moving at intense speeds, Courage followed up her punch with a strike to the gut, one that made Kosha step back a few feet. Next, Courage struck with an elbow, one that sent Kosha reeling back in pain. To finish the series of sudden blows, Courage performed a back-flip, one that struck the shellfish Pokémon away.

When Courage landed on her feet, she found, to her surprise, that Kosha did likewise. Once again, the Pokémon stood eye to eye with one another. The only difference now, was that one had a steady flow of blood ooze from her chest. Fighting under these circumstances was terrible indeed. Courage felt her eyes grow blurry, as her body asked for more air than normal. One of her hands was always on her chest, in a vain attempt at stopping the blood from flowing, while the other hand hung low, though the fist was still closed tightly. She was never prepared for this.

But Kosha was different. The shellfish Pokémon may have suffered powerful blows to her body, but she was nowhere near the same level of pain as the Lucario. And she knew this. While her foe couldn't continue the brawl, she could. The Kabutops once again rose her blades, ready to begin the battle anew. Courage pulled her hand away from her chest, and took her battling style once again.

"Kabutops! Let's finish this!" Leaf yelled, making both Dawn and Courage's eyes widen, "Use Slash!"

Kabutops stretched her blades left and right, before her feet started shuffling forward at impressive speeds. Courage rose her hands in preparation, thought a sudden shock of pain coursed through her chest, making her hunch down. Dawn tried to focus, but it was hard. Seeing her Pokémon doubled over in so much pain was new to her, even as the champ. She wouldn't let it get her down, however. She pointed forward, while this lively vigor took her eyes.

"Courage! Use Counter!" she ordered.

Courage's eyes sharpened. Kosha's feet suddenly stopped moving, and her double-bladed hands started to fall. But the Lucario would not allow the blades to strike her once more. Instead, her curled fist thrusted skyward, striking the Kabutops square in her chest, and ceasing the painful blows. But Courage was not finished. Her entire body started to burn off this blue aura, as her red eyes started to glow and shimmer. She peered directly into Kosha's eyes, while her other hand started to charge up this magnificent blue power. At the same time, her other blue hand also began charging energy, even as it laid in Kosha's chest. Suddenly, both of Courage's hands were open palmed, and in Kosha's face.

And then, Courage said something.

"FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!" she roared out.

The aura surrounding her body started to curl around in an orb. Her open palms also started to surge with blue electricity, as power danced within her. In a mesmerized state, Kosha just watched the blue energy come closer and closer. And once it was released, it was amazing.

This blue and white beam of pure aura energy escaped Courage's hands. This beam swallowed Kosha whole, while it also screamed toward the skies. All the fighting on the streets stopped, as the individuals watched the beam fly, and part the skies. When it ceased, Kosha still stood before Courage. Somehow, she was still breathing, though her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull. She fell forward the next second later, her entire body unconscious from the attack. Courage stared down upon the shellfish, as she continued to breathe in and out heavily. Suddenly, her eyes too rolled into the back of her skull, and she fell forward. First, on her knees, then on her chest.

The two Pokémon were equally silent, though it was obvious that Courage was worse off. With the wound on her body, she was constantly bleeding, much to the fear of her Master. Leaf reached forward her Poké Ball, and returned Kosha to digital light, but Dawn was a bit more hesitant. With that wound on Courage's body, she was unsure if she should return her to her Poké Ball or not. What if having her molecules digitized with that wound on her screwed something up? She wasn't willing to take that chance, but she just wasn't going to let her Pokémon bleed out like this. She needed to deal with this in a different way.

Her hand reached away to her satchel, and when it returned, she held a Great Ball within. She opened up the Poké Ball, releasing the bird Pokémon within.

"Noctowl..." the Pokémon said, as he landed on one foot.

"Dalmascus..." Dawn said as she grabbed him by the wing, "Take Courage to safety."

The owl Pokémon gazed to his master at first, as he was unsure of the command. When he gazed forward and saw his ally slowly bleed out on the bridge however, he felt a major sense of urgency take him. He quickly dashed forward, and gripped the blue and black Pokémon in his talons. Wings flapping, he took to the skies, and vanished into the rainy skies.

Dawn felt an odd combination of worry, and relief. She knew Courage was I safe hands, but also knew the injury plaguing her, was no simple injury. But with her currently locked into a battle, she could only pray Courage found the help she needed. Speaking of which...

Her vision returned to Leaf. The Kanto Trainer was shuffling through her satchel in search for the next Pokémon to use. Dawn gazed down to her satchel, and wondered which Pokémon to use as well. With both Courage _and_ Dalmascus gone, she had to battle five more Pokémon with only four. Impossible, no, difficult, yes. But she was the Sinnoh Champion, she could win this battle.

Dawn's hand returned with Poké Ball in hand. At the same time, so did Dawn. In unison, the battling trainers pulled back their capsule devices, and threw them forward.

"Go!" Dawn yelled, "Veneticus!"

"I choose you!" Leaf roared out, "Viper!"

Dawn's blue and yellow Quick Ball snapped open against the air, and Leaf's black, yellow and white Ultra Ball did like wise. From the devices, brilliant lights flashed out, and danced upon the bridge. When it faded, these Pokémon stood in their midst. On Leaf's end, the Dark/Ice-type Pokémon with the malicious stare.

"Weavile!" Viper said as his hooked blades swiped through the air.

On Dawn's side however, lied a noticeably different Pokémon. It long, tall, and with long floppy bunny ears that hung to its waist. Furry and brown, it was a cute looking Pokémon any trainer could find themselves hugging to death. But it wasn't the same as its other kind. A black vest lied on its body, with three faded yet distinct claw marks on its stomach.

"Lopunny..." Veneticus said as she crossed her arms.

Leaf did more than just scan the clothing of this Pokémon. Sure, it was odd to see a Pokémon wearing a vest, but those eyes took precedence over all of it. Veneticus' eyes were violent looking, being dissimilar to the red orbs belonging to Courage. While the blue and black Pokémon had a more calm and stoic look, this cream and brown bunny Pokémon had a frenzied and fanatic look to her. This was different to her body stance, for the way she stood was so distant and calm. Leaf had never seen something like this before, and it sent shivers down her spine. Dawn's Pokémon were interesting Pokémon indeed.

"Viper, use Icy Wind!" Leaf ordered.

The Weavile hopped a few feet forward, before bringing his hands up to his lips. Wind and ice started to form near his mouth, as he heaved in deeply with his lungs. The next second, he blew out icy cold air, which danced along the wind toward his bunny foe. And yet, Veneticus continued to show no fear, instead, impatience.

"Veneticus! Mirror Coat!"

The bunny grinned, before taking a huddled position. The icy air blasted toward her suddenly started to distort, and sink into her body. Both Viper and Leaf watched this display in awe, as the icy wind was absorbed by her, all while she winced. A few seconds later, the absorbing stopped, and Veneticus glared forward. She thrusted forward both of her hands, while this sadistic smirk came to her lips. The rain around her stopped falling, as this invisible force was fired from her hands. Never facing such an attack before, Viper just watched in awe.

Then it hit him, and it hit him hard. He was lifted from his feet, and thrown away by a force that was not visible. The attack not only sent him flying, it also crushed some of the metal flooring beneath his toes. When he landed, it was on his back, and with a bounce as well. He groveled in pain for a few moments, before this belittling laugh entered his ears. Gazing up, he saw Veneticus stand tall as she laughed this mocking laugh. That cocky action only made the sharp claw Pokémon angrier.

He quickly leaped to his toes, as his blade swiped through the air. Veneticus was not deterred by the action, as she instead took a battling position. Leaf was weary of this foe, now more than ever. She now knew that attacking with a special attack, wasn't the brightest of tactics. So, she figured they'd get a bit physical.

"Viper! Night Slash, now!"

Darkness started to ooze from the Weavile's body, as he leaped to his toes. In the next instant, he sprinted down the metal bridge, his claws waving through the air. He was focused on his foes movements, as he waited for her to make any move. As soon as she did, he would prove that to be a detrimental tactic.

"Veneticus! Dizzy Punch!"

The black vest wearing Lopunny rose her fists, while her eyes grew crossed. Viper smirked, as he gained his target. In a sudden movement, he dashed into Veneticus' reach. She threw a punch, one that he easily dodged. With her arm stretched out, he quickly slashed at her body. He heard the bunny Pokémon wince under his strike, which made his body rumble. Pushed on by the scream, he slashed at her again, and with equal the power. The final strike moved so fast, he actually dashed past her, leaving her to bleed at his strike.

Standing tall, he figured it was over, for it was rare that any foe stood against him. His moment of bravado was ruined when he felt tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Veneticus, still with the slash marks on her body, but with an added smile on her lips. She rose her fist, crossed her eyes, then struck the sharp claw Pokémon twice in the face, with rhythmic punches. The attack dazed the Pokémon, but also had an added, unforeseen, effect.

He couldn't see straight any more. Everything he saw, had gained a complete double. He was confused. Gazing up, he saw Veneticus, well, two Veneticuses, who were both smiling at him. The sight angered him to know end, that he blatantly ignored any order Leaf gave him. Instead, he swiped through the air in an attempt at striking his foe. Unfortunately for him, all he hit was air.

"Screech!" Leaf's yells finally got to him, "Use Screech!"

"Veneticus!" Dawn yelled instead, "Use Bounce!"

Viper glared up at the twin clones of Veneticus, only to watch her smile. She suddenly hunched down a moment later to use her mighty rabbit legs to launch her high into the sky. She appeared to be a brown dot in the air against the dark clouds for a few seconds, as she spun around. Once she finished, her feet were pointed down toward the sharp claw Pokémon. Then she started falling, faster and faster, with wind, sound, rain and thunder roaring all around her. By the time Viper regained his ability to see, it was too late.

Veneticus' feet slammed against his chest in a double kick. The force of the impact not only knocked him into the guardrail of the bridge, it actually knocked him _through_ it. The metal broke into pieces, sending him careening onto the other end. Through the air and toward the warring streets he fell, eventually landing on a highway road. To everyone's surprise, the Pokémon got back to his feet, as he merely shrugged off the blow. Suddenly, Veneticus landed on the road a few feet away, that same jittery smile upon her lips. Truly, she was a Pokémon without peers.

Leaf ran to the edge of her rooftop, as Viper got to his toes. Glancing up, she saw Dawn too gaze down to the streets below. It made her blood boil again, as she pondered an attack.

"Viper!" she yelled from the rooftop, "Use Icy Wind on the ground!"

The sharp claw Pokémon pulled back his hand again, as he once again breathed in deeply. This time, instead of blowing cold air upon his bunny foe, he aimed his sights down toward the road. Breathing out, he blew them upon the ground, coating the road in black ice. Veneticus tried to step forward, but she slipped up almost immediately, falling upon her back as she did so. Viper was so used to the ice though, that he was completely unaffected by it, meaning the ball was now in his court. Still, the Lopunny got her feet with that sassy smile of hers on her lips. Boy did it irk Viper.

"Veneticus!" Dawn yelled, "Fire Punch!"

The Lopunny pulled back her hand as it curled into a fist. In the blink of an eye, it ignited into flames. Her hand shook violently, as if she herself could not contain the power she was currently holding. Unfortunately for Viper, it seemed as if that power was aimed for him. But Leaf wouldn't allow it.

"Viper!" she yelled, "Counter with Night Slash!"

Her Pokémon dashed forward at high-speeds, as shadows once again danced off his body. Left and right he jutted, but Veneticus kept her eyes trained on him expertly. She was no fool, she knew exactly what he was planning, and she decided to pray upon that action.

He rushed at her, then stopped, expecting an attack. She struck at him with a quick instead of using that blazing hand of hers. Upon doing so, he leaped up, dodging the kick while preparing to counter with his bladed hands. But, to his surprise, Veneticus suspected that. As he fell in midair, she struck with her flaming hand, punching him square in the chest. The burning sent him flying into an adjacent building, where he bounced off and hit the ground painfully. Falling to the earth, he attempted to get back into the fight, but it was fruitless. He was too weak to even stand.

Thunder cackled, and lightning flashed through the sky. Upon staring up, the sharp claw Pokémon saw Veneticus stare back. And of course, she had that cocky smile on her lips. But there was nothing Viper could do about it. He had been bested, and he lost consciousness.

Leaf pulled back in surprise at the sight. As she withdrew Viper's Poké Ball, she watched Veneticus slowly turn up, and stare into her eyes. It made the Kanto Trainer step back in fear, before she fired out that red beam of light which digitized her Weavile. Upon doing so, the Lopunny used her impressive leg strength to leap up to the metal bridge once more. Despite the fight where she suffered slashes, she appeared to be still strong, as she stood tall and valiantly. Defeating a Pokémon like that would take a Pokémon of equal strength and valiance.

And Leaf had just the Pokémon in mind.

She withdrew a Poké Ball, and wheeled it back in her hand.

"I choose you!" she yelled, "Go! Poison!"

With a toss, she lobbed the Poké Ball in the air. It snapped in the air, and released the goliath blue Pokémon within.

"Nidoooooquuuueeeeen!" Poison announced as she landed with a loud _BANG!_

Veneticus retained her cocky vigilance, as she started to hop up and down, toe to toe. With the bunny Pokémon matching her stature, Leaf's Nidoqueen started to stomp her way forward, with each footstep sending shock waves down the bridge. Poison only stopped when she and Veneticus stood a few inches away from each other. The drill Pokémon only stared down in annoyance, while Veneticus stared back up with her hands on her hips, and a smile on her lips.

"Poison! Use Poison Jab!" Leaf yelled.

"Veneticus, counter with Fire Punch!" Dawn yelled back.

The great Nidoqueen's hand suddenly oozed a vile purple substance, while the petite Lopunny's hand started to cackle with fire. In unison, the Pokémon pulled back their hands, as they gave out might and monstrous roars. There was a cackle of lighting, and their fists collided.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yes, we have finally started the battle between Dawn and Leaf! Boy, Pokemon battles are a bit different from the usual battles I write, but that's a good thing, am I correct?_

_Any who, we learn some more of Dawn's Pokemon. You see, Dawn can easily go to any PC and choose the Pokemon she has on her. If you want, you can say the team she's currently using is her main team, you know, the team she's most likely to use. Unfortunately, her Noctowl will be sitting this battle out, but that's okay, because she has a super awesome Lopunny to take care of things. Funny thing about Veneticus, she's the character I first wrote of on fanfic net. It was called Trainer Tales: Veneticus' Story. I thought it was awesome at first, but its pretty bleh, if you read it now, not to mention looooooooooooooooooong, so yeah, there's that too._

_Also, Courage throws down with Leaf's Kabutops, and we both get to see what they both can do! Some good old fashion Pokemon battles never hurt anyone, right? Anyway, on a normal Pokemon battle, a Lucario could easily defeat a Kabutops, unless that Kabutops had a lot of water attacks, which Kosha used none of save for a blocked Aqua Jet. But Leaf's Kabutops is so strong, it can take on an Aura Sphere to the chest, as well as a Dragon Pulse to the entire body. That's hardcore._

_Oh yeah, and Courage using that super blue beam. Yeah, that's Lucario's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, called Aura Storm. When I think Aura Storm, I figure that all Lucarios can do it if they are strong enough, and if the moment is in intense, such as desperation, which is why Courage performed the attack. She was desperate._

_And also, Kosha slashing Courage. You see, Leaf's kind of out for blood right now, and want's her revenge. Her Pokemon can sense this, so they are fighting without a care in the world. In Pokemon battles, its illegal to try and kill the other trainer's Pokemon, but do you really think Leaf gives a hoot?_

_Anyway, enough talking for now. The battle shall continue in the next chapter, where something surprising will happen. What is it? You'll see!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	11. Clash! Dawn vs Leaf II

Clash! Dawn vs Leaf II

Or...

The Mega Evolution

An explosion occurred.

Fire was thrown this way, poison the other way. The bridge the two Pokémon tussled on erupted, shook, and shattered. Metal fell to the streets below, parting the gangs battle on the streets. From the explosion, this brown Pokémon fell, one with long floppy bunny ears, a girlish figure, and a flaming hand. This Pokémon wore a black vest, a red bandana, and had a distinct scare mark on her stomach.

As soon as this Pokémon landed, she rose her flaming hand, and grinned sadistically, for the blood-lust rushing within was on high. The dust of the explosion constricted her view of the Pokémon on the other end. A clap suddenly echoed out, and the dust cloud parted.

One the other end of the bridge, a Pokémon that was of a much different shape and size when compared to the rabbit. This Pokémon was great and blue, with a rodent-like body type to it. It stomped its way toward the part of the bridge shattered by the combined strikes, and growled dementedly.

"Lopunny!" Veneticus, the bunny Pokémon said, and in such an uppity and mocking tone.

"Queeeen..." Poison, the Drill Pokémon said, while her fists cracked out loud.

Dawn neared her Pokémon, the one known as Veneticus. At the same time, Leaf grew closer to hers, the Drill Pokémon known as Poison. Down below, on the city streets of Sunyshore, a war between gangs was raging. Fire was being shot this way, electricity, ice, rock, steel, darkness, ghosts, every type ever imaginable, was being thrown on the battle below. But the battle on the rooftops was where the true power lied. The battle going on between the Sinnoh Champion, and the Kanto Champion.

Dawn was growing a bit flustered. Despite the equal stance of her Pokémon, and Leaf's Pokémon, she felt the air grow tense against her. She had lost two Pokémon already, her Lucario Courage, and Noctowl Dalmascus. Sure, Dalmascus could return at any time, but she wanted Courage to be sent to the nearest Poké Center. That put her on the loosing side, for even though Leaf had lost two Pokémon as well, her Nidoqueen was still 100%. Veneticus, on the other hand, had taken a nasty hit when battling Viper. Sure, the rabbit Pokémon shrugged it off well, but her master could tell when something was aching her.

There was also the nasty issue of Leaf's disposition. Gazing into her eyes, Dawn could see such hate raging behind the orbs, and it showed through the battle itself. The Kanto Trainer was out for blood, the way she ordered her Kabutops to strike Courage showed that much. Dawn knew she had to be prepared for anything, or else she may lose a Pokémon in this fight. And that wasn't something she was going to let happen.

"Veneticus! Bounce!" Dawn ordered, making the rabbit Pokémon smirk devilishly.

She quickly got down in a crouching position, as her red eyes scanned the stoic Nidoqueen before her. The next second, she was up in the air, launched skyward by her powerful rabbit legs. Leaf stared up, her eyes squinting as she pinpointed her aim on the that was currently sky-high. Her vision shifted down to Poison, who was also waiting for the rabbit to come down.

"Poison!" the Kanto Trainer yelled, "Use Superpower!"

The Drill Pokémon rose her foot, then slammed it down. The foot stomp triggered a shock-wave through the bridge and building. Poison gazed up, while this golden aura started to swarm around her body. This aura quickly formed a yellow orb, one the Drill Pokémon held in her hands. She gazed up, pulled the orb back, then threw it forward.

As soon as the blast left her fingertips, Veneticus began falling. Just like before, her two feet aimed forward toward the Drill Pokémon's body. She at first didn't notice the yellow orb heading her way, until it gleamed against the stormy night sky. She tried to dodge it, but by that point in time, it was too late.

The blast of pure aura in its entirety swallowed the Lopunny whole. She felt every inch of her body rumble with pain, for it felt as if she was being stricken by thousands of punches and kicks at the same time. This all came to an end when a sudden explosion occurred. The skies rocked from the blast, as dust was left in the explosion's wake. Suddenly, a brown blur dropped from the smog.

Veneticus was still falling, though she looked weaker as one could imagine. She no longer feel feet first, instead being arms first, for she was in a blocking pose. Poison opened up her arms in preparation for her foe, for she was planing to pick up the rabbit as soon as she arrived. To her surprise, Veneticus was still conscious.

The rabbit thrusted out both of her arms as soon as she met the Nidoqueen, slamming into her chest with so much force, she caused the both of them to fall off of the bridge. Instead, they fell through the air of Sunyshore, then crashed through the windows of a parallel building. Poison collapsed first, her body dragging against the hard floors of an apartment complex. Veneticus however leaped off of the Nidoqueen as soon as possible, landing safely on the ground some yards away.

Almost immediately however, the rabbit buckled to her knees, while this immense pain surged through her body. Superpower was a fighting-type move, and thus did much more damage to her than it would any other Pokémon, seeing as she was a normal-type. The only reason why she was still alive, was the force of her own will. It was the only thing keeping her going.

Veneticus struggled to her toes, and lifted her fists. At the same time, Poison returned to her feet as well, but she wasn't as pained as her foe. In fact, the Drill Pokémon looked relatively unscathed by both the attack of the rabbit, and the fall. To show just how unphased she was, Poison rose her arm and dragged it against her lips, while poison oozed from her spikes and mouth. The rabbit Pokémon was understandably shaken by this action.

A door to the right of Veneticus suddenly opened. Stepping through said door, the rabbit Pokémon's master.

"Veneticus!" Dawn called, as her eyes ran up and down her Pokémon's frame.

She could tell the Lopunny was weak and barely standing, and as the smart Trainer she was, she knew this battle was woefully against her. Her hand reached into her satchel to grab the rabbit's Poké Ball, but Veneticus shook her head. In her eyes this was her battle, and she'd rather be defeated, than be taken out of it. Dawn could understand, this was her Pokémon after all. Besides, it would be a lie to say this hadn't happened before.

A door on the opposite side of the room opened up. Dawn trained her eyes on the Galactic girl running in, her eyes sharp with anger and hatred. Leaf returned the Sinnoh Champ's glare, with one of her own. Just because the battle shifted in location, didn't mean it lost its intensity.

"Poison! Toxic!" Dawn ordered, making the Drill Pokémon ooze even more poison from its spikes.

The purple toxins were thrown over at the rabbit, soaking into the her skin even as she tried to dodge it. The next second, everything got ever so woozy. As if it wasn't hard before, standing now was extremely difficult. It felt as if her legs were made of jello, as they were constantly wobbling to and fro. She tried to stand tall, but she suddenly coughed up any contents she had within.

"Veneticus!" Dawn cried out in fear, making her Pokémon wave her hand in a calming gesture.

Dawn wasn't liking this battle the longer it was going on. She felt her body lose its energy, whenever she watched her Pokémon get hit. It was much different before, whenever she fought some other trainer. But here, and now, it was as if she could feel the wish of murder resonate from Leaf and her Pokémon. But she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Veneticus! Fire Punch!" she yelled out.

In spite of all the pain she was feeling, Veneticus stood up tall, and waved around her flaming hand. She suddenly sprinted forward the next second, moving at speeds to fast for the Nidoqueen to notice. Left and right she zipped, before her flaming fist suddenly slammed into the Drill Pokémon's gut. Poison hunched over in pain, an action which made the Lopunny smile. Twisting her fist as it laid in the gut of the Pokémon. This caused flames to sprout form the fist, and engulf the Nidoqueen whole. Veneticus stepped back, and Poison roared in pain as fire danced all along her body.

"Poison! Double Kick!" Leaf ordered.

Veneticus' eyes widened, as she watched the Drill Pokémon step before her, even as fire swallowed her whole. Stepping back, the Lopunny attempted to escape, but her body shook with pain as the poison in her systems froze her up. Poison suddenly gave a massive roar, one that made all the fire on her body rush away. Gripping her body, Veneticus continued walking away, while Poison stepped forward. With wide eyes, the Lopunny watched the Drill Pokémon raise her foot high.

Then one foot struck against the rabbit's face. She had been kicked before yes, but this strike hurt more than every kick she'd every felt before. The next kick struck square in the rabbit's gut, and at the same time, the rabbit's eyes went out.

Veneticus fell back on her chest, not moving in any way at all. Poison stood tall above her, burn marks on her blue scales, while her eyes scanned the unconscious foe at her toes. Then she rose her hand, in a daunting pose.

"End it..." Leaf ordered with a cut of her hand.

The Nidoqueen dropped her hand right upon Veneticus' head. But before the strike could connect, the Lopunny was changed into digital light, and returned to her Poké Ball. Dawn's eyes widened in horror, as her mind played over and over again, Leaf's order. She just heard the Kanto Trainer tell her Pokémon pointblank, to kill. Such an action was inconceivable to the Sinnoh Champion. And all she could think about was, why? Why did Leaf want her Pokémon dead so bad? Did the Kanto Trainer really believe she had a part in the death of her Venusaur?

Both Leaf and her Nidoqueen's vision shifted to Dawn. They were waiting for the trainer to put forth her next Pokémon, and it was almost taunting. As if this cocky aura surrounded Leaf and her Pokémon, one that attempted to belittle Dawn and her plights. But the Sinnoh Champion refused to be defeated. Victory would be hers, and she had the perfect Pokémon to win it for her.

Her hand started to prod one specific Poké Ball. She was down three Pokémon, and had three more, while Leaf had four more, all of which were still a mystery to the Sinnoh Champ. It didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore. Not to her, at least.

"I choose you..." Dawn whispered as she held an aged Poké Ball in her hand, "Go! Scorch!"

She threw the Poké Ball forward, where it opened up wide against the sky. The entire room flashed for an extended period of time, before a burning simian stood in its wake. Scorch, Dawn's first Pokémon, stood tall. The eternal flame that danced from his head was stronger this time, and as such, it made the room temperature increase to near dangerous levels.

Leaf didn't care though. Instead, she focused her eyes on the sight of the ape, and felt her blood pump into overdrive. He was the one that killed her beloved Venusaur. He was the one that used that struck down her Pokémon, when he was weak and dying. He was the one that would cost Dawn the most pain.

"Scorch! Fire Blast!" Dawn stated with this enraged ferocity.

Poison hunched forward, as she prepared for the attack. But one does not _prepare_ against Scorch, they only endure.

In the blink of an eye, Scorch appeared in Poison's face. She stepped back, to which this explosive fist clashed against her face, launching her into one of the room's beams. The blow, while powerful, didn't knock the Pokémon out as intended. But, it wasn't the attack that was supposed to end it.

The Infernape thrusted out his hands. Around him in a circular ring, flames started to spin around and wave, in a dancing pattern. Scorch focused on the flames, as he made them spin around him. Upon cupping his hands, he made the flames form an orb that lay in his palms. His vision focused on Poison the next second, as the Drill Pokémon got to her toes. He thrusted his hands forward, and fired out a fireball of immense power.

All the light in the room focused around the fireball, as it rammed into the Nidoqueen's chest. This triggered a great explosion, that not only shook the building, but destroyed the wall of the room, as well as the floor the Nidoqueen stood on. It took the form of a star, before settling after a minute or two. What lied in its wake was nothing but fire.

Leaf ran to the crater in the room caused by the explosion. Gazing down, she saw the floor underneath the floor she stood on was destroyed as well, thanks to Scorches fireball. Her Drill Pokémon instead lied on the floor beneath, and she wasn't moving.

But she wasn't dead.

Leaf withdrew her Poké Ball, angled it toward Poison, then transferred the Drill Pokémon to digital light. When she was safely within her capsule, the Kanto Trainer shifted her gaze toward her opponent. The Infernape before her was a force to be reckoned with, she realized this now.

The rain from outside entered through the hole in the wall, and pressed onto her Galactic uniform. She slid her hand into her satchel, in search of the Pokémon that would perfectly match the Infernape before her. Her mind played images of the last time she watched the flaming simian, in the brief spar with Barry's Empoleon. She knew the Pokémon's weakness because of it.

"Go! Arial!" she yelled out.

The Poké Ball in hand was thrown out, where it snapped against the air. The brilliant flash took a hold of the sky, before taking the form of a magnificently winged flying Pokémon.

"Pidgeot!" the great bird said, her red and yellow crest flowing through the wind.

Scorch took a battling position, showing that he was ready for anything thrown at him. Dawn also prepared herself for the fight, as she knew the type match up was against her. Knowing her Infernape however, she knew there was very little she needed to fear.

"Scorch!" Dawn yelled, "Flamethrower!"

The flaming simian pulled back his head, while flames began to jut out from his mouth. Eyes suddenly being filled with burning vigor, he opened his mouth, and spewed out a stream of powerful fluffy flames. The fire danced all along the room, crawling up the walls, floor, and ceilings. Leaf watched the fire approach her, but she kept her cool. Instead, she focused on the beam of flames reaching her Pokémon.

"Arial!" she yelled out, "Fan out those flames! Use Whirlwind!"

The bird Pokémon flew back a few feet, while her magnificent wings flapped faster and harder than ever before. The action caused a windstorm to start within the office complex, blowing out the buckets of fire that had doused the area. It was working for a while, before Scorch began to force out even more and stronger flames from his gaping maw. He actually started to beat back the wind, making his fire stream strike Arial in her body.

The Pidgeot screamed in pain, as fire danced on her body. Though she tried to retain flight, she found it nearly impossible when her body was suffering so much pain. She crashed into the ground, but was no yet defeated. Getting onto her talons, the great bird Pokémon shot a glare at the flaming simian. To her surprise, she found the bird was giving a cocky position, as his hand was making a 'come hither' motion. The brazen taunt spurned so much anger within the bird.

"Arial! Use Aerial Ace!"

The great bird nodded, then she started running. She started moving so fast, the flaming simian couldn't even be seen. Then Arial reappeared, right in front of him, beak first. The strike grinded into Scorch's skin, making him fall back as blood flew. Once again, Dawn gasped in terror, as her Pokémon hunched over in pain. But the Trainer would not let that get her down. If she didn't react soon enough, the window of opportunity would be over.

"Scorch! Use Close Combat!" the Sinnoh Champion roared.

Arial's eyes widened, and her wings began to flap. But it was too late. The bird felt a punch ram deep into her chest. The strike made her eyes close in pain. That punch was followed by another one, this time across the face. But it still was not enough, for another fist slammed into her neck. A barrage of fists left the ape, and riddled the body of the bird before him. Over and over again, along her face, body and wings, he struck, breaking her body in various places. Nothing mattered to him, not even Arial's defenses. When the bird attempt to strike at him with her wing, he merely slapped the wing out-of-the-way, and broke it along its bones. It all came to a crashing end, when Scorch brought back a flaming fist, and slammed it into the bird's head. This triggered an explosion, one that threw the Pidgeot away, and toward her master.

Arial came to a skidding stop, right at Leaf's feet. The Kanto Trainer immediately dropped to the bird's body, whilst laying her hands on her. Gazing up, she peered into the hard eyes of Scorch. She knew the simian was strong, it was Dawn's main Pokémon after all, but she didn't expect him to be this powerful. An attack that was supposed to be super-effective against him, was merely shrugged off, as if it were nothing. There was more to this Pokémon than meets the eye, she knew that now. At least Arial was alive, despite the powerful strikes she had suffered. What, had Dawn suddenly become so lenient? Leaf didn't believe so.

She returned her Pidgeot to her Poké Ball. Getting to her toes, the Kanto Trainer shot a glare over at his opponent. Now, the odds were in Dawn's favor. Leaf had only two Pokémon left, while the Sinnoh Champion had three, counting Scorch. But Dawn knew not the meaning of the word, defeat. She was the Kanto Champion, after all, and she was ready to prove it.

"I choose you..." she whispered to herself, as her hand brought out a normal red and white Poké Ball, "GO! Apollo!"

She threw the Poké Ball forward, where it snapped against the air. The flash formed this moth-like figure, while the air in the room grew even hotter than before. When the flash ended, this massive six winged bug creature took its place. With those compound blue eyes of his, Apollo peered long and hard into Scorch's body. The flaming simian stared back, without even an ounce of fear or regret.

"Volcarona..." the Sun Pokémon said.

Scorch's cocky demeanor from before transformed into a glare of pure determination. He took a battling pose, while Apollo continued to hover mysteriously above him. He had never seen a Pokémon like this before, and as such, knew not how to approach things. The same could be said for Apollo, who was just as awestruck by the sight of the flaming ape.

But Leaf planned for this. She knew this would happen, sooner or later, and had meticulously prepared for this moment.

"Apollo," Leaf said, "Use Psychic!"

In unison, Dawn and Scorch's eyes widened. In an eerie motion, Apollo's wings started to flutter, while his blue eyes began to gleam. This invisible force was ripped through the area, tossing up anything that got in its way. That included a certain fire Pokémon.

Scorch was stricken by this force so hard, it threw him from his feet, and tossed him into the windows of the building. He had gained so much momentum from the hit however, he didn't stop when he met glass. Instead, his body shattered the window, and he fell on the other end. Through the air, surrounded by wind, rain and glass, he spun before crashing into the hard metal ground of Sunyshore city.

It seemed as if the road he landed on had been freed of gangs, for no battles were being waged here. That did not mean the fighting was over however, for deeper inside the city, one could hear the noise of battles echo on. But all that meant very little to him.

He wasn't defeated, Scorch was. The flaming simian painful hunched up, where he went over in his mind how painful the fall was. Gazing up to the building he fell from, he was waiting for his foe to descend upon him. Instead, he watched a flaming orb fly out through the window, and ascend to the sky. Struggling to his toes, Scorch watched as this flaming orb rose higher and higher into the skies above. Squinting, Scorch eliminated the blur plaguing his eyesight, so he could make out what was above him. It showed that the orb was indeed Apollo.

"VOLCAROOOOONNNNAAAAA!" the Sun Pokémon yelled out loud.

The entire city of Sunyshore grew bright that moment. Everyone gazed up in unison toward the skies, as they witness such a serial sight. It looked as if the sun had descended, to be within the planet's atmosphere, and was being beautifully cradled by the storms within.

Despite all of this, an order was given.

"Apollo! Use Quiver Dance!"

The sun began to waver left and right, in such a beautiful, yet mysterious, dance. And as it did so, everyone watched as it descended to the earth.

Scorch's eyes were still trained on the Sun Pokémon, as Apollo increased his abilities thanks to the dance. Not frightened in the least bit, Scorch took a battling position in preparation for the oncoming fight. Now Apollo floated before him, his six wings working alternatively.

"Fire Punch!" an order was given.

Scorch's fists were engulfed in flames. He ran to the Sun Pokémon, striking left and right at the great bug. To his surprise, the Pokémon was much faster than he originally believed, for he quickly skirted left and right, dodging each strike launched at him.

"Apollo! Psychic!" another order was given.

Quickly, the Sun Pokémon dodged the Infernape's punch, appearing behind him with his blue eyes glowing. Just like last time, a telekinetic whiplash was fired out, whipping out and striking the backside of the flaming simian. Scorch was tossed away, where he crashed into a motionless car. He attempted to get to his toes, but he couldn't move as he was being held in place by an invisible force. He was lifted up and thrown, where he crashed into another concrete wall. Apollo grew near his foe, before a hand met his back. Turning around, the Sun Pokémon met the eyes of his trainer.

Leaf peered long and hard into her Pokémon's eyes. Then she made a motion with her hand at her throat, in a cutting mannerism. Apollo shifted his burning gaze back to Apollo, who was still attempting to stand. Once more, the Sun Pokémon's eyes began to glow, something that made the air in the Infernape clog up. Scorch fell to his knees, as it grew increasingly hard to breath, and therefore operate. He wasn't sure how much longer she could take, as his vision was growing worse and worse.

"Use Rock Slide!" Dawn's voice cried.

Scorch's eyes widened, as Apollo's eyes ceased their blue shine. Rock Slide wasn't a move the fire simian knew, so he wondered why his master told him to use such an attack. It took him a few seconds to realize it wasn't an order for him.

Apollo dashed back, right when a massively sized boulder landed on his position. Both Leaf and Apollo trained their eyes on the opposite side of the street. To their surprise, they saw Dawn, who was just standing there. But flapping was echoing throughout the city, and a shade was casted down. Leaf gazed up, seeing this grey-purple Pokémon, of prehistoric proportions descend onto the road.

"Aerodactyl!" the Pokémon roared.

So, Dawn did adopt the very same Pokémon that tried to kill her. It would be a lie to say Leaf wasn't surprised. But here it was, the flying fossil Pokémon, descending upon the road with its flapping wings.

But Leaf was not terrified by the dinosaur-age Pokémon. Sure, the Aerodactyl was Apollo's weakness, but the Sun Pokémon was a legend in battle. Weakness or not, Leaf was sure that Apollo's strength, speed and defenses, would destroy the flying Pokémon. Unless Dawn did something unexpected.

And she did.

The Sinnoh Champion rose one of her arms. Around her wrist, this watch-like device. She tapped the device, and gazed skyward to the Pokémon above.

"It's morphin' time..." she stated.

Everything grew dark, extremely dark, so dark one couldn't see through it. This darkness gave way to a fiery aura, that surrounded the Aerodactyl through the shadows. This aura continued to burn, before swirling in a vortex fashion into the Aerodactyl. The aura quickly formed a sphere that was light brown in color. This orb floated up high, as purple lines of energy swarmed the orb. Faster and faster the lines got, before a visible crack appeared on the orb. He crack continued to split, farther and farther, while light sprouted from them.

Finally, there was a roar. A roar of earth shattering levels. The seal was broken by this roar, leaving nothing but white smoke, and the massively winged Pokémon within. The wingspan of the Aerodactyl had been increased magnificently, while the small claws on said wings were now long dagger like blades. The already demonic visage of the Pokémon had been increased, as black horns shot from its head, and a rocky beard from is chin. Black spikes lined the Pokémon's spine, showing that even the backside was well protected, which matched the Pokémon's black armored chest. No longer was this being an Aerodactyl, for it had ascended to a level beyond that.

Mega Aerodactyl.

Leaf stepped back in confusion and surprise. Never before had she seen a fully evolved Pokémon, evolve yet again. That was impossible. But here it was before her, flapping its impressive wings, as it slowly descended to the ground.

She fully expected Dawn to do something unexpected, and the Sinnoh Champion delivered.

Mega Aerodactyl aimed his head up, and roared. It was the mightiest roar ever heard in the land of Sinnoh, for it had the ability to shake to the core anyone who heard it. But Apollo was not deterred. Mega Pokémon or not, the Sun bows to no force, and he was ready to prove that accusation.

Mega Aerodactyl stared forward, a glance Apollo easily reciprocated.

And so, the battle began anew.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_And once again, we continue the amazing battle between Dawn and Leaf. And what a battle it is! Fire here, poison there, telekinesis, wind and stuff, oh, Pokemon battles are amazing, ain't they? But enough about that._

_Remember when I said there would be no Kalos region Pokemon in this? I kind of found a loophole with Mega Evolutions. You see, Mega Aerodactyl is not technically a Kalos region Pokemon, so I can use it. So, nyeh. Besides, who doesn't like a Mega Evolution every now and then?_

_When I was writing Scorch's Fire Blast against Poison, I kind of had GT Goku's Super Kamehameha, from DBZ: Infinite World. I then realized that Infernape is based off of Son Wukong, the same guy Goku is based off of. You know what, next time I get a Chimchar, I'm naming him Goku._

_I wish I had a lot more to say, but I really don't. I guess I can ask a question. Who do you guys want to win this battle? Leaf or Dawn? Just sound off in the comments._

_By the by, I apologize for the Power Rangers reference I made. It just felt so perfect._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	12. Clash! Dawn vs Leaf Finale

Clash! Dawn vs Leaf Finale

The legend had given up. Right now, he just dealt with the hand that had been given to him. And that hand, was actually the arms of another. Strong, powerful arms, were holding him close and tight, in a loving and intense embrace. He could hear the heavy, gigglish breathes, of the being holding him, and it was disturbing to say the least.

"I finally caught you, Azelf!" Barry said with a smile that stretched from one cheek to the other.

The blue lake legend of willpower merely stared up with a blank expression, as the individual jewels on his body shined bright. Despite all the giddy emotions that were flowing from the blonde holding him, he had such a hard and stoic face. If he knew this was the fate that awaited him upon waking up, he would have stayed asleep.

Then a brown figure appeared in the entryway of the chamber. Barry was at first ignorant of the figure, but when the wings of the figure began to flap, he stared up. It was a certain owl Pokémon he had seen time and time before. And in the land of Sinnoh, there was only one trainer he knew, that owned such a Pokémon.

"Dalmascus?" Barry said, honestly shocked, "How did you get out of your Poké Ball?"

It seemed as if in his time of playing with Azelf, the pseudo-champion had completely ignored his friend's leaving. Upon realizing it, he checked his watch to find he had been chasing the willpower Pokémon for over three hours. When it comes to Barry, three hours and three minutes are easily interchangeable, however.

But, before him now, stood Dawn's Noctowl, so maybe she hadn't strayed to far. He just figured she had sent Dalmascus to give a personal message of some sort. That's what he believed that is, until he saw blood leak from the bird's backside. In fear and horror, Barry ran up to the owl Pokémon, with Azelf following dutifully behind. The pseudo-champion believed the blood came from the Noctowl himself, but this was not the case.

Dalmascus leaned down, and shuffled his feathers a bit. What fell from his back surprised the blonde trainer. Courage, Dawn's Lucario, was wincing in pain, as blood leaked from a scar along her chest. Barry started to shake in place, as he gazed down to the pained body of his rival's Pokémon. A second or two later, he dropped to his knees, and leaned the Pokémon's body up on his legs. His fingers danced alongside the wound briefly, an action that made the Pokémon pull up and wince even louder.

Barry didn't know what was going on, or why it was happening, but it didn't matter. His latent Pokémon skills kicked in a second later, as his hands rummaged quickly through his satchel. When the appendages returned, they were holding septic coils within. He had bought a lot of them for himself, primarily because he had the tendency to gain injuries thanks to his fast demeanor. But right now, all that mattered was the Lucario on his legs.

He started wrapping the coils around the Pokémon's wounds. The alcohol on the bandages seeped into the Lucario's body, making her wince even louder. Barry kept her down however, trying his hardest to keep her from lashing out in desperation. It wasn't hard, seeing as her power greatly dwarfed her own. The only reason why she hadn't broken him yet, was because of the pain she was suffering. So instead, she gripped his arm, as these tears flowed from her eyes.

What had caused this? Just what was Barry looking down upon? What had happen in a brief three hours, that would cause Courage, one of Dawn's strongest and proudest Pokémon, so much pain? And judging from the slash mark along her chest, it wasn't something simple. It wasn't like she tripped up and scarred herself. It looked as if another being had physically assaulted her in an attempt to murder her. But who would try to murder Courage?

Wait. Who would try to murder _Dawn?_

Barry grew even more worried, as a myriad of terrible thoughts ran through his mind. If someone had attempted to _kill_ Courage, what was stopping them from trying to kill Dawn? A better question would be though, where was Dawn? If she wasn't here, she was obviously in some dangerous area. And what was he doing? Just sitting here and playing with Azelf.

It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. Dawn left him here to protect Azelf, but she ran into some problem where _she_ needed protection. And there was only one person in the entire world who could protect the champion. The pseudo-champion, of course. But what of Azelf? Was he just going to leave him?

"Azelf!" he called as he turned around, "I need to go, but I can't leave you." Azelf cocked his head in inquisition, as he waited for Barry's proposition, "So, I have an idea," the legend watched the trainer pull a Poké Ball from his satchel, "Why don't you jump into my Poké Ball, and we both head over to where Dawn's at?"

His proposition was not one Azelf agreed with. Barry watched the legend's eyes grow slant with annoyance. The next second, the legend of willpower sank into the floors of the chamber, disappearing into the mysteries of the lake.

"Yeah I figured..." Barry stated as he turned, "Dalmascus!"

His called made the Noctowl straightened up, who was ready to obey his words. Barry lifted Courage up from the ground, then carefully laid her upon the back of Dalmascus. Then he climbed onto the Noctowl's back, as his hands held both Courage and himself in place.

"Bring me to where Dawn is..." he said it with so much determination, and seriousness, there was no way Dalmascus could disobey him.

The Noctowl began flapping his wings, hovering them above the ground. In all honesty, Barry found it hard to keep himself on the bird's back, as he was much different from his own Staraptor. But for now, all that mattered, was his rival. Kicking his legs in, he made Dalmascus rocket skyward, toward the city of Sunyshore.

He would soon learn to regret such a decision.

…

He just waited, the Sun Pokémon did. The only thing that moved on his body, were his magnificent wings, that flapped to keep him afloat. Standing against him, perched on the ground with the mightiest pose ever, a winged _Mega _Pokémon of prehistoric proportions. The city of Sunyshore, which was their battlefield, was woefully silent as of now. Not the battles away, nor the rain above, made any sound the combatants could hear or even care for. Hell, the explosive sounds of the thunder overhead, made no sounds to them. All that mattered, was the battle at hand.

Dawn neared the side of her Mega Aerodactyl. She didn't even know why she was using him. She had only gained him a few days ago, and in that time, he had already tried to kill her. She hadn't made a bond with this Pokémon yet, nor had she even named him. She had various other Pokémon she could have used, various other Pokémon she _should_ have used. But she wasn't using them. No, she was using _him_, and she was putting all the faith she currently had into him. Deep down, she could only pray this wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt.

Leaf stepped beside her Volcarona at the same time. The powerful Sun Pokémon finally brought his eyes to something other than his foe, for he now gazed down into the eyes of his master. He could sense all the pain and turmoil going on within her, it was a connection they had as master and Pokémon. A deep connection that all trainers and their Pokémon have. He knew exactly what she wanted, and was more than willing to give it to her. The death of Dawn's Pokémon, just so she could feel the pain of having such an important loss.

She gazed back over to the Sinnoh Champion. It was time to end this, the recess of the battle had gone on long enough. Apollo had begun flapping his wings in such quick movements, that he took to the air again. Watching this, Aerodactyl shrugged off his master, in order to match the stature of his opponent. The Sun Pokémon and Fossil Pokémon flew in the air between each other, prepared to start the battle anew. Dawn prepared herself, as she hand grinded into a tightly woven fist. Leaf first cracked the knuckles in her hands, as she mentally prepared for the battle.

The air had grown so tense, as if it wasn't already so before. The titanic beings hovering in the air were ready to tear each other to shreds, they just needed to order to do so.

"Aerodactyl!" Dawn yelled whilst swiping her arm through the air, "Bulldoze!"

The Mega Evolved Pokémon rose his claws, as well as his head, then opened up wide his maw to scream out to the land. A second later, an explosion of wind sounded from under his wings, as he dashed forward in a grey blur.

"Apollo! Counter with Flamethrower!" Leaf roared.

The mouth of the Pokémon opened up, streaming out a river of free-flowing flames. These flames surrounded and devoured Aerodactyl whole, but oddly enough, no screams of pain echoed from the Fossil Pokémon. Instead, it was the exact opposite. If a Pokémon could have a demented laugh, then it would sound something like Aerodactyl. Even though the temperatures of flames was enough to drop anything, it did nothing to stop the Pokémon from prehistoria.

Aerodactyl suddenly emerged from the fire, while rampant shrieks exited his maw. Both Leaf and Apollo widened their eyes in disbelief at the display of reckless abandonment. Aerodactyl on the other hand reached out his arm, and delivered a brutal clothesline to the Pokémon before him. With the added momentum, he dragged the Sun Pokémon wildly through the air, before slamming him into the wall of a building. The powerful slam shook the building to its core, while also creating a series of cracks and lines. Aerodactyl held Apollo in place for a few seconds, before finally releasing him.

The Sun Pokémon fell and fell, his wings not working at all. The sound of him collapsing into the ground was only drowned out by the victorious roars echoing from Aerodactyl's maw. Leaf ran over to her Pokémon, eyes wide with confusion.

How had this happened, and how so quickly? As her hands dragged along the Sun Pokémon's body, she pondered the course of action that lead to this. Apollo was strong enough to not only go toe-to-toe with Dawn's Infernape, he was also strong enough to defeat said Infernape. Then how was he so easily bested right now? Aerodactyls are strong, yes, there is no disputing that fact, but there was no way an Aerodactyl of that caliber was strong enough to defeat her Volcarona. Not unless Dawn was better trainer than Kanto Champion gave her credit for. Or maybe there was more to that Mega Evolution than just an appearance change.

Apollo's wings began to shake and shimmer. Gazing down, the Kanto Trainer watched as flaming glimmers shined up and down the body of the Sun Pokémon. He wasn't done yet, despite that body crushing blow. Ever the trooper, he started flying again, an action that made the Fossil Pokémon chuckle.

Dawn's vision grew into a squint, while her fist tightened. She was sure Bulldoze would end the battle, but Apollo was proving to be a stronger force than she was giving credit for. Maybe it had something to do with the murderous intentions going on within them. With that in mind, Dawn knew this wasn't going to be an ordinary fight, as if it wasn't already.

"Aerodactyl! Rock Slide!" she roared out.

The Fossil Pokémon flew up, then dashed down. Upon doing so, he uprooted boulders made of concrete from the Sunyshore roads. As they fell around him, he struck at them individually, throwing each and every boulder toward the Sun Pokémon before him. Apollo's eyes started to shine, as he zipped left and right, dodging each and every boulder lobbed at him. He was a virtual blur, as the rocks barely graced his body.

"Apollo! Counter with Psychic!" Leaf yelled out.

The blue eyes of the burning bug Pokémon started to shine. Upon doing so, an invisible force struck down the Aerodactyl before him. The force of it was explosive in proportions, as it threw Dawn's Aerodactyl away, sending him careening into a building. His rocky body slammed against the concrete structure, where he bounced off the next second. When he fell to the earth, it was with a mighty thud. With a terrified demeanor, Dawn ran over to her Pokémon, only to see he was okay.

The Fossil Pokémon got to his feet slowly, while his lips curled up in a dastardly grin. Wings flapping a second later, he took to the skies to match his foe. Dawn was growing a bit flustered by the actions of her foe. She didn't want to use her strongest techniques yet, because she didn't want to burn out her Pokémon's energy. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Leaf and her Pokémon didn't have the same convictions.

"Apollo! Flamethrower!" the Kanto Trainer yelled.

The Sun Pokémon flew back a few feet, as fire danced all around his body. A second later, fires reaching intense levels flew out toward Dawn's Aerodactyl. Immediately, the Fossil Pokémon started darting around, dodging fire coming in from all sides.

"Aerodactyl!" Dawn yelled with an accompanying hand gesture, "Ancient Power!"

The flying fossil suddenly stopped, as he shot a deadly glare toward his moth-like foe. His eyes started to shine a bright color next, as the earth far beneath him began to quake. Even though fire was moving in upon him, he had neglected to move, risking powerful burns. But before any of those high-temperature flames could touch him, a series of rocks defended him. Aerodactyl thrusted forward his claw, shooting out huge rocks the size of boulders. They flew through the fires flawlessly, slamming into the body of the Sun Pokémon.

The series of rocks slammed against Apollo's body, forcing him down to the ground. There was so much pain going on throughout the bug's body, as he collapsed on the ground in a powerful slam. Vision dazed, he gazed up toward the flying Fossil. Aerodactyl was so pleased by his own actions, he decided to celebrate. And that, of course, took the form of a mighty roar.

Apollo was enraged by the call, finding it to be an attack on his demeanor. Working in unison, his six wings began to flapping taking him back to the skies, so he could continue the brawl. Once again, the sight of his foe rising, made Dawn's Aerodactyl chuckle dementedly. Dashing back, he aloud the air above the city streets to be filled by both of them. So opposite, were these two Pokémon. While Apollo was deadly serious, and murderous at that, Aerodactyl was completely content, and treating all of this like some fun game.

"Apollo! Quiver Dance!" Leaf roared, rage blatant in her voice.

Despite all of her blinding anger, she had not yet lost sight of what mattered here. She needed to be smart about this, and the first part of that was increasing her Pokémon's stats. While Apollo performed a mystical and wondrous dance, his speed, defense, and strength increased a level. Aerodactyl could have stopped the Pokémon from performing his dance, but the cockiness within him won out, so he just sat there. When Apollo's dance ended, and the Pokémon grew to an even stronger level, Aerodactyl merely chuckled sadistically.

"Aerodactyl! Bulldoze!" Dawn yelled while her arm cut through the air.

First he roared, then he dashed forward. Just like the last time, he rocketed through the air at great speeds. But thanks to Apollo's dance, that speed meant little to him now.

"Apollo! Counter with Flamethrower!" Leaf yelled back.

When Aerodactyl arrived at Apollo's position, he was flabbergasted to see the Sun Pokémon vanish in a flaming blur. He quickly reappeared behind the Fossil Pokémon, and fired out a flowing river of flames upon his foe's body. Fire doused Aerodactyl, making him cry out in pain. The fire was much more painful now, than ever before. They also pushed him down to the ground, where he bounced off of the pavement roads.

Defeat? What defeat? Aerodactyl didn't know the mean of the word.

He took to the skies again, while crazed roars escaped his lips. This was the battle he was waiting for, one where he had a foe that constantly grew better with each moment. It would make it all the more better, when he broke said foe.

"Aerodactyl Bulldoze!" Dawn yelled out again.

Just like the last time, the Fossil Pokémon dashed forward at speeds incomprehensible. Anticipating the attack, Apollo prepared to dodge. To his surprise, Aerodactyl vanished in a blur. Apollo gazed left and right in search of the Pokémon, but it was all fruitless. When Aerodactyl reappeared, his winged arm was wrapped firmly around his foe's neck. He dashed up first, then zipped down at great speeds. He moved so fast, Apollo had no way of escaping the grip. Not until he was rammed back first upon the ground. The powerful slam triggered a shock wave, that knocked everyone in the vicinity off of their feet. But Aerodactyl wasn't finished. He constantly increased the hold he had on the Sun Pokémon, making cracks split through the ground. Apollo found his vision growing blurry, as he heard Aerodactyl's laughs echo overhead. That cocky gesture was enough to keep the Sun Pokémon going.

A pillar of flames suddenly sprouted from Apollo's body, forcing Aerodactyl to move away. He never lost his cocky smile though, even as he stared into the one-hundred degree flames. Within said flames, he watched the shadowy figure of a bug rise up. When the fire ceased, Apollo stood in its wake, his compound eyes peering deeply into Aerodactyl's eyes.

It was time to end this. Both Pokémon were immensely tired, though Aerodactyl would say otherwise. Now was the time, that the trainers needed to pull out all the stops, in order to defeat their enemy. Strategies and techniques went right out the window, being replaced with cold hard desperation.

"APOLLO" Leaf roared out, "HYPER BEAM!"

The Pokémon lowered himself. On his horns, these lights started to shimmer. They weren't made of fire, taking more of a form of lightning. From the tips of his six wings, more of this mysterious power began to surge. They mixed with the power on his horns, and all of them eventually formed an orb that centered in the middle of Apollo's body. The orb reached its finest point, and started to shake uncontrollably. Upon doing so, the Sun Pokémon settled his eyes on his foe. Aerodactyl just hovered in place, awaiting for his own command. Dawn didn't waste any time.

"AERODACTYL! USE GIGA IMPACT!"

The Fossil Pokémon rose in the air a far ways away, but his eyes did not leave his opponent in the least bit. Now, as he flew in the middle of the, oddly silent, skies, he pinpointed his vision on the sun that lied on the city streets. It seemed as if his body had been coated in a mystical, glowing light the next second, matching the Sun Pokémon's orb of intense power.

"Aero..." the Fossil Pokémon said at first, as he flapped back a few feet, "DAAAAAAACTTYYYLLL!"

The next moment, he was rushing forward.

"Volca..." Apollo let out, as the orb in his midst ceased its shaking, "ROOOOOONNNNAAAAA!"

And as soon as that left his bug lips, a beam of pure energy rocketed from his body. A beam that was composed of a myriad of colors, tore through the air, screaming all the way. The amazing laser pushed back everyone that lied in the area, for it was just that strong. But Aerodactyl could care less, he didn't even bat an eyelash at the laser. He just continued rushing forward, with the golden sheen covering his body.

Then the beam swallowed him whole. He didn't even attempt to dodge it. He just let it engulf him. Upon seeing this, Apollo allowed his beam's energy to falter. He thought it was over. He thought wrong.

The bottom of a claw, slammed upon his chest. Immediately, the Hyper Beam fizzled, revealing the great Mega Pokémon on the other end. Aerodactyl kept his bottom claw on Apollo's chest, as his Giga Impact drove the two earthbound. They were falling fast, Apollo could only see blurs engulf them. And when they slammed onto the concrete roads, Apollo could have sworn he felt every bone in his body shatter immediately. The road around them broke down a level, as Aerodactyl's impact created a crater within the ground. Not only that, it sent this earthquake through the land, which broke all the glass windows of the buildings around them.

It was over, if anyone needed that to be said. Aerodactyl flapped away, and landed on the very edge of the crater. His body was smoking, thanks to Apollo's Hyper Beam. How he was standing though, was anyone's guess. The Hyper Beam he took head first was strong enough to destroy a mountainside, maybe even stronger than that. But Aerodactyl took it on, head first.

Dawn ran up to the back side of her Pokémon. Almost immediately, he fell over, and his Mega Evolution ceased, returning him to his base form. His Master's hands wrapped carefully around his neck, eventually bringing his head to her knees. Gazing up, he gazed into Dawn's face. She looked so worried for his well-being, and he realized that was the first time he ever saw a face like that. He couldn't tell if his trainer before held such a face of concern.

"Aerodactyl..." she whispered as she rubbed the wounds he suffered from the battle.

When he smiled though, she smiled, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sentinel..." she whispered, "Sentinel..."

Sentinel. Was that the name she was now giving him? Did he have a name before? If he did or not, he was sure it didn't match the name she gave him now. Sentinel. He liked it. Then he saw red, as his Master turned him back into digital light.

Leaf skidded down the walls of the crater. Disbelief was written upon her face, for that's all she could feel. How did Apollo, her strongest Pokémon, lose? It wasn't an action she had foreseen in all the planning, in all of everything. Then how did it happen? As she collapsed on her knees, and placed her hands on the Pokémon's body, her eyes closed shut. All she could think about at that moment, was her beloved Venusaur. And that only made her angrier. Why had she loss? What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted, was the exact vengeance for her fallen Pokémon. Just defeat the girl, who had so callously taken Viridis away from her. But that's not how things panned out. Instead, she sat on her knees, crying her eyes out, as she realized her chance at vengeance had now passed by.

At least Apollo was alive. Beneath her hands, she could hear and feel his heart beat. If she got him to a Poké Center soon enough, he'll be a-ok. But there was so much rage waring within her. Unhappiness, sadness, anger, hate, murder, defeat, so much pain, so much distraught, so much turmoil, she couldn't focus on anything. She wanted it all to end, all of it.

"I can end it..." a feminine voice answered.

She finally opened her eyes in order to gaze forward. Staring back at her, was this fairy-like creature. It was small, barely a foot tall in fact, with a pink head, and grey body. A red oval-shaped gem lied on its forehead, matching its twin tails that also had jewels encrusted into it. With its yellow eyes, this creature peered into Leaf's soul, as if it was severing her body from her spirit.

"I can do it, you know..." the Lake Legend of Emotions giggled, "I can strip it all away, the pain, the hurt, the malice, all of it, gone..." Leaf watched her raise a finger to her lips, "Would you like that Leaf? Would you like me to take it away? No more hurting?"

"You..." Leaf let out, "My... dream...?"

Mesprit nodded. Then her hand stretched forward, and Leaf watched her do so. She wanted to move, but every time she attempted to, the image of Viridis' dead gaze, entered her mind.

Then Mesprit touched her. And all of the pain, the turmoil, the unhappiness, everything left her. All of it, ever emotion she ever knew, or even didn't know, had all flushed free from her body. She lowered her limbs, her eyes grew lidded, and the shine that all life-filled eyes had, was now gone. They were dull now, her eyes, free of color, free of emotion, free of everything.

"No more sadness..." Mesprit stated.

In a flash of light, she vanished into thin air, leaving Leaf alone to contemplate her decision. She couldn't describe it. How does one describe emotionless, after all? They can't use emotions to convey how they fell, for they no longer feel.

No longer feel.

Just what happened to lead up to all of this? Just how did it all come crumbling down to this state in time? Funny. Now that she lacked emotions, she could accurately remember what had caused this to happen.

Her watch was going crazy. There was darkness all over her, darkness she had never seen before in the land of Kanto. She sent out Viridis to deal with the foe that had stalked her. But how does one fight shadows? That's what she remembered fighting, shadows, but she was too scared at the time to make them out. Long sharp appendages, with red eyes, that's all she could remember of the shadow.

Just what attacked her that day?

She gazed back down to her silent Volcarona. Raising his Poké Ball, the Kanto trainer turned him into digital light. Even though she didn't know what she was supposed to do now, she struggled to her toes, ready to go _somewhere_. Upon crawling out of the crater, she fully expected her vision to lay upon Dawn's serious disposition. Instead, she saw Jupiter, and in the Galactic Commander's arms, an unconscious Dawn.

"Good job Green," she said in such a sinister way, "You've done more for us than I could have ever imagined..." her eyes then moved inwardly, "Caught Uxie _and_ delivered a weakened Dawn to us, and it seems you've finally had your audience with Mesprit."

There were calls from down the streets, calls that came from a certain female police officer. Whilst chuckling, Jupiter gazed away from the Kanto trainer, and started strolling down the street.

"But, I'm afraid, this is where our union ends, Green." the Commander said, "But it was ever so much fun..."

They were betraying her. Team Galactic was betraying her. There were many emotions that came to mind at this feeling. Anger, confusion, hate, sadness, and yet, Leaf showed absolutely none of it. She just stood there with a loss of self, watching as Jupiter swayed her way away. Though the thought of chasing her down did come to mind, they were immediately dashed away when Jupiter vanished in a shining light. This left Leaf alone, to contemplate her failure. Once again, there were many emotions that a being could express at this point in time, and once again, Leaf showed none of it.

"Do you mind telling me just what happened, _Galactic_ girl?"

Leaf turned around, and saw the red eyes of Officer Jenny stare back. She didn't look to happy.

"You've got some explaining to do..." she stated coldly.

And Leaf, she just stood there, silently.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Wow, what an ending huh? Did any of you see that coming? All the emotions, and now, lack there of? But enough speaking about that, let me talk about it._

_So, yeah, remember last chapter when I asked who you guys wanted to win? I actually listened, just so you know. Checking the reviews, you guys can see that Dawn won in a landslide. Seriously, its Dawn 8, Leaf 3. Sorry all of you who wanted Leaf to win, maybe next time. To be honest though, I got such a bit turnout of reviews from the last chapter, it makes me want to try that stunt again. We'll see, huh?_

_And if you don't believe me when I say you guys changed my decision, you did. Originally, Leaf was going to win this battle with this super cool Hyper Beam that cut through the city and ocean. Also, she would have succeeded in fatally injuring Dawn's Infernape. He wouldn't have died though. That's the ending I had in mind when I first started this battle, however. What I'm trying to say is, my decision was already teetering, you guys' reviews just help me settle down on an answer._

_Also, I had someone ask me a question. That got me thinking about something. If you guys have a question, I'll answer to the best of my abilities in the next chapter. So yeah, the question, it came from a Guest. S/he asked if Dawn and Leaf were going to be friends later on. Well, since I don't want to reveal to much of the stories future, I will instead say this. I do so enjoy my happy endings, so there, make of that as you will._

_Oh yeah, we also learn a little bit of what happened to Leaf before she ended up in Sinnoh. She was attacked by a living shadow in Kanto, one we can assume the shadow most of the damage to Viridis before Dawn's Infernape put him down. So, what is the shadow that attacked poor Leaf? I'm pretty sure we all know._

_Anyway, I've had enough talking. Things aren't looking to great for our heroines, are they? Team Galactic has Uxie, and now Dawn, and Leaf's lost her emotions. And you know what? Its only going downhill from here._

_Oh yeah, and one more thing. Both Dawn and Leaf had six Pokemon, but they only used five. What were their last Pokemon? Leaf had her Espeon, Eveleire, and Dawn had her Mismagius, Maria. Yeah, the battle was completely in Dawn's favor._

_You're toast! *Super fast hands* BURNING ATTACK!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	13. Who is Leaf?

Who is Leaf?

She gazed deeply into the cold cup of water before her. On the other side, she could see how the desk was distorted thanks to the liquid inside. Her mind was a blank sea of nothingness. Just a white void that surrounded the deepest recesses of her mind. She was completely stone faced as well, lacking any kind of emotion at all. She didn't appear to be scared, or sad, or unhappy, or anything. Emotions she should have felt now, seeing as she currently sat in an interrogation room, was not on her face.

When the door opened up, she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just continued to hold her dull eye on the cup of cold water. Even when the women who entered the room sat down parallel to her, she continued to stare intensely into the glass cup. It wasn't until the women placed down an empty manilla folder, did the girl in the Galactic uniform stare up.

Officer Jenny, such a nice lady, or, _ladies_ depending on how you look at it. So strong-willed, so determined to keep the peace. They were always looked up to, if not for their work ethics, then at least for their beauty. The Jenny that sat before her today was no different. Strong and beautiful, with red eyes that could kill. She glared down upon the girl before her, with a glare strong enough to break the will, of even the most hardened of criminals. The officer fully expected the girl before her to crumble, to shatter this stoic visage, and explain what happened. But she didn't, the girl with the long silver-grey hair just continued to stare forward, without an inkling of emotion on her face.

"What is your name?" Officer Jenny asked, finding this staring contest to be fruitless.

The girl held her hard, emotionless face. Then she blinked, and it was so slow, as if she didn't even have the full energy to do so. When her eyes reopened, Officer Jenny just stared back into the same soulless gaze.

"Leaf Green..." the girl answered.

Leaf watched as Officer Jenny opened up the manilla folder, revealing one single paper. She slowly brought a pen down to the paper next, and began writing. Leaf watched it, but she felt no different about from before.

"ID Number?" Jenny asked next.

"23368..." Leaf answered without a second thought.

A mocking scoff exited Jenny's lips, as she wrote down the number. Leaf probably would have risen an eyebrow, if she had the ability to show emotions, that is. Instead, she gazed down at the way Officer Jenny wrote the numbers, just because it was something to look at. The officer in question kept her red gaze on the trainer however, finding the girl to be a very peculiar individual. She showed no emotion at all, in everything she did, or didn't do, for that matter. It was like staring into the face of a brick wall.

"Ooooookaaaaaay..." the officer said as she wrote down the number in her papers, "Then, tell me Miss Leaf Green, what are you doing wearing a Galactic Uniform, and..." she put down her pen, and shot a glare into Leaf's eyes, "Who are you?"

The girl gazed up, with the same stoic visage, her eyes not moving in the least bit. It sent a shiver down Jenny's spine, for she had never seen a girl quite like this before. Never the less, she had questions that needed answers.

She watched as Leaf's mouth opened, but the girl never spoke. The door opened a second later, catching both of them off guard. In stepped in this man, one with an aged look in his eyes. He gazed intensely at Officer Jenny at first, before shifting his gaze over to the Kanto Trainer. The sight of her made him shake, as his face grew even angrier than that.

"Professor Rowan?" Jenny said surprised, as she stood from her chair.

Here merely rose and lowered and eyebrow, while a nod came to head. After that, his attentions shifted slowly, and dauntingly, toward Leaf. It was a stone gaze, but coming from him, anyone could see so much disappointment, so much regret. And the only emotion she could relay, was no emotion at all. She merely stared at him, with a powerfully dull expression, one that was visibly painful to look at. But beneath it all, Rowan could see what had really happened to the girl. It wasn't that she was forcing herself to show no emotion, it was because she _couldn't_ show any emotion.

"Mesprit touched you, didn't she?" the professor inquired, much to the surprise of Officer Jenny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the aqua-haired policewoman said, "You two know each other!?"

Rowan merely nodded, while his eyes grew into a squint upon Leaf's frame. He was waiting for the Kanto trainer to give a reply, which she did easily. By way of a curt nod. Rowan gazed down to the floor, as this overwhelming sense of failure took over. He didn't expect things to turn out this way. How did things turn out this way? There was more to Leaf than meets the eye, he knew that now. If only he knew that before.

"Ok, ok," Officer Jenny said as she waved her arms to and fro, "Enough formalities. I'm happy you're here, Professor Rowan, maybe you can help me with this interrogation..."

"Her name is Leaf," Rowan said, "Leaf Green, age 19. A trainer from the Kanto region, her ID No. is 23368," he glanced at Jenny from over his shoulder, seeing her dumbfounded face gaze back, "Am I correct?"

The aqua-haired officer remained in shock for the moment, before finally regaining her composure. Upon doing she stared down to her desk to stave off humiliation.

"And how exactly do you know that?" she inquired, finding it odd.

"There's many things I have to explain to you," he commented as he sat down beside her, "But now is not the time," he turned his vision back to Dawn, seeing her blank face stare back, "I first want to know why you have Leaf in custody."

"Well," Jenny responded, "Leaf Green was found battling in the Sunyshore during the gang war. Upon seeing her Galactic uniform, we have reason to believe the girl participated in the gang war."

"And why is it that she was interrogated first? There were many other gang members you have arrested, Jenny." Rowan inquired.

"It was _who_ the girl was battling," Jenny stated, "People said they watched as she, and our Sinnoh Champion Dawn, cost thousands in property damage around downtown. That is why we are interrogating her first..." she gazed back over to Leaf, once again seeing that nonexistent impression, "But I hadn't gotten anywhere until you came around..."

"Is that so..." he whispered, "Well then, Leaf..." he gazed to her, "Please, tell me what happened? Start from the beginning..."

The Professor and Officer watched as the girl's eyes moved down, to scan the cold cup of water once again.

The beginning he said? The beginning of what? The battle with Dawn? The moment she found Mars at the lake? The moment she realized Dawn was responsible for her Venusaur's death? Or should she go farther beyond that? The moment she woke up in the Poké Center? Or the very second she stepped foot in the land of Sinnoh?

Funny. Now that she couldn't experience happiness, or sadness, or any emotion at all, she could remember things so clearly. Maybe it was because of all the fear she felt, all the fear that had now been washed clean from her body.

The beginning he said. She knew where to start now.

"Blue..." she stated, "I ran into Blue..."

…

Her eyes flitted open, but ever so slowly. Curse her eternal clock, for waking her up so soon. Hands raising, she rubbed her eyes to reduce the blur that had taken her. At least she was comfortably covered, if not by her blankets, then by the great fern tree overhead.

She could hear snoring echo beside her. Every time this happened, she felt a body made of grassy scales brush up alongside her. She blushed and chuckled, before shifting her vision over to the Pokémon beside her.

"Viridis..." she whispered as she tapped the great Venusaur on the head.

His red eyes blinked a few times at first, before he finally opened them up wide. Breathing in and out, he caused a purple fluff to escape his mouth, while at the same time, his tree rose high and proud.

"Venu?" he inquired with a hard grunt.

His Master reached forward her hands, and grabbed his head, pulling it close to his chest in a loving embrace. Never one to stave off his Master's advancements, he caused vines to reach from his body, so he could return her hug.

"Viridis..." she repeated, as her hug grew tighter.

Hugging him was always a surefire way to get her roaring and ready to go. Getting to her toes again, she stared up to the morning sky, peering deeply into the myriad of colors that often painted the skies at this time. Purples, oranges, reds, blues, pinks even, every color a being ever wanted to experience was on the skies at this time. They were even reflected by the puddles on the ground, that lied all around them.

But it was time to get a move on.

It didn't take her long to get ready, putting on clothes in the broad morning light, with not a care in the world. With Viridis beside her, any smart Peeping Tom would think twice before spying on her. Besides, this area of the Cerulean Cape was often silent any way. She didn't mind though, for it gave the perfect view of the Nugget Bridge.

"Ready to go Viridis?" she inquired of her Pokémon.

"Venusaur!" he roared out loud, whilst slamming his foot on the ground.

Climbing upon his back, she and he started to slowly trek for the entrance of the bridge itself. Just as expected of the time, there was no one out at the moment, giving the atmosphere an air of beautiful silence. When Viridis' foot finally stomped upon the Nugget Bridge, she noticed a certain person, around her age, leaning on the handles of the bridge. Leaf squinted her vision at first so she could get a better definition of this person, but upon realizing who it was, she wilted back in annoyance. Upon feeling his Master's demeanor shift, Viridis took a tone complementing hers, one that was angry and feral like. His growls brought attention to them, and seeing as only one person was there besides them, he gazed over.

"Finally..." he stated with annoyance and cockiness, "Took you long enough Leaf..."

"Blue..." she whispered faintly.

…

"Blue?" Officer Jenny said in shock.

She gazed up and down to both Rowan and Leaf, while confusion was written upon her face. Rowan merely rose an eyebrow at her, as he found her interruption to be necessary and rude. As if she cared.

"When you say Blue," Jenny stated, "You mean _thee_ Blue? As in Gym Leader of Viridian city?"

That statement caused Leaf to gaze up from her cup of water, and into Jenny's red eyes. Once again, the Kanto Trainer showed absolutely no emotion, though, judging from the way she gazed up, anyone could tell the information Jenny relayed was new to her.

"Please Leaf..." Rowan said as he gazed to her, "Continue..."

…

"Leader?" she inquired aloud.

The orange-haired individual before her merely nodded, though he showed obvious unhappiness behind her statement. Then again, he was always unhappy, when it came to gazing upon her face. She was such an irritating individual.

"Yeah," he stated gazing away, "Gym Leader. After you took down Giovanni and outed him as the leader of Team Rocket, they needed a new Gym Leader to take over the Viridian Gym." he glanced back at her, "So they chose me, seeing as how I _once_ was the Kanto Champion."

She giggled, this stupidly childish giggle, one that made him grow even more irritated.

"Darnit Leaf!" he yelled, showing how angered he was, "Can't you stop that for a while!?"

It wasn't often they got to be like this. Just the two, childhood friends, sitting down, enjoying a moment to themselves. Granted, they had, on many occasions, parted on extremely uneven terms, and honestly, they were sure this moment would end the same. But the buildup to that time was going to be a pleasant one alone.

Her and his feet were dangling over the edge of the Nugget Bridge, as the calm Cerulean Cape stirred beneath their toes. It was morning time, one of the rare times she could actually be free to do something. She was always doing something, going here, going there, battling some fool who tried to beat the Kanto Elite Four, it left her schedule to be pretty hectic. Especially today, as time was waning down on her adventure to Mt. Silver.

"Listen," Blue suddenly said as he got to his feet, "I know you have, like, a thousand things to do, with you being the Kanto Champion, so I'll make this quick..." he turned around and started heading down the bridge, his head hung low, "Gramps wants to see you, so I recommend you not keep him waiting..."

But before he vanished from her train of sight, he stopped and gazed at her.

"Smell ya later, Leaf!" he yelled.

A flashing flame overtook him a second later, swallowing him whole. When the fires died, Leaf saw her rival was riding on the back of his beloved Charizard. He did his usual salute, before allowing his flaming lizard to take him off into the skies.

It seemed that as soon as he appeared, he was now gone, vanished in the skies above. Leaf trained her eyes on his flaming fleeting image, when the touch of her Venusaur's vines wrapped around her waist. He pulled her near, giving a hug that he felt was necessary.

"Oak..." she stated to herself in a near mesmerized state.

It was uncommon for him to contact her, for it was always the other way around. As she sat on Viridis' head, her mind continued to wonder with excitement about what the Professor wanted to talk to her about. Maybe he was finally going to get her that Pokédex upgrade she's been praying for. The other day, this trainer sent out a Pokémon she had never seen before, and her Pokédex couldn't identify it. What was it called again? Oh yes, Servine. Such a cool Pokémon, though it was still nothing compared to her beloved Venusaur. But now she was just getting ahead of herself.

Viridis' feet started moving her forward, while her hand prodded one of her many Poké Balls. When it returned, she held a certain Poké Ball. Enlarging said Poké Ball in hand, she caused it to open wide, and release the mystical Pokémon within. The light shined vibrant for a while, only coming to an end, when a great dragon stood within its midst.

"Dragonite!" the Pokémon yelled.

…

There was banging at the door, loud, crazed, angered banging. It came so suddenly and so quickly, that it caught both Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny off guard. When the Professor stood to deal with the interruption, the door opened up wide. On the other side, a very frantic looking blonde teen. The adolescent boy shoved his way pass Rowan, while his eyes rested on the dull faced girl before him. His face was this strange combination of anger, and sadness.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled, while his hands grabbed a hold of the Kanto Trainer's collar, "LEAF, TELL ME! WHERE IS DAWN!?"

But she showed gave no reply, while at the same time gave no emotion. Merely staring with a cold-hearted face, she peered deeply into his orange eyes, scanning the feelings running off of his face.

"Tell me!" he demanded, as his voice croaked, "Please, tell me..."

"Barry..." Rowan said, as he laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Calm down Barry..."

But the blonde merely shrugged him off, as his fingers constantly increased their hold on Leaf's collar. But she didn't care, because she couldn't care. She just stared into his face with her nonchalant one, an action that only increased Barry's held in rage.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he began to shake her back and forth.

Even when he felt hands grip his arms, he continued to shake. It wasn't until the hands tore his grip away from Leaf, that he finally stopped. Gazing up, he saw Officer Jenny's serious face stare into his eyes. He cared not though, as his emotions were running on high.

"Calm down, Barry." Jenny said with an extra level of authority.

"I searched all night!" he instead answered, "I searched through every alleyway, every road, every building, and I didn't find her!" he grabbed Jenny next, "Where is Dawn!?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Jenny said with a not-so-calm sigh, "Now please Barry, your acting like this is not helping us out here, so... calm down..."

He stared up into her eyes, looking over those ruby orbs with his orange ones. He wanted so desperately to disregard her words, and continue his own, more _thorough_, investigation of Leaf, and the whereabouts of Dawn. But he didn't do it. He stood tall a moment later, walked to the door, punched the side of it hard, then exited the room.

Jenny gave a hard sigh, as she moved her fingers through her hair. With the interruption out-of-the-way, she could return to the interrogation. So, sitting down in her chair, she waited for Rowan to do the same. When gazing up to him however, he saw that he was in deep thought, as he wondered about Barry and his demeanor.

"Professor?" she inquired of him, which made him gaze to her.

"I've... never seen Barry act that way before..." he responded.

Jenny only shrugged.

"Apollo was there..." Leaf suddenly said, her eyes back on the cup of water, "That's where I met him..."

…

She gazed in complete awe, at the small flaming bug before her. With equal intensity, the insectoid creature gazed back, with the shiniest of blue eyes. Both she and her Venusaur were made speechless by the sight of it. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Not so small, but not so big, with a white, red, and brown body, red horns, and the bluest of blue eyes.

"He's called a Larvesta," Professor Oak said from behind, with the biggest of smiles, "He's a fire/bug-type Pokémon, extremely rare on the planet, even in his native region of Unova." she stared up to him, only to see that same face, "And I present him as a present to you, Leaf! A gift for all the hard work you've put in!"

But she was just so awestruck by the bug, that her mind seemingly ignored his words. When she gazed back into the Larvesta's eyes, she watched them grow a bit of affection for her. It made a smile come to her lips, as she sort of appreciated the stare. Stretching forward her hand, she started to pet the Pokémon on his spine. The Larvesta grooved to the touch, and began to coo in the cutest way possible. The sound of it made Leaf giggle, as she shook around a bit.

"I can already see you two will be the best of friends!" Oak said cheerily, whilst swiping his hand through the air, "Now! Do you have a name for your newly obtained Larvesta?"

Leaf rose the Pokémon, and brought it up to her chest. At the same time, Venusaur's vines started to wrap around her, in an attempt to grab at the Pokémon as well. As she held the Larvesta, and felt the warmth the Torch Pokémon gave off, she giggled in delight. There was only one name that could equate him.

"Apollo..." she said, "Apollo..."

"Apollo?" Oak repeated, "That's a perfect name for the little Pokémon? His evolution, Volcarona, is commonly known as the... well, ya'know what? I think it's better that you figure that out for yourself."

She gazed up at him, and saw a sunny smile upon his aged lips. She wanted to properly thank him, but time was wasting on her. She needed to go places and do things. From last she heard, the Sevii Islands were needing her help _again_.

The duty of a Champion, is almost never done.

…

"Never done..." she stated to herself, in such a cold and depressing way.

Her vision shifted away from the cup, and back up to Rowan and Jenny. They gazed back, awaiting her next words. But she never said them, she just continued to stare.

"What next?" the Professor inquired after a while.

"Viridis died..." Leaf answered.

No, that's not what happened next. There was a huge gap in the story, one that the Professor could easily put a fork through. She was hiding something, which honestly confused. What was there she needed to hide?

"Please Leaf..." he stated, "What happened _before_ you ended up here? In Sinnoh?"

She shifted her cold gaze back down to the cup.

"I don't know..." she answered, "I can't remember it well. We were traveling, and were attacked by something. Something big, something black, with red on it. It was like... a living shadow was trying to kill us..."

"Then what?" he asked.

"Darkness..." she answered, and so easily.

That was it. Both Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny could tell, they were getting no more words or answers from her. Not now, at least. So Jenny stood tall, and walked over to Leaf. She gazed up at her, as the aqua-haired policewoman lifted a pair of steel handcuffs from her hands.

"Leaf Green," she said, "You are here by under arrest for the suspicion of gang activities, as well as various accounts of property damage. You are also being arrested for conspiracy to kidnap the Sinnoh Champion Dawn," Jenny sighed, "I would continue with the rights, but I can tell you don't care, so..."

She made Leaf get up to her feet and led her over to the door. Before leaving though, Rowan grabbed Jenny by the shoulder.

"This is all my fault..." he stated, "All of it..."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked as she looked over to her.

"Officer Jenny, I-"

"OFFICER JENNY!" a random policeman said as he ran up, "Injuries are coming in by the bucket full, there are people saying they were robbed during the riots, not to mention destruction of property! Jenny! We need your help!"

She merely nodded with pure determination, as she was immediately ready to go and deal with these problems.

"Just get ready," she said, sending him off, "I'll be with you in a moment!"

Her underling gave a quick and frantic nod, before running off to complete various other tasks. Upon doing so, Jenny stared over to Rowan with a face of disdain.

"Sorry Prof," the officer said, "We'll have to talk next time okay?" she began walking off, with Leaf still in tow, "I have things to do."

Silence took a hold of him, and he watched her walk off. As soon as she left through the halls, Rowan felt his demeanor take a downward shift. This was all his fault. He should have turned Leaf over to the police as soon as she appeared, they would have dealt with Leaf. But he didn't, and because of it, everything was falling apart. Leaf was gone, and now Dawn was gone.

For a Professor, he wasn't really the brightest of people.

"What now?" Barry's voice inquired from behind, "Professor Rowan... What do we do now?"

He had only one answer to give.

"I don't know..."

It wasn't the answer Barry wanted to hear.

Though Rowan didn't look at the blonde, he heard him get angry. A few seconds later, he stomped off. This once again left Rowan alone to contemplate the problems he had to face. Where was Dawn, and who was holding her? Judging from the clothing Leaf was garbed in, he had reason to believe it was Team Galactic. But where was Team Galactic?

He couldn't talk to Barry, the blonde was too emotional to listen. He'd need help, if he was going to save the prodigy trainer. But until he came, all the professor could do was pray. Pray to whatever god existed, to look after Dawn.

He should have prayed harder.

* * *

_Maverick Talks! Yes, again!_

_I don't even have a witty intro, so... I'm just going to sit here and say stuff..._

_Well this chapter was made primarily to give a little insight on who Leaf was before she popped up in the Sinnoh region, primarily, where Apollo came from. We also know now she has a Dragonite, but its not with her for some reason. The Dragonite's name is Iris just so you know, and she's, of course, based off of my Pokemon. Except for me, Iris never evolved into a Dragonite because I like Dragonair too much. _

_Also, Barry's a bit angry. Okay, really angry, but can you blame him? His best friend is missing._

_Talking about Dawn, she was going to be in this chapter, revealing what Team Galactic is doing to her. But I decided to save that for the next chapter. Sorry..._

_By the by, Professor Rowan is about to talk to get someone to come help him out, as you can obviously tell. Who is that person? We all know him, but that's all I'm going to say about it. _

_We still have some mysteries going on though. What does Team Galactic want? What attacked Leaf to bring her here? What importance does Apollo have to all of this? And what about all the other questions I've put in this story but am too lazy to recount here? So many questions so little answers! I all have to say, is wait._

_You know what's a hard game? Donkey Kong 64. It's sooooooo loooooooooonnng!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	14. Champion Hunting

Champion Hunting

"LET GO!" she roared. Boy, was the raven-haired trainer talkative today.

They carried her through the halls, like some sort of trophy. She scanned the many eyes of those she passed, seeing the individual stares they gave her. Those eyes just stared at her, not like a human, but more as an item it seemed. To say it was creepy, would be an understatement. Did these people not know who she was? She was the Sinnoh Region Champion. _Thee_ Sinnoh Region Champion, not some random girl. They had no right to treat her in such barbaric way. The men holding her were too strong though, much too strong for her. If only she could reach her Pokémon, but it felt as if her Poké Belt wasn't even around her waist.

When did this happen? She just remembered battling Leaf, holding onto Aerodactyl, and then something struck her hard in the back of the head. She started to fret soon after, and her strong-willed visage began to break slowly. What were they going to do to her? She was the person responsible for the destruction of their entire corporation, there was no way they'd treat her in any way other than torturous. But she wouldn't let that get to her. She was the Sinnoh Champion, she had a title to uphold. They could do whatever they wanted to her, but she wouldn't break.

She would just endure.

The men holding her stopped. She attempted kicking at them, but it wasn't working. The doors right before them slid open, and once again they started forcing her forward. She growled, she even tried biting at them, but not even her animalistic notions were enough to stop their mission. They forced her down onto a chair, strapped her arms, legs, and neck down, keeping her in place, then quickly exited the room.

The raven-haired girl gazed up and around, scanning the area within the room. There was a machine within. In fact, the entire room appeared to be a machine. Cords and wires hung on the floors, walls, and ceiling, becoming an overgrowth of science and technology. The only object that broke this dense forest of machinery, was the bolted down chair she sat in currently, and of course, the great machine before her.

A hand met her bare leg, and started dragging down upon it. The Sinnoh Champion tensed up and shivered from the touch, as her mouth opened wide to give an objection. She watched as that hand slid down and down, until it met her knee, where it stopped.

"Long time no see, _Dawn_..." a voice called.

Her eyes widened. She recognized that voice, how could she ever forget about it. But that was impossible _he_ was dead. She watched him _die_, in fact. So how was this possible? It wasn't possible! As best she could, she attempted to staring up, while _his_ name exited her lips.

"Cyrus?" she inquired aloud.

No, it wasn't Cyrus. It was someone else she knew, the current leader of Team Galactic. With his blue hair up in devil horns, Saturn stared down upon her. But how did he sound so different. Whenever she heard his voice, it was always girlish. But just a second ago, it was low and demented, like the original leader. She didn't like where this was going, as if she had liked it before.

"Cyrus?" Saturn said, chuckling, "Yes... Cyrus..." he gazed off toward the machine that stood before them, "You called me, _Cyrus_..."

She watched as Saturn trekked over to the device before them, and continued to watch as his hand danced upon its keyboard. She didn't know what was in the machine, though she knew she wouldn't enjoy it. What's worst, she was focusing to tightly on why his voice sounded so much like Cyrus. There was something wrong here, something definitely wrong.

The machine opened up, and his fingers left the keyboard. So slowly, Dawn watched as the metal covering of the great device slid back, revealing glass. What was on the other end of the glass, made Dawn quake with fear. Her eyes lied upon the closed eyes, of Uxie.

Saturn started walking away then, but not before he whispered something daunting in Dawn's ear.

"You always knew me best, didn't you?"

She tried turning, in order to ask him on his words, but it was too late. The metal door's behind her closed, and her vision settled back upon Uxie's body. She could feel her blood curdling, as the legendary Pokémon of Knowledge, floated up and down before in such an eerie manner. She wished she could feel vindicated, as she knew he was here. She knew he was being held by Team Galactic, after Leaf captured him. But that didn't stop the fear from freezing in her body. She knew that, whatever was going to happen, was going to kill her.

Or worse...

"Turn on the systems..." Cyrus/Saturn's voice boomed.

Uxie began shaking, and violently too. His body bounced back and right, as lights sprouted from the bottom of the machine. These lights grew near blinding, and what's worse, they began flashing. Dawn looked away, but only for a few seconds before she gazed back. Electricity began to shock every inch of Uxie's body, making the Pokémon roar out in pain. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight, and at the same time, Uxie's eyes began to widen.

Then they opened. And Dawn watched them open.

Then everything.

From the beginning of her life.

To right now.

Every notion of knowledge she ever held.

Every thing she ever learned.

From the time of birth.

To the current time and moment.

Was taken from her.

She was, at first, stricken silent. She didn't say, nor do, anything. She watched instead, as Uxie's eyes slid close once more, as the lights of the machine died out. Nothing remained in the room, but silence. Dawn did nothing, Uxie did nothing, no one, no thing, did anything. Every being in the room remained as still and silent as death itself.

And Dawn started crying because of it. Next she started bawling. Her body grew limp in the chair as best it could, she slouched down and forward. And the tears continued to flow.

…

Johanna stared up. The skies above were turning grey, and it appeared as if rain would fall soon. She stared in complete awe at the coming storm, as her body tingled. In her hands, various items she procured from the city of Hearthome, which is where she currently stood. Good thing she was wearing her great jacket today, she seemingly foresaw this.

But what was with this _thing_ she was feeling. Everyone around her seemed to stop mattering, as she gazed up into the grey clouds. A raindrop fell down, and touched down upon her face. Then a cackle of thunder, and more rain. The clouds erupted above her, making ran fall all upon her. Everyone around her started to withdraw their umbrellas and such, in order to protect themselves from the storm overhead.

And then, for some reason, she started crying. Tears began rolling down her face, tears that were well hidden by the rain of the storms. She didn't know why she was crying, though she knew it was because of one important person to her.

"Dawn..." she sobbed, as her voice cracked.

…

Her fingers curled inwardly. She looked up the ceiling, as her hand cupped her chest. She was trying her damned hardest. Trying oh so very hard to feel, _anything_. Sadness, happiness, rage, calm, hatred, love, depression, cheerfulness, regret, pride, any emotion. She could think about them, she could even visualize how they looked like, but she couldn't feel them, or express them. Was this how it was, to feel absolutely no emotion? It was some sort of hell. She couldn't convey anything, nor could she feel anything. It was like she had become a rock, emotionless to all, and to everything. No, she was worse than a rock. Rocks could form feelings, she was more like a ghost. But no, ghosts could feel to, and they could express emotions. She was worse than a ghost, she was nothing. That's what she was, nothing.

Footsteps, she heard footsteps echo down. These footsteps echoed above all the talks of the other inmates of this Sunyshore jail. Getting to her toes, the Kanto Trainer walked up and to the metal bars. Her dull eyes watched as this blonde-haired boy, with orange eyes, walked toward the jailhouse bars. The emotion he expressed was rage, fear, sadness, loathing. If looks could kill, she'd be incinerated by his stare.

His hands reached forward, and gripped the bars that separated her from freedom.

"Barry..." she whispered.

"I paid your bail..." he said, and in such a threatening tone, "You're free for the time being..."

He held the keys to her cell, and slid them slowly into the keyhole. Twisting it, he opened the door to her, but his eyes didn't lose that murderous glint. He grabbed her tightly by the arm, an action that showed there was no escape for her. And yet, all she could do, was gaze forward with an emotionless visage.

"You're coming with me, Leaf. And you are going to tell me where Dawn is," he shook her violently, "Or... else..."

He turned, his grip on her tightened, and he started to violently take her along with him. She followed without fail, as her eyes gazed upon his frame.

"Barry..." she called, "My Pokémon..."

He suddenly stopped, making her inadvertently run into him. Turning around, his angered orange orbs gazed down upon her indifferent and dull ones. His hand reached down into his satchel, then lifted back up. Within the appendage, a case holding six Poké Balls. _Her_ Poké Balls.

"I'm supposed to give them back too you, in accordance to the bail..." he suddenly shook her, "But I don't in particularly trust you. We'll see _if_ and _when _you can get your Pokémon back."

And once again, the only emotion she could show, was no emotion at all. Suddenly, he put a hat on her head, then forcibly placed this jacket upon her shoulders. After that, he forced down the hat farther, in order to cover her face and eyes. Holding tightly upon her shoulder again, he stepped slowly, yet quickly, through the doors leading to the jailhouse.

Lead remained with her head down, as she realized just exactly what the pseudo-champion was doing. He didn't bail her out, she hadn't even had her bail set yet. Also, bailed individuals were not allowed to hold their Pokémon, until after their trail. It didn't take a Team Rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. He was breaking her out, not bailing her out.

"This is illegal..." Leaf whispered, showing that she knew what was going on.

"So what?" he said, "I'm the second strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh. No one would dare attempt to stop me..."

"You're wrong. You aren't the second strongest, you're the _third_ strongest..." Leaf whispered.

"And why do you say that?" Barry inquired as he pushed passed other people.

"Because _I'm_ stronger..."

It seemed as if, without emotions, Leaf could better express herself. Originally, her modest nature would have stopped her from saying such a thing. But now, as she could not _feel_ modesty, she spoke what came to her mind.

It obviously wasn't to Barry's liking, as she felt his grip increase to painful levels. He never gave a reply though, as he instead continued walking through the Sunyshore Police Department. When they stepped free of the department, and out onto the sun-drenched streets, Leaf looked up to him.

"You care for her, don't you?" she asked.

He replied, just not in the way she expected.

"Tell me where the Galactic Base is, and I'll give you back your Pokémon, understand?"

She nodded.

…

He tapped the side of his face, with the head of his pen. His aged eyes remained on the machine before him, as his heart continued to beat at an increased pace. His wife would be angered with his increase in work, but he didn't care. He just wanted it all to end, and soon, preferably. He wanted his prodigy to come home, safe and sound, he wanted the Kanto Trainer to regain her emotions, and he wanted to gain, above all, understanding, of what the hell was going on. But he knew it wasn't that easy, he knew that it would not end soon, and if it did, not in the way he was hoping for it end. It was one of the many things he had to come to terms with, when it came to being a professor. Sometimes the answers one seeks, isn't the answers one wants.

The door to his lab opened up. Eyes moving down, he showed nothing but rage, as he specifically asked for no one to bother him. Turning around in his chair, he laid his eyes upon the person who rudely interrupted his thinking. To his surprise, his eyes laid upon the frame of a crying women.

Her blue hair was wet and frizzled, showing she was walking through the rain. Her blue eyes were also strained, with red lines on her corneas, not to mention the tears that constantly flowed from them. She hiccupped and sobbed, over and over again, her body jumping with each end of her breath.

"Where is she!?" the woman asked, making the Professor gaze away, "Rowan! Where is she!?"

He didn't want to look at her, and for good reason. He had failed her, that's why. The woman reached forward, grabbing him by his shirt, and pulling him close. He finally looked back, staring into her eyes. Oh, did the pain him to look at.

"Professor please!" she begged, "Tell me my daughter is alright! Tell me she's okay!"

"Johanna..." he whispered in a low way, making her realize the news weren't going to be good, "Dawn is-"

"WHERE!?" she yelled, "Tell me she's alright!"

"Dawn is..." he closed his eyes, "We don't know where Dawn is... Last anyone saw of her, she was being carried off by a Team Galactic member..." he grew silent, just so he could stare into her face. He watched as she hiccupped again, with her face freezing up, and tears flowing harder and faster, "I'm sorry..."

Then she punched him. Hard, and square in the gut. He blocked his stomach, though he said nothing, nor groaned in pain. When he stared back up, he watched as Johanna dropped to her knees, while her hands covered her eyes. She cried long and hard, though Rowan tried to comfort her by patting her on the back.

"We're trying our hardest Johanna," he whispered, "All the Officer Jennys are searching for Dawn as best they can, just wait, okay?" he really felt bad, "And, I got someone to help us out. He'll be here any minute now..."

She glanced up to him, though the pain was still blatant on her face.

"I can feel Dawn crying..." Johanna whispered, "I don't know why, or for what reason but..." she grabbed him again, "I don't like it Rowan. Make it stop!"

"I think you're asking the wrong person..." a cocky voice echoed from the door.

Rowan and Johanna gazed up, their eyes falling upon the entrance in unison. Who stood before them, was an orange-haired young man, who wore brown pants, and a black bomber jacket. He smiled this uppity smile, while he stepped into the room with a wave of his hand.

"Good thing I got your call, Prof," he said, as he gazed over to Johanna, "I don't like seeing people cry. Well, unless I caused it, but that's a different story..."

"You..." Johanna whispered as she pointed at the male, "I know you, you're..."

"The Gym Leader of Viridian City," he said, cutting her off, and with a smile no less, "Blue Oak, at your service!"

"Eevee!" his Eevee yelled as it perched itself on his shoulder.

…

"By Arceus..." the purple-haired Galactic Commander said, "It worked. She's..."

"Lost her... knowledge..." the red-headed one added next.

"So it would seem..." their leader commented.

In unison, the three commanders of Team Galactic stared at the scream. The raven-haired Champion of Sinnoh had not yet stopped crying, as she shook violently in the chair she was strapped to. She looked like a child, or baby, as she continued to cry in a young and infantile way. Her voice, and body was the same, it just seemed as if her demeanor had been diminished to a much younger time. It was enough to make people pity her.

Well, not Saturn, anyway.

There was a beeping, making the three Commanders gaze up to one of their many TV screens. It showed a bird, no, a Staraptor, flying high in the sky. Mars stepped toward the screen, and tapped it closely, as her face grew into one of annoyance.

"Great," she commented, "Looks like we've got company..."

"Well?" Jupiter giggled, as she slid her finger near her lips, "Looks familiar, if I do say so myself..."

"Barry..." Saturn commented with a groan, "How did he find us so soon?"

"I think we have a certain _Green_ girl to," she looked at him, "Blame for that..."

Saturn nodded, while his eyes moved back to the screen holding Dawn.

"It doesn't matter, it's too late, our operations are done here..." he got to his feet, and gazed to the wall, "Mars, prepare our men to leave, I'm going to procure Uxie, and Jupiter," he gazed at her, "Be sure to show the, Pseudo-Champion, a good time."

Jupiter giggled, while her vision shifted to the TV screen holding him.

"It would be my pleasure." she commented.

…

It was just some random island, with rock formations on it. There was no way these guys could have a base here, of all places. And yet, as he glanced back to the girl holding onto him, he had no choice but to believe her words. The way she looked, with her face lacking any kind of emotion, it screamed the truth. He wasn't even sure if the girl behind him could lie. It didn't matter though, he still felt the need to assure her of his power.

"And if you're lying to me, Leaf," he said, as his Staraptor's wings ceased flapping, allowing them to descend down to the island, "You will never see your Pokémon again..."

The girl merely nodded, as her face continued to lack any kind of emotion, whatsoever. Shaking his head, he shifted his gaze down to the grassy fields of this small, random island. Funny though, the more he thought about it, the more alike Leaf and Dawn became.

His feet touched down upon land, as he leaped down from his Staraptor's body. Once Leaf leaped off as well, he turned the bird Pokémon back into digital light. One of his hands gripped the straps of his satchel, while he gazed left and right to the daunting island. With a wave of his hand, he signaled to Leaf, telling her to move. There were caves all on this island, and he could check them all if it meant he'd fine his friend.

He didn't get to far before an interruption occurred.

"Well, well, well," a sultry voice called, "If it isn't that little boy..."

Barry stopped walking, causing Leaf to do the same. Within the darkness of one of the caves, they noticed this woman walking out. She swayed her hips in such a suggestive pose, as her violet eyes trained long and hard on the individuals before her. Stepping out into the sunlight of this cave riddled beach, she stopped, as she now stood before the Pseudo-Champion, and of course, the ex-Galactic member.

"Barry, long time no see," she commented in a belittling manner, "And of course, you too, Green..."

Rage born from betray, is what she wanted to feel, but no emotion at all, is what Leaf projected.

"You!" Barry yelled, regaining some of that lively vigor of his, "I remember you! Jupiter! That's your name, right!?"

"Good job," she said, still with that uppity tone, "So you can remember my name, that's so sweet!"

"I know you have her!" Barry roared, finger pointing forward, "I know you have Dawn! Where is she!?"

Jupiter gave a brief chuckle, which soon grew into a loud cackle.

"Oh please! What business would we have with that girl!?" she said in such a sarcastic way, "Don't you know? We're a completely peaceful organization now, boy! Now go on, run home, we don't have time to deal with you."

That wasn't the answer he wanted.

Jupiter turned around, and started walking back into the cave. But a loud flashy sound echoed behind her ears, and it stopped her. The next moment, a fireball whizzed by her head, and slammed into the wall of the cave, triggering an explosion that shook the very earth. The purple-haired Galactic leader chuckled lowly, then turned around to see the one who threw the flaming sphere. She saw, as Barry stood there, beside this flaming unicorn. It was white on its body, but with fire roaming from its head, and hooves. It also had the reddest of red eyes, ones that matched its flaming form.

"RAAAAPPPPIIII!" Barry's Rapidash roared, as it flailed its front hooves in the air.

"I want Dawn, and now!" Barry yelled, "You either give her back, get out of my way, or prepared to be struck down!"

Jupiter scanned his face, and saw that he was deadly serious. And yet, she still didn't lose her uppity and belittling nature. In fact, it seemed to instead grow, even as his disposition offset her's.

"So it's a battle you want?" she asked as she bent over provocatively, "Fine then, it's a battle you'll get," her demeanor suddenly became monstrous, "BOY!"

She withdrew a Poké Ball, wheeled it back, then threw it forward. The red and white sphere flew through the air, landed on the ground, then snapped open in a brilliant flash. The earth shook violently beneath everyone's toes, as the flashing light danced down upon the ground. What remained in its wake, was a Pokémon of slug-like proportions. It was great, with a pink underbelly, and absolutely no feet or legs. The upper half of its body was brown, with pink dots moving in between its back bumps. The creature had two eyes, but one appendage in the middle of the eyes, made it appear to have three eyes instead. As it slid on the ground, its horns pointed skyward, while it took a demonic sounding position.

"GAAASTTTRROOOOO!" the Sea Slug Pokémon, Gastrodon, roared.

The slug slid up a few feet, while its master trekked to its side. Her hand met its wet body, while her other hand made a childish gesture toward Barry, one that was her fingers making a 'L' shape.

"You do know, you have no way of winning, right?" she inquired, much to Barry's ire.

"I'm not called the Pseudo-Champion for nothing!" he yelled, "I'll wipe you off the face of the Earth!"

"Please," she answered, "Did you forget that beat down I handed you at Lake Acuity already!?" her face grew serious, "Silly boy..."

"Enough talk!" Barry yelled, his hands grinding into fists, "We're finishing this now! I'm going to beat you, then take Dawn back!"

"You can try," Jupiter commented, "But I'm not so sure you'll like what you see."

The battle had been set, Barry stood tall and firm, ready to strike down anything that got in his way. On the other side, Jupiter stood beside her Gastrodon, her finger on her lip, as she giggled sultrily. Barry's Rapidash stepped forward, its feet setting the grass around it ablaze. On the other end, Jupiter's Gastrodon began sliding forward, leaving a trail of gunk in its wake.

And Leaf? She just stood there. Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting...

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well, I think it's been about a week since the last time I posted something so... yeah... whoops, my bad..._

_Any who, this chapter. Kind of anticlimactic for the long wait, huh? Well, I was just getting things ready for the battle next chapter, as you can all see. Barry vs Jupiter, the rematch of the century. Okay, a bit too much hype, huh? Oh yeah, and Barry broke Leaf out of jail, because he's on his own little mission. He will save Dawn, even if it'll kill him! That's called friendship! _

_So, let me say some things about the chapter and how it grew into this. I was originally going to have the chapter end with Blue's big reveal, but that happened a bit sooner than I intended. My bad. At least you all know Blue is here, that's cool right?_

_Also, the beginning scene with Dawn getting her knowledge stolen by Uxie, I was going to have that scene play out in the last chapter. I just postponed it to now, because I felt it was appropriate for this chapter. What do you think? Also, I'm not sure if you can catch this, but I tried to make Dawn seem like a baby when her knowledge was stolen. Her thought process for now, is that of a newborn baby._

_The reason why Johanna could feel Dawn's despair? Well, Johanna is Dawn's mother, of course she'd feel her own child's pain._

_And yeah, one last thing, if you've noticed, Jupiter is using a Gastrodon in this chapter. The thing is, she's never used a Gastrodon in Pokemon DPPt. So where did the Gastrodon come from? Well, she uses it in the Pokemon Adventures manga, along with other Pokemon which will be revealed in the upcoming chapter._

_So, we have Blue here, Dawn's lost her knowledge, Barry and Jupiter are about to go at it, and Leaf's still emotionless. The next chapter is setting up to be a good chapter, huh?_

_So, be straight with me, who here is happy Blue showed up? I know you were all waiting for it, so you're welcome._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	15. A Magnificent Melee!

A Magnificent Melee!

Barry vs Jupiter

The wind started to stir right beneath their feet. It bent through the grass, making them all flow into one united direction. Leaf felt the wind slide under her skirt, and tickle the skin beneath. Her dull eyes watched as Barry's green scarf flowed skyward thanks to the gusty gale. At the same time, Jupiter's purple locks bounced, as the gust picked up strength and power. The Kanto trainer brought her eyes down, gazing away from the skies above, in order to look toward the Pokémon before her.

A great white unicorn, with fire dancing along its hooves and head, and eyes that matched the sun in intensity. It constantly moved left and right, as it showed just how prepared for battle it was. The Pokémon matched the ferocity owned by its master, who also showed he was itching for battle. Opposing them, this great slug-like creature. Brown and pink, it was amorphous and hard to look at as well, while a sticky and disturbing gunk followed its body, whenever it moved.

"Give it up boy," the Sea Slug Pokémon's master yelled with an added giggle, "There's no way you can win this battle."

"Just shut your mouth!" Barry responded, "And let me show you just how strong I can be!"

His hand jabbed forward, while this intense gaze took his eyes. He snarled at first, one that showed just how angered his disposition was. Then an order left his lips.

"Rapidash, Fire Blast!" he yelled.

The white blazing unicorn leaped back a foot or two, and caused this flaming pillar to erupt around its body. The sudden explosion of fire caused the wind in the area to grow in strength, inadvertently pushing Leaf back a few feet. Maybe the horse Pokémon could feel the intensity within its master, for the strength it was putting in its fireball was great.

But Jupiter wasn't impressed. She yawned sarcastically, before bending over again, while her finger pointed out.

"Gastrodon, end this fool and his game," she commented with half closed eyes, "Muddy Water!"

The Sea Slug dropped down to the ground while it secreted water and various other substances form its body. This caused the ground beneath its body to grow muddy and disgusting. Once the mud reached a fine point, the slug rose its body, then slammed it down, causing a wave of mud to roar from its _toes_ and over to its foe. At the same time, Rapidash's flaming pillar twisted into a great flaming ball. When Rapidash roared, the fire-ball was launched forward.

It swooshed through the air, gliding straight toward the wave of mud. When the two collided into one another, they parted open, giving the blazing sphere a perfect little path to reach the Sea Slug. Jupiter's Gastrodon was, understandably taken off guard by the strike. The fireball collided into the Sea Slug's body, triggering an explosion that took the form of a star. From the flame, the Slug was thrusted out, where it bounced along the ground. And yet, Jupiter wasn't the least bit disturbed by this. In fact, she laughed, this extremely belittling laugh, one that made Barry's head cock into confusion. He didn't have time to ask her what was so funny, before _it_ attacked.

Glancing down, he saw the brown wave of mud was still heading his way. His Rapidash rose its hooves in order to stave off the pain, but it was too late. The muddy water slammed into its body, throwing the flaming unicorn back onto its backside. It struggled to get back to its toes, but it was much to weak to actually do so. As his Pokémon lay pained at his knees, Barry dropped down in order to scan his Pokémon's wounds.

"You stupid boy!" Jupiter yelled out, making him gaze up to her, "There was no way your Rapidash would _ever_ defeat my Gastrodon."

Barry's orange eyes grew into a squint, as he watched this amorphous slug get back onto its feet. Unfortunately, his Rapidash was too injured from the earlier strike to keep moving. He groaned with annoyance more than anything else, something that made Jupiter cock her head. As he turned his flaming horse into digital light, and returned it to its Poké Ball, he shifted his gaze over to his purple-haired foe.

"You still think you can win this, don't you?" Jupiter inquired.

"I don't think," the Pseudo-Champion responded, "I _know_ I can!" he revealed another Poké Ball, while his face showed rage, "I chose you! GO! Roserade!"

He threw the Poké Ball in hand into the air. It snapped open against the sky, launching out a flush of light and sound. This light touched down upon the ground, where it bounced and morphed, before taking a humanoid form. When the light faded, this grass Pokémon stood in its wake.

It stood on two yellow, peg like legs, which led up into great thighs. Its legs were surrounded in a grassy jacket, that stretched down to its feet. Both of this creatures hands weren't actually hands, but flower bundles that put some bouquets to shame. This Pokémon gazed with ninja-like vision toward its Sea Slug foe, while its white hair blew through the wind.

"Roserade..." the Bouquet Pokémon stated.

The Pokémon started walking forward, while it rose its flowery hands in an offensive manner.

"Still trying..." Jupiter said, but less as a question and more as a statement, "So be it..."

She stretched forward her hand, making her Gastrodon stretch tall in preparation for her command.

"Gastrodon! Stone Edge!" she yelled.

The Sea Slug Pokémon rose the front-end of its body, then slammed it down, making the earth crack and rumble. Suddenly, these pillars made of rock jutted up around Roserade's toes, erupting up an plethora of rocks that struck into the Bouquet Pokémon's body. Jupiter gave a daunting and malicious smile, as she heard calls of pain echo out from Barry's Roserade.

But suddenly, grass appendages whipped out, striking down the rock structures around it. With the rocks down, it showed Barry's Roserade, standing tall without an injury on its body. The sight of it made the Pseudo-Champion smile

"Roserade!" he called, "Counter with Poison Jab!"

The Bouquet Pokémon rose its hands. A second later, these sharp nub-like appendages jutted out from its flower palms, ones that oozed out a mysterious purple substance. And then, with the deftness of a ninja, the Bouquet Pokémon rushed forward, with its poisonous weapons. Jupiter's mouth opened in order to give an order, but it was too late. Roserade danced around her Gastrodon's body, its poisonous weapons striking the slug all around in various areas. Some strikes dashed deep into the Sea Slug Pokémon's body, making it wail out in pain. With one final slam to the face, the Gastrodon slid back, and dropped down.

"What's wrong?" Barry yelled with a cocky bravado, "Can't keep it up!"

"Annoying boy..." Jupiter murmured to herself, before taking a more offensive disposition, "Gastrodon! Mud Bomb!"

Suddenly, the Sea Slug got up again. Sliding a few feet away on its slime trail, the Pokémon instead formed a ball of mud from beneath its toes. As the mud ball rose higher and higher, Barry and his Roserade got ready.

"Gastrooooo..." the Sea Slug said at first, "DOOOOOOON!"

With one, mighty thrust, it sent its mud bomb flying forward. At high speeds the attack moved forward, forcing Roserade to duck down in order to dodged the strike. Somehow, even though if flew through the air, the mud bomb course corrected itself, and shifted its deadly trajectory toward its flowery foe. Lifting its arms, the Bouquet Pokémon braced for the impact, right when the mud ball struck it. The sphere detonated against Roserade's flowery skin, sending mud, dirt and water in every direction. And even though the strike pushed back the Pokémon back, it did little to break its battling spirit.

"Good," Barry commented to himself at first as he pondered his next course of action, "Roserade! Use Giga Drain!"

The Bouquet Pokémon stood tall, whilst raising its bouquet hands. From the flower buds of these hands, sharp appendages erupted, ones that resembled fangs. Roserade ducked down, stepped forward, then bolted at speeds near invisible. When the Bouquet Pokémon finally reappeared, it lied right in the face of its Sea Slug opponent. Gastrodon wailed in fear, but it was too late. Roserade jabbed forward its hand, stabbing in deeply the stingers it had. Gastrodon pulled back in pain, but the this only caused the stingers to elongate, revealing themselves to be actually vines. The vines turned green, and started to suck the life from the Sea Slug. All of the powerful thrashing it was doing before, had quickly grown into silent tussles, as the Pokémon slumped down. Meanwhile, all the pain Roserade had felt since the beginning of the brawl, had been wiped away, as if they never existed.

This went on for a minute, but it felt like forever. When Roserade was finished with its attack, it pulled back its vines, returning them deep into their bouquets. Meanwhile, Jupiter's Gastrodon fell face first in defeat. The Pokémon did nothing, nor said nothing, it just remained in silence, while its master fiddled with her Poké Balls.

"Bratty kid," Jupiter remarked, as she withdrew her Gastrodon's Poké Ball, "Don't think that this is over just yet!"

Clicking the sides of her Poké Ball, the Galactic Commander returned her Gastrodon to digital light, transforming him back into data. The sight of it made Barry smile with bravado, as his usual cockiness returned. But this moment was short-lived, before the seriousness returned. Jupiter withdrew a Poké Ball, wheeled it back, then threw it forward.

"Let's see how you handle this!" she yelled, "Go! Sableye!"

Her Poké Ball snapped open against the air, shooting out light as it usually did. The light touched down upon the ground quickly, taking the form of a dark and demented creature. With big diamond eyes, a dark body, and diamonds on its chest and back, the Pokémon revealed itself.

"Sableye!" the Pokémon whispered.

With its jittery movements, and constantly shaking head, the Pokémon struck a chord in Leaf's mind. She could see the image now, the one she suffered at the beginning of this journey. The sight of her Venusaur, Viridis, being surrounded by various Ghost Pokémon. It was still there, in her head, though now, it didn't carry the same feeling of pain as it did before. Dread, unhappiness, emptiness, sorrow, rage, all feelings she no longer held. What she, at first, thought was a feeling of weakness, was now a feeling she sought for. She wished she could feel again.

But enough of that.

"Okaaaaaaay!" Barry slurred, "Roserade! Poison Jab!"

Quickly, his Pokémon straightened up, forcing its poisonous daggers to jut out once again from its bouquets. One of its feet suddenly moved forward, and then with an impressive show of force, the limb forced Roserade forward at amazing speeds. Sableye stepped back, Roserade approached, quickly the Diamond Pokémon leaped up.

"Not fast enough it seems!" Jupiter responded, "Sableye, use Punish-"

"NOT SO FAST!" Barry interrupted.

Gazing down, the Sableye noticed its foe ducking down. Suddenly, the Bouquet Pokémon leaped up in pursuit of its foe, as its poisonous daggers waving through the air. The first swipe missed painfully, but the next swipe was a full-blown punch, one that jabbed its way into chest of its foe. Sableye shivered in pain, but the smile it had never once faltered.

"Obnoxious brat!" Jupiter quipped, "Sableye! Counter with Shadow Claw!"

The ghastly Pokémon rose its hand, making a shadowy fade of darkness swarm around its claws. Suddenly the Pokémon slashed the claw forward, dragging it painfully into the chest of Barry's Roserade. The attack sent the Bouquet Pokémon down to the ground, where it collapsed only to bounce off. Sableye landed down a few seconds later, while Roserade quickly returned to its feet. The Bouquet Pokémon quickly took a battling disposition, while its diamond foe continued to leap up and down before it.

"Give it up boy!" Jupiter yelled, "You can't win!"

"Shows what you know!" Barry responded, "I'm not giving up! Not until I find Dawn!"

"Then it will be your downfall!" the purple-haired woman responded. The next second, she thrusted forward her finger in preparation, "End him, Sableye, Shadow Sneek!"

The shadowy Pokémon suddenly stopped. An instant later, it dropped down into the shadows of the ground. Both Barry and his Roserade stepped back in confusion and fear, as they watched the shadow of the Pokémon move its way closer, and with increasing speeds. The shadow only stopped right when it came to Roserade's forefront. Suddenly, the Bouquet Pokémon felt a tapping on its shoulder. It turned around, only to see nothing. When turning to face its front, it saw the shimmering eyes of Sableye gaze back. The shaded Pokémon pulled but its fist, then launched it forward. The powerful strike dashed across Roserade's face, sending the Pokémon crashing to the earth. When Roserade gazed forward and prepared to get up, it found, to its surprise, the diamond eyes of Sableye gazing back.

"Quick, Roserade! Get up!" Barry roared.

"Too late!" Jupiter yelled, "Faint Attack, NOW!"

Roserade attempted moving away by scurrying on its back, but it was fruitless. Sableye moved forward, fingers first, then swarmed the Bouquet Pokémon in a sea of darkness. Through the shadows, a powerful strike dragged into Roserade's body. When the darkness subsided, Sableye stood tall, while Roserade lied fainted at its toes.

"Sable," the Pokémon said as its head cocked, "Eye..." it finished as its head cocked the opposite way.

Suddenly, the Pokémon returned to its master's feet in bountiful and shaded strides. Barry was stricken morbidly silent by the actions of the Diamond Pokémon, before he returned his Roserade to data, data which his Poké Ball easily stored.

"Are you giving up yet?" Jupiter inquired, "This is getting kinda boring, ya'know..."

"You want excitement, huh?" he retorted, "I'll give you excitement!"

He withdrew a Poké Ball, and rose it high. For the next second or two, he stood tall and firm, Poké Ball in hand. Then, his face turned red-hot with rage, as he pulled the Poké Ball back.

"I'll give you more than you can handle..." he whispered at first, "GO! _Courage!_"

He threw the Poké Ball forward, where it snapped open against the air. A vibrant and flashing light landed down on the ground, where it slowly took a great and powerful form. What stood there, this jackal-like Pokémon, colors blue and black, with shining red eyes. Its arms were crossed in a powerful pose, something that matched its strong and powerful form. The eyes of this canine-like Pokémon aimed forward toward its shadowed foe, while it groaned deeply.

"Lucario..." the Pokémon said.

There was no way that could have been the same Pokémon. Sure, it was the same species, the same gender, even the same name, but it couldn't have been the same Pokémon. Leaf stepped over, her mind wondering what she was seeing. On this Lucario's chest, a faded scar, one placed there by a certain Kabutops. It was the same Lucario. It was Dawn's Lucario.

"Wait..." Jupiter said, as she recognized the Pokémon before her, "That's... Dawn's Pokémon!"

"Maybe it is!" Barry roared, "I'm not going to lose this battle, Jupiter! No matter what..." he gazed up to Lucario, "Are you ready Courage?"

The Pokémon looked over to him with her nonchalant eyes.

"Lucario..." she responded.

"Good..." his vision shifted back to Jupiter and her Sableye, "Courage! Use Dragon Pulse!"

She rose her foot, then slammed it down, triggering a quake. Then, raising her other foot, she slammed it down, causing yet another quake to echo. Finally, she laid her fists at the side, while her mouth opened wide.

"Luuuucaaaaariiii..." she began as she pulled her head back, "OOOOO!"

With her roar, a purple blast of sound escaped her mouth. The call broke the earth beneath her, while it ripped its way toward Jupiter and her Sableye. The Galactic Commander was so awestruck by the blast of sound heading her way, she didn't move in any way, nor did she give a command. She just waited, as the blast came forward.

She felt it touch her. When it did, it picked her up with a force that's indescribable. The force continued to hold her up, where it eventually threw her into the wall of the cave. She bounced off of the wall and fell to the earth, right beside the body of her Sableye.

Barry straightened up at the sight, as his mind replayed the image over and over again. Somehow, seeing the force of Aura Pokémon now, when compared to all the other times, was just so mind-boggling. He could remember times in his head when he defeated Courage in battle, yes, but this was just so different. It seemingly cemented in his head just how powerful his rival was.

Jupiter struggled to her feet, as pain echoed throughout all of her muscles. Once she got the power to stand tall, she transformed her Sableye back to digital light.

"Are you... having fun yet?" Jupiter inquired in pain, as she trekked back to the battlefield, "Because... I'm not..."

"Still fighting!" Barry yelled, "I will _beat_ you down if I have too!"

Was this how her emotions was affecting her? Leaf pondered that thought, as she stared upon Barry. The demeanor he had before, the cheery, up-beat personality he had, where he was always moving, as if he had somewhere to go, that was gone. Here was this violent person, who was so rage-filled and angry, willing to strike down anyone who got in his way. Was that how she looked, when her emotions were fueling her? When she was angry with Dawn, trying to kill her _and _her Pokémon, she felt that way. Angry, murderous, _empty_.

That's what Barry was, _empty. _He lacked an important part to his life. After all, one can't be the Pseudo-Champion, if there is no Champion. She understood now, Leaf understood now. She knew how the lost of a life can adversely affect someone. If only she knew that before.

"Let's see how long you'll last..." Jupiter murmured as she rose her Poké Ball, "Let me finish this!" she pulled back the sphere in her hand, then threw it forward, "Go! Tangrowth!"

The red and white device opened in the air, where a flashing light launched out. Just like all the other times, the light touched down, and quickly took a six-foot tall form. When the lights died out, a Pokémon covered by blue tendrils remained. It was great, with a black body surrounded by dark blue vines. With stubby red feet, and long great arms, it was truly a force to be reckoned with. But Courage showed absolutely no fear. She just crossed her arms and stared up, with half-closed red eyes, while a sigh escaped her lips.

"Send as many as you want," Barry yelled, "I don't care! I'll just beat them down!"

"Keep up that bravado!" Jupiter yelled, "Tangrowth! Vine Whip now!"

The great Vine Pokémon rose its hands high, while a mighty roar echoed from its lips. The next second, the vines dived down, and broke into the earth below. All throughout the battleground, vines whipped up and down, while cracking the earth beneath everyone's toes. Courage gazed down, right as the vines tore out from under her toes. In a split second, she made the decision to dodge the blow. Her hand formed an aura sphere, she lunged it up, then threw it down. The blast left her fingertips and struck the earth under her. The attack not only launched her skyward, it also injured the fingers of her opponent, forcing the Tangrowth to pull them back.

"Courage! Use Extreme Speed!"

She looked forward while still falling in the air. A moment later, she vanished. The air around them whipped and screamed, as a being moving at amazing speeds dashed through them. When Courage reappeared, she lied right in the face of Jupiter's Tangrowth. The Aura Pokémon's fist fell a moment later, striking the Vine Pokémon in the head. When Courage touched down upon ground, she delivered a flurry of rapid punches into her foe's gut. They occurred at such quick speeds and with such deadly efficiency, it broke down the body that controlled the vines. With one final blow, Courage sent a quake of strength through the Tangrowth's body, breaking it down so hard, the Vine Pokémon fell to its knees.

But Courage wasn't finished. She reached her hand forward, gripped the Pokémon by the neck, then rose it up. She was expecting her foe to give some sort of counter-attack, to strike back with a massive force. All of her other foes did so, so why not this Tangrowth? But, to her surprise, the Pokémon just remained limp in her hands. She had already defeated it. Her hand opened up, and Jupiter's Trangrowth dropped. It collapsed on its back, breaking the earth beneath its body with its massive weight.

"T-T-Tangrowth?" Jupiter inquired in shock.

"Where is Dawn!" Barry yelled, "This is your last warning!"

Jupiter snapped her eyes back, while her feet steadily moved her backwards.

"No... I can't betray Saturn..." she murmured.

"Fine then..." the Pseudo-Champ looked over to Courage, "Hold her up..."

He said so coldly, and so mercilessly, if Leaf could feel emotions, she was sure she'd be shivering right now. Slowly, the Lucario's hand rose, as she prepared to carry out Barry's order. But then, a hurt face took the Aura Pokémon's face, and she turned around to gaze into Barry's face. The blonde-haired trainer grew wide-eyed as he gazed long and hard into Courage's eyes.

"Are you disobeying me?" he inquired, as a bit of his old personality returned, "Why?"

Courage walked over to him slowly, while her hand rose to meet his chest. She placed it on him, and caused this mystical blue flame to cover her hand. In awe, Barry watched this red aura mixed with this blue one, surround his body.

"Your. Aura." Courage countered, "Your. Aura."

Barry felt his chest freeze up, as he watched the red parts of this aura, _his aura_, fight with the blue parts. It felt so evil and vile, the red aura did. It actually made him think about what had happened. He just couldn't believe it.

"That was... mine?" he asked of his rival's Pokémon.

"Lucario..." Courage answered with a nod.

Barry's face bent into one of displeasure, as he grew disappointed with himself.

"I... I can't believe it..." his eyes closed, "I'm sorry Courage, I shouldn't have asked you to do such a thing... You're not even my Pokémon I'm... I'm hopeless..."

Slowly, Courage's hand moved to his shoulder. Patting him on the shoulder, she made the trainer's spirits rise slowly. As stoic and warrior-like as she was, the Lucario was really an emotional being. It was her job, after all, to bring emotions into light.

And Leaf? She felt, well, nothing at all. She did ponder, however. What if she had a Lucario, such as Courage? Would she had still made the same decisions? Would the Aura Pokémon had showed her what her aura looked like, so she could see just how evil and terrible it was? Maybe, maybe not. There was no way to know for sure.

"Hey Courage, let's get a move on," he stated, as he rose her Poké Ball, "I guess I should return you. It really wasn't in my place to use you in the first place," then he smiled, the first genuine smile he had in a while, "It sure was a blast battling with you, thought."

"NO!" Jupiter yelled, "I'm NOT! Going to be defeated!"

Her hand withdrew a plethora of Poké Balls, all of various types. Courage got prepared to fight, while the Galactic Commander threw out every Poké Ball she had. Side by side, three Pokémon appeared. A great blue bell-shaped one, Bronzong, a purple flying bat, Crobat, and a massive sized skunk, Skuntank.

"It's over!" Jupiter yelled, "You can't possibly send out your Pokémon quick enough to stop mine from attacking! Bronzong! Use Rockslide! Crobat! Use Sludge Bomb! Skuntank! Use Flamethrower!"

Each one of the Glactic Commander's Pokémon got prepared to fight, while Courage took a strongly defensive pose. Barry's mouth opened to give an order, but a voice called over all.

"Oooookaaaaaay," this voice said, "I think I've seen enough here! Pidgeot! Whirlwind!"

The air beneath Jupiter's Pokémon suddenly started to whirl. Round and around they twirled, becoming miniature tornadoes. The whirlwind picked up the Pokémon high, while they spun around in circles. A moment later, they were tossed high into the air, leaving Jupiter to stare up skyward in shock and confusion.

"What?" she murmured, "N-No! That's... cheating..."

A moment later, this Pokémon descended to the land. It's brown plumage and cream underbelly shimmered through the fields, as its impressive wingspan took up a great length of the land it stood on. The red and yellow crest that lied on its head stretched as long as its body, while its fan like tail fluttered in the wind. It was a great bird, sought after for its speed and strength in battle. But there was a young man on the back of this bird, one with orange hair, and brown eyes, not to mention a cocky smile. At the sight of him, Leaf felt the world stop.

"Blue..." she murmured.

The once champion of Kanto stepped down from the back of his bird, while his cocky smile remained on his lips. Jupiter seemed to quake at the sight of him, while he stepped nonchalantly into the center of the battlefield. Lifting a Poké Ball, he transferred his Pidgeot's form to digital light, without even looking at it.

"I'm impressed really," the Viridian Gym Leader said with a smile, "I wasn't expecting this battle to take such turns!" he chuckled, "I guess I should expect different things from the Sinnoh Region, but oh well."

A second later they fell. Every one of Jupiter's Pokémon fell face first into the earth, where they ceased their movements. The Galactic Commander was so awestruck at this, she just fell to her knees. She may have been beaten before, but never at this level before. It was mind-boggling.

"You... cheated..." she murmured with wide eyes.

"Hey, you started it," Blue remarked with a grin, "I was just finishing it!"

"Oh... my... god..." Barry murmured, "You're him! I mean! You are!" he suddenly leaped up to Blue's position, while his eyes shined bright, "You're that guy! You're _thee_ guy! You're the Viridian Gym Leader! You're Blue Oak! You are, like, my favorite Pokémon trainer, _ever!_ I mean! I used to watch your old tournament battle footage on repeat!"

"Yeah..." Blue said as he placed his hand on Barry's face, "Where's that Leaf girl, you broke out of jail?"

Barry moved back, while he gave a forced and acted smile.

"Oh... you know about that?" he inquired.

Giving up on his ruse, the Pseudo-Champion pointed over to girl in question. Blue gazed up, where his eyes lied upon Leaf's frame. Her soulless face, dimly lit eyes, and slightly pale skin, it all sent shivers down his spine. Was this really the girl who had caused all of this trouble? He had been taught to never judge a book by its cover, but she looked downright sociopathic. Could she really be this, all-powerful, Pokémon trainer?

"So... You are she, huh?" Blue asked as he walked up to her, "Boy... Aren't you quite the looker..."

She never moved her eyes from him though. She was expecting him to say something, expecting him to recognize her. But the moment never arose.

"Blue," she murmured, "It's me..."

"Me?" he repeated, "You make it _seem_ like we've met before..."

That wasn't the reply she was expecting. The way he looked right now, wonder in his eyes, mouth closed shut, it was the same look anyone would give when faced with unsureness. But there should have been no such feelings between the two. It didn't make any sense.

"But... Blue..." she whispered, "It's me, Leaf... Don't you... know me...?"

She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry her eyes out as she gazed at him. But to cry, would be to show the emotion known as sadness, and she couldn't feel emotions anymore. So she gazed forward into his eyes.

"Know you?" he repeated, "I'm sorry, I think I'd remember meeting a girl as soul crushingly boring as you... In fact, you remind me of someone else but... the less said, the better..."

Her head moved down.

"But... Blue..."

"Viridian Leader Blue," Barry suddenly yelled as he ran up, "I know I'm in trouble! I know I broke Leaf out of jail, but I also know that Dawn is somewhere in this island! We have to go looking for her and fast!"

"Fine, fine," Blue said as he shook his head to and fro, "Stay here, and I'll save your girlfriend..."

"WHAT!?" Barry remarked, "N-no! You've got it all wrong! Dawn isn't my girlfriend! She's my rival! I need her to get better!"

"Yeah right," Blue chuckled, as he walked off for the entrance of the cave, "Need her to get _better_. There's a lot of ways to get _better_ boy, and she's one of them..." he finally turned around and faced him, "Just stay here with our criminal, and I'll be back."

"No! I'm not going to just let you save Dawn without me! I'm going in too!"

Before Blue could put the boy in his place, the Pseudo-Champ of Sinnoh ran by quickly, rushing into the base belonging to Team Galactic with Courage at his side. The Viridian Gym Leader shook his head in an annoyed manner, as he started to walk again. But before he could move any further, he was stopped by Leaf.

"Blue. You have to remember me..." she stated.

"Jeeze, you must be crazy!" he remarked, "I said I don't know you! Now stay here while the boy and I save the Sinnoh Champion."

"But..." she looked down, "_Gary_..."

Her vision shifted back up. Blue's eyes had changed. No longer where they glares of annoyance, but now, ones of confusion. He started trembling lightly, while one of his hands gripped her by her collar.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, and with such a venomous tongue, "Only my family, and _Red_ knows me by that name!" he shook her, "How do you!?"

"We're... _friends_..." she answered.

He didn't say anything, instead he looked at him. His eyes grew into a squint a moment later, before he finally released her. Turning around, he shook his head, and began walking for the Galactic base once more.

"Boy," she heard him quip, "You are creepy..."

"But... Blue..."

It was too late, her call fell on death ears. She watched his body be engulfed by the darkness of the cave, as he moved into the Galactic Base. This left Leaf to stand there, alone, as she pondered what had happened.

This wasn't right, as if any of this was correct. There was no way, in a million years, that Blue would ever forget her. _She_ was the one and only person who could defeat him, no matter how strong he became. _She_ was the one who bested him, and became the champion of Kanto. _She_ was the one who had been his rival since the beginning of their Pokémon journeys. _She_ was his best-friend.

Then why was he acting as if she didn't exist? There was something wrong here, something much worst than what she originally believed. It hadn't been _just_ nine years since she last went to sleep, it seemed as if her whole world had changed. What did that monster do to her when it attacked her? What _was_ that monster? And what of that name, that Blue said.

Who is Red?

…

"Hey kid? You around here?" Blue yelled through the base.

He walked around with his hands in his pockets, while his brown eyes scanned everything around. To his surprise, not one being lied within the base. Even that woman, Jupiter, had disappeared. Curse that Leaf girl for wasting his time, it looked as if Team Galactic had moved off. Or maybe, that battle with Barry was merely a distraction while the rest of the members escaped. It was plausible, he wasn't going to hold it above the villainous team's head. He could only wish he got here sooner, at least then they'd be able to track their foes.

"Kid!" Blue yelled out, "Where are you!?"

He heard footsteps, and, hoping it was Barry, turned around. To his surprise, and displeasure, it was only Leaf, who was still looking at him with her emotionless visage. She was following him, of course. Once again, shivers went up his body. She was truly a creepy individual.

Turning around, he continued to search for Barry. His brown eyes eventually landed on an open door. Stepping into the door, he found a room filled to the brim with wires and cords. It was like a small jungle of wires, with one singular machine in the middle. He looked up and around the room, until he settled his eyes on the frame of the blonde-haired Sinnoh Pseudo-Champ. He was kneeling over a chair, with Courage at his backside. Courage's eyes were wide. That couldn't have been good.

"D-D-Dawn?" Barry whispered in confusion, as he gazed upon the raven-haired girl in the chair.

He watched, as her half-closed eyes moved around the room, before snapping onto his face. He reached forward his hand at first, only stopping when he touched the flesh of her face.

"Dawn? Are you... okay?"

Her eyes settled on him for only a few seconds. Then they moved skyward, her cheeks puffed up, those orbs of hers grew tear, her mouth opened wide, and she started to cry. Louder, and louder, she cried, as she shook her strapped down hands and legs. The crying made Barry pull back in confusion. Courage stepped forward next, an act which only made Dawn cry louder. Dumbfounded, Barry stood tall and straight, then looked over to Blue. In turn, he looked over to Leaf. She, on the other hand, actually had an answer for this.

"Uxie..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Sweet! Chapter Fifteen is up! And how about that, huh? I gave you what you wanted, right? All that build up from the last chapter, and now you've got your battle! But, that's right, the battle is over, and we've come back to good ole fashioned talking. Talking between you and me, that is._

_So, first off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if the first meeting between Blue and Leaf wasn't as epic as you thought it was. Or maybe it was, and if that's the case, then I don't apologize. Seriously though, how did you think the meeting between Leaf and Blue was going to be like? All hugs and kisses? Not so fast, we have this thing called plot that wants to end your fun. Everyone thinks that it's just a simple case of time differences, but it ain't. Why doesn't Blue remember Leaf? Ooooh, spooky right? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!_

_So yeah, Barry. I felt kind of bad for making Barry go all hardcore in the last chapter, I mean, how did you guys feel about him acting that way? I wanted to make Barry go back to his cheerful and childish self, which is why he went all fanboy when Blue popped up. I don't know, something about Barry being a Blue fan feels right to me. Also, the fact that Barry had Courage was supposed to be a surprise. I mean, yeah, he would have been able to defeat Jupiter without Dawn's Pokemon, I just felt as if it was right._

_That leads me to another thing. The fight itself. I wanted Barry to battle Jupiter, because Jupiter was the Galactic Commander who beat him in Pokemon DPPt. Call this a rematch, if you will. The three Pokemon Jupiter used in the battle, her Gastrodon, Sableye, and Tangrowth, were all Pokemon she used in the Pokemon Adventures manga. I just needed to give her six Pokemon, so she wouldn't use the usual three that she has in the games. Also, the Crobat she has is also from the Pokemon mangas, but she also used a Golbat in the game, so its easy to assume her Golbat evolved. It still blows though._

_Actually, I was going to call the chapter Clash! Barry vs Jupiter just like the Dawn vs Leaf chapters, but I decided to give it some originality. In fact, every battle chapter after this will have its own unique titling. Yes, there will be more._

_Oh yeah, and by the by, Barry has all of Dawn's Pokemon, the ones she used when she battled Leaf. He found them when he was searching for her in Sunyshore._

_Alright, enough talking. Next chapter, we find out what condition Dawn is in, Barry has some growing up to do, and Blue confronts Leaf. Uh-huh, yup! Put on those plot glasses._

_Well I had a question to ask, but I can't remember it. Ugh, oh well._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	16. Spirit of Emotions

Spirit of Emotions

Her cries had finally ceased. She still gazed up to him with so much fear and confusion, within her eyes. Slowly, the blonde tried walking forward, in order to touch the raven-haired girl. But she wilted from his attempt, finding solace in the chair she was strapped in. The sight of her, action so weak and frail, it was so far removed from how she usually acted. She was normally so strong, so brave, silent too, for she spoke only when spoken too. But this, right here, this girl, who gazed up at him with so much fear, so much dread, it was not her. But it was her, the girl had the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, the same facial features, the same body structure, the same everything. The girl who stared into his eyes with so much terror, was none other than Dawn. There were no ifs, ands, or buts, about it.

"Dawn..." he said, with equal amounts of confusion, "Don't you... know who I am? I'm Barry. You're best friend..."

His hand reached forward to touch her. To his surprise, her head shook in a 'no' manner. He wasn't sure if that was because she was answering him, or if it were because she was trying to get away from his approaching touch. When he touched her though, he got his answer.

Dawn started crying again, at even a greater octave from before. She wanted him gone, she wanted them all gone, she didn't even want to be here.

"Lucario?" Courage inquired of her master.

The words from the talking jackal creature only made Dawn cry again, and even louder than before. This caused the blonde before her to step back, and shift his gaze away from the girl. His eyes eventually settled on someone else. The causer of all these problems, the girl who had not expressed on emotion since all of this began.

"You..." he said gazing at her with that return of his anger, "Leaf!"

She didn't show any kind of emotion. No sadness, no fear, no remorse, just a dull, lifeless face, that showed no emotion of any kind, negative or otherwise. She just stared forward with these misty eyes, eyes that showed no life on the other end. Eyes that pissed Barry off.

"LEAF!" he yelled.

In such a quick, sudden burst of speed, he leaped for her. His hands were open, but took the position of a choking mannerism. The emotion she read from his eyes? Murder. And had the Viridian Gym Leader not been there, then perhaps the Pseudo-Champion would have gotten his way.

"Whoa there, kiddo..." Blue stated as his arm reached out to stop the blonde boy, "You don't wanna do something you'll later regret."

Barry almost entirely ignored his superiors words, for his arms were still trying to cleave at the girl who caused all of this. Leaf wished she could suffer the affect of emotions. She wished she could beg for forgiveness, say how sorry she was, cry alongside the hurt blonde. But she couldn't, because she didn't care. Mesprit never told her how emotionlessness would feel. She didn't care about Barry, or Dawn, or Blue, she didn't even care about herself. She didn't care about anyone or anything. This was how it was to be without emotion. To be a variable machine, no worse, a rock. No, even worse than that. Nothing, this was how it was, to be nothing.

She couldn't even apologize. She couldn't even say, 'I'm sorry'. Because that would be to show the emotion known as remorse, she couldn't feel remorse.

It took Barry a while to calm down. Oddest of all, Blue didn't push on the Pseudo-Champion, or force his will upon him. He just waited patiently for Barry to calm down. Never before could Leaf recall a time, where Blue actually _cared_ like that. Other than when they were children, that is.

"Barry get the Sinnoh Champion..." Blue said, "I'm going to stay with our little criminal."

Blue's vision shifted over to her own. It was a face she had seen thousands of times before. One of anger, rage, malice, and hate. But this kind of hate, wasn't the kind of hate she had seen from him. It was there yes, but it was so much different. The hate he held within his eyes was pure, not the hate one gains from defeat.

"You..." he said, "Have a lot of explaining to do..."

And to that, Leaf just stared. Blue realized it was pointless to continue talking to her a few seconds later, and shifted his vision over to the Sinnoh Champion. Courage gazed upon her master with wide, and worried eyes, for she really was at a lost. Any Pokémon would be lost without their master, no matter how strong they were. And the Lucario showed this.

"Luc...?" Courage whispered.

Her low, rumbling call only made Dawn cry louder, making the champion bawl, sob, and moan like a little baby. Courage's hand reached forward a second later, in a shivering attempt at touching her master. Before she could do so though, her body was transformed into a red digital light. The light zipped through the air, before being sealed within a red and white Poké Ball. Barry gazed down to the Poké Ball in hand, before closing tightly his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered dishearteningly.

Blue stepped past the trainer, to stand before the girl who was known as the Sinnoh Champion. She was still crying, though it looked as if the energy needed to cry was leaving her. Dawn's eyes were now half closed, and they lay squarely on the floor. When her eyes finally moved back up to him however, her face started to puff up once more.

But Blue had a way of quelling such actions. His hand reached forward, pressed down upon her head, and closed her eyes.

"Shhh..." he whispered, "Shhh..."

Somehow, that calmed the girl down long enough to stop her stop crying. A few moments later, she drifted off into the land of rest. Blue was pleased by that, because his second option was to send her to sleep with one of his many Pokémon.

He fiddled with the straps that bonded her for a second or two, finding them to release relatively easily. One by one, he removed the straps holding her, eventually freeing her from the metal chair she had been held hostage by. His arms picked her up bridal style a second later, where he found the girl to be relatively light. Her face looked so compose in her sleep, while at the same time, distraught. He could only imagine how such a face existed.

"Let's go kiddo..." Blue said as tugged Dawn along, "The sooner we get back to Rowan, the sooner we can figure out what's wrong with her."

His vision shifted over to Barry. The blonde teen was sulking in his own depression, as he stared down to the metal floors. Blue's vision steadily rose to Leaf next, who seemed unaffected by all that was going on.

"You have to remember..." she stated instead, an act that only made Blue's rage flush.

"Would you just stop!?" he roared, which made Dawn stir lightly in her rest.

Fortunately, she didn't start crying, and quickly piped back down into her rest. Blue sighed with pleasure, as his eyes traveled toward the exit of the room. Clenching tightly Dawn's body, he moved toward the door, only stopping when his body passed Barry's. The Pseudo-Champion stood tall a few seconds later, and started following Blue's footsteps. Leaf lingered however. Her dull eyes scanned the entire length of the room, while her mind pondered why this place would exist. Slowly, her feet brought her near the machine in the center, and her fingers dragged along the cylindrical device.

"Uxie..." she whispered, "Uxie..."

"You," Blue called, "Criminal, are you finished being, _sentimental_?"

Criminal. Why was her name now synonymous with that word? She would say she didn't like it, if she could like, that is. Instead, she glanced down, closed her eyes, and began to focus. She could feel him, she could feel her Pokémon. She could feel Uxie. And she could feel him going through pain.

Her hand curled inwardly over the sealed glass. How did they release Uxie from his ball, only she could do that? A better question though, was where were they holding her legendary friend? She felt her body shake as she pondered the thought. What was going on with her?

"Criminal?" Blue's voice echoed, "Let's go, or _else_..."

Leaf turned around and gazed into the eyes of Blue. Then she nodded.

…

He gazed through the glass window. She was completely fine. There was nothing wrong with her bio readings, her heart was okay, lungs, brain activity, all of it was completely fine. But, no, she wasn't fine. When she woke up, just a few hours ago, she had cried. Cried, cried, and cried, for no good reason at all. It didn't take the professor long to realize she was crying because he was there. Now, she just stared up and around the room, with the biggest of eyes, scanning anything and everything that moved in the room.

"Professor Rowan..." he heard a voice echo from behind.

Turning around, he saw this young boy, around Dawn's age. He had dark eyes, and wore this red scarf. Short black hair was tucked away deeply into his red beret, a beret that had the mark of a Poké Ball on it. His demeanor and disposition was comparable to that of Sinnoh Champion, both were tall, stoic, and usually silent.

"Lucas..." the Professor said, "You're back. Tell me, how was the Unova Region? Did you learn everything you wanted to learn from there?"

He rose and lowered his shoulders, while blowing off the statement with a mere glance over to the ceiling. He seemed pretty underwhelmed with the entire adventure, which made his superior chuckle. At least Lucas was back now, it would make things a bit easier.

"Mrs. Johanna wants to have a word with you, Professor..." Lucas finally said, now that the tension had been broken.

The older gentlemen glanced over to his aid. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face the mother. Sure, Dawn was OK, but that was only words. She wasn't fine in the sense, that she was operable without help. Everything about her seemed weak and frail, as if she was a newborn baby. Why? What possibly could have happened to her, that would reduce her thinking to this kind level? Only one person had the answers.

"Let her in..." Rowan said, "And go visit your mother Lucas, you know she can't wait to spend time with you..."

Lucas gave a nod, though it was partially filled with disdain. Knowing how his mother could get, Rowan understood. Regardless, his young aid opened the door to the room, revealing the great blue eyes of a middle-aged woman. She stared at Rowan long and hard, as her eyes started to tear up. She wanted to reach for him, and wring his neck dry, but the sight of a young girl through the glass window stopped her.

"Dawn...?" she whispered faintly at first, "DAWN!"

Her arms reached for the child, but Rowan got in her way. Honestly, he was fully waiting for her to give him another punch, just like the last time. To his surprise, she stopped completely, and gripped the sides of his shoulders.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at him.

"Please, Johanna," he whispered, "Calm down..."

"CALM DOWN!?" she roared, making him fear for his safety again, "How dare you!?"

Once again, her hand rose high, showing she was prepared to strike him down. She stopped before she could hit him however, as she once again began to sob and moan.

"Just let me see my daughter..." she said with pain blatant in her voice.

"Johanna, it's not that easy..." Rowan stated, "Dawn is... Well she's... she's not okay, Johanna, she's... a bit off..."

She looked into his eyes, while this pain, sad, and offended look, took her face. He watched her hands curl up in a fist, then watched as they also uncurled.

"What do you mean...?" she asked lowly, yet with a hint of warning within. He made note to tread the next waters lightly.

"Dawn isn't... she isn't... I can't explain it..." he whispered.

"Then let me see her..." Johanna stated, "Dawn is my daughter. If anyone can tell if she's alright or not, it's going to be me..."

Rowan's mouth opened to give a retort, but she shoved him violently from her way. Stepping for the door leading to Dawn's room, she grabbed the handle lightly. As she twisted the knob, Rowan walked to the window, in order to gaze upon the other side. His eyes followed Johanna, as she stepped into the room.

"Dawn?" the blue-haired woman called, "Dawn are you alright?"

The Professor fully expected the Sinnoh Champion to cry. But she surprised him. Instead, Dawn's arms reached out, as if she longed for the woman who was her mother. Johanna began to sniffle and sob, as she dropped to her knees near her daughter's bedside. Dawn continued to reach out for her mouth, and when the touch wasn't reciprocated, her face grew puffy, and she began to tear up. Johanna quelled her daughter though, by hugging her closer to her chest.

Rowan turned away a second later, and closed his eyes. Of course Dawn would listen to Johanna, she was her mother, after all. Somehow, that confirmed a belief Rowan held within. Dawn's mindset had been reduced to that of a baby's. He didn't know how, or why, but that seemed to be the most logical answer. That would explain why Johanna could quell her daughter. A child always recognizes his or her's mother's voice. Always.

But sitting here and thinking wasn't going to answer all the questions he had. If he didn't get moving, he'd never find the answers he sought for. Stepping down the hospital halls, he passed the individual nurses and doctors of this human hospital. Funny how he had to call it a 'human hospital', when he should have just called it a normal hospital. His many days spent around Pokémon had his mind all topsy-turvy. His wife was right, he needed to get out more.

But that was beside the point. He finally stopped at the entrance of a room. Opening the door to the room, his eyes fell upon the frame of a dull-eyed girl. Leaf stared at him, and he returned her look with one of his own. He stepped in, removed his brown trench-coat, and closed the door behind him. Next, he slid his trench-coat onto his arm, while his aged eyes stared around the room. There was no one here, in this small room, save for her, and how him. Good, he wanted it that way.

"What happened to you, Leaf?" the Professor asked, "First you run away, then you join Galactic, and now this? You've done that to Dawn?"

The Kanto Trainer's vision remained just as nonchalant as always.

"I didn't do that to Dawn." she answered, and truthfully at that. Without the ability to feel emotions, she lost the ability to lie. There was no need to, anymore.

"Then tell me," Rowan said, as he grew closer, "Who did?"

"Uxie did..." she answered.

"Uxie?" Rowan repeated in surprise, "How could Uxie do anything? Unless..." his eyes widened. Dawn was right, "You... you _caught_ Uxie?"

Leaf nodded.

"But that's impossible!" Rowan stated, "The only person to ever catch a legendary, was Dawn herself..."

"Then it's not impossible..." Leaf answered, "If Dawn could catch one, then I can catch one, and I did, catch one..." she gazed up to him, "I _caught_ Uxie."

"Then what happened? What happened to Uxie after you caught him?"

But Leaf's vision shifted back down, to stare at the floor.

"Blue..." she answered instead, "Why doesn't Blue remember me?"

"No Leaf," Rowan stated, "Answer my questions first," he grew a bit forceful, "Why are you acting this way? The girl I met a week ago acts nothing like you. What... happened..."

Leaf gazed back up.

"Dawn _killed_ my Venusaur..."

Rowan's eyes widened, then grew closed, only to widen again.

"So... this is what it's all been about..." he whispered under his breath as he turned around.

He felt like an idiot, honestly. He should have figured this out sooner. The death of her Venusaur, the death of her first Pokémon, was an act that tugged so violently at her. It would tug at anyone, who lost their first Pokémon. In fact, in invoked memories of when _he_, Professor Rowan himself, lost his first Pokémon. He remembered how distraught he was, and how much it angered him. But that was years ago, before the birth of his son. When his first Pokémon died, he was a grown man. Leaf was a still a child. The death of her Pokémon affected her in ways he couldn't conceive. Ways that made her murderous.

"I wanted to kill Dawn..." Leaf continued, "I wanted to kill her, and her Pokémon, so she could _feel_ how much I hurt, but most importantly..." she grew silent.

"Most importantly what?" Rowan inquired.

"Most importantly... I wanted to lose the pain... I wanted to stop feeling all the pain I felt when I when Viridis died..."

"How did you figure it out?" Rowan asked.

"Dawn was training with Barry and... she ordered her monkey to use Fire Punch, and I remembered. I remembered at that moment, because I was coherent when I fought her..."

"Fought her?" he whispered, "So... you were awake when she battled your Venusaur?"

"Indeed..." Leaf answered, "But it was so hard to think because of the..."

"The... Shadow Pokémon?"

Leaf nodded.

"Yes, the Shadow Pokémon..." she gazed up, "When I learned Dawn killed Viridis, I ran, I just had to get out of there. I ran straight into Mars..."

"Mars? As in," he gazed to her Galactic uniform, "Mars from Team Galactic?"

"Yes..." she answered, "She promised to take me away, take me away from Dawn. And I followed. I know my choice was stupid, but I didn't care before. I was emotional. Mars introduced me to Saturn, and they told me of a Pokémon who could take away my feelings..."

"And that Pokémon was Mesprit, I assume..."

"Why doesn't Blue recognize me?" she asked, instead of continuing their conversation, "He acts like we've never met before..."

"Please, Leaf," Rowan said, "Continue..."

"He said they were an organization that was trying to help the world, by finding an energy source that could replace fossil fuels. I knew there was more to that, but I was so angry at Dawn, and so hurt, that I didn't care. I just wanted to feel better... The sent me to the lake where Uxie resided, as they said they found an energy source there. All I had to do, was find it. But upon venturing to the island in the center of the lake, I... I attacked Uxie. I wanted to catch him, it's just something I wanted to do, as a Pokémon trainer. I was so exhilarated when I battled him, it was amazing, and when I caught him, I felt on top of the world. I returned to the base with my mission complete, and Jupiter told me where Mesprit was. I went on to catch the legendary Pokémon, so I could stop hurting, but on the way there I fought Dawn..." Leaf glanced up, "She beat me. She actually _beat_ me." suddenly her hands reached forward, where she grabbed Rowan by the collar, "I wanted Dawn _dead_. I tried my hardest to kill her Pokémon, throughout the entire battle. I wanted her to _suffer. _Just like I did..."

Her hands released his collar, and once again, her demeanor shifted into that submissive and dull one. Rowan brought his hand up to his chin, while his eyes closed. He should have handled this situation better, when she first appeared. But he made the decision to try to solve everything himself. It was the worst decision ever.

"Well you got your wish..." he found himself saying, "Dawn's in there, acting like a baby, because she forgot everything ever taught to her. How does that make you _feel_, Leaf?"

It was a stupid question.

"Nothing," she answered, "I can't feel anymore, remember?"

And, oddest of all, Rowan found himself to be nodding. He grabbed his trench-coat a second later, and moved toward the door.

"Officer Jenny is coming soon," he told her, "I recommend you get prepared for our actions..."

He left soon after that. The thing was, Leaf wasn't intending on going anywhere. Not until she spoke to a certain orange-haired trainer. Her eyes moved over to the items in the room she sat in. Fortunately enough for her, Rowan had been kind enough to bring her the clothing she had left at Dawn's house, when she ran out. Most importantly, her favorite red skirt and blue-green shirt, and they were clean, surely Johanna's doing. But that was beside the point.

She switched close quick enough, then neared the doorway. To her surprise, the door had been locked, obviously the Professor doing. She didn't care though, being the Pokémon trainer, such a hindrance was nothing to her. She fiddled with the door knob and its lock for a few seconds, her finger dancing within the keyholes. Rowan probably thought Mesprit had stripped the trainer of her free will. That wasn't the case though. She could still act on her own, she just couldn't express the feelings for it.

A few minutes of needless toiling, and the lock broke. Leaf nudged the door open slowly. Stepping out, she passed doctors and nurses alike, as she made her way for a specific person.

…

"Hey kiddo," the Viridian Gym Leader called, "Are you okay?"

Barry just stared longingly out the open window, his arms slumped out over the window seal. His face felt remorseful, but not hurt. It was like a quiet sadness.

"Yeah..." he answered solemnly, "I'm okay..."

"I was just wondering because you look kind of out of it..." Blue responded.

"I know..." Barry replied, as he brought his vision away from the city streets below, and up to the nighttime skies, "I just feel kind of... _pointless_..."

"And why's that?" Blue inquired.

"I don't know..." Barry answered truthfully, "It's just that... Dawn's always been better than me, and I always wanted to best her. With her like this, with her so..._ gone_, I feel... empty..."

"I understand how you feel," Blue stated, "You have that pit that... you aren't as good as someone, right? And then, that person just up and disappears, leaving you without your closure. But its more than that when it comes to you. You actually have some sort of feelings for her, don't you? Best friends since you two were children, I'm sure her change is more than just you losing your ultimate challenge."

"Well..." he stood up and turned around, where his eyes fell upon both Blue and _her._

Leaf just stared at him, with the same soulless as always. Her vision shifted shortly after, moving instead to look at Blue. He crossed his arms, shot her a glare, then stood up from the chair he sat on.

"Criminal..." he stated.

"You _have _to remember me..." Leaf answered, "Don't you know who I am?"

"You're Leaf Green," Blue stated, "A criminal. That's all I need to know..."

She wished she could get angry, and strike him down. But the emotion wasn't there.

"You _know_ me," she stated, with extra emphasis on 'know', "Stop acting like you don't."

"I don't know you, you crazy broad," Blue stated, "And how did you even get out here? Weren't you locked up by Professor Rowan."

To his surprise, he found her eyes move into a squint.

"I will _make_ you remember me." she stated.

"Oh?" Blue asked whilst cocking his head, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I will beat you like I did years ago."

"Beat me? And years ago?" Blue's cocky smile returned, "Listen criminal, I've only lost to one person, and that person is long gone," he turned around then, and started walking away, "So why don't you just return to your room and wait for Officer Jenny, before I make you..."

"Are you scared?"

Her question made him stop. Turning around, he stared long and hard into he dull eyes. She asked it again then.

"Are you scared to fight me?"

"Blue Oak isn't afraid of anyone," he stated, "Especially some brain-dead girl like yourself."

"Then fight me..." she answered, "I want a battle. And then, I will _make_ you remember me."

"Make me remember?" Blue seemed honestly intrigued by the idea. He laid his hand on his chin, while he walked toward the fellow Kanto trainer, "So if we fight, you say you'll make me remember who you are? Like this is some kind of episode of the Twilight Zone." he smiled again, "But how do I know you aren't planning on running as soon as you get your Pokémon?"

"I have no reason too..." she answered.

And, for some reason, that was good enough for Blue. He walked pass Barry, and grabbed the satchel that lied beside him, Leaf's satchel. Gazing into the Pseudo-Champion's eyes, he watched Barry shake his head 'no', but Blue's decision had already been made. He turned to Leaf, then tossed over her satchel, where she grabbed it in the air. After slide the satchel's strap along her shoulder, she felt a sense of completeness take her.

Wait, was she even supposed to be able to _feel_ completeness?

Whatever the case may be, she had her Pokémon in hand. And though the thought of running did come to mind, there was no way she was going to act on it. To run would be to show her cowardice, and Leaf Green is no coward.

They exited the room not much later, leaving Barry alone to watch them. He didn't notice the pink fairy-like creature that sat perched on the window seal. By the time he turned around, that creature was gone, swallowed up by the night skies.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_About this chapter, and stuff, because that's what I do._

_First off, we get to meet Lucas. Ya see, in this tale, he's Professor Rowan's aid, much like he would be in the game if you chose to play as Dawn. Because of this, he's more of a science dude, and not an ubber badass Pokemon trainer. Sorry. i also wrote off why he hasn't been here in the first few chapters, he's been studying in the Unova region. And no, Lucas won't be playing an important role in this story, he's just sort of here. Why not?_

_Also, Dawn's disposition is that of a newborn baby, if you didn't catch that from Professor Rowan himself. The reason why she recognizes her mother, is because every newborn baby recognizes the voice of their mother the moment they are born. Yeah, I just dropped some knowledge on you. _

_Other than that, there isn't much to talk about. This chapter is, once again, setting things up for the next chapter. I was going to show what Team Galactic was doing, but I think I'll do that in the next chapter. Speaking of which..._

_In the next chapter, Leaf and Blue battle. Who will win? The Kanto Champion, or her age old best friend? Will Blue remember who Leaf is, or is will the puzzle that is her life only get more confusion? Find out in the next episode of Pokemon: Shadows from Before!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	17. Dueling Destinies! Leaf vs Blue

Dueling Destinies! Leaf vs Blue

One after another, they all fell. Her Pokémon fueled her, pushed her forward, made her strive for victory. As she marched her way up the footsteps, her mind played over the images of days passed. One after another, foe after foe, everyone she met on the way here, the victories, the losses, it all culminated in the moment before her. Up these hollowed steps, lied the strongest, the most powerful, the greatest, the _champion_. Everyone else had fallen victim to her. Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blain, and yes, even Giovanni. All had admitted her greatness, she had the badges to prove it. But they weren't her only foes. The Elite Four, Lorelei, Bruno, Agitha, and the greatest of all, Lance. They too were now under her belt of defeated foes, proving that none could best her, not in this lifetime, the next lifetime, or _any_ lifetime. There was just one last foe for the girl, one great enemy for her to best. Who was this champion? She couldn't wait to see, she couldn't wait to know. Who ever it was, she could only imagine how he or she would be.

Her foot stopped, right in the wide dome room. Lights sprout from around the battlefield, illuminating all those who stood upon it. Staring forward, the Pokémon trainer could see her foe. It was a boy, around her age. He stood there, back turned, not noticing her at first. He had spike orange hair, wore a black shirt, and purple pants. She found her heart stopping at first, as she realized who this person was.

Anyone but him, anyone but him.

The boy turned. She saw his cocky smile, and immediately, her disposition grew enraged.

"Hey Leaf," _Blue_ the Kanto _Champion_ said, "My rival should be strong to keep me sharp. While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for Pokémon. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type. And now… I am the Pokémon League Champion! Leaf! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you. I am the most powerful Trainer in the world!"

"No..." Leaf stated, ending his uproarious and cocky speech, "_I'm_ the most powerful Trainer in the world..."

Blue laughed, and it was such an annoying laugh. It made her want to walk over, and punch him square in the face. She kept her cool however, and remained in her place as she eyed the foe standing before her. When Blue ceased his laughing, he crossed his arms and took a more battling demeanor, as he hunched over.

"Look who's Ms. Talkative now!" he commented, "And it's usually me who's the cocky one!"

Leaf bent down too, as she felt the time of battle coming. Her hand reached into her satchel, withdrawing one of her various Poké Balls. At the same time, Blue did likewise, withdrawing a Poké Ball with equal amounts of scratches and scars.

"There's no need to beat around the bush," Blue commented as he raised the Poké Ball in hand, "I'm going to defeat you here, Leaf. All the losses I've had to you will be washed clean, as I claim the Champion's crest. Well, technically I already have it, but you know what I mean..." he closed his mouth, waiting for Leaf to give a retort. When no reply came, he cocked his head briefly, while he once again smiled cockily, "Let's end this!"

He pulled back his hand, and threw forward the Poké Ball. At the same time, his foe did also, throwing the Poké Ball she had in hand. The two red and white spheres bounced off of the earth, before snapping open in the air. In unison, a flashing light took over the air. These lights danced about, phasing in and out, as they took the forms of creatures. Flames sprouted from Blue's light, wings flapping high, taking a winged lizard high into the air. While, on Leaf's end, grass erupted form the steel platform, giving the air a beautiful light. When stomping occurred, the lights died out, revealing the form of a lizard with a tree on its back.

"VEEEENUUUUSAAAAUUUURRR!" Viridis roared at the top of his lungs.

"CHAAAAAAARRIIIIIIZAAAAAARRRD!" Blue's Charizard roared as he flew up higher.

The room got hot, but not because of Charizard's flames, but because of the intensity in the air. Leaf balled her hand up into a fist, whilst slamming her foot forward. At the same time Blue shot his eternal rival a glare of equal ferocity.

"Last chance, Leaf!" Blue yelled, "Give it up! You can't win!"

"We'll see about that, Blue! I'll send you crying home to Daisy!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! CHARIZARD! FLAMETHROWER!"

"VIRIDIS! COUNTER WITH SOLAR BEAM!"

Blue's Charizard pulled back its head, making flames sprout from its jaw. At the same time, Viridis huddled down, while pointing skyward the tree on its back. The very tip of the tree began to form a yellow glowing light, which quickly reached a fine point. The room grew extremely bright, as solar energy and fire danced in the airs. When both Pokémon reached the point in their power where they could no longer hold the strength, they fired. Flames from Charizard, sunlight from Viridis.

And when their energies collided, an explosion occurred. There was only one word to describe the sight.

Glorious...

…

She shook her head clean of the memory, Leaf did. Gazing up to the night skies, she wondered why that was the memory that played in this very instant. It wasn't her first battle with Blue, it wasn't her last battle with him either, but she would go as far as to say it was their greatest. Yes, the battle they had for the Kanto Champion badge, it was the battle she most vividly remembered. Well, that and her first Pokémon battle. She could remember every detail of that day, the time, the way the sun looked when she finally stepped into the Indigo League halls, the way the floors reflected her when she stepped into the Halls of Records, she could even remember the smell. It was, to her, the greatest day of her young life.

And only for it to boil down to this. The Kanto Champion, Leaf Green, a criminal of the highest order in the region of Sinnoh. Wanted for kidnapping, she walks the line to the prison-house. She didn't know when Officer Jenny was going to arrive to take, whether the time be quick or long, she didn't really care. All that mattered right now, was proving herself right.

She turned around shortly, as the wind flitted by her body. It ruffled her skirt briefly, as well as the many blades of grass that separated her, from him. He exited the hospital soon after, where the wind blew the many turfs of his orange hair. Funny, actually. She always had a hatred for her childhood friend, finding him obnoxious, annoying, and downright putrid. But seeing him now, as he appeared older, as a young adult, she felt differently toward him. He was going to grow up into such a handsome young man.

But now was not the time for those thoughts. She was going to make him remember. With every fiber of his being, she was going to _make_ him regain all those memories he had of her. He was going to remember the beatings she delivered him, time and time again. She was going to _make_ him remember how she stole the champion title from him. She was going to _make_ him remember their childhood times. But, most importantly above all, she was going to _make_ him remember who the greatest Pokémon Trainer was.

"Are you ready?" he inquired, with that cocky swag of his, "I don't know how long it'll take before one of the Officer Jennys arrive, so I'm dying to know how this will turn out. Whether I remember you, or not."

Leaf's eyes grew into a squint at his antagonizing words. One of her hands dropped to her satchel, as she searched for one of her many Pokémon.

"You'll remember," Leaf stated, "Like I said, I will _make _you remember."

"Then make me," he answered, as one of his hands revealed a Poké Ball, "Please..."

The wind died out.

"Let's see how long you'll last..." Blue caused the Poké Ball he held to enlarge in his hand, "Against my Pokémon."

He threw out his Poké Ball, where it snapped against the air. Vibrant lights filled the air, drawing the eyes of everyone around to the battlefield. The lights continued to dance, before it fell to the ground. Leaf squinted again, as she thought on her foes first Pokémon. Would it be his Pidgeot? His Alakazam? Or maybe he would send out his Rhydon. Perhaps he'll send out his Exeggutor. That was always a favorite of his. But no, it was none of those Pokémon it was something completely different. The lights died out, and Leaf's eyes widened.

It was a beautiful Pokémon, yellow fur, red eyes, and a foxy body. Nine tails split from its back-end, and what a magnificent description for this Pokémon. The fox sat on its back legs, while its nine flaming tails swayed through the wind. Cocking its head up in an uppity manner, the Pokémon shot its foe a glare.

"Ninetales..." she said, with a low stirring voice.

Well that was surprising. Leaf wasn't exactly expecting her first foe to be a Ninetales. She was fully prepared for him to send one of his A-game Pokémon, but not this. Was this a change that happened in her nine-year disappearance? Had his Pokémon changed, perhaps? It was believable, and caused her to shift her game a bit. Nonetheless, she was fully prepared for the battle.

"I choose you," she said, lacking any sort of emotion, "Go, Kosha."

Throwing out her Poké Ball, she caused it to snap against the air. But something just felt different. The flash was there, the life-giving aura too, but it all felt wrong, oh so very wrong. When Leaf's Kabutops, Kosha, landed on the battlefield, the Shellfish Pokémon had seemingly loss some of its senses. It stood tall, and acted tall, when it roared out its name, it showed so much life, but everything about it was just _wrong_.

And Blue noticed this.

The Viridian Gym Leader laughed and laughed, as if someone had told the greatest joke ever. He even began to tear up, from how funny it was, whatever _it_, was. By the time he regained his composure, he seemed to be treating everything in a childish manner.

"Is _that_ your Pokémon call?" he commented through chuckles, "You say it like some sort of machine! What's wrong with you? Did you not get enough love as a child?" he finally calmed down enough to regain his game face, "You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep acting emotionless like that. Pokémon feed off of emotions, you ain't feeling it, _they_ ain't feeling it."

Leaf didn't give any emotional response, instead she gazed up, with haggard eyes. She would prove him wrong. Emotions or no emotions, she would show him who was the superior Pokémon trainer.

"Kosha, Rock Slide." she ordered, with that same stint of emotionless visage and disposition.

Her Pokémon stopped. Slowly, Kosha turned back to face her Master. She could tell something was off about Leaf, though she couldn't place her scythe on it. That didn't matter though, the Shellfish Pokémon had gained her order, and was ready to carry it out.

First, she slammed her foot on the ground, uprooting a series of boulders. Then, one by one, she tossed these boulders at her flaming foe. These boulders moved so fast, the blurry whisks of their brown hides could be seen flowing through the wind. And yet, Ninetales just sat there. The flaming fox Pokémon wasn't even the least bit shaken by the oncoming attack.

Until Blue pointed forward, that is.

"Ninetales. Extreme Speed." he said it at the same octave as Leaf said her command, but it was so different. The _emotion_, was all there.

Ninetales dashed to the side. Where she once stood, rocks slammed into the earth, shaking the land. Kosha tensed up, before lobbing more boulders her way. To the other side, Ninetales dashed next, dodging the next onslaught of boulders. Now enraged, Kosha threw more and more boulders at her foe. To her surprised though, the nine-tailed fox evaded each and every strike. Before the Shellfish knew it, she was gazing into the red eyes of a certain flaming canine.

In the blink of an eye, Ninetales reappeared at the base of her master's footsteps. Everything seemed to be fine at first, before Kosha's body was riddled with multiple blows. One after another, strikes bombarded the Shellfish Pokémon's body, eventually forcing her to her knees. She wasn't finished, though it was difficult to keep battling after those earth-crushing blows. Still, the Pokémon got to her feet, and rose her scythes, whilst giving out a battle-cry.

"Kabutops!" the Pokémon cried, with even more energy and emotion than her own master.

Blue smirked, while his arms opened wide, showing he was ready for Leaf's next attack. She didn't hesitate.

"Kosha. Aqua Jet." Leaf ordered.

And, once again, the Shellfish Pokémon stopped. She was no fool, she could tell when something was off. Nonetheless, she stomped her foot forward. The next second, her body began to secrete water, and soon after that, she was engulfed in a torrent of the pristine blue substance. The Kabutops began to rush down her foe the next second, and was only gaining speed with each growing moment.

But Blue was still unimpressed, as he merely shook his head to and fro.

"Still not listening," he commented, "Okay then! Ninetales! Let's show this broad how Pokémon battles really work! Fire Spin, now!"

The nine-tailed Pokémon began running forward the next second, while flames sprouted from her body. These flames continued to swirl around her body, eventually forming an orb that was of equal size and power to that of Kosha's watery strike. When the two body's slammed into one another, the land exploded. This triggered a shock wave through the land.

…

Professor Rowan's eyes opened. The land had rumbled slightly, springing him awake from his brief catnap. When gazing up, he found his eyes falling upon the window before him. When standing up, he got a better view of what lay on the other side. There sat Johanna, on the bed of her daughter, stroking the locks of Dawn's hair. The Sinnoh Champion had fallen asleep in the arms of her mother. She was so at peace, not even the rumbling ground woke her up.

But what triggered the tremor? Getting to his feet, he started walking down the halls of the hospital. It didn't take long before he came in contact with an on duty nurse. He was busy reading into his work to notice the Pokémon Professor, that was until he placed his hand on his chest.

"Tell me lad," Rowan said, "What caused that tremor?"

The nurse looked up, but only briefly, before returning his sights to his work.

"Oh, uh... Pokémon battle is going on outside, nothing new..."

A few seconds later, he trekked off, leaving Rowan to linger there a for a few seconds. He had a good mind on who the battlers were, but he shrugged it off. There was no way a grown man like Blue, would do what he was thinking he was doing. Rowan began walking down the halls again a few seconds, but stopped when he came in contact with Barry. The Pseudo-Champion was walking the walls aimlessly, while his orange eyes eternally scanned the floors. He didn't even noticed Rowan, until the Professor stopped him.

"Barry, is there something wrong?" Rowan asked.

"No," the Pseudo-Champ said, gazing up at him, "I'm just... worried about Dawn..."

"We all are..." Rowan stated with a bit of disdain, "But, could you tell me what caused that tremor?"

"Oh, it was probably Blue and Leaf," Barry asked, before stepping pass the Professor, "They're battling so... it seems to make sense," he chuckled, as he moved even farther away, "And to think, I'm not even down there watching my hero battle... I must be screwed up inside..."

Rowan almost entirely ignored the last bit of Barry's words. All he focused on, was Blue and Leaf, battling. He started walking again, but was much quicker in his movements. He only stopped when he came to a room, with a tented out window. Placing his hand on the door, he found it to be, oddly, unlocked. Funny, because he distinctively remembered locking it when he left. As soon as he opened the door, his fears were proven to him. Leaf was gone.

…

Kosha fell to her knees, as sprinkles of fire danced upon her body. Her eyes were closed shut, as her body wavered on her legs. A second later, she fell face-first, and grew as silent as the night air. Standing before her, a nine-tailed fox. Ninetales dropped to her hind-legs, whilst raising her right paw, in order to lick it. Despite the type-advantage against her, she had suffered minor pain at best.

Blue gave a shrug, one that oozed his cockiness, as if he had seen the outcome of this battle a long way away. But when bringing his eyes up to Leaf, he found the Kanto Trainer to still retain her lifeless gaze. She was truly an off girl. Speaking of events that never happened, claiming to be a friend of his from long ago. He would never be friends with someone like her, she was just too creepy to be friends with. Even now, as her Pokémon lied defeated, she showed no amounts of regret, sadness, or failure. She showed nothing.

"If this is all you have to show me, I'm sorely disappointed," Blue stated, as he playfully yawned, "You said you'd remind me of something, and I haven't remembered a thing. What's worse, this Pokémon is so boring. If you keep this up, you won't even be able to see my next Pokémon."

"Don't worry," Leaf answered with her monotone voice, "I'll make short work of your Ninetales."

She turned Kosha into digital light, and quickly placed away her Poké Ball. After a few seconds of rummaging, she returned with another Poké Ball. Blue got ready to battle once again, while his enemy brought back the Poké Ball in hand. With the same amount of emotionlessness, Leaf pulled back and threw the Poké Ball into the air.

"Go, Poison." she muttered from her lips.

The red and white sphere snapped open in the air, shooting out a vibrant source of light. The light quickly took the form of a goliath creature, before fading out. What remained in its wake, a blue and tan bi-pedal Pokémon, with rodent features, and a powerful disposition.

"NIDOQUEEN!" Poison roared out at the top of her lungs.

Blue tensed up at the sight of the motherly Pokémon. He appeared to be, surprisingly, weary of the new Pokémon. Unlike Kosha, he could feel an aura of power resonate from the body of this new foe.

"I see," Blue said, gaining a smile, "Getting serious, huh?" he finally lost his laid-back demeanor, "Finally! I've been waiting for this battle!" his finger pointed forward, and all resemblance of his playful attitude faded away, "Ninetales! Fire Spin!"

Just like last time, the nine-tailed fox caused flames to surround her body. The next moment, she began running forward, her speeds only growing. But Poison wasn't deterred by the action, in fact, she welcomed it. The Drill Pokémon stretched out her arms in preparation for the oncoming blow.

Ninetales slammed her flaming body into Poison's chest, where, to her surprise, the Drill Pokémon grabbed her. The fires died out immediately, as the Nidoqueen spun her around and around. After a few moments of this, the Drill Pokémon finally released her foe, tossing her toward Blue. In the air, the nine-tailed fox recoiled, landing safely on her own toes. The fox had now lost all notions of her original demeanor. No longer was she uppity, that was replaced with this battle-ready disposition. Yes, the battle had finally heated up.

"Poison, Superpower." Leaf ordered.

The Drill Pokémon slammed her feet onto the ground. This caused the earth to crack beneath her toes, while a golden aura exploded from her body. The aura moved and swayed through the air, before taking the form of a golden sphere. Poison cupped the sphere in her hand, and raised it high above her head. As it stood above her head, the orb expanded to twice it size. The wind picked up in speed, as it swarmed around the growing orb. After it got strong enough, Poison pulled back the orb, and threw it forward. It rushed through the air, but Ninetales had already prepared to dodge it. Once the orb got to her position, the nine-tailed fox leaped back, whilst slapping the orb with her tales. The strike sent the yellow blast skyward, where it flew up and up and up, eventually fading away into the night sky.

When she landed, Ninetales shifted her gaze back to her foe, only to see there was none. All that stood before her some ways away, was Leaf, with her dull expression. She looked left and right, hoping she would see Poison in some way shape or form. But, it seemed as if the Drill Pokémon had entirely disappeared. That was, until, the earth began to crack at her toes.

Ninetales leaped up, but it was too late. Poison's hand ripped forward, gripping the nine-tailed fox by her back legs. Next, the entire body of the rodent-like Pokémon came through, while this insidious smile laid on her lips. She lifted Ninetales up high, then slammed her into the ground, causing the earth to shatter from the blow. And yet, the Nidoqueen was still not satiated. Over and over again, she punched Ninetales, right up until the nine-tailed Pokémon ceased moving. Rendered unconscious by the flurry of blows, Blue's Pokémon laid still and silent. Skyward, Poison looked, while she roared out monstrously.

Blue zapped his Pokémon into a red digital light, while he groaned to himself. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was completely expecting his foe to put up a good fight, but that was just brutal. He wasn't sure if this was because of Leaf's emotionless demeanor, or if her Pokémon were just naturally this brutal. Whatever the case was, he knew his foe was more dangerous than originally believed.

"I see..." Blue said as he withdrew another Pokémon, "I guess I underestimated you a bit, criminal."

"Do you remember now?" Leaf asked.

"I can't say I do," the Viridian Gym Leader answered, "Though I will say its been a mighty long time since my Ninetales has been bested," he regained that cocky smirk, "Let's see how long you'll last against my Cloyster, however!"

He pulled back the ball in hand, gripped it hard, then released it as he threw it forward. The red and white sphere opened up against the airways, bringing to life a shimmering light. The light landed upon the ground, where it quickly took a wild and spiky form. Its body appeared to be made of rock, a rock with spikes jutting out from every imaginable area. The softest area of this creature lied within the many folds of these spikes, and even that looked deadly. It was pitch-black face, with the most demented of eyes, and a most cocky of smiles.

"Clloooooooyster!" the Bivalve Pokémon claimed.

Once again, Leaf found herself being put off by the Pokémon. Where were the Pokémon she remembered him using? Where was his Gyrados, his Rhydon? Had they been replaced over the years? How about his Heracross or Tyranitar? What of those? The biggest question however, was where was his beloved Charizard? Blue may have been a cocky Pokémon trainer with few friends, but he so did love his Charizard. It was probably the creature he loved the most on this bright blue earth. But it was not here, instead were these Pokémon she had never seen him even consider before.

It had to be the nine-year gap, that was it. He had to have just modified his team over the years, that had to be the answer. This couldn't have been, in no way, shape, or form, his main team.

"Hey are we going to fight, or are you just gonna stand there with that dull look on your face?"

Blue's call spurned her to move forward. Stretching out her hand, she made Poison take a battling disposition once again. The Nidoqueen looked tantalized by the coming battle, as she took steps forward. Her enemy on the other hand, merely twitched, as he began to secrete a cold air from his body.

"Poison. Use Poison Jab." Leaf ordered while her hand fell.

The Drill Pokémon rose both of her hands, making it ooze a gangly purple substance. Marching forward, her frame began daunting as it casted a dark shade over the battlefield. Cloyster wasn't the least bit deterred however, as he prepared for the oncoming assault. Poison started picking up speed, her body now running instead of marching. The earth cracked under her individual foot presses, making all know the power this Pokémon held.

"Cloyster! Counter with Clamp!" Blue ordered.

The Bivalve Pokémon leaped high, while its shell opened up wide. Poison stepped back in terror, as Cloyster's shell swallowed the upper-half of her body. From her head to her waist, she was engorged by the Bivalve Pokémon, while struggled in an attempt break herself free. Unfortunately, releasing herself was getting harder to do, as Cloyster's hold on her constantly increased. He was clamping onto her so tightly, it was beginning to crush her body beneath.

"Poison, Superpower, now." Leaf's call fell upon deaf ears, however. It was so low, there was no way Poison could hear the command, and Blue noticed this.

"How do you expect your Pokémon to hear you, if you won't even speak up?" the Viridian Gym Leader inquired, "This is so pathetic! I'm wondering if I should just end this battle myself."

No, she wouldn't let him.

"Poison!" Leaf roared, "Superpower now!"

Once again, the Pokémon rose and lowered her foot, stomping it into the earth. A glowing yellow aura started to danced upon her body, as the earth shook under her sharp toes. Through the harsh holds of the Bivalve Pokémon, the Nidoqueen could be heard roaring.

"Nidooo..." her muffled call echoed at first, "QUEEEEN!"

The aura around her exploded, sending an orb of power skyward, an orb that carried a very surprised Cloyster on its reigns. The orb flew high into the sky, pointed downward, then slammed the clam-like Pokémon into the earth, sending debris and sand skyward. When the dust cleared, Cloyster was still standing, though barely now. A few yards away, Poison stood, though it was obvious to all the hold Cloyster had on her had rendered her loose and weak. Finding it impossible to stand any more, she collapsed onto her backside, her vision fading as she looked up to the skies. Before the Drill Pokémon knew it, she was out like a light. But she did not faint alone.

Cloyster toppled over the very next second, his eyes closed, and mouth agape. Blue was surprised by the outcome of the battle. He didn't expect Leaf to show such an explosion of _emotion_. The girl was completely silent, up until this moment in time too. She couldn't believe what had just happened. When Blue berated her for her lack of emotions, it made her so angry. How dare he scold her? She was the Kanto Champion! She was the one who defeated him.

Sadly, the ability to feel anger must have been a one-off moment, because now all she could feel within her body was silence.

"I see," Blue commented, as he zapped his Cloyster into digital light, "I guess I underestimated you. You should be pleased, I don't underestimate my opponents often."

Leaf withdrew her Poké Ball and returned Poison to safety.

"As do I." Leaf responded, as she procured another Poké Ball from her satchel.

"Then let's stop beating around the bush, eh?" Blue said with a bow, "Judging from your little outburst earlier, I take it that someone is finally ready to take this thing seriously!" he straightened himself up next, "Good, cause I was really getting bored."

"That sounds just like you," Leaf remarked as her face was casted in the shadows of her hat, "Like that time Professor Oak sent you and I to the Pewter City Museum, and all you could do was complain about how boring it was..."

Blue analyzed her words, before his eyes widened. Fists clenching tightly, he added in pieces of that memory.

"And we saw those ancient Pokémon fossils. Kabutops and Aerodactyl..." he glanced up, "But... you weren't there," he added under his breath, "That was... _Red_..."

How did she know such memories? There was no way this girl could remember that day. Was she some sort of memory reader? Could she delve into his mind, and attract memories he had long since forgotten? Whatever the case may be, he wasn't liking it.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"But _I_ remember you," Leaf answered, cutting him off, "Isn't that enough?"

But he shook his head.

"We'll see if that's enough," he commented, "Here! Let's kick this into high gear! Let's see how long you'll last against my _first_ Pokémon!"

It was extremely rare for him to send out his first Pokémon. It was his greatest after all, his main Pokémon. His best friend, his _strongest_ friend. It was a Pokémon he sent out, only on the most important of battles, which to the Viridian Gym Leader, was too far and few between. Why was he sending out the Pokémon out now, though? Was Leaf really that dangerous of a trainer that he felt the need to send out his main? No, she wasn't, well, that's not what he believed anyway. It was a completely different reason. He was a bit scared. The girl was ruffling his feathers, for lack of better word, and he didn't enjoy it. She was delving into a part of his psyche that made him uncomfortable. He wanted to end this battle and now.

"I choose you!" he roared out.

"Go... Charizard..." Leaf murmured to herself, expecting the call.

But, once again, this world surprised her.

"Go! _Jolteon!_"

Leaf's eyes widened in surprise.

Blue released the Poké Ball he held in his hand. It bounced against the grassy fields twice, coming to a dead stop when the wind seemingly stopped. The circle in the center of the sphere gleamed, then the capsule split open into two. A flashing electric light danced from the mouth of the device, touching down right before it. The light took the form of a dog-like creature, and it walked forward with extremely jerky movements. And then, starting at the creature's feet, the lights of the Poké Ball began to vanish.

What stood there, in the lights of the night, was a Jolteon. Its yellow fur was spiky, and violent looking, giving the feeling that if one touched it, they'd be prickled in the hand. Also around its neck, was an equally spiky white main, that had lighting dancing along the various sharp furs.

"Jolteon!" the Pokémon practically snarled.

No! No! No! This was wrong! All wrong! Not a Jolteon! A Charizard! That was Blue's main! That was Blue's first! Not a Jolteon! How did he even get an Eevee as a starter!? The starters for the Kanto region are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle! Not an Eevee!

She was in over her head, she knew that now. Everything was wrong, oh so very wrong, and she didn't like it. But she had initiated the battle, there was no going back now. She withdrew one of her Poké Balls, as she too prepared to end the battle. The sight of Jolteon was hurting her head, and made her want to finish things quickly. Right now, the word sleep was looking real good at the moment.

"Go, Apollo." she said, regaining her emotionlessness.

The Poké Ball flew forward, snapped open in the air, and exploded. Fires sprouted from the open capsule, swarming around in a twirling blaze. When the blaze died out, a six-winged, moth-like creature descended, one that had such blue eyes.

"Voooolllcaaaaaroooonnnaaaa!" Apollo roared at the top of his lungs.

His body at first burned as bright as the sun, but the flames quickly died down, as Apollo made his might, known. Descending to the ground, he peered down toward his yellow foe with compound eyes. Despite the considerable size difference, Jolteon showed absolutely no fear.

Both Trainers prepared to start the battle anew. Blue balled his hands up into fists, while Leaf hunched forward to get a better look of things. The wind had once again picked up, as the two Trainers readied themselves for battle.

But when a shimmering blue-sheen fell upon everyone and everything in the city, both trainers, their Pokémon, and everyone else who noticed the light, gazed skyward. There was something lying between the clouds of the starry skies.

Titanic. Disk-shaped. Pulsating lines on it. It spun in an eerily slow fashion.

There were many things the two had seen in their years of Pokémon adventures, but this surely took the cake. It was, most literally, a flying saucer, one that took up the entire length of the sky.

"Good evening, denizens of Eterna City," a very familiar voice boomed, "I pray I did not interrupt your nightly romps..."

Leaf opened and closed her eyes. She knew that voice, all to well.

"Saturn." she murmured.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_About this chapter, cuz that's what I do. Whooo..._

_Jeeze, I'm loosing steam on these things... maybe that's a good thing._

_Anyway, this chapter. The predestined battle between Leaf and blue, and it ends in a less than stellar manner. Hey, don't blame me, blame Team Galactic, they're the jerks who flew in with a flying saucer. If anyone has read some of my stories, I actually put a neat little reference to an earlier story of mine. I would say which one, but not now, maybe later._

_Also, I kind of made the chapter title reference Yu-Gi-Oh. C'mon, its obvious with a name like that. Dueling Destines, I swear, it has to be the name to at least one Yu-Gi-Oh game. _

_Also, Blue's team. You see, there's two different teams I reference in this tale. Team one is the team Leaf keeps referencing. The team she talks about is the team Blue will have if the main character chose Bulbasaur in Fire Red & Leaf Green. That's why she keeps going on about Gyrados and Eggecuter, and Heracross and Tyranitar and the like. The team Blue actually uses in this story is the Team he has in Pokemon Yellow, if his Eevee evolves into Jolteon. I only showed three Pokemon though, sorry for that. They are apart of his Jolteon team though, so there's that. I wished there was a team where he kept his Eevee up through the Champion battle, but that doesn't exist, and I wasn't about to make one up._

_And just so you know, the opening sequence was a flashback. It was retelling the battle Leaf and Blue had for the Champion badge at Indigo Plateau, at the end of Pokemon FrLg. I even used Blue's intro speech, before I wrote that last bit of tangent. Also, Blue is kind of realizing that there is more to Leaf than meets the eye, all though that should be very obvious by this point in time._

_Now, what is going on here? Leaf's starting to feel emotions again, and for some reason, Team Galactic is here with their newest toy. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. I suppose you guys will just have to wait, in order to find out._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	18. Galactic Night

Galactic Night

She drifted skyward. Everyone who was in the city exited their homes and buildings, in order to gaze up to the sky. The flying saucer was so slow and demented looking, as it twirled around in place with those blue pulsating lines. The small pink fairly-like creature that floated in the air, placed her finger on the edge of her lips, taking quite the thinking pose. She felt as if something, or someone, was on that star-ship high above. And she recognized that person.

"Uxie!" the fairy said in a playful scold, "Is that you I feel?"

She watched as a slot open up from the bottom side of the flying disk. The slot spewed forth a blue light, while this small shaded figure descended from it. This figure, equal in shape and size to the pink fairy, stopped right when it and she were at the same level in the sky. It didn't take a genius to tell something was off about the creature. A great helmet was on its head, looking like a battery set. The many diots on the helmet caused electricity to spark and dance between the individual towers one the helm. Whenever this happened, the yellow creature would jerk his body forward.

"Mesprit..." Uxie said as the helmet shocked him a few extra times, "Mesprit..."

"Uxie..." the legendary Pokémon of Emotions responded, as she pulled back, "Uxie... something's wrong with you. What... what happened?"

"It's happening... _again_..." he answered, "Galactic, the Red Chain, all of it..." he gazed up with his closed eyes, "But things are more sinister this time... I can't control myself, Mesprit..." he rose his hand, "I recommend you run... as best you can..."

"Uxie, I don't understand!" Mesprit cried.

"You don't have too..." he answered as he rose his open palm.

Mesprit's eyes widened, as the legendary Pokémon of Intelligence took a threatening disposition. The air around them started to get heavy, as the moisture within the air was stripped out. These small, microscopic fragments of water quickly took the form of heavy bubbles made of pure water. Mesprit found her arms to be rising, as she now took a defensive position. All she wanted to do was fly around and enjoy the sights of the Sinnoh region. She didn't know that a battle with her twin brother would become of it. Her small little hands tightened into fists, as the individual jewels on her body started to shine and shimmer.

Uxie thrusted his palm forward, sending the heavy bubbles of water toward his sister. Mesprit countered by making the bubbles explode in the air, sending water in every which direction. The telekinetic backlash of their clash sent the two flying away. This wasn't going to be a battle the legend of emotions could easily win, she knew that now. The red jewels on Uxie's body began to shine now, showing his strength were increasing.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way..." Mesprit murmured.

"So... am... I..." Uxie answered.

…

The first blast was amazing, the second blast knocked everyone off of their feet. Leaf got up first though, her dull eyes still staring up toward the two beings. They appeared like little fragments in her eyesight, darting left and right with their occasional clashes. She could only stare skyward in awe at the battle, wondering when the end would come, _if_ the end would come. It was magnificent. The battle of two legends as they employ tactics no human could ever understand.

But why? Why were they battling? Why were they at each others necks? She needed to get closer, that's the only way she'd learn what was going on.

"Great," Blue commented as his fist shook, "And just when the battle was getting good..." he shook his head, "Well, Criminal, it looks like we'll have to stave off our battle for later," he pointed forward, "I have to deal with... that..."

Oh yeah, that's right. She was just in a battle to remind her old friend of her existence. But those men had to ruin everything, didn't they? She was feeling it too. She was _feeling_ herself change. She could feel her emotions return when, they appeared. And it made her _angry_! Oh so very angry! She shouldn't be feeling 'angry'.

Apollo was still out, and so was Blue's Jolteon. They all stared up in awe at the flying saucer above, as images of invading aliens entered their minds. Just what was it doing up there, and how did it exist at all. Well, there was one person who wasn't so keen on just sitting around and waiting.

Blue withdrew a Poké Ball from his waist. Pulling it back he threw the capsule forward. It snapped open in the air, shooting out a brilliant flash of light. When the lights died out, a great winged Pokémon remained in its wake.

"Pidgeot!" Blue's Pokémon roared.

Quickly, the Viridian Gym Leader mounted his bird, while those brown eyes of his shot daggers at the Galactic Saucer. Higher and higher, his Pidgeot's wings flapped, taking him off for the skies. Honestly, he really wasn't sure what he was doing or even planning on doing. He just continued to climb up higher and higher, clearing the distance between himself and the saucer in powerfully quick strides.

"Alright," Blue commented to himself, "Let's see what these madmen are-?"

He glanced over to his left, seeing the dull eyes of a certain girl look back. Leaf held tightly onto the body of her beloved Volcarona, as they flew up near her eternal rival. Blue tapped his Pidgeot on the back of the neck, making the Pokémon come to a screeching halt. At the same time Leaf and Apollo ceased their movements, stopping just a few yards away.

"What are you doing Criminal?" Blue yelled, "Get back down to Eterna City."

To his surprise, Leaf shook her head in a 'no' manner.

"I can't do that, Blue..." she answered, "They have something that belongs to me..."

Her eyes closed shut. Images of Uxie filled her mind, _her_ Uxie. She caught him, he was rightfully hers, as selfish as it was to say. The fact that he was somewhere in the sky, battling because _they_ told him to, was infuriating.

"Listen, I don't care who you think you are, but you are not ready for this!" he shifted his vision skyward, "I've dealt with these, how you say, villainous teams, before.

"Team Rocket," Leaf answered, making him look over to her, "You ran through the Silph Co. building, defeating anyone that came your way, then instead of beating the leader in charge, you were a dick and left, leaving me to clean up after you..."

Her statement left Blue dumbfounded, keeping him from making any sort of reply. So, instead of answer, he just groaned under his breath, whilst rubbing his head.

"Okay fine..." he grumbled, "Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye, _Leaf_..." he shifted his gaze to the Galactic Saucer, "I guess you can be of some use but..." he looked back over to her, "Just stay out of my way, why don't you!"

His Pidgeot dashed forward, with Leaf trailing closely behind.

"Leaf..." she repeated as she tapped Apollo on the head, making him fly forward, "He said my name..."

"VOOOOOLLLLCAAAARROOONNNAAA!" Apollo roared as he gave chase.

…

"I just love the way the attempt to move forward..." Saturn mused as he shifted his vision down to the command console.

The room he lied in commanded everything, the thrusters, the trajectory, the power of the shields, everything the ship had, he controlled. It all lied directly underneath his fingertips. The Galactic Saucer, a machine of considerable power and size. One could only wonder where it came from, and why it was here in the first place. Saturn would never tell, though it was wise to surmise a certain portly scientist designed it.

The door behind him opened. He gazed up and away, seeing a certain red-head walk in. Mars looked at her leader with an emotionless face, as she robotically made her way forward.

"The information you have better be good," Saturn said, "I'm busy right now..."

"We've encountered Mesprit," she responded, "Currently the little bugger is battling Uxie..."

"And how is it going?" the Galactic leader inquired as his hand slid along the armrest of his chair, "Is Jupiter enjoying her fun with the Pokémon?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mar's asked.

The offer tantalized him, as he tapped a button on his armrest. The metal walls he sat in suddenly slid apart and open, revealing a window on the other end. For the most part, all he saw was the night sky mixing with the lights from Eterna City. But then, this yellow object darted by, stopping its body just barely. This Pokémon, Uxie, rose his arm to summon orbs of sky and water. These orbs were immediately shattered though, as this magenta Pokémon came into view. She suddenly summoned air around her, shooting them at her foe. Uxie effortlessly deflected the attack by projecting an invisible shield around his body, making the air fly off as if it were nothing. When Mesprit's attack ceased, Uxie countered with an invisible blew to the abdomen. The strike knocked the legendary Pokémon of emotions fly away. After preparing himself for battle once again, Uxie dashed off for his twin sister.

It was inevitable that a smile came upon Saturn's face. Being the cold tactician he was, he could see how weary Mesprit had become. The legend may have been a valiant battler, but all her efforts were for not. Uxie's defensive nature was powerful indeed. No matter how many times Mesprit struck him, it did nothing to drop the legend of intelligence. She would be theirs soon, all theirs, then they'd be one step closer to absolute victory.

"We have a growing problem, however..." Mars stated.

"And what might that be?" Saturn inquired, his smile bending upside down into a scowl.

Mars walked down to his side, tapping a few buttons on a command console to his right. This caused a screen to descend from the ceiling. First static appeared on the screen, but that was soon replaced with images. Two beings on top of the Galactic Saucer. Viridian Gym Leader Blue Oak, and the Kanto _Champion_ herself, Leaf Green. Saturn's face bent into even more displeasure at the sight of the girl, and for good reason.

"Is she not supposed to be in jail?" he asked of Mars.

"It seems she's escaped apprehension... as of now, anyway..." the red-headed Galactic Commander answered as she looked to him, "What do we do now, Saturn?"

His eyes grew into a squint, as his hands intertwined with one another. Resting his fingers upon his chin, he focused on the screen before him. Blue was nonchalantly tossing up a Pokémon up and down while Leaf looked back and right. A smile came from the Galactic Leader a mere moment later.

"Tell me," he whispered, "What has become of our foe, Dawn? I assume she's still... _disposed_?"

"Your assumption is right, Saturn." Mars answered.

"Good," he leaned back in his chair, "Attack Eterna City."

The order was quick and decisive, making Mars look over to him. His eyes though, they were so intense and resolute. There was no doubt about it, he wanted a full on attack on Eterna City. So, not questioning him on the order, Mars rose her radio.

"Jupiter, mobilize the men..." she looked up at the screen showing Leaf and Blue, "Saturn wants an attack on Eterna City."

…

Blue gazed left and right, as the wind pelted his body. Had he not been so used to flying on the back of his beloved Pidgeot, he'd have a terrible sense of vertigo right now. The Galactic Saucer had to be a mile wide, he could tell from sight alone. How that blasted Team Galactic built such a monstrosity would forever be unknown to him, but now was not the time.

"Alright," the Viridian Gym Leader whispered to himself, "I hope the rest of those Pokémon of yours are up to pair, Miss Green," he rubbed his nose, "I keen to find out what they can do..."

"Joooolllteee!" Blue's Jolteon roared.

"As am I," Leaf answered as she lifted a Poké Ball, "Let's see what your _other_ Pokémon can do..."

Seeing this as a challenge, the Viridan Gym Leader gave a cocky smile. Raising their Poké Balls, Leaf and Blue snapped them open in unison. The flashing lights touched down upon the top of the flying saucer, taking form quickly.

Leaf's light shrunk quickly whilst taking a very canine form.

"Espeon..." Eveleire said, as his twin tails stretched tall.

Blue's light remained tall however, as it took a very sharp and hard figure. When the lights died out, it left a monster in its wake. It was tall, titanic in fact, when it came to size. Its body was hard and colored grey, with orange rocks for armor placed on its shoulders, knees, stomach, and elbows. Two horns lied on its head, one on the forehead, the other where its nose should be. Leaf could actually feel herself trembling as she gazed upon this bi-pedal Pokémon. Never before had she seen such a beast, and yet it looked oddly familiar.

"Rhyperior!" the Pokémon roared while it slammed its fists together.

Whenever it took a footstep, the ground shook. It was just that massive a Pokémon.

"Impressed?" Blue said as he gazed upon Leaf's face, "He's just great, right?" he dragged his eyes down, "When compared to your Espeon, of course. I was hoping for something bigger, from you, but oh well..."

Leaf's face contorted into annoyance as her hand stretched forward.

"Eveleire! Psybeam!" she ordered.

The jewel on the eeveelution's head started to shine as he took a crouched position. From his forehead he fired out a multicolored beam that ripped through the metal hull of the titanic sized flying saucer. The metal pieces were tossed skyward, wearing down the structure within. It may not have appeared to be weaker, but it actually was. All that was needed now was the application of brute force, something Blue's Rhyperior was more than happy to give.

"Rhyperior! Earthquake!" Blue commanded.

The Pokémon with the two massive horns slammed his foot down into the metal ground. This triggered a quake so powerful, it virtually ruined the infrastructure beneath his toes, destroying the plates of metal Eveleire had weakened. The long line tore open, revealing a long hallway underneath.

Leaf, Blue, Eveleire, Blue's Jolteon and Rhyperior, alongside Apollo, fell into the hall next. It was oddly silent, as if no one had ever set foot in the area. Still, Leaf was weary of her surrounding as she waited for any foe to appear.

"Hey girl," Blue called with a hand gesture, "Move forward. We need to talk to the main baddy..."

She gave a curt nod.

…

His orange eyes relayed the sight of it too him. He found himself swallowing his spit over and over again at the sight of it. It was like his dreams, or nightmares, coming true. All he could do was stare up in awe, his entire body immobile by the sight. He wanted to move, but it seemed as if every moment something would stop him from doing so. Right now, the sides of this massive UFO was opening up, and ever so slowly. Blue lights would pour from the slots upon opening, while these small little black dots would fly out. It took the young man some time to realize that these black dots were actually Pokémon. And when these Pokémon descended upon the city, chaos ensued.

People ran left and right as various flying type Pokémon gnawed upon their flesh. Crobats, Beautiflys, Staraptors, even a Swanna or two, were all attacking the citizens of Eterna City. If it had wings, it was here, striking innocent people. He could have easily stopped them, the blonde teen could, but he instead looked with this hopeless expression upon his face. Then this bird descended before him.

Touching down upon the land directly at his front, it was big with a long white beard around its neck. The wings were folded in, as this hat like figure covered the Pokémon's eyes. He knew that Pokémon. It was a Honchkrow, he'd seen it before. He had the perfect Pokémon to deal with this bird. His Staraptor could have easily downed the creature with its quick speed and powerful strikes. All he had to do was release the bird from its capsule. And yet, the trainer just stood there without the slightest care in the world. There was just no _drive_ within him anymore. He didn't have the need to fight back, though the same could not be said for his foe.

The Honchkrow started walking forward, stomping in fact. The blonde teen knew the pain he would be in, but he didn't care.

Boy did the title of Pseudo-Champion feel so empty right now. That's all that sat on his mind.

The Honchkrow leaped forward. Barry braced himself for impact.

"Torterra! Stone Edge!" a female's voice rang.

The Honchkrow stopped, but it was too late. The earth beneath its body rocketed up, sending a pillar of rocks into its body. The rocky structures hit the bird in its legs, body, wings and chest, launching it skyward. When it finally landed, it was rendered unconscious.

Barry was shaken by the sight, for the pillars stood right before him. When staring up, he saw the woman responsible for his safety. She rode on the back of a giant turtle it seemed. A giant turtle with a tree and a mountain rage growing on its backside. She was hunched close to this Pokémon's head, wearing orange shorts, green boots, and a verdant cloak. Her orange and black hair was short, barely covering the eyes that looked down upon the boy with concern.

"Gardenia..." Barry said as if he were at a lost for words.

"Barry!" she said, stretching out her hand, "What were you doing!? Were just going to let that thing attack you!?"

He shook his hand though, as he gazed away in a frail manner.

"No, no, I was just..." he swallowed his spit, "Thinking..."

Her hand suddenly grabbed his hand, causing him to jerk his eyes up. Without saying anything, she pulled him up onto the back of her Torterra. Her vision shifted skyward next, up high to the storm of flying monstrosities.

"The last thing I need is you tripping out on me!" she yelled at Barry, "I leave the city for a few hours only to come back and find a scene from the Independence Day!"

She suddenly withdrew three Poké Balls from her waist. Tossing them forward, the Poké Balls opened up in the skies as they usually do, bringing to life three familiar Pokémon. First, the Bouquet Pokémon, Roserade, next the Vine Pokémon, Tangrowth, and finally, a brown and green Pokémon with the size of a giant, the Fruit Pokémon, Tropius. Each Pokémon let out their usual cry, before staring toward the skies as they awaited their master's call.

"Hurry up and get in the game Barry!" she yelled before turning back around, "Roserade! Weather Ball! Tangrowth! Power Whip! Tropius! Air Slash!"

Roserade started first, by raising both her bouquets. A sphere created from the cold night air suddenly formed before the Pokémon, and she fired it skyward. It slammed into one of her many flying foes, dropping it like a rock. Next, Tangrowth rose the many vines on his body, slapping into the wicked air. Anything that was unfortunate enough to touch its body was stricken down with deadly efficiency. Next, Tropius started to move the leaves on his backside. These leaves constantly picked up speed, causing the air to suck through his body. With expert craftsmanship, the Pokémon fine tuned the air into a blade, and whipped it out through the air, striking a wide array of flying Pokémon.

Even outnumbered, the Eterna City Gym Leader was a magnificent battler. But she was only taking down a few Pokémon, while thousands more peppered the skies.

"Any moment you'd like to jump in," Gardenia said as she looked over to Barry, "It would be much oblige."

But Barry just stared at her in a doe-eyed fashion, before his eyes moved down. The drive, the _drive_, it just wasn't there. He lacked the energy to help her. Yes, Barry himself lacked the energy to _help_ someone. He wanted to help, he really did, but he lacked the energy to do so. He lacked the drive.

"I can't do it, Gardenia..." he said as he gazed away, "I... I just can't..."

"What!?" she replied with, "What do you mean by you 'can't do it'?"

He just shook his head.

"I just..." he leaped off from Gardenia's Torterra, "_Can't_..."

"You can't just leave!" she yelled, as he walked off.

Closing his eyes, he tried his hardest to ignore her. He wanted so desperately to ignore her. He was walking off without giving her the aid she needed. But he didn't have the drive to give it to her. He wasn't that great a Pokémon Trainer anyway. If he was, maybe his best friend wouldn't be some baby-minded girl. Maybe he wouldn't have lost so many times. Maybe he wouldn't be such a failure.

The earth near him suddenly exploded. He was thrown back by it, but quickly recovered so he could gaze upon whatever fell near him. Floating there in this small crater, the legendary Pokémon of emotions. Mesprit looked injured, as scratches and marks lay upon various areas of her body. She was also breathing in and out violently, as if she had run a marathon.

"Mesprit?" Barry called as his hand reached forward.

She glanced up with her golden eyes, her face filled with confusion and fear. Before the Pseudo-Champion could assess the situation however, she dashed up in a sudden burst of speed. Gazing up, he watched as she met this yellow being in the dead of the night air. Even with all the Pokémon flying around, he could still see the two Pokémon. Flying left, flying right, clashing at unimaginable speeds. The sight of it charged him with energy. He found his hand, making its way over to his Poké Balls. But right when he touched the orb that held his beloved Staraptor, he recanted on his decision. What could he do? Save her? Only heroes save people, someone like Dawn. He was no hero. He was a failure.

…

"This place is just completely empty!" Blue yelled out.

There wasn't a damn person on the entire spacecraft. No men, no women, no Galactic Commanders, it was all empty, like a ghost town. The Viridian Gym Leader found himself growing frustrated, even as he pet the electric furs down of his beloved Jolteon. The electric eeveelution was just as dumbfounded as he was. But Leaf, and her Pokémon, they were completely indifferent to it all.

They stood in the very center of the floating behemoth, where all the cords moved into the very middle. Right there, in the very core of the saucer, lay a machine that was so familiar. It was the very same machine that was in the room where they found Dawn. The very same machine Leaf figured held Uxie. But what did it all mean? Why a fly saucer of all things? And where was everyone? What was the point of this mission? Why did they attack Eterna City? Just what the hell was going on?

"There's something we aren't getting..." Blue whispered, "Something we're missing..."

"Eveleire..." Leaf whispered as she crouched down to her Espeon.

She didn't say anything else, she just placed her hand on her Pokémon's head. At first it appeared as if she was just giving her Pokémon a well deserved pet, but it was more than that. Eveleire's jewel started to shine, and next so did his eyes. Leaf stood a moment later, as her Pokémon began to run for the door. His master ran after him, but stopped as she realized Blue was no moving.

"Follow..." she ordered, before dashing out the door.

Blue strayed behind for an increase of time though, as he stared toward the doorway. His Jolteon climbed upon his shoulder, as he stared toward the door with his powerful red eyes.

"She really is a weird girl..." Blue commented, "What do you think Jolteon?"

"Jolteeeeeee..." the Pokémon slurred.

"I wish I could understand you, little buddy..." the Viridian Gym Leader commented, as he bolted forward.

He quickly caught up with Leaf and continued running through the halls of the saucer. Everything was so silent thanks to the lack of human life, meaning their footsteps bounced constantly off the walls. The only other noise that existed within the halls, was the sound of working machines.

But after all the running they did, it all came to a stop. There was a door gazing upon them, a hard metal door, with a sliding panel on the side. Leaf and Blue skidded to a halt, as they noticed light coming from the creases of the door. Eveleire sat himself down at the doorway as his head turned around to face them. When he nodded, Leaf just knew this was the place. She pressed her hand on the panel tapping a few buttons. For some reason the door opened up, as if it were _meant_ to be open. The light from the room was different from the darkness of the halls, and it drew the two trainers within.

Blue stepped in first, with Leaf taking her time. The first thing that garnered her attention was the wide window seal that showed the night sky. Her eyes moved down next, taking in the sights of the many command consoles and devices. At the back of this room was a seat, with many buttons on it. A commander's seat.

"Enjoying the view?" _his_ cold voice came over.

Leaf and Blue gazed skyward to the room's ceiling. A slot opened up and from it a TV screen descended. On the screen, the leader of Team Galactic himself, Saturn.

"Leaf Green, and Blue Oak..." Saturn mused, "Two people who I should be honored to hold an audience with. It's so sad I couldn't be there, however..."

"Wait..." Blue murmured, "You! You're the one who caused all this!?"

"The one and the same. I am Saturn, the Leader of Team Galactic," he gave a sadistic smile. It wasn't insane, or demented, it was restrained, but still held the evil feelings, "And this, my friends, is what we call a wild goose chase."

Blue gave a look of confusion, while Leaf retained her lack of emotion.

"What?" the Viridan Leader inquired, "A wild goose chase? You're telling me that-"

"You're not here..." Leaf interrupted.

"Indeed..." Saturn answered, "I haven't been here at all..." he leaned back, "I've been enjoying myself a far, far ways away..."

"Then what was the point of this!?" Blue yelled.

"I recommend you calm yourself, Blue Oak!" Saturn yelled, "You don't want to raise that blood pressure of yours, now do you?" he gave a light chuckle, "Then again, after all that's happened, you're probably fuming, aren't you?"

"What. The. Hell?" Blue asked as he tried to settle his rage.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Saturn replied, "But there would be no real reason to tell you. Your small brain couldn't possibly understand what we are attempting," he regained his smiled, "So instead, I'll just leave you with this..." he brought his face back as his finger tapped on a button, "You've failed..."

The screen died out. Blue thought on the last words Saturn said. 'You've failed.' What did that mean? Failed in what?

The Galactic Saucer suddenly tipped to one side. Both Blue and Leaf were knocked off their feet, as the great flying craft began to dangerously descend toward the earth. The lights in the room died out, and the image outside through the window, showed the earth.

"We're falling..." Leaf nonchalantly commented.

"We'll look who's _Ms. Talkative._" Blue yelled.

Getting back to his feet, he withdrew a Poké Ball.

"Go! Pidgeot!" he yelled as he opened the capsule.

The bright flash filled the air, taking the form of his mighty bird Pokémon. Before Pidgeot could scream out his name though, he found he had already been mounted by his master. Not saying anything, Blue just pointed his finger forward.

"Pidgeot! Use Air Slash on that window!"

"PIIIIIIDGE!" the Pokémon cried as he flapped his wings powerfully.

His flapping grew so strong, the bird created a blade made purely out of wind. With one last mighty flap of the wings, the air blade flew forward, severing the glass in half. Shards of glass filled the air, but Blue didn't care. He'd rather get cut than to be in the hull of a crashing ship. Before he left though, he turned around to face Leaf. To his surprise, she was just standing there, gazing at the ground.

"Why?" she asked to herself, before looking up to him, "Why?"

"I don't care 'why'!" Blue answered, as he reached out his hand, "What I care about is getting out of here!"

Leaf looked back down, seeing Eveleire looking at her. With a mere flick of her fingers, she caused the Pokémon to scurry up her leg and perch himself on her shoulder. Next, she grabbed a hold of Blue's arm. With mighty strength, he pulled her up and onto the backside of his Pidgeot. Arms wrapping around his waist, she never let her mind wonder to far off from her question.

Why was Team Galactic here? Where was Uxie? Why could she _feel_? She hadn't even thought about that until recently. Why could she _feel_? Did Mesprit not take the ability to feel from her? Then why could she feel, at least for a moment. She remembered feeling angry, and getting hyped for her battle with Blue. That shouldn't have been possible, should it not? There was only one answer for all of this. Mesprit was _here_.

Blue's Pidgeot rushed forward, carrying his master and Leaf on his back. It quickly escaped through the window seal, and took off for the night sky. Coming to a halt, the Pokémon turned around so they all could gaze upon the falling saucer. For such a great machine, it moved so slow through the skies. It missed crashing into the city of Eterna, if only so barely. Instead, it drifted toward the mountains that surrounded the city. And then, bit by bit, it collapsed into the earth.

Dust and debris was thrown skyward, alongside this ear-splitting noise. The steel pieces of the saucer was thrown every which way, as fire started to grow right at the base. Pokémon that were in the wake of the destruction ran for their lives, alongside any poor human who happened to be among them. And then it was over.

Leaf and Blue stared down upon all of it. The Galactic Saucer had left a line of destruction, before suddenly stopping on its side. And like a coin it tipped over, falling once again in a quicker moment. When the sound of the second fall died out, silence quickly took over. There wasn't much anyone could say about it.

…

She couldn't move anymore. Not her arms, her legs, not even her twin tails. She lacked the energy to even speak. All she did was gaze skyward as her chest moved up and down. She saw this yellow creature, equal in size and stature to her, descend down. Her twin brother, the legendary Pokémon of intelligence.

"Uxie..." she said, letting loose all the energy she had within, "Why?"

"I told you to run..." he answered, "Why didn't you listen?"

"Why is it happening again?" she asked, as Uxie lifted her body, "I thought it was over the first time..."

"It's never over," her brother answered, "Can't you see? And worst of all..."

"The hero Dawn..."

"She has been..."

"Done away with..." that they said in unison.

"Barry has lost his _will_..." Mesprit stated.

"Dawn has lost her knowledge..." Uxie filled in, now flying off.

"But there is another..." she whispered, eyes closing, "The one known as..."

"Leaf?" Uxie asked.

"Indeed... she defeated you... I could feel it when I took her emotions..."

"What good will she do?" Uxie asked, "She no longer has the ability to feel..."

"Not exactly..." Mesprit answered, "Not... exactly..."

Her eyes started to squeeze tightly. Her two tails rose, and the jewels on them as well as her forehead, began to shine. When her eyes reopened, the jewels' shine diminished.

"Now what...?" Uxie asked.

"We pray..." Mesprit answered, "If not for use, then at least for our brother's sake..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Holy crap its been a while! Seriously, like nine days (or ten, I dunno, I'm posting this pretty late). Sorry you guys, I just took myself a nice little break to work on some other things. But now I'm back and ready to tell you some more awesome Pokemon stories! But, this chapter is over, so let us talk._

_So yeah, Galactic Night. Quite the cliffy I handed you, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, this chapter was made to add some more action! That, and to of course show what Team Galactic is up too. We hadn't seen them for a chapter or two, so I felt it was necessary to bring them back. Obviously, the whole attack on the city was just a cover up so they could capture Mesprit through the chaos. And the plan worked! Oh yeah! They now have Uxie and Mesprit. You can just guess what kind of insanity is going to happen because of this._

_Next, our heroes. Let's see here, I've connected Leaf, Dawn, and Barry to the three Lake Legends. Leaf is connected to Mesprit, because she's been real emotional as of late, Dawn is connected to Uxie, because she's arguably the smartest out of all of them, and Barry is connected to Azelf, because he never gives up! But now, Leaf has lost her emotions, Dawn has lost her knowledge, and Barry has lost his will. The only difference Barry has from the others, is because he didn't have his taken away from him. He's lost his will because he's a bit depressed. I feel kind of bad for Barry. He was so cheerful and funny in the beginning, but now he views himself a failure. _

_Also, Gardenia appears! She's the first Gym Leader of Sinnoh to pop up, though Candice and Volkner was referenced. The reason why Gardenia gets to pop up is because she's my favorite Gym Leader from Sinnoh. Honestly, I don't know why, maybe its because I think she's kinda cute. That being said, I remember absolutely nothing from her battle. I did, however, have a Monferno, so I probably just set all her Pokemon on fire._

_Speaking of Pokemon, we get to talk more about Blue's Team! In the last chapter, I used three Pokemon from his team in Pokemon Yellow, if his Eevee evolves into a Jolteon. The other two Pokemon he used in this chapter, were Pokemon he has in B2W2's world tournament area. His Rhyperior, which is awesome, and his Pidgeot, which is... a Pidgeot. Not much to say there. Also, the four Pokemon Gardenia uses are also Pokemon she has in the B2W2 world tournament, so yeah._

_Now, what do we have here? Our heroes are out of wack, Team Galactic is playing everyone for fools, and Mesprit has now been captured as well. When are things going to turn around? It just keeps getting worst! I keep asking this as if I don't know what's going to happen, but in all reality, isn't that the scariest thing?_

_Oh yeah, and for those wondering how Team Galactic got a UFO, think about it this way. How did Team Plasma get a Castle that rips through the ground and shoots wires and cords and stuff? Its video game logic, don't think too hard on it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	19. Striking Back

Striking Back

When the sun appeared over the horizon, it was the most beautiful sight in the world. All the chaos, all the carnage, that had unfolded the night before, was now illuminated by the beauty of the sun. Eterna City, which had just suffered the most surreal attack in its history, was bathed in a most revealing light. All on the ground, on rooftops, on buildings, everywhere, were the fallen bodies of winged creatures. Various bird Pokémon existed on the ground, all who had been stricken down in various ways. Within the sea of fallen Pokémon, the Eterna City Gym Leader.

"Sweet Reshiram..." Gardenia murmured to herself with a sigh, "How long have we been fighting here?"

She looked down to the head of her Torterra, who looked equally as exhausted. All around her, her Pokémon lay. Tropius with his eyes closed, Roserade with her arms crossed, and Tangrowth with his many vines laying upon the ground. They were up all night, protecting their home city from anything and anyone that meant to do it wrong. It was a job well done too. Many people were spared any further pain by the antics of the Gym Leader. All that was required now, was a nice moment of rest.

"You did good Torterra," she said with a smile, as she tapped her Pokémon on the head, "In fact, you all did good."

A series of amused grunts escaped the mouths of her Pokémon, as their bodies unanimously slumped closer to the earth. Raising her Poké Balls, Gardenia prepared to give her Pokémon the rest they deserved. But out the corner of her eyes, she watched as the front doors of the hospital open up. Sliding out from the doors, a wheelchair, and sitting in said wheelchair, was a certain raven-haired girl. Gardenia locked up as her eyes snapped onto the eyes belonging to the Sinnoh Champion herself. But even she could tell something was wrong with her.

Dawn's eyes were gazing down toward the earth, as the grass reflected the yellow sunlight. As the wheelchair she sat in moved forward, her head gazed up to see what was around her. She first gazed to the sky, and especially the great yellow orb called the sun. It made her look down, as the pain of staring into the burning star was too much for her to handle. Next she stared forward, her eyes laying upon the green shell of a massive turtle. She noticed Gardenia too, gazing into her eyes with this doe-eyed expression.

"M-m-m..." Dawn let flow from her lips, a mumble at best, "Ma...?"

The Sinnoh Champion stared up and away to the women pushing the wheelchair. Johanna stared down, her eyes shimmering, as this smile of love lay upon her lips. Her hand left the handles of the wheelchair to press down upon her daughter's forehead. The gesture had the desired effect of calming Dawn down before she could let any tears flow.

"Here," Johanna said as she lowered a Poké Ball down to her daughter's lap, "I think you'll enjoy this. It does belong to you, after all..."

Still with an infantile mind, Dawn could only wonder what her mother's words meant. Gazing down to the red and white sphere, she grazed her finger along the center button. To her surprise, the device snapped open, spewing out a vibrant flash of colors. Not suspecting it, Dawn immediately began to cry as the light danced down upon her legs. But once the light died out and she was allowed to see what form it took, she quickly quieted herself down.

What sat on her lap was a small creature, a squirrel-like one in fact. It was furry and white, with a long fluffy tail on its backside. A blue stripe lined the entire length of the tail, and stretched all the way to this creature's head. Its eyes were so wide and cute, and they lied above yellow dots upon its cheeks.

"Pachu?" the Pokémon said as she gazed left and right.

Turning around, the Pachirisu laid her eyes upon her master. Slowly and with caution, Dawn moved forward her hand to her Pokémon's head, being sure to glide her fingers along its fur in the softest way possible. Her Pachirisu bent to the touch as her eyes closed.

"Paaaaaaachhhhuuuu..." the Pokémon murmured cutely.

A smile to Dawn's face, as that spark of discovery moved through her head. She continued to pet the head and body of her Pokémon, garnering even more whispers of pleasure. Johanna's smile from before faltered at the sight of it. Her daughter was learning, she could see that. But would she ever _remember_? That's what she worried about the most.

"Johanna! Please! Slow down!" she heard someone call from behind.

Turning around, she watched an aged professor run through the door. Her face bent downwards into disappointment at the sight of the man. Slowly, she started pushing on the wheelchair, and when seeing this, the professor ran forward.

"Johanna, please stop." he said as he placed his hand upon the woman's shoulder.

"Why should I, Rowan?" she asked as she pushed on Dawn's wheelchair.

"Johanna you don't know what you're doing," he answered, "You can't just take Dawn away! Not like this?"

"I can and will," the mother retorted, "She is my daughter, after all. I have the right to do with her as I please."

"You just don't understand!" he said as he gripped her arm.

"I do understand!" she yelled back as she tore her arm from his grasp, "It's you who doesn't understand, Rowan!" he grew wide-eyed at her remark, as she turned to meet his face, "Look at my daughter, Rowan. Look at her..." she had tears start to flow, "She's eighteen, Rowan... but she can't even think better than a baby right now..."

She covered her eyes and looked away, while she shook her head left and right.

"It's not my fault..." he whispered, though he believed otherwise.

"I'm not saying it's your fault..." Johanna answered, "I just want my daughter, Rowan. I want her to be safe and happy, until this all blows over..." she opened her eyes and cleared out the rest of the tears, "I just want to go home and wait... wait until Dawn is okay again..." she started pushing on the wheelchair, "So please, leave us alone for a while, Professor. Just... please..."

He didn't move or say anything. Instead, he gazed skyward, his mind rushing with a myriad of thoughts. He told the women 'It's not my fault', when in reality he believed differently. It was his fault. The entire chain of events that led to Dawn's mind-warp, started the very moment _he_ decided not to tell Jenny of Leaf's existence. If he did, maybe things would have been handled differently. Maybe the city wouldn't have been attacked, maybe Dawn wouldn't be infant-minded, maybe everything wouldn't be straight up Hell.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

When his eyes reopened, he found himself staring into the orange eyes belonging to Gardenia.

"Professor Rowan?" she called, voice with concern, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he shifted his gaze toward the Galactic Saucer. Even from where he stood, he could see the massive spacecraft, jutting out from the mountain range that lied near. He just wanted to forget right now, forget all about Dawn. It was time to get a hold of the reigns.

"We need to go and investigate that..." he said, walking forward as he coldly brushed her aside.

Though Gardenia knew something was wrong, she also knew it was not wise to put herself in the middle of things. So, shrugging her shoulders she started to follow his footsteps.

…

"Who are you?" he asked.

Leaf pulled back her hand from the piece of hot metal, as his question moved into her ears. Turning around, she faced him. He appeared to be serious for a change, for his arms were crossed, and those brown eyes were lacking their cocky flair. He was standing near a rock formation that had been severed in half thanks to the Galactic Saucer. On his shoulder, his Jolteon which was looking extremely demented when compared to her Espeon.

Leaf started to rub her Pokémon's head, causing Eveleire to let loose a small, pleasured cry. When her eyes returned to Blue, she only saw that same hard stare. He wasn't being that cock douche which she remembered, he was finally starting to act his age. He was just waiting for her to answer his question. Patience.

"I've already told you..." she said without a hint of emotion, "My name is Leaf..." her gaze sharpened, "Your best friend..."

He shook his head, showing that he still did not believe her words.

"You make references to times in my life, times in I spent with another person..." his eyes grew into a squint, "Who are you, exactly? I've never met you, but you explain things in such vivid details." he shook his head and gazed down, "You... you even call me _Gary_... No one calls me Gary..." he looked back up, "Just... who are you...?"

She gazed down to her feet, looking down between the many blades of grass and rocks that touched her shoes. She didn't want to talk, she didn't really like talking. But how else was she supposed to convey the _emotions_ she was feeling right now? She couldn't express them, at least, not how she suspected. He wanted to understand, she wanted to understand.

"Remember...?" she whispered, "Our battle on the S.S. Anne? Remember when you somehow out ran me, and got that HM Cut, before I did?" she closed her eyes, visualizing the wooden floors of the great cruise liner, "You pissed me off when you ran into me like a jerk, ya'know?" she chuckled, oddly enough, "I remember the Pokémon you had at the time. A Pidgeotto, a Kadabra, your Charmeleon and... A Raticate..." she watched his eyes widen at the last Pokémon's name, "When we next met... It was at the Pokémon Tower, in Lavender Town. Your Pidgeotto, Kadabra, and Charmeleon were there, along with two new Pokémon. A Gyarados and an Exeggcute. But, your Raticate wasn't there, was it?"

She closed her eyes. And for some reason, she felt something hit her, all at once. Sadness, happiness, anger, every emotion known to mankind all came to her. She could feel again. The image of Viridis, her beloved Venusaur, it brought her great grief. She fell to her knees, covered her eyes, and started crying. Why had this happened to her? Why could she suddenly feel? Why before Blue? He probably though she was a madwoman because of it.

"You," she continued through broken sobs and moans, "You were at the Pokémon Tower, to lay your Raticate to rest, weren't you, Blue?" she stopped to shake her head and sob, "I... I... I _killed_ your Raticate, didn't I?"

It was a memory she held deep within her, buried behind years of dirt. She never apologized for it, she never even talked about it, not until now. It was something she always knew, but understood that Blue's pride would never admit that his Pokémon has died. But he was older now, right? Would he remember now? She didn't care. She felt so very low. And yet, she couldn't help but to remember Dawn. The Sinnoh Trainer killed her Pokémon the same way she killed Blue's Pokémon. Whether it was true in this world or not, it didn't matter. She was just as much a Pokémon murderer as the girl she had come to hate.

"I'm a horrible person..." Leaf whispered, "I..."

His hand grabbed hers, making her look up in surprise. His face was calm with a raised eyebrow. Then that cocky smile came to his lips. His hand growing tight, he pulled her up.

"The Pokémon you spoke of is a bit different," he said, "But the gist is the same..." his smile diminished, but remained nonetheless, "I had a Spearow, a Sandshrew, my Eevee," he petted his Jolteon on the head, "And a Rattata..." finally he lost that smile, "But... the thing is... it wasn't _you_ who did my Rattata, in..."

"If it wasn't me..." she asked, "Then who was it?"

Blue shook his head.

"Just like every other memory you bring up Leaf. It's not you who's shoes you fill... It's _Red_. Red's the one who I remember fighting all these years, Red's the one who is in all the memories you bring up..." he crouched down, so the two could be at eye level with one another, "I'm sorry but... I'm _not_ the Blue you remember growing up with..."

No, she didn't believe him.

People started running around them, making the two trainers stand to face them. At the forefront of this group was Gardenia. She spouted orders at them, telling everyone to be careful and mindful of their surroundings. When Blue saw this, he merely sighed as his head shook. Leaf's hand stretched forward to grab him, but her grasp fell a foot shoot. Without turning back, Blue started walking off for Eterna City. Leaf remained behind though. Waiting. Thinking. Wondering.

What turn had her life taken, to bring her down this road?

…

"So Prof..." Blue said as he stretched his arms back, "What do we do now?"

Professor Rowan just gazed down to the desk before him, thinking hard on Blue's words. He didn't really have an idea one what to do next. Turning around, he gazed into the room. Blue was directly parallel to him, petting his beloved Jolteon on the head. He looked completely bored by everything, as his eyes gazed to the ceiling. Unfortunately, it appeared as if they were the last line of defense between Sinnoh and whatever Team Galactic is planning. Dawn is infant-minded, Leaf is waiting for Jenny to take her away, and Barry's location is currently unknown.

Yeah, they weren't doing so well.

"I don't know what to do next..." Rowan said as he face palmed himself, "This is just... pointless..."

"Listen," Blue remarked as he stood up, "I can't just stand around here Rowan. You do know I am a Gym Leader, right?" he then gave a cocky smile, "And as much as I do so love to keep people waiting, I have a position to return too so..."

"I know, I know..." Rowan replied, "I just don't understand why they attacked Eterna of all places!"

The door suddenly shook as someone ran into it. Before Blue or Rowan could open it, the door busted open as Leaf fell through. After shaking her head clear of the pain, the Kanto trainer stared up to Rowan. Oh did she look frantic. Getting to her feet she stared back, where armed police officers were running her way, Jenny at the front.

"GET HER!" Jenny yelled, much to Leaf's fear.

She quickly slammed the door shut, and shoved a desk in the way. As the door shook and quaked from the men on the other side, Leaf turned around to face Blue and Rowan

"I know why they were attacking Eterna City!" she yelled, arms stretched out.

It truly did seem as if the return of her emotions made her a bit more talkative. Maybe she was just happy to feel again.

"Professor Rowan," she cried, "I know why Team Galactic attacked! I figured it out! I know now! I can _feel_ now!"

"You can feel?" Rowan questioned.

"She can feel..." Blue said sarcastically.

"GET THIS DOOR OPEN!" Jenny yelled on the other end.

"Listen Rowan!" she said, grabbing his jacket, "I know what's going to happen! I can help stop Team Galactic! Just let me help you!"

"Let you help us?" the professor answered.

Finally the door was pried open, making Leaf leap for safety. She tried hiding behind Rowan, but once those policemen got their hands on her not even he could stop them. Rowan stepped back as those very same officers grabbed the Kanto trainer by her arms, forcing her out of the room despite her objections.

"Sorry for that," Officer Jenny apologized, "She's a slippery little girl..."

Rowan's face of surprise watched as Jenny and the rest of her officers took Leaf away. For some reason, he felt his heart shake a bit. As the aqua-haired officer walked away, Rowan suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She gave a concered look, wondering what he was about to say.

"You can't take her..." he said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean I can't take her away?" she inquired in confusion.

"We... need her right now," he said with a bit of added force, "You can't take her away yet..."

"And why's that?" Jenny inquired, "I came here all the way from Sunyshore, Rowan. You'd better have a good reason for this..."

"I do..." he said as he walked over to Leaf, "She can help us, Jenny. Help us find out what Team Galactic is up to."

"And how is she supposed to do that, hm?" the officer asked, "Last time I checked, she had been kicked out. Am I not right?"

"And that's why we need her," Rowan said, smile growing, "Let's face it, Jenny. We haven't the slightest clue where Team Galactic is going to strike next..." he grabbed Leaf's arm, "But she does."

Slowly Jenny crossed her arms while at the same time raising an eyebrow. She appeared to be intrigued by the statement.

"And the catch?" she inquired.

"Full amnesty!" Leaf said, a little to anxiously.

Jenny shot the girl a glare, before dragging her red vision back over to Rowan. Next she lad her chin on her hand as she pondered the idea offered to her. Slowly she trekked up to Rowan, while she kept her eyes on Leaf. The silence in the air was growing heavier and so too the tension. It got so thick, one could cut through it with a knife. Then Jenny looked up to Rowan, squinted her eyes, and placed her open hand on his chest.

"I'll think about the amnesty thing," she said, "But for now I'll take your idea, Rowan..." glancing over to Leaf, she watched as the girl's face brightened up, "Release her..."

Without any form of objections, the officers holding her released Leaf. Quickly she scurried to Rowan's side to grab his hands.

"I can feel," she stated, "Professor I can feel!"

"I know Leaf," he said as he broke a smile, "I know..." his face grew serious, "But we have a bigger problem at hand. What do you know about Team Galactic that can help us?"

"Ok, ok..." she said as she grabbed her chest, "I was wondering all night why I could feel. It doesn't make sense seeing as Mesprit took it away..." she looked up, "I figured if Mesprit could take my emotions, she could give it back. It didn't take me long to surmise that Mesprit was in this city," next she gazed to the ceiling, "I saw her too. She was fighting Uxie." she gazed back down, "But... I can tell she's not here anymore. There was a device on the UFO created to hold Uxie. I figured Team Galactic sent Uxie here in that UFO to capture Mesprit, then once his mission was complete, they crashed the UFO into the mountainside..."

"So where do you think they're going to strike next?" Rowan inquired.

"There's three Lake Legends, right?" she said, "The last one... they'll be going after the last one next..."

"Azelf..." Rowan stated to himself, "They'll be going after Azelf next..." he turned to face Blue, seeing a determined face written upon the Viridian Leader's face, "Blue, we need to head to Lake Valor."

"I'm already there..." he answered with as he ran through the door.

"Leaf," Rowan called, "I recommend you head with him. He'll need help..."

Biting her bottom lip, the Kanto Trainer nodded. She increased the hold she had on her satchel and headed for the door, but grew a bit weary as she passed Jenny. When she vanished through the doorway though, she was running at full speed.

"I guess I should get prepared too," Jenny said as she gazed over to Rowan, "But what about you Professor? What are you going to do?"

The professor grabbed his brown bag and lifted it. Looking over to Jenny he gave a sigh as he exited the room.

"I've gotta go talk to Barry..."

…

He knocked on the door. He had spent the entire night and day just walking. He showed up here, of all places, as if he was meant to arrive here. The wooden door before him had lights coming through the creases, showing someone was on the other side. Slowly the blonde lifted his fist. He knocked on the door, three times. Hand lowering, he waited for his signal to be answered.

The door was answered a few seconds later.

"Ms. Johanna," he said with a half made smile, "Is... Dawn here...?"

The older woman cocked her head, as she wiped her hands clean in her apron. A smile made of love etched its way upon her face a second later, as she slowly cocked her head.

"You don't have to ask, Barry..." she said, "If you want to visit her, come on in..."

He entered the home slowly, his arms hung low. As Johanna closed the door behind him, she shifted her vision over to his frame. She could tell when something was wrong with the lad, he was after all, her daughter's best friend. As much as she knew about Dawn, she knew about him.

"Is something the matter, Barry?" she inquired, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yes..." he lied at first, before continuing with, "No... I'm sorry Ms. Johanna, I just want to talk to Dawn..."

Gazing into his orange eyes, Johanna could easily see the boy needed this. She didn't try to stop him, instead gesturing toward the staircase with her head.

"She's in her room," she said, "You know the place..."

As turned around toward the kitchen, the Pseudo-Champion shifted his gaze to the stairs. Walking up those stairs, he felt his body go under a massive sense of vertigo. It made him stop briefly, before continuing his trek up. Arriving at Dawn's door, Barry had to first take a hard and deep breath. Then he pushed the door open.

The first thing he noticed in the room, was the clicking sound of a clock. Pushing the door open further, he gazed at the green colors of the bed. Dawn was in it, wide awake, her hand petting the body of her Pachirisu, her eyes staring out the window. Her Houndoom was at the base of the bed, and upon noticing Barry, it stood up and started growling. The growl made Dawn look over to her hell-hound, only so she could gaze up to Barry. Face growing a bit fearful, Barry swallowed his spit as he closed the door behind him. Houndoom's growls grew a decibel or two, but Dawn's hand on his head instantly silenced him.

"Dawn?" Barry whispered.

She cocked her head in silence. At least she recognized her own name.

"Do you... remember me?" he asked next, "I'm Barry..."

She cocked her head again, only to shake it a second later. The action made Barry sigh in defeat, as he lay his hand on his forehead.

"I figured..." he stated, "I caused this... It's all my fault..." laying his back on the wall, he closed his eyes and gripped his nose, "It's because of me that you're like this. I let you down, Dawn. I let you down..." he let a sob break loose, "I always talk a big game but... I've never been good enough. Around every corner, I was always bested by you. I can never win, no matter the team you use or the tactics, you're just always superior..." he twisted his hands into fists, "I used my losses to get better. I learned from them, I learned my Pokémon's strengths, weaknesses, but I was never good enough! I always failed to you! I could beat anyone else, I could beat _everyone_ else, but I couldn't beat you..." he took a minute or two to calm himself down, before continuing, "But I didn't mind. I don't know why, I just didn't mind losing to you, Dawn," he looked up and smiled, "I could fight and lose to you thousands of times, and I would never mind. I guess it was because we were friends, from the beginning to the end..." he closed his eyes again, "I never imagined losing you like this would make me so... so..."

"Barry...?" Dawn called.

His eyes grew wide as he stared up at her. The Sinnoh Champion just cocked her head again, as she grooved her fingers through her Pachirisu's fur.

"Barry?" she said again in a childish manner.

"Wait... Dawn..." he pointed his finger, "You... remember me...?"

She pointed her finger to a picture on her drawer. In a carefully framed picture, Barry's orange eyes ran along a photo. It was of him and Dawn, both were quite young. Ten, in fact. It was a picture the two took in Hearthome City. In both of their hands, the badge that one would obtained by defeating Fantina.

"Barry..." Dawn said again, but in a slower manner.

He didn't know how Dawn knew his name or why for that matter, but he didn't care. She _knew_ his name, that's all that mattered. Maybe the problems one would gain from seeing Uxie's eyes weren't permanent. Maybe people could change back to normal. Maybe...

"Dawn... Tired..." she said, making him look back to her, "Dawn..." she yawned, "Tired..."

Her hand released the hold it had on her Houndoom's head, making the dog start growling again. She may have learned how to speak, albeit barely, but she had not yet learned of compassion. When she said she was tired, she wished to be left alone, and her Houndoom was poised to give it to her. Barry turned back, his face an odd combination of happiness and distress, as Dawn's demonic dog started to slowly approach him. Slinking his way near the door, the Pseudo-Champion laid his hand on the door knob as he began to sweat and panic.

"I'll be back, Dawn!" he said as he turned the knob, "And when I come back, we'll have that fight for the Sinnoh Region Champion badge! I promise!"

He opened the door finally, right when Dawn's Houndoom latched his teeth on his butt. The bite made Barry leap away as well as close the door behind him. His growls ceasing, Houndoom made his way back to his master's bedside. Sitting down, he dutifully dozed off to sleep, his scowl ever-present on his face.

Dawn's vision shifted toward the window a moment later. There was an older gentlemen there, one wearing a brown coat. She knew that man, her mother was just yelling at him.

"Ro...wan...?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So... yeah, another more calm, more reserved chapter. After the last chapter, I think you needed this breather. That being said, what can I say about this chapter? I dunno... I kind of enjoy it really. The talks between Leaf and Blue, as well as Barry and Dawn. You can just feel the emotions, can't you? But enough about emotions! Now I tell of trivia!_

_The moment where Leaf and Blue talk, it references both Yellow and FrLG. You see, in those games, you fight Blue on the SS Anne where he has either a Rattata or Raticate. The next battle in the Pokemon Tower he lacks the Rattata/Raticate. Thanks to the internet, its been said that you killed his Rattata/Raticate in the battle. Now me personally, I don't believe that. I just think Blue got rid of the Rattata/Raticate because, let's face it, those Pokemon suck! Seriously, they are like, at the bottom of the normal type barrel. Next to Bidoof... Ugh... I think Blue was just a jerk and he got rid of the Pokemon because they suck, but that doesn't stop people from believing otherwise. In this story, I went with the common rumor of you murdering his Pokemon, by accident of course. Until now, Leaf has always ignored it as best as she could, but now that she can feel again, and of course she's trying to get Blue to remember, she had to spill her guts. Sad, really._

_Also, Leaf can feel again because of Mesprit from the last chapter. Remember when she did her super Pokemon powers and started to glow before Uxie took her away? Yeah, it was so Leaf could feel again. She's been playing with Leaf's emotions for the last few chapters now. Go figure._

_Now, what to do what to do? Things are picking up for our heroes, that's what the chapters supposed to represent. Striking Back! They're getting reading to fight back against Team Galactic! Its time to get a bit proactive!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	20. 1 and 1000! Barry vs Team Galactic

1 and 1000! Barry vs Team Galactic

The blonde practically fell through the door in his haste. Rubbing his now injured head, he let a low pained moan whilst clambering to his feet. Orange eyes staring up, he first gazed into the setting sun, remembering just how beautiful it looked in his home town of Twinleaf. Next he spun around while walking backwards, gazing down upon the home of his best friend. She remembered his name, he couldn't believe it. All the wrong he felt before within him, had been washed away now all thanks to her voice. He felt overjoyed, no, more than overjoyed, he was ecstatic! It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt before. And even now, as he gazed up into the window that belonged to Dawn's room, he could see her blue eyes gazing back at him. It riddled his heart full of _hope_, really.

His back ran into someone else though, stopping him dead in his tracks. Turning around, he laid his orange eyes on the aged eyes of a certain professor. The sight of the stern gentlemen caused the blonde haired teen to step back cautiously.

"Professor Rowan?" he murmured in surprise.

"Barry," the senior answered as he stepped forward, "I've been looking for you..." he looked up next to Dawn and Johanna's house, "I suspected you to be here..." he glanced back down, "So... how is she...?"

The question brought a smile to Barry's face, and rightfully so.

"She remembered my name Professor!" he said as he hopped up and down, "She remembered my name!" he laid his hand on his head, "I... I..." his eyes closed as he swooned, "I think I'm in love..."

The statement brought a confused and bewildered look to Rowan's face, but only briefly. Shrugging off the statement, he turned around and started walking, his hand giving a signal to Barry that said, follow me.

"We have work to do, Barry," he said, "And you are necessary in that work..."

"Then let's stop messing around!" the Pseudo-Champion said as he stepped past his senior, "We can't stand around waiting forever!"

It seemed as if that one 'talk' with Dawn revitalized Barry's vigor. His old personality had returned, characterized by his quick and rushing nature. Standing there for a prolonged period of time, Rowan could only wonder what went on through the boy's head. His vision shifted skyward a moment later, being sure to roll along the side of Dawn's house. He too saw Dawn's blue eyes lay upon him, as she stared outside the window. But this was short-lived, as she slowly slid down to her bedside.

"Professor, are you coming?" Barry inquired, "We have a region to save!"

…

Lake Valor. In all of Sinnoh, there are three very powerful, very mystical lakes. Well, _four_, depending on who you ask. But the three lakes, Verity, Acuity, Valor, were always told to hold very important Pokémon within. Pokémon that taught man how to learn, how to fight, how to live. But very few had seen these Pokémon, and even fewer tended to believe they exist. But they existed all right. They existed.

The lakes stirred in a calming manner beneath his toes. His orange eyes were laying upon the island in the center, the very island he had been to before. Closing his eyes, he had an out-of-body experience. He saw his best friend, this raven-haired girl, battling a mislead blue-haired man. The lake was dried up in the image though, and displaced Magikarp could be seen flopping about in the lake's bottom.

His eyes reopened, allowing him to see what exactly lay before him. The blue waters were silent and still, unbroken by the wind or the Pokémon above, nor the Pokémon beneath. It wasn't bothered until he crouched down, and poked his finger through the lake's surface. The single tap created a wave that traveled all the way to the lake in the center. After a few seconds that teen stood up, his orange eyes still on the island before him. He placed his hands around his mouth in a horned fashion, as he aimed his face over.

"Azelf!" the teen yelled, "I'm here to save you!"

He didn't get an answer, though he could _feel_ an answer. It wasn't a totally enthusiastic answer. It seemed more frantic, more annoyed, more depressed. Yup, that was Azelf alright. The boy knew what Azelf felt like, his many times of visiting the legend had taught him that. The blonde adolescent let out a sigh of relief as he realized the legend of willpower was still safe. For now, anyway. Shifting his orange gaze skyward, he only wondered how much longer he'd have to go, before those Galactic Monsters would arrive. He could only pray the outcome would be to his liking.

"Barry, have you arrived?" a voice buzzed from his Pokétech.

"Yeah, Professor..." he answered as he brought the wrist-mounted device to his lips, "I'm here..."

"Then you know what you must do, right?" Rowan answered from wherever he currently resided.

"Yes Professor..." Barry answered as he withdrew one of his Poké Balls, "Make sure Team Galactic doesn't get to Azelf. I understand..." he snapped open the ball, releasing his Staraptor which resided inside, "But tell me. What are you, Leaf, and Blue doing?"

"We're investigating a similar sighting of those, Galactic Saucer. We're preparing for an expedition to the Sinjoh ruins to do so..."

"What!? You're going to Sinjoh ruins!?" Barry yelled as he climbed upon his Staraptor's back, "I wanna go to the Sinjoh ruins too!"

"Not now!" Rowan answered, "Just protect Azelf as best you can, understand? The Sunyshore Officer Jenny should be with you soon, so you won't be alone for long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Barry answered as his Staraptor took off for the Lake Valor island, "Don't worry about me, I'll have Azelf protected better than he could ever have!"

"Barry that doesn't make any sense..." the Professor commented, "But I understand you nonetheless. Keep yourself well protected, okay? And if things get to dangerous, don't try to prove to yourself something. If you need to leave Azelf to survive, do it..."

"It won't get that bad..." Staraptor touched down upon the Valor island, "I won't let it get that bad..."

"Just remember you aren't invincible," Rowan stated, "So don't do something stupid!"

"Jeeze! You sound like my mother!" Barry answered, "I'm turning off the Pokétech now, Professor... wish me luck..."

His index finger floated over the off button of his orange Pokétech for a few seconds. Up and down his chest heaved as he prepared for the task at hand. It seemed as if the switching off of the wrist-mounted device would start the chaos. And that secretly terrified him. Deep down inside, he wasn't actually sure if he was ready for this or not. He may have felt his inner bravado, but he didn't believe his inner bravado. But there was one thing he feared more than failure. Letting the people who believes in him down. And there was no one who believed in him more, than the blue Pokémon who existed within.

He pressed the off switch. His Pokétech died out.

"Azelf!?" he called as he stepped into the dark cave, his Staraptor behind him, "Azelf!? It's me! Barry! Ya here!?"

"Raptor!" his Staraptor pointlessly added.

When his foot stepped into the pristine blue floors of the island's cavern, he stopped completely. He first took in the sight of the symbolic puddle, wondering how the image was crafted over the years. But as his orange eyes trekked up, he found a ripple to rumble through the puddle. From the exact center of the cave, a small blue, fairy-like creature arose. His golden eyes stared deeply into Barry's chest, while his small arms moved over each other in a crossed fashion. The sight of him brought a smile to the blonde's face, as he realized his earlier assumptions were true.

But for how long? As he thought about that, his face bent into one of unsureness. How long would this moment of calm stay, before Team Galactic arrived? He didn't know, and honestly, he didn't want to know. It felt like a comfortable cushion for him, one he could easily wait on. It gave him time to think, time to prepare, time to _pray_.

He sat down on a dry patch of rock, as his eyes closed. His trusted Staraptor neared him, standing tall at his back. Before him, he felt Azelf's body near his, though his eyes didn't open until the Legend of Willpower placed his small hands on his legs. Gazing down upon Azelf, the Pseudo-Champion felt a warm spark move through his heart. It brought a smile to his lips, while his hand slid down to the legend's head.

"Don't worry Azelf!" he said as he chuckled, "I'll protect you. I promise..."

Azelf nodded, as if he were acknowledging Barry's words. To that, the blonde trainer once again slid his fingers along the legend's head. And for a while, everything felt extremely normal. There was no Galactic challengers, no Galactic UFO, no nothing, just pure silence.

But from the outside, appearing just barely, Barry could hear slight rumblings. Cars, vehicles of some sorts, he wasn't really sure. Standing up tall, he angled his vision up through entrance of the cave. As he started walking toward the exit, he faced Azelf and made a lowering motion with his hand. Azelf merely nodded, before sinking into the unknown parts of the Valor Lake cave.

Further and further up, Barry trekked through the cave, his hand rubbing furiously one of his Poké Balls. He didn't want to believe it was Team Galactic outside, but judging from his experiences in life, he _knew_ it was Team Galactic outside. And yet, he resolved to show no fear. He was, after all, a _hero_. And heroes are fearless. Besides, he had to be strong. If not for himself, then for his Pokémon, that believed in him.

When he exited the cave, his Staraptor was at his backside. On the other end of the lake, on land so far away, was the villainous team he had come to know, and hate. Just the sight of those astronaut like people, brought his blood to a boil. It looked as if they spared no expenses in their quest as well. They brought with them heavy machinery, machinery of unknown origins and unknown capabilities. Seeing it made Barry realize just how much the villainous team wanted his small cyan friend. To bad he, the Pseudo-Champion, was here.

"I recommend you leave now!" he yelled out to the other side, "Or else you'll have to deal with me!"

There was a strand of silence, save for the Galactic members unloading their cargo. He could have just whispered it, because that's how his foes were treating him. As if he weren't even there. As angry and as demoralizing as it made him feel, Barry neglected to show his rage. Instead, he gave a mere sigh, as he pointed out his hand.

"I warned them, didn't I, Staraptor?"

"Star!" his bird answered."

His open hand clenched tightly into a strong fist, then he performed a thrusting motion downward.

"Empoleon!" he yelled out.

The water of the lake started to move this way, and move that way. Within the lake's floor, a shadowy figure started to ascend. When the top of its head met the surface of the lake, the shadowy figure's blue frame became known to all. The yellow trident that lay on the Pokémon's head was the first thing visible, before the rest of its penguin body was revealed to all. On top of the Lake Valor surface, the Emperor Pokémon stood, his stoic eyes peering holes toward his foes. At his back, his master, who was about to give an order.

"Empoleon," Barry said, his index finger pointing at his foe, "Use Surf!"

The Emperor Pokémon rose his fins, causing the water to stir beneath his talons. The lakes rose high in level above him blocking out the sky with its height. The Galactic members on the Valor Lakefront who noticed this, began to fret for their lives, and rightfully so. Any chances to stop the Pokémon were over before they began. Empoleon shoved forth his fins, causing the wave of water to crash forward with power and speed. The powerful strike slash down upon the land, swallowing anything and everything that was there. But as this occurred, a thunderous sound echoed, one that resembled the noise of a bell's gong.

"Bronzong!" a woman's voice called, "Telekinesis!"

The water was clean away, while the land started to shake. Barry dragged his eyes skyward to see a great blue and indigo Pokémon that shaped like a bell, shine through the sunlight. The red eyes of the Pokémon was the only thing Barry could accurately see. The violent shaking increased, as an earth splitting sound echoed throughout the field. Suddenly, multiple pillars tore through the lake, raising high enough for people to stand upon. The Bell Pokémon Bronzong descended upon one of the pillars, its body floating just above. On a pillar to the right of it, another Pokémon landed. It was fat, purple-white feline Pokémon, one with a curly tail, and an uppity disposition.

"Pururgly!" the Pokémon said with a sinister snarl.

And finally, on a pillar directly to the left of the Bronzong, one final Pokémon landed. It was big, yellow, with black stripes on its body. The fur it owned crackled with electricity, while its goliath body towered over everything else. With its mighty hands, this Pokémon could have easily destroyed the platform it stood on, but doing so would put to danger anything and everything that lay within. As if it cared.

"Electrivire!" the electric-type Pokémon roared.

Finally, this six-foot long Pokémon descended, its multiple wings flapping violently through the wind. It was a long, dragonfly-like Pokémon, with great red compound eyes. It was truly a sight to behold, this Pokémon was. But it wasn't the Pokémon which drew everyone's eyes to it, it was the woman standing _on top_ of the Pokémon, which garnered so much attention.

"Yanmega..." the Ogre Darner Pokémon said, while his master's skirt fluttered right above his head.

The sight of the woman quickly brought a childish blush to Barry's face, as he quickly remembered the woman before him.

"You..." he said with a smile, "You're that pretty girl I fought on Spear Pillar all those years ago."

Her red eyes cut toward him. She sighed and moved her fist down to her hip, while her demeanor became vary no nonsensical.

"Oh... it's _you_ again..." she murmured in a very robotic fashion, "Get out-of-the-way boy," her eyes grew into a squint, "Don't make me hurt you..."

The sound of her words immediately made Barry straighten himself up, diminishing his infatuated nature in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not going to move!" he yelled back, "I know what you and Team Galactic are after, and I won't let you have him!" he prepared himself for battle, "If you want Azelf, you'll have to get through me first!"

"You're choice..." Mars answered as she and her Yanmega flew away, "Electrivire! Thunderbolt, now!"

The electrical Pokémon brought back both of his arms and at the same time let loose a monstrous growl. Barry got prepared for the strike, his orange eyes watching every little movement the Eletrivire performed. Suddenly the Pokémon slammed his arms together, his hands performing a massive and thunderous clap. From his clap, a series of thunderbolts flew toward Barry and his Pokémon. But before the electrical attack could connect, Empoleon dashed in the way of the strike and deflected it with his steel fin. The thunderbolt flew away and slammed into the earth, causing an explosion which threw up rocks and dirt. Despite the type difference that should have been in the Electrivire's favor, the strike did relatively nothing to the Empoleon.

"Empoleon!" Barry yelled, "Counter with Metal Claw!"

Up, the Emperor Pokémon leaped into the air, then down he dived into the water. He swam left and right amongst the Magikarp and various other water-dwelling Pokémon, making his way up toward the electric-type Pokémon above. Suddenly he burst through the lake's surface, and into the air. Fin's opening, he revealed the yellow claws underneath. With one fell swoop, he slashed the claws down and into the body belonging to Mars' Pokémon. Electrivire was so caught off guard by the strike, he did little to defend against it. The three blades tore into the Electrivire's body, easily drawing blood. Falling back, the electrical Pokémon was now at Empoleon's mercy. But not for long.

"Purugly! Shadow Claw!" Mars yelled.

The fat cat Pokémon leaped from pillar to pillar, as a shadowy glow streaked from her claws. Leaping into the air, the feline quickly descended upon Empeleon.

"Not so fast!" Barry yelled, "Heracross! Megahorn!"

"HERACROSS!?" Mars remarked in surprise.

Suddenly, a blue blur rushed through the air. Purugly suddenly stopped, as if she were floating. To the feline's surprise, she was being held up. Gazing back, she peered into the great golden eyes, of a blue beetle. It smiled with excitement, before cocking up the horn Purugly had bee stuck on. Doing so tossed the fat feline far away, where it crashed into the water. Flying up and away, Heracross took to the skies, while a stream of laughter flew from his lips.

"Hera! Hera!" he yelled giddily.

While one of his claws lay firmly on Mars' Electrivire, Empoleon gazed skyward toward the Heracross.

"Empoleon..." he said stoically, surely thanks he was giving to his friend.

"How many Pokémon do you have!?" Mars yelled as she scanned the interruption.

"What!?" Barry answered with much bravado, "You thought I was just going to sit here and not be prepared? All around you, in the lake, the forest, the sky, even the ground, my Pokémon are waiting. You don't know when they'll hit, or how, but when they hit, it'll hurt!"

Crossing her arms, Mars shot the boy an antagonizing glare. He was quickly proving to be an annoyance. No one told her the mission would prove to be this difficult. But she wouldn't be stopped, especially not by some little boy. She is a Team Galactic Commander, not some dumb broad. He had all the reason to fear her.

"Fine then! Keep fighting me!" she yelled, "I'll wipe the floor with your face you little brat!" pointing forward her finger, she started to growl out in annoyance, "Electrivire! Use Thunderpunch!"

The red eyes of the being sprang open. Engulfed in a revitalizing vigor, he sprang forward his fist. In the speeds, the fist was swallowed by electricity. Empoleon's eyes widened, right when the fist slammed into his chest. The pain of striking a being made of steel ricocheted through Electrivire's hand, whilst also causing a thunderclap. The explosive punch threw Empoleon into the air, where he landed safely into the lake's waves. When Electrivire got to his feet, Empoleon once again rose to the lake's surface. Once again, the Emperor Pokémon was shown to be uninjured by the electrical attack.

"If this is all you have," the Pseudo-Champion said, "Then I'm sorely disappointed," his gaze intensified while he pointed forward his finger, "Empeleon! Surf!"

Once again, the Emperor Pokémon rose his fins. This caused the calm lake waves beneath his talons to grow wild and angry. The water rose high as they followed the movements belonging to Empoleon. And then, with one quick point forward, the waves rushed forward with speed and power.

"No you don't!" Mars yelled, "Bronzong! Use Light Screen!"

Once again, the bell-shaped Pokémon gonged its bell. At the same time, a mystical barrier created from the mind appeared before it and its allies. The screen suddenly vanished, but the wave stopped as if it were still there.

"Now what are you going to do!?" Mars yelled as she watched the water bounce against an invisible barrier.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I have something for this!" gazing skyward, he stared up to his still flying Heracross, "Heracross! Brick Break!"

"BRICK BREAK!?" Mars yelled back in surprise and shock.

The blue beetle fell fast and fell hard. His arm was raised up high, and started to glow a shimmering aura. Grinning wildly, the Pokémon slammed his arm down upon Bronzong's Light Screen shattering it whole. Upon doing so, the water around him flooded in, and collided into the bodies of Mars' Pokémon. When the wave subsided, the pillars where they once stood were empty. Beneath the waves, Bronzong recoiled, its red eyes aiming for the lake's surface. Before he could swim to the top however, a slipstream dashed around him. Spinning, the Bell Pokémon gazed into the eyes belonging to Empoleon. Left and right the Emperor Pokémon swam, confusing his foe deeply. He only stopped when his yellow beak slammed into the body of the Bell. Empoleon didn't stop when he collided with Bronzong though. Instead he continued down, only stopping when he slammed his foes body into the earth beneath. The powerful strike triggered a tremor, which easily traveled beneath the waves. Good thing Bronzong was a bell, and technically didn't need to breathe, or else it would have drown by now.

From the lake's surface Empoleon leaped up onto solid ground. Behind him, both Bronzong and Electrivire's body floated to the top, their eyes and mouth's silent. And yes, even Purugly was among them.

"I believe they belong to you..." Barry said as he pointed forward.

A growl escaped Mars' lips, as she returned her Pokémon to their individual Poké Balls.

"Why don't you just give up!?" Barry inquired, "I will just keep knocking you down, no matter what you do!"

"You... you uppity brat!" she yelled, "Don't think that this is over!"

"I never said it was," Barry sad as he got ready for battle, "I was just giving a few suggestions..."

"I don't want your suggestions!" she roared as she gazed toward her Pokémon belt, "And I'll show you!"

With an acute deftness, the Galactic Commander withdrew a Poké Ball from her person. Pulling that Poké Ball back, she threw it into the air, where it snapped open. When the flashing show of light died out, it left a Pokémon within its wake. It was large and disc-shape, giving it the appearance of a UFO. From its body, two clamp magnets protruded. It had two eyes, and a single red circle in the middle which appeared to be an eye.

"Magnezone..." the Pokémon said in a robotic fashion as it lowered toward the lake's waves.

Barry lifted his hand and placed them on his chin. Electrivire was a powerhouse and a brute yes, but taking down a Magnezone would take its own kind of finesse. He wasn't completely sure if his Empoleon could take down such a menace. Good thing he had a Pokémon who could.

"Magnezone!" Mars yelled, "Charge Beam!"

Two yellow electrical orbs formed in Magnezone's hands, orbs which quickly expanded to swallow his entire body. Now surrounded in a sphere in electricity, the Pokémon rose high while at the same time firing out a stream of lightning bolts. The attack flew directly toward Empoleon, but before the hit could connect Heracross flew in the way, taking the attack for his comrade. The blue beetle's entire body was swallowed by electricity as thousands of volts of lighting pumped through his veins. When the attack ceased, Heracross fell, his body charred black by the attack. Before his body could land into the lake however, Empoleon swam to his position, catching him gently on his back.

"What's wrong!?" Mars questioned as she took a more domineering disposition, "I thought you were going to put me in my place!"

Barry didn't give a reply, instead he kept his focus squarely on his returning Pokémon. When Heracross' body was laid sprawled on the ground, his master winced in pain. At least he was conscious, that was always a good sign. He wasn't sure if Mars was the murderous kind of Pokémon Trainer, but he suspected her to be.

"Hey Heracross," he whispered as he patted the Pokémon gently on the head, "Are you okay? Can you still fight?"

The Pokémon's eye opened, while he also nodded.

"Hera-cross!" he said with determination.

"Good..." Barry's face quickly grew battle oriented, "Cause we are not! Going to let her get her hands on Azelf!"

As Barry turned around to meet his foe, Heracross stood tall beside his master. Mars, who had been laughing up to this point in time, grew quiet and angry as she watched the Pokémon Trainer get back up. She figured he would get back up, he was after all, winning. And that thought pissed her off.

"I'm sick and tired of losing!" she yelled as she threw out another Poké Ball, "Go! Kangaskhan!"

The Poké Ball opened up over a pillar, causing a light to touch down upon solid ground. When the flashing show died out, a scaly brown Pokémon was left in its place. She was tall, much taller than any normal human, and also had a smaller version of herself safely within her pouch. Smiling maliciously, the motherly Pokémon slammed her foot on the ground to show her rage and strength.

"KANGASKHAN!" she roared, her baby doing to same but in a much lower level.

"Kangaskhan!" Mars yelled out, "Outrage!"

Suddenly, the brown scaly Pokémon became even angrier as she slammed her foot up and down on the ground over and over again. Then, from pillar to pillar, the Pokémon leaped, rapidly closing the distance between herself and her foes. Knowing not to get in the way of the rage-filled Pokémon, Barry thought instead to strike it hard and fast.

"Staraptor! Counter with Aerial Ace!" he yelled.

From the skies, a bird called through the air. Kangaskhan gazed up, seeing a brown and white Pokémon descend upon her. She reached her arms out for the Pokémon, but it was much to quick for her to hit. In a blur, the Pokémon slashed at her body with his talons. The strike clawed deeply into the Kangaskhan's leg, making her stop. But this was only a temporary solution, for it quickly started to rush forward again.

"No you don't!" Barry roared, "Snorlax! Body Slam!"

As Kangaskhan leaped from pillar to pillar, a blue figure leaped up from the lake's surface. She stopped, as the blue figure's large frame covered out the sun. As seconds blended into seconds, the blue figure's body started to increase in size with each moment. It didn't take the Kangaskhan long to realize the figure was dropping.

"LAAAAAAAAXXX!" the Pokémon above her roared out.

Its body slammed into her body, as well as the many pillars and lake below. His powerful weight caused him to dive straight through the water, only stopping when he hit the earth beneath. The force of the fall caused the water within Lake Valor to fly up all together in unison. If one were to gaze down, they could easily see the empty lake bottom. Then the water fell, drenching everyone and everything around thanks to the massive splash. When all was said and down, Barry's Snorlax rose from the lake's surface, a smile on his face.

"Snorlax..." he said, and quite sleepily as well.

"How many Pokémon do you have!?" Mars yelled in surprise.

"I told you!" Barry said, and quite cockily as well, "They are everywhere!"

"You little twerp!" Mars roared as she gazed to her Magnezone, "Magnezone! Thunder!"

The Pokémon rose his magnet hands, causing powerful thunderclouds to form above them all. The grey clouds quickly drowned out the sun, casting everything in a dark light. Crackles of lighting and thunder echoed above, before one yellow bolt struck down upon Snorlax's body. The massive Pokémon roared out in pain, as he and the rest of the lake surged with electricity. When the lightning show ended, various water-type Pokémon floated up to the lake's surface in defeat. Unfortunately for Mars however, Snorlax was not among those Pokémon. Face growing red with rage, the great Snorlax reached his hand forward to grab Magnezone. The steel Pokémon flew back however, dodging the swipe with ease.

"You get back down here!" Barry roared, "Rapidash! Fire Blast!"

A bright light gleamed from the forest beside Lake Valor. To Mars' surprise, she watched as a fire-ball was hurled from the trees. It flew straight through the air, eventually slamming into Magnezone's body. The super-effective hit was also a critical one, and it easily downed the Pokémon in one blow. Magnezone jerked up and down violently, as its free fall drove the Pokémon toward the lake. Suddenly, a flaming unicorn leaped from the forest, touching down upon the Valor Lake cave.

"Rapidash..." he stated in a stoic manner.

Thunder sounded off through the air, right when Magnezone's body fell to the earth. Eyes growing wide, Mars realized she had only one Pokémon left, her Yanmega. She couldn't believe it. She had lost. What was it about these damn kids? Why couldn't she best them? Over and over again, she was doomed to fail to either him, or Dawn.

Something inside of her snapped. Throughout the entire battle, her rage was boiling, but now it head reached a fine point. She had enough. She was going to end this. She was going to end _him_. Barry was too preoccupied praising his Pokémon for a job well down. Mars' hand fell to her waist, where it pulled out a steel object.

It was a pistol.

She aimed the pistol forward.

The iron sights were placed firmly upon Barry's frame.

He looked up.

His eyes widened.

She fired.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So yeah. I'm talking again about this chapter. Who'd a thunk it?_

_I was originally going to have this chapter be much longer, but I decided to split it up into two parts. That's why the ending is so cliffhangery and stuff. Just wait my friends, we'll learn what happens to Barry. You'll just have to wait a little longer. Honestly, I should change this title to Barry Vs Mars, because that's a more accurate name, but I like this one, don't you? Besides, this is the only Barry centric chapter, so maybe I should exaggerate his actions a bit. That's what he would want anyway._

_How do you guys feel about Barry anyway? Are you happy he's back to normal? Are you worried for him because he was shot? Or do you not care at all and you just want me to get back to Leaf? Well, wait a few, she's coming in the next chapter._

_The teams these two are using are their teams. Somewhat. For Barry, its the team he has if you chose Chimchar, obviously enough. I haven't changed his Pokemon, though Barry's Empoleon uses Surf, which he doesn't know in game. I replaced Shadow Claw with Surf, obviously enough. Mars' Pokemon on the other hand is a combination of her Pokemon from the various continuities. She has her Purugly and Bronzong from DPPt, but she lacks her Golbat. Because Golbat sucks. I replaced it with her Yanmega, while she also has a Kangaskhan an Electrivire and a Magnezone. They come from the Pokemon Mangas. Yeah, I pretty much treated her in a similar manner to Jupiter in this story._

_So, what's going on now? Barry's been shot by Mars while trying to protect Azelf, and everyone else is busy at the Sinjoh ruins. What do the Sinjoh ruins have to do with all this? Why am I asking you all these questions? Don't I know the answers? Why of course I do! I'm just not sharing them with you! All I can say is wait. Wait, wait, wait..._

_Our work is never over._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	21. The Mystri Stage

The Mystri Stage

The searing pain of lead meeting flesh, it was indescribable. At first, he didn't even feel it, however. He was so pumped on adrenaline, the only notification that he had been shot, was the sound of the gun itself. But as soon as he looked down, he found his orange striped shirt to be died a deep red. A deep red that was rapidly expanding. Then the pain took over, a pain that centered on his chest, right above his heart. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull. His legs grew as weak as jello, causing him to wobble uncontrollably. His mouth closed, then open. And from his lips blood spewed. He fell hard and fast, landing on his back. The impact was so strong, he actually bounced upon the earth.

Mars' eyes widened. She dragged those ruby orbs along her pistol, watching as the smoke rose from the muzzle. She looked back up to Barry. He was on the ground, and wasn't moving. His many Pokémon were huddled around, eyes wide with fear and concern. Mars took her sight away from them, in order to gaze upon her opening and closing hands. Her body was trembling with fear and disbelief. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. What had she said all those years ago at Stark Mountain? She wanted to go back to being an _ordinary_ girl? Yes. An ordinary girl.

But not anymore. Gazing forward she stared upon the body belonging to Barry. Ordinary girl no longer. She was a _murderer_. There was no ifs ands or buts, about it. She had _killed_ someone. And a child no less. She was the worst person imaginable. A killer.

She fell back upon her Yanmega's body. The sudden weight drop caused the dragonfly-like Pokémon to lower to the ground. As soon as it touched down upon solid earth, Mars removed herself from its body. She withdrew a Poké Ball, and quickly zapped her Pokémon with the capsule's red light. She was calling it quits with Team Galactic from this moment on. It had quickly gone from a way of life, to a memory she wished so hard to forget. She may have acted all cold and calculating, but she was a human being nonetheless. And killing was an action she deemed immoral. The many Galactic Members she passed could handle this. The boy was down, and his Pokémon without a master. They could handle Azelf without her help.

"Commander Mars!" one of her subordinates yelled, "Where are you going!?"

She ignored them. They had a mission to do. After a few unsure glances being traded left and right, the underlings started moving again. Even though the pillars Mars' Bronzong had created were now destroyed, they could still make their way over to the Valor Lake Cave. They wasted no time sending out their water-type Pokémon in an attempt to traverse the lake's waves. The storm above which had been formed by Mars' Magnezone was growing in strength now, created strong winds which tore left and right.

Empoleon turned around. His steel fins were dripping red, red gained from his master's _blood_. The Pokémon's eyes were filled with rage, pain, and sadness. He rose his fins high, causing the waters to move left and right. Then, with one mighty thrust forward, he caused a powerful wave of destruction to slam into the bodies of the Galactic Members. They were thrown every which way by the attack, but this was only a temporary solution. They would start again, he was sure of it. He needed to get Barry to safety.

The Emperor Pokémon began walking back, his feet slowly tapping Barry's leg. Gazing down to his master, he saw his orange orbs stare back up. A pained smile came to Barry's lips, as he stretched up is hand to touch first Pokémon. Empoleon crouched down, and touched his master's hand with his fin.

"Empoleon..." he said with a pained gurgle.

The Emperor Pokémon said nothing, though he did nod. Turning back to face the Valor Lakefront, he saw those foes of his beginning to trek the waters again. Once again, the Emperor Pokémon rose his fin, ready to send them off. But Barry suddenly winced in pain, making his Pokémon turn back in a frenzied manner. The blonde haired Pseudo-Champion had huddled himself in the fetal position, while his Snorlax hugged him close. He was in no position to give orders, and because of that, his Pokémon were at a lost. Well, not Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokémon pointed toward the Valor Cave entrance. All of his allies' eyes snapped onto him. One after the other, they rushed into the cave. Rapidash, Staraptor, Heracross who was holding their master, Empoleon, and lastly, Snorlax. As soon as the massive Pokémon entered the cave, he slammed his hand down, causing rocks to block the entrance. Everyone huddled down deep into the cave, hiding among the magnificent puddle that lay in the center. Slowly, Heracross propped Barry up against a rock, his insectoid hand lightly touching upon his bullet wound.

"Hera, hera!" the Pokémon yelled as he stood up tall, "Heracross!"

From the shadows of the cavern, Barry's Bouquet Pokémon Roserade appeared. The Pseudo-Champion had placed Roserade in the cave as the last line of defense. He was sure the ninja-like Pokémon would easily drop any foe that came inside. But now that he was bleeding so profusely, he needed the grass-type Pokémon for a completely different purpose.

"Roserade?" the Bouquet Pokémon said in surprise as he gazed upon his master.

He quickly crafted a tight-woven highway of grass which would stop the bleeding. Wrapping it around his master's body, in inadvertently caused Barry to wince out loud. Quickly his Pokémon huddled around him, making sure he was alright. But his attention were not on his own wounds, but on the Pokémon he was poised to protect.

"Azelf..." he called out in pain, "Azelf!"

The puddle in the center began to ripple and part. Rising from it, a cyan fairy-like Pokémon. His eyes opened up, and he turned to face the person who called him. Quickly, Azelf's golden eyes grew wide with shock and concern. Flying over, he pressed his small hand upon the Pseudo-Champion's wounds. He could hear Barry's breathing grow coarse and frantic, as he suffered to take in the oxygen he so needed.

"Barry..." the Being of Willpower whispered, "Barry... You are hurting..."

"Tis but a flesh wound..." he answered childishly, as his lips curled upwards into a smile, "I'm fine..."

"Why do you find the need to lie?" Azelf questioned, "Is it something you humans do to stave off the truth?"

"Pretty much," Barry answered as he gazed down, "In all honesty, Azelf..." his eyes slowly started to close, "I don't feel too good... I feel... kinda... _weak_..." his eyes closed and he fell forward, landing upon Azelf's body, "A bit... _too_ weak..."

"Barry! Barry!" Azelf called, as he shook the Pokémon trainer. He was still alive, he could tell, but his heart was barely beating. The _thump, thump thumps_, of his heart was extremely slowed, sounding like _thump... thump... thump..._

He was dying. There was no denying that. He was actually dying. The blood leaking from his wound was beginning to seep out through the vines covering his chest. Now his heart beat had grown even slower.

"Stop it!" Azelf yelled, as if that would actually do something, "Barry! I command you to stop bleeding!"

His heart rate was now even slower. Whenever the next heartbeat occurred, it felt as if an eternity passed since the last heartbeat. Never before had Azelf felt so much fear in his life. He didn't know why he suddenly cared for Barry, but he felt as if he were connected to the trainer, in some unknown way. He didn't _want_ to see Barry die.

"This is all my fault," Azelf said, "Why did you have to protect me?"

"I... didn't... _have_... to..." Barry whispered as he drifted off to rest, "I... _wanted_... to..."

"Why are you still talking!?" Azelf yelled, "Don't you know that is killing you?"

"I know..." he answered, "But... it would be rude... if I just... said... no...thi...ng..."

"But Barry!" he yelled, "Barry!... Barry?..." the trainer wasn't moving, in any way. Yes, not even to _breathe_, "Barry! Barry!" the legend's screams went on against the silent cave, but it wasn't doing anything, "Barry! Get up! Barry! Barry!"

He shook the trainer, over and over again, while his various Pokémon huddled around them. Could it be? Could the person who they had come to know and love, the person they called 'Master', be dead? No, after all they went through, it was impossible to think about it. He couldn't die like this, it just wasn't like him. He was too strong for that.

The boulder's covering the cave's entrance suddenly exploded.

…

The winds in this area was bone chilling. As if it weren't cold enough. The mountains on each side was crawling with ice, snowy, and rocks. Whenever a particularly strong gust of wind blew through the air, the Kanto Trainer was sure she'd be crushed by something falling. Even her strong-willed Nidoqueen, which held her up on her shoulders, was a bit concerned about their position. Such cold, chilly places, was unknown to her in her home region of Kanto. The coldest place there was the Ice Cave within the Seafoam islands, and that had a good reason to be cold, seeing as how a certain legendary bird resided within its cove.

She shook her head of those thoughts, however. Finding them off-putting and unnecessary. All that mattered was the here and now. And right now, she was nearing the Sinjoh Ruins. It was just over the next snowy dune, and right down the icy embankment. Walking beside the rocky mountainside, she gazed down a long ravine. Standing there, side by side, the two men she had accompanied on this trek. Her Ex-best-friend and a Professor.

"The Mystri Stage is over here..." one of them muttered, it was hard to tell with all the blowing wind.

"Fantastic..." she could tell who that was, it was her _friend_, Blue, "The sooner we get there, the better... I don't like the cold..."

She watched as his orange hair tried to sneak out through his hood. When he turned around, he could gaze upon his brown eyes. At the same time, Professor Rowan turned so he could look upon her as well. He made a gesture with his hand saying 'hurry up', while Blue was a bit more verbal in his command.

"Speed up, Leaf..." he stated, before turning back to walk down the ravine.

She grew a bit flustered with her command, as she tapped the head of her beloved Nidoqueen, Poison. After a low growl, the Drill Pokémon started walking again. The marching had quickly grown uniform among the two, stomping left and right, clearing the distance with each step. The deeper she headed into the icy fog before her, the more defined a structure became in her sights. It was a building no, a temple of some sort, and even though she wasn't near it, she could tell it was old. Gazing left and right, she could see broken pillars which had been worn down by the ages. Her heart started to flutter a bit as she wondered about this foreign land.

Then the first footstep within the mysterious temple. Gone was the sound of crunching snow and ice. It was replaced by the sound of a foot on a clean, smooth, surface. Even Poison was taken aback by how pristine it was. Despite the age of the structure outside, inside it was kept smooth. Maybe it was the snow that settled upon the area over the centuries, maybe not.

Blue and Professor Rowan turned on their individual flashlights, illuminating the insides of the temple. After a few seconds of rummaging, Leaf did likewise. She brought her cone of light up and down all around the temple. The first object that caught her attention, was a statue that lay within. In fact, it wasn't just one statue, it was a series of statues, all placed one right after another. When gazing upon the statue, she realized they were figures of horned creatures. She knew those creatures.

"Rhydon..." she whispered to herself.

"Indeed..." Professor Rowan answered, catching the Kanto Trainer off guard. In her state of thinking, she neglected to notice how close she had gotten to the Professor. He looked first to her Nidoqueen then up to her, while this smile came on his lips, "Rhydon's were once believed to be builders years ago. We humans used to use their strength and abilities to build constructs of many kinds. Over the years, they gained the names of 'creators'..." he looked back down the dark temple, "We used to believe this temple was erected to praise them, but as time went one, we realized differently..."

"Hey! I found the stage!" Blue interrupted as his cone of light flashed upon them.

Rowan nodded and started walking. Leaf did likewise a few seconds later.

"The Temple came about when travelers from Sinnoh and travelers from Johto met together," Rowan continued, "We are not sure why they decided to build a temple, but they did. The temple was made to honor Arceus, but once again, we know not why," he smiled as he scratched his head, "I spent a year trying to solve the mysteries of this place, only to come up empty-handed. Then again, history has never been my forte in the world of science," he looked up to Leaf, "I'm more a genetics man if you ask me..."

His foot took step on a staircase first, and she did so soon after. Higher and higher they rose, before Blue's flashlight was once again visible. He looked at them with his usual annoyed disposition, before turning back to face the platform they stood on.

"The Mystri Stage," the Viridian Gym Leader announced, "They say that, in this place, Arceus would recreate Dialga, Palkia, or Girantina," she heard him chuckle, "Yeah right..."

Legendary Pokémon. Even here, Blue was in disbelief of their existence. He figured, if he hadn't seen it, it didn't exist. Simple right?

"So what now?" Blue inquired as he flicked his light up and down, "There's nothing and no one here..." he faced the Professor, "What now?"

Raising his fingers, Rowan placed them on his chin. He figured this lead would be a dead-end, but he still felt the need to investigate it nonetheless. Team Galactic has an odd connection with the Creation Trio, so it would make sense if they came here.

"Look around," he said to Blue, "We're bound to find something..."

"If you say so..." the Gym Leader answered as he turned away.

He broke away from the other two a few seconds later, his flashlight scanning anything that seemed out of the ordinary. A few seconds later, Rowan did as well, his flashlight too scanning everything around. This left Leaf, who tapped the back of her Nidoqueen's head, making the Drill Pokémon walk forward. Her flashlight ran amongst the walls and ceilings of this temple. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but she was sure she'd know it if it showed itself. Whatever 'it' was, that is.

Something caught her eye. She glanced down from the Mystri Stage, her eyes rolling up and down the edge of the massive triangle. She read the various symbols and markings of the platform, finding them all so otherworldly, but when her eyes fell upon an object, she stopped. The feet of her Nidoqueen brought her closer to this object, where its figure became more noticeable.

It was a sharp rock, with a brown color. Despite its lack of a sheen, it still gleamed when she placed her flashlight upon it. Hand reaching forward, Leaf grabbed the rock, finding it to be abnormally heavy in her hands. Not only that but it felt as if it were _alive_.

"Nidooooo..." Poison let out.

Her low call brought Blue and Rowan's attention over to her and Leaf. Up high the Kanto Trainer rose the mysterious rock, showing it to everyone else.

"You found something?" Rowan asked in shock, as he stared up at the rock.

She merely gave a nod, before shifting her gaze back into the ghastly glow of the rock. With her light on it, she could see her own face gazing back. She also saw the color blue gazing over her shoulder. Quickly her eyes widened, and she spun around, seeing only darkness behind her. When gazing back across the Mystri Stage, she also found nothing. Neither Blue nor Rowan stood before her. Leaf lurched up in fear and confusion, her eyes looking to and fro for her companions. What sounded off next was clapping.

"Leaf... Leaf... Leaf..." she heard _him_ call his voice through the claps, "You have constantly proven to be a very _interesting_ asset in all of this."

Quickly she flicked his flashlight over to the staircase. Staring back at her was Saturn, with his blue eyes. His vision squinted as he gazed upon her, his fists also tightening. Quickly, Poison turned around a roared, her loud call shaking the very foundation of the temple. Saturn was unimpressed by her Pokémon, as he merely checked his nails instead of checking his opposition.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" he inquired as he walked toward the center of the Mystri Stage, "Why are you so angry?" he gazed at her, "Did I not give you what you wanted? I took away your emotions, like you asked, and I punished Dawn, did I not?" he stopped walking, "So why? Why are you mad at me?"

He gazed upon her face, seeing one of pure rage look back. At first, he saw it to be normal, but then it hit him. She was angry. Was she not supposed to be emotionless? Was she not touched by Mesprit? Then how was she feeling again? Funny, that's what he felt the situation to be. He started laughing.

"I see!" he said, "Those _emotions_ are what is controlling you. Emotions! Emotions!" he started growling as he rose his foot and stomped it down, "How I _hate_ emotions! I hate them so much! I detest emotions!" he looked at her with a frenzied glare, "_I _tried to destroy them once before! But you little _heroes_ had to stop _me_!"

Leaf didn't know what Saturn was talking about, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was take him down. What started off as a quick fix revealed to Leaf a bigger problem. Saturn was a bit unbalanced. Behind all that intelligence lied a man with a truly deteriorating mind. He hid it well, however.

"Maybe it was my betrayal," he murmured as he laid his hands behind his back, "Is that why you are angry at me?" he looked at her and smiled, "Well, I can't say I expected all my plans to be full-proof, although they have been up to this point in time..."

His chuckles escaped from his mouth, sending a slight tremor through the temple. Poison began marching her way toward him, causing the area to rumble with her heavy foot stomps. She and her Master were now standing behind Saturn, with Poison waiting for Leaf to give the order. The Kanto Trainer rose her hand, making Poison do likewise. The Drill Pokémon was waiting for the order to strike, and she would do so without a second thought. But Saturn stopped her when he rose his hand.

"You do that," he said, "Blue and Rowan die..." he looked back at her with a malicious smile, "And you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

Both Leaf and Poison's eyes grew wide, as they lowered their limbs. Saturn turned around to face her completely, as he started to walk back even farther.

"Palkia..." he said as he pointed to a symbol on the stage, a symbol that looked like a hexagon, "Dialga," he pointed to another symbol on the stage, one that looked like a circle, "Girantina..." he said last as he pointed down, show that he was standing on a symbol resembling a triangle, "The Creation Trio. In Sinnoh Mythology, they are a trio of gods that created time, space, and antimatter," he rose a finger and wagged, "Only the wisest of us will know that there is a _fourth_. Its name is Arceus. The creator of the Creation Trio. The Alpha Pokémon. It's said he existed before everything else existed. He always has, and always will be..." his smile ceased, "But I'm not here to give a history lesson on the creation of the world, nor do I care... All I care about is creating _another_ world. One in _my _image..." he waved his hand, "So give me the Griseous Orb..." his eyes grew into a squint, "Or else..."

Leaf gazed down into her hands, seeing the brown rock she found, the one that felt like it was living. So its name is the Griseous Orb? She didn't know that. What was it though, and why did Saturn want it? Gazing up into Saturn's blue eyes, she shook her head. She didn't trust him. She knew better.

"If you don't give it to me," he said, "I will kill your friends. You _do_ realize that, don't you?"

Opening her satchel, Leaf dropped the Griseous Orb inside. At the same time her head shook in a 'no' manner. Saturn's vision grew into a squint as the girl defied him. She was rapidly becoming a thorn in his backside. No matter, he was on the upper hand as of now. He had Uxie, Mesprit, and he _knew_ he had Azelf. All that was needed was that single orb. He smiled, knowing that his time was coming.

"So be it..." he whispered, "Jupiter..." he made a slashing motion at his neck, "End them..."

Suddenly, a body was thrown on the stage. Both Leaf and Saturn gazed to the person, seeing this purple haired woman gaze back. She struggled to her feet while rubbing her head, while groans of pain escaped her lips.

"Ouch... Dammit..." she turned and faced the stairs of the stage, "That's not how you treat a woman you jackass!"

Down on the staircase, his brown eyes as nonsensical as they can be, was Blue.

"And I did that," he said as he dragged his hands against one another, "Without using my Pokémon..."

Jupiter quickly scurried to Saturn's side, while Blue stood on the stage beside Leaf.

"I assume this is going to be another one of _those_ fights, eh?" the Viridian Gym Leader said as he took one of his distinct posses, "No matter... I enjoy a good Pokémon fight..."

"I can't believe you failed!" Saturn seethed as he glared at Jupiter.

"He's stronger than he looks!" she answered, before giving a sultry look over to Blue, "A lot stronger..."

Her leader gave a frenzied growl, before shooting glares over to his foes. As his hand prodded one of his many Poké Balls, he pointed at Leaf with his free hand.

"Give it up!" he yelled, "Not even you two can win this fight! Just give me the Griseous Orb and all will be forgiven!"

"There's no point trying to Talk to Leaf," Blue murmured as he threw up his Poké Ball, "She's only into gossip..."

The Poké Ball snapped open in the air, releasing the Pokémon held within. When the massive being landed on the ground, it triggered an earthquake to rumble through the area.

"Rhyperior!" he roared as he rose his great arms.

"Stupid little brats..." Jupiter commented to herself, before enlarging a Poké Ball in her hand, "You'll pay for this! Gastrodon!"

Throwing forth her Poké Ball, she caused it to snap open in the air, once again filling the temple with a most brilliant light. When the light subsided, it left a great slug Pokémon in its wake.

"Gastroooooooo!" the Pokémon roared as it slumped down to the cold surface of the stage.

Saturn remained still for an extended period of time however. Looking over to Leaf, he watched as she leaped from the back of her Nidoqueen. Even as she defied him now, he didn't feel any worse about his position. They could battle him for as long as they would like, but it was inevitable. He was going to win.

"Keep fighting Leaf," he said to her, as he rose his Poké Ball, "It doesn't matter in the least bit..."

Lurching back the Poké Ball, he threw it forward. It spun around in the air valiantly, only to snap open while falling. Shooting out a lively flash, the Poké Ball released the creature within. It stood on two feet in a powerful disposition. The colors green, white, and red were streamlined on its body. Rounded hips with powerful legs, and long arms that appeared to be blades, it was a Pokémon unlike any other.

"Gallade..." Pokémon said as it rose one of its hands.

The battle had been set. Leaf and Blue vs Saturn and Jupiter, in the Sinjoh Ruins of all places. Just the sound of the battle was enough to get ones blood pumping. For years, people would speak of the magnificent war waged within. If anyone was here, that is.

Saturn's finger pointed, his blue eyes aiming directly upon Poison.

"Gallade! Psycho Cut!" he yelled.

The Pokémon rose his arm, his red-eye aiming directly upon Poison. The Drill Pokémon prepared herself for the strike, while Gallade prepared to strike. A strange purple aura started to float around the Blade Pokémon's forearms, as it hunched down in preparation. Suddenly the Pokémon struck the air with its arms, shooting out a slash created from pure telekinetic energy. The attack was so fast and came out so quickly, Poison had no way of dodging it. Psycho Cut's attack connected, slamming into Poison's body. The strike picked her up, and threw the Drill Pokémon far through the air. Instead of crashing into the cold hard floors however, the Pokémon recoiled in air, and landed safely on her feet. When gazing back up, Poison saw Gallade descend through the air upon her.

"Poison!" Leaf yelled, "Superpower!"

Slamming her foot into the ground, the Drill Pokémon began to charge up a powerful aura. The aura quickly formed an orb of power and she aimed it toward her foe. Gallade's eyes widened in fear, right when the Drill Pokémon fired her attack toward him. In midair, he dodged the attack, landing safely on the ground. The orb continued to fly skyward, where it crashed into the ceiling, triggering an explosion.

"HEY!" Rowan yelled as he ran from behind one of the many statues, "STOP THAT! THIS IS A HISTORICAL MONUMENT!"

"It seems you are right," Saturn of all people answered, "Gallade! Psyshock!"

The Blade Pokémon rose his open hand while aiming it toward his foe. Then, when his eyes squinted, he fired out an invisible strike which slammed into Poison's body. The strike picked her up and threw her out of the ruins, where she crashed into the snowy fields outside. Despite being hit by two super-effective hits, the Drill Pokémon got up, and roared out into the clouds. It was going to take more than that to drop her. From the ruin steps, she watched Gallade step down toward her. As soon as his feet stepped onto icy snow, he took a battling position. At the same time, Poison did likewise.

Quickly, Leaf ran outside, skidding to a complete halt when she was beside her Pokémon. Away from her, she watched Saturn exit the ruins to stand beside his Pokémon.

"Give it up, Leaf..." the Galactic Commander ordered, "There's no point in even trying. You're doomed..."

Instead of wilting to his command however, she placed her hand upon her Nidoqueen's arm, showing that she wasn't yet about to give in. In disappointment, Saturn shook his head.

"So be it..." he commented, "Gallade! Leaf Blade!"

"Poison! Counter with Toxic!" Leaf yelled back.

Leaping into the air, Gallade fashioned a blade of grass and vines. At the same time, Poison began to secrete venom from her horns. This purple substances started to ooze from her various pours, covering her body in a disturbing aura. Gallade picked up speed in the air as his leaf blade fell upon her. When the attack connected, the vinyl strike deteriorated immediately, thanks to the evil substance coming from the Drill Pokémon's body. He tried to leap back, but Poison's arms grabbed him tightly. From her body, she caused poison to flood his systems. After a few minutes of struggling, the Blade Pokémon was able to release himself from her grasp, but it was fruitless. He found himself fidgeting constantly, as his muscles tensed and locked without his control. He was poisoned, and it was only growing worse as time went on.

"You think you're winning?" Saturn inquired as he watched Leaf smile, "Fool. You're only giving yourself a false sense of victory," he shifted his vision of to Poison, seeing the Drill Pokémon breathe in and out heavily, "It's obvious that your Pokémon can't keep going on..."

"GASTTTROOOOOOOOOOO!?" a frenzied roar echoed.

Gazing up, the trainers and their Pokémon saw a large Sea Slug Pokémon fly over head. It crashed into the snow violently, and was stricken unconscious by the fall. Stepping upon the creature with its heavy feet was Blue's Rhyperior, who looked completely unimpressed by everything.

"That was a darn shame..." Blue commented as he stepped near his Rhyperior, "I was fully expecting some sort of battle."

"Shut up!" Jupiter yelled as she ran beside Saturn, "What kind of man are you!? Beating up on a poor defenseless woman's Pokémon!"

"Oh don't give me that," Blue responded in a coy manner, "You were the one who started this melee..." he looked up and over to Leaf, "Are you ready to end this, Leaf? Because I sure am..."

"Keep pretending like we aren't here," Saturn yelled, as Jupiter transformed her Gastrodon into digital light, "It will be your undoing, fools..."

As Leaf and her Pokémon stood beside Blue and his Pokémon, Saturn and Jupiter got read for battle once again. Gallade took a battling position, despite his poisoned nature, and Jupiter sent out her second Pokémon, Tangrowth. Just as quickly as it settled down, the battle had resumed itself.

"Alright Leaf..." Blue murmured, "Let's do this..." he gazed at her, "_Together_..."

She bit her bottom lip in order to stop the smile that was threatening to grow upon her lips. She nodded nonetheless. Together, they faced their foes, side-by-side. And together, they rose their open hands.

"Poison!" Leaf yelled.

"Rhyperior!" Blue roared.

"EARTHQUAKE!" they commanded of their Pokémon in unison.

Poison and Rhyperior rose their feet at the same time. Slamming their feet upon the earth, the Pokémon triggered a massive and ground-shattering quake to rock the earth. A split traveled from their feet and over to the toes of their opponents. The split then ripped into two splits, which surrounded Gallade and Tangrowth in a circle. As soon as the two cracks met, the ground ruptured beneath their feet. Being too big, Tangrowth couldn't escape the attack. The ground struck his body in various ways, making Jupiter groan in disappointment. Gallade on the other hand leaped up high, dodging the cracking ground. Raising his fist, the Pokémon aimed his sights down upon Poison's position.

"Ice Punch!" Jupiter yelled.

Gazing up, Poison prepared for her opponents fist. The fist of the Gallade turned an icy blue while it let loose a battle cry of monstrous proportions. The punch struck Poison square in her chest, sending a blistering chill through her chest. The force of the punch not only caused her spit up in pain, it also threw her back a few feet. She skidded to a halt on the feet and got ready to battle again, but it was obvious to all that she was fighting an uphill battle. Another super-effective hit like that, and she was sure she'd be done for.

"Hey! You get outta here!" Blue yelled, "Rhyperior! Fling!"

Rhyperior suddenly grabbed Gallade's arm. The Blade Pokémon's eyes widened in fear, while the Drill Pokémon's hand constantly increased its hold. Pulling Gallade back, he twirled him through the air then tossed him away like a piece of paper. Unfortunately, Gallade recoiled in midair, and landed safely on the snow. But a freezing jolt of pain, caused by his poison, rumbled through him. No matter. He still got up, and still prepared himself for a fight. Beside him, Tangrowth finally recoiled from the double Earthquake before, and he too was now ready to fight. Poison on the other hand remained a bit staggered from the punch and had not yet readied herself again. It wasn't until she felt the hand of Rhyperior upon her shoulder, did she feel an energy revitalize her.

The two traded words among each other in Pokémon language, and something Rhyperior said got Poison ready to fight again. Leaf stared upon the display in awe, finding it odd how the two Pokémon had so quickly become friends. Battles will do that to a person, it seemed.

"Hey Leaf..." Blue called, making her face him, "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Still keeping that silent streak, huh?" he turned and faced their foes, "Better get rid of it. We have a battle to win..."

Once again, Leaf nodded. He may no have been _her_ Blue, but he was still Blue.

Rhyperior and Poison stood before their masters. Gallade and Tangrowth did likewise.

And...

…

"Barry! Barry!" Officer Jenny yelled as her flashlight gazed down the long cavern halls, "Barry! Where are you!?"

She was followed closely by many other armed officials, all who were prodding their Poké Balls.

"Barry!?" Jenny called out again, as she stepped into the main chamber, "Barry... There's destruction everywhere outside. What happened?"

Still no answers were gained. The officer found it odd, but kept her cool nonetheless. Taking another step forward, her foot touched down into a puddle. Gazing down upon the puddle, she found it to have a tinge of red within. Raising her eyebrow, the officer crouched down and touched upon the red. When she rose her finger back up to eye level, she scanned it.

There was no doubt about it. This was _blood_. She flicked her flashlight up, searching fervently for the cause of the blood. It didn't take her long to find Barry. He was surrounded by his Pokémon, who were all fainted. But they were alive. The Policewoman was unsure if Barry was, however.

She crouched down too him, and pressed her hand upon his cheek. It was so odd, like he was both cold and warm. But she couldn't tell if he was living or not. She didn't hear any breathing, nor did she hear his heart beating. He was like a stone, and oddly warm stone.

"Officer Jenny, what do we do?" one of her many subordinates asked

She reached her hands forward, and gently lifted Barry up in her arms.

"Get these Pokémon to a Pokécenter," she looked down to the silent Pseudo-Champion in her arms, "And get an ambulance here immediately! I want people moving!"

They didn't question her, instead they began running around to get the place secure and the victims tended too. Jenny began to near the exit, as her hands increased the hold they had on Barry's body. Before she left though, she took one look back.

"How did things get this crazy?" she asked of herself.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Because I know you love it when I talk! But first things first. Before I talk to you, I have to say some important things about me and my stories. Okay, it ain't really that important, but hear me out here. I'm probably not going to be updating this story, or any other story for that matter, any time soon. Why? Well look outside. Is it snowing for you? Well it is for me, because it's Christmas! Yeah, the best time of the year! And as much as I'd love to grace you all with an uber awesome chapter update, I don't think I'll be doing so over the coming week. Now I might, this isn't written in stone, I'm just saying the chances are low. So... yeah... there's that... Sorry you guys..._

_But anyway, on to me gracing you with story._

_First of all, the beginning. Yes, Barry was shot. No heroic dodging or someone else taking the bullet for him. He was shot. Now, you may be wondering why there are guns in the first place in the Pokemon world. I've wondered the same thing myself, but there is. There's a banned Pokemon episode that uses guns, and there have been wars in Pokemon land. Heck, Lt. Surge is a veteran of some war where he was saved by his Raichu. What war? Well, I doubt it was a war where they used Pokemon, I'll tell you that much. So yes, Mars had a gun. If any villainous team uses guns, it would definitely be Team Galactic._

_Also, this chapter was going to be a lot different. I had various ideas, from you watching Barry's Pokemon attempt to defend Azelf, to me cutting the entire battle between Leaf, Blue, Saturn and Jupiter. I was going to save that entire battle for the next chapter. I don't know how things got so backwards, but it did._

_But yeah, for the most part, everyone used Pokemon they've used in earlier chapters, save for Saturn. This is his first fight, and we see his first Pokemon, Gallade. Once again, the Pokemon is taken from one of the Pokemon Mangas, in which Saturn uses a Gallade. We'll see what other Pokemon he has later on._

_So, what's going on here? Mars has left Team Galactic, Barry's been shot, and Blue and Leaf are taking on Saturn and Jupiter. Things are getting a bit curvy, huh? What of the Griseous Orb? What does that have to do with everything? And did Team Galactic take Azelf again? Only time will tell._

_Jeeze, I'm some kind of jerk making you wait. Eh..._

_Oh yeah, if you're wondering what the Mystri Stage is, or the Sinjoh ruins, its a place you can go to in HG and SS, but only if you have an event Arceus. Most people didn't get to do it, and nor did I. I only know of its existence thanks to the internet. I'm 90% sure Nintendo hates me because of it. Oh well, I have the Creation Trio and Arceus now, so I'm cool._

_See you in a while, and Merry Christmas!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	22. Battle Royal: Heroes vs Galactic

Battle Royal: Heroes vs Galactic

Where was she at, when the bullet fell?

Her raven hair flowed freely through the wind. She gazed to the left of her body, seeing a small ape-like Pokémon standing beside her. He had such cute and big eyes, eyes that peered into her soul. On his body, where his tail should be, a small flame continuously burned. She reached down her hand and touched the head of the Pokémon. He closed his eyes from the touch, instead enjoying the feeling it gave him.

Gazing down, she saw the sky. She was standing in the sky. The sky was all around her. There was no land or earth, just endless blue skies and white puffy clouds. But she did see another person. It was herself, this person was. They looked exactly alike, right down to the shimmering blue eyes. But where she was wearing her usual pink skirt and black shirt, her reflection was wearing something oddly _galactic_.

It was white, black, and grey, just like the villainous team she detested so much. The golden stylized 'G' also laid right in the center. The reflection she had of herself was a Galactic member, there was no denying this. But how was this possible? What was she looking at?

"Dawn...?"

"Barry..."

She turned around quickly, the world becoming disorienting as she twirled. The skies died out, being replaced by a ghastly forest with trees everywhere. The trees appeared to have human bodies growing into them, or were the human bodies trees themselves? Their faces were of beings wailing in pain, and the pain had been frozen there. But one of these trees were recognizable to the girl gazing upon him. His blonde hair was grey, but his face was still so young, and a hole was in his chest, a hole that was growing flowers within it.

She felt her knees shake at the sight as her feet brought her toward him. When her hand fell upon his chest, she couldn't believe how ghastly and cold he felt. It was as if she were touching ice. His flesh was so hard as well. Her fingers dragged down upon it, hearing a series of scratches fill the air. The person she touched groaned in pain, though she tried her hardest to ignore it. Her fingers moved over to the whole in his chest, circling it and its flowers. The flowers would break when her finger touched upon them, shattering into thousands of little pieces. Each time that happened, a call of pain would escape his lips.

"Dawn..."

"Barry..."

She found the energy leave her. The weight she held on her legs buckled, forcing her to fall to her knees. She kept her hands on his tree nonetheless, as her fingers slowly curled inward. Gripping one of her vines, she felt the need to tear them off. But she knew doing so would only cause him more pain.

Or was it really him? Was the person in the tree really her friend? Was all of this actually real? Was _she_ real?

"I think I'm dying, Dawn," he said, "I think I'm dying..."

"You..." she shook her head, "Barry, you can't die. I don't..." her eyes closed, "I don't remember you yet..."

When her eyes reopened, he was gone. In fact, everything was gone. She was standing in a grey field of nothing. The vast emptiness which surrounded her was a wasteland of broken objects. Constructs shattered by age and time started to grow from the ground, as if being forced upwards by a being beneath. There were many statues among these objects, but one stood out from the rest. It was a statue of a very specific legendary Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon she owed her life too.

"Palkia...?"

The statue of the legend rose higher and higher, growing just as great as the sky it occupied. She looked up to the legend; her hand reaching out to grab it. She stopped herself however, finding it pointless to try even further. Even more pillars erupted around the girl, eventually blinding out the only source of light in this deranged world. When she gazed to the top of these pillars, she found her eyes falling upon statues of people she knew. Professor Rowan, her mother Johanna, Lucas, Barry, Palmer, every Gym Leader of the Sinnoh Region, and every Frontier Brain as well. They were all gazing down upon her, their eyes shaded out from her to see. But oddest of all, there was a statue of a person leading them to the fore-front.

The final statue was of herself. From the domineering disposition, down to the long flowing black hair. Her doppelgänger was alive however, much different from the emotionless statues. The copycat moved down to reach herself, but the distance between the two was much to far. The Palkia statue instead reached forward, revealing itself to be alive. He pressed his hand against the hand of the raven-haired teen, causing a sinister glow to shine. This shine continued to expand, swallowing everything in the immediate area.

"Dawn..."

"Dawn...?"

"Dawn!"

"DAWN!"

"Barry..."

…

Poison's fist collided with Tangrowth's. The earth shook beneath their toes, sending snow and rocks skyward. When their exchange ended, the titanic Vine Pokémon leaped back, an order being given into his ears. Immediately, his vines tore into the earth, traveling underneath the sheets of ice and earth. Stopping dead in her tracks, the Drill Pokémon awaiting the strike with clenched fists. A command was given to her as well, one that caused her to huddle herself forward. From her pores and horns, a purple and gangly fluid began to ooze. This substance coated the drill Pokémon from head to toe, giving its blue body a shimmering cover of purple.

The vines ripped through the earth to strike the Poison-type Pokémon, but it was fruitless. Whenever the grassy strikes connected, they were turned a deadly brown. Poison's venom was quick acting, and as such it easily ate away at the blue vines. Pulling back its attack, Tangrowth began to wail out in pain. He stopped when another order was given. But it wasn't an order for him, it was an order for his enemy. Gazing forward, he found a hundred pound Nidoqueen was rushing her way toward him. Poison's arms were clad in venom, and they were getting closer. Unfortunately, Tangrowth's size and body made it virtually impossible for him to dodge the coming strike.

The Drill Pokémon struck him in the chest, her poison soaked arms injecting its venom into his body. But one jab wasn't enough, she felt the need to constantly barrage him with fist after fist after fist. Each attack caused the vines covering his body to turn brown and die, as this Pokémon's offense was super-effective.

One final strike, this one in the face. It sent the Vine Pokémon crashing into the earth, where it grew silent. Poison rose her arms in triumph, and let loose a battle-cry of dinosaur proportions. This call was cut short however, as the Pokémon found herself floating skyward slowly. One a snowy dune some yards away, the Blade Pokémon Gallade stood. His red eyes were shining; his hands pointing toward the Drill Pokémon. He rose Poison higher and higher, preparing himself to end his foe with one mighty slam. But before the action could take place, a shadow swallowed him. When the Blade Pokémon turned around, his eyes fell upon the great body of a Rhyperior.

The colossal Drill Pokémon lowered his hand to the body of the Gallade. On the palm of said hand, a hole was revealed. Gallade peered deeply into this hole, seeing a grey object fly out at high speeds. Rhyperior's Rock Blast connected easily, embedding a boulder-sized rock in Gallade's chest. The attack sent the Blade Pokémon flying, where it crashed into a snowy embankment. With the attack being not as effective as it looked, the Gallade was able to return to his feet. But just barely.

"This is pointless!" Saturn yelled.

"It's only pointless because you're losing!" Blue countered.

"Dammit!" Jupiter commented, as Leaf and her Nidoqueen stepped near her, "Stay back, Green!"

The purple-haired Galactic Commander deftly withdrew a Poké Ball from her waist. Cocking it back and throwing it forward, she watched as the Poké Ball snapped open in the air. When the light from the opened Poké Ball ceased, it brought to life a great blue, bell-shaped Pokémon.

"Bronzong!" the Pokémon yelled with the gong of its bell.

Stepping back, Poison grew weary. Her body was already made brittle by the various psychic strikes from before. Even though she had a type-advantage over the Bronzong thanks to her ground abilities, she knew it was only a matter of seconds before a psychic strike hit her. And Jupiter was about to make good on that action.

"Bronzong! Psybeam!" she ordered.

Raising both of its arms, the Pokémon's eyes started to shine. From the space between its hands, the Bell Pokémon fired out a multicolored beam of telekinetic energy. The strike slammed into Poison, as there was very little she could do other than brace for the impact. When the beam faded away, the Drill Pokémon fell forward in defeat.

While Leaf fell to her Pokémon's side to tend to her wounds, Jupiter cackled with laughter. Funny, because she was now down two Pokémon, while Leaf was only lacking one. And the Kanto Trainer wasn't planning on losing any more.

Turning her Pokémon into digital light, Leaf withdrew yet another Poké Ball from her satchel. When Jupiter saw this, she stopped her laughing quickly. The Kanto Trainer tossed her Poké Ball up and down dauntingly, before pulling back the capsule in hand.

"Annoying _witch_," Leaf commented at first, "I choose you! Viper!"

When she tossed forward the Poké Ball, it snapped open in the air, as usual. The light touched upon the earth quickly, and took the form of a black bodied individual, with a red comb upon its head.

"Weeeeeeaaaaville!" Viper announced, as his claw violently swiped through the air.

"Double dammit!" Jupiter commented as she realized this Pokémon had a type-advantage over her Bronzong, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Meanwhile, Viper was getting into his element. Thanks to the icy cold environment, the Weavile felt his blood rushing. A dangerous and violent smile took his mouth, as he rose his claws. He was prepared for violence, and he wanted to get it no matter where it came from.

"Viper! Use Screech!" Leaf commanded.

Leaping up high, the Dark/Ice Pokémon began slashing his claws against one another. This action produced an ear-splitting noise, which caused everyone in the area to cover their ears. Jupiter was so bothered by the noise, she didn't give out an order, an error Leaf was prepared to act upon.

"Viper! Continue with Night Slash!"

The Pokémon's body started to exude a shadowy plume of darkness. Claws raised, the Pokémon struck upon Bronzong's weak spots. Left, right, up, down, the Pokémon's claws exploited the areas left unguarded. The Bell Pokémon screamed out in pain while those blades danced upon its body. In the instant it started, it ended. Viper landed on the other end of his foe, blades now lowering to the ground. Though the strike was painful, Jupiter's Bronzong remained conscious. But just so barely. Another hit, and it would be done for.

"Viper! End it! Use-"

Before the command could be given, a large shadow was thrown overhead. Gazing toward the sky, Viper saw a Rhyperior fly by. The Drill Pokémon crashed into the icy fields, uprooting snow and earth with his mighty body. A green and white blur dashed by the next second, stopping right when it was a few feet away from Viper. Gallade took a battling position, and so did his Weavile foe.

"Give it up, Leaf!" Saturn yelled, "There's no point in battling anymore."

She ignored him, obviously.

"Viper! Icy Wind!"

She was no foolish girl. She knew this attack was weak against her foe, but that wasn't the point. Gallade was truly a fast opponent. If she wanted to hit him, she would have to diminish his blurry antics. Even though Viper wanted to feel the pain of his opponent under his claws, he was not about to disobey his master. Leaping back, the Pokémon rose his palm to blow out an icy stream of wind. As an attack, it wasn't anything special, but it did what it was supposed to do. When the Blade Pokémon moved forward, the muscles in its limbs were locking up. The chilling air was slowing its movements. Still, he nor his master were deterred.

"Annoying brat," Saturn commented beneath his breath, "Gallade! Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Quickly, the Pokémon crafted a blade of grass. Dashing forward, this Pokémon slashed out toward his opponent. Viper jutted backed to dodge the first swipe, and continued to do so with each accompanying strike. Though Gallade was a decidedly strong Pokémon, his fighting-type attacks would move to slow to strike his opponent. Damn that icy wind.

With amazing finesse, the Blade Pokémon was able to catch his opponent off guard. He placed his foot behind Viper's foot, tripping the Dark Pokémon up. Now as Weavile lay on his back and Gallade standing tall above him, the Blade Pokémon prepared to strike with an axe kick. A fighting-type move like that would absolutely decimate the Claw Pokémon.

Gallade's foot fell, only to hit ground. Eyes widening, the Blade Pokémon looked up to see Rhyperior. Throughout the battle, the Drill Pokémon was showing an impressive force of speed. Right now, Gallade's foot laid firmly in Rhyperior's hand.

"Rhyperior! Fling!" Blue commanded.

The great Drill Pokémon clamped his hand down on Gallade's leg, making the Pokémon roar out in pain. He easily lifted his foe up high, and started swinging him around in a lasso like manner. A few yards away, Jupiter's Bronzong had finally recovered from his earlier strike. But as soon as he did so, his body met the body of a Gallade being tossed at high-speeds. The Blade Pokémon crashed into his friend, driving the both of them deeper into the Sinjoh ruin's snow.

As Saturn and Jupiter ran to meet with their Pokémon, Leaf and Blue regrouped near their own Pokémon.

"We need to come up with a unified attack," Blue said, making Leaf nod, "Jupiter's Pokémon are... trash... but that Gallade doesn't drop, no matter what..." he took a thinking pose, "And no matter how many times I hit it with my strongest attacks, it just keeps getting back up," he looked over to Leaf, "I'm beginning to think he is an Illegal Pokémon..."

Leaf gasped. An Illegal Pokémon, it was a concept she had never thought of before. An Illegal Pokémon means a Pokémon that has been altered in any unnatural means. This means being evolved up before its appropriate time, having moves and abilities it wouldn't naturally have, or anything else that is a genetic altercation. Illegal Pokémon are rare, yet highly sought after, one of the most infamous types being the Wondertomb. That is, a Spiritomb having the ability Wonderguard.

"Illegal Pokémon," Blue grumbled, "They make me sick!" he patted his Rhyperior on the back, "I work hard to train my Pokémon, but those bastards just cheat to get to my level," he gazed back over to Leaf, "I always feel good when I slap down one of those cheating bastards." his lips curled into a smile, "How about you, Leaf?"

She couldn't help but to nod and smile.

"See?" they shifted their gazes back to their enemies, "Alright back to planning," Blue's vision squinted, "You know me so well, right Leaf? Then do you remember the old trick we did on our parents? The one in which we confused them with our antics, right?" she nodded, "Good... Follow my lead."

In a green blur, Gallade leaped up from his pit. Landing back down, he sharpened his red gaze with murder. Quickly his hands tightened into fists, whilst taking a deadly pose. Matching this position, Rhyperior marched up, his hands too curling into fists. In a black blur, Viper appeared in front of his ally, arms crossed in a defiant disposition.

"Why do you find the need to fight?" Saturn inquired.

"Heroes don't give up, that's why." Blue answered cockily.

"So be it," the Galactic Leader waved his hand, "Gallade! Ice Punch!"

Raising his fist, the Blade Pokémon caused it to turn an icy blue. A straight punch with that frosty fist would easily drop Rhyperior, who was still tired thanks to their earlier battle. And yet the Drill Pokémon remained strong. He wasn't afraid of the Gallade, though he should have been.

"Rhyperior!" Blue yelled, "Counter with Horn Drill!"

Saturn's eyes widened. If Horn Drill connected, his Gallade would be defeated. No exceptions. That move was a one-hit KO attack. The only hope for his Pokémon, was his Ice Punch. If Ice Punch landed, he could stop Rhyperior and stave off defeat. Good thing Gallade was the fastest Pokémon on the field.

The Blade Pokémon dashed forward, his icy punch ready to drop his foe. Rhyperior's main horn started to spine rapidly, as the Drill Pokémon let loose a monstrous roar. Gallade's fist rushed forward, ready to drop the Pokémon before him. But to his surprise, a black blur rushed in his way. It turns out Gallade _wasn't_ the fastest Pokémon on the battlefield. Viper was.

"Weavile!" the Pokémon roared out as Gallade's fist collided with his chest.

Being an ice-type move, Gallade's attack did little to injure Viper. It did push him into Rhyperior, whose great body stopped them from moving any further. Eyes widening, Gallade began to shiver realizing his attack was a failure. Thanks to Viper taking the attack for Rhyperior, he allowed his allies attack to follow through. And follow through the Drill Pokémon did.

Rhyperior's hands reached down, grabbing a hold of Gallade's shoulders. Easily, he lifted up the Blade Pokémon and brought him to face level. Gallade watched as his foe gave a malicious and near murderous smile. The Blade Pokémon attempted escape, but Rhyperior's grip increased, rending his antics useless. And then slowly, he started to drift toward Rhyperior's spinning blade. He shook his head no, but the colossal Pokémon would not be denied.

Saturn watched in horror, as his Pokémon was impaled by a spinning drill. It tore into Gallade's skin and body, making him cry out in such pain. And it wasn't a quick action either. It was a long, slow, _painful_ one. After a minute which felt like forever, Rhyperior released his foe. There was no more fighting, the Blade Pokémon had been defeated.

"Wow..." Jupiter said as she walked up to Saturn's side, "Your Gallade actually lost..."

The Galactic leader snapped his vision over to his subordinate, making her wilt in fear. His calm visage from before was easily shattered by the defeat of his Pokémon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Gallade had never lost before. _Never_. He had spent years crafting this Pokémon to be the strongest. He was supposed to be near legend levels of strength.

"I hope you now see," Blue's voice called, "That cheating is never the answer."

"Cheating?" Saturn inquired.

"Your Gallade," the Gym Leader remarked, "He's an Illegal Pokémon, isn't he?" he shook his head, "Guys like you make me sick."

"GUYS LIKE ME WIN!" Saturn roared back, "I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

His sudden bark was enough to shake everyone in the area, Blue included. Withdrawing a Poké Ball from his waist, Saturn rose it up high. It was no ordinary Poké Ball though. This Ultra Ball had extra machinery placed around it. Enlarging the Ultra Ball in his hand, Saturn made sure everyone in the immediate area got a nice good look at the device.

"This place will be your doom..." he said callously.

Pulling back the Poké Ball, Saturn through it forward. It touched down upon the snow, snapped open, then suddenly exploded. Yes, the Poké Ball exploded. A magnificent show of force was thrown from the light, pushing everyone back, save for Viper, who was oddly unaffected, and Rhyperior, who was much to heavy to move. The snow was thrown skyward and away, while the clouds overhead parted and divided. The light of the Pokémon danced violently, as if it was struggling to keep itself together.

The light descended upon the ground, but stopped just barely in order to hover above the earth. The light shattered into various pieces, where it left a small, fairy-like, magenta Pokémon in its wake. Leaf gasped. Blue's eyes widened. Saturn smiled.

There she was, with machines on her head that zapped electricity between its towers. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion.

She was hunched over, gasping for breath, her eyes gazing toward those in front of her. She looked so unhappy, so hurt as well. A tear actually trekked down her eyes, as she sobbed out even more.

"I'm sorry," the legend said, her open palm aiming toward the trainer's before her, "I'm so, so, sorry."

She opened her mouth suddenly. Her face grew strained and pained. The jewels on her tails and forehead shined bright, as another blast of telekinetic energy tore through the lands. This one was much stronger than before, and quite easily tossed Rhyperior away. Had he not been half Dark-type, then Viper would have been tossed as well. He stood on a now empty field, as the snow was easily disposed of by Mesprit's abilities. She moved to him, right up to the point that the two were standing before each other.

"Wea...?" Viper murmured.

Against her will, Mesprit started to move her hand. She was dangerously close to touching him, an action everyone knew would take away a beings emotions. But before she could touch the Dark Pokémon, he was snatched back. Gazing up, he found his cold body to be in the safe arms of his Master.

Leaf didn't stop moving back, not until she was standing beside Blue. He had finally gotten to his feet, and his face was angered.

"A legend!?" he stated, "How!?"

"I'm more than just a trainer," Saturn said, an evil smile coming to his lips, "Or as you so eloquently put it, a 'cheating bastard'. I am the ruler of the new world, boy!"

"Boy?" Blue said back, confused, "You must be blind, I'm older than you!"

"I can spend time explaining it too you, but what would be the point? You'll be dead soon enough..." he pointed, "Mesprit, end them."

With little time to counter attack, the heroes braced for impact. Leaf hugged close Viper, causing the two to close their eyes, and Blue stepped back toward Rhyperior, his face an odd mixture of surprise and fear.

Mesprit's jewels began to shine. The snow under her toes began to rise, and she fired.

…

His orange eyes opened up. He gazed left. He gazed right.

That was the oddest dream he had ever had. Why did he focus on Dawn so much? That was the first time he ever had such a dream. Well, such a prophetic dream. Most dreams he had with Dawn ended with good old-fashion friend on friend sex.

Good thing no one could read his mind.

But where was he? His vision was so blurred, he could barely see in front of him. He needed something to focus on. So he attempted to raise one of his hands. Trying to move his left arm only sent a spike of pain through him, so he stopped trying to move it. Instead he moved his right arm, dangling his hand before him. He watched his hand open and close in front of him, his vision slowly readjusting itself with each movement. His vision eventually got to the point of nearsightedness. He could tell he was in a hospital because of it.

Well, that was fun. He was so tired by just moving his hand, he fell back in exhaustion. Right now, sleep felt like a good idea. So he fell asleep. A sunny smile on his face.

Outside his room, Officer Jenny rose her phone.

"Someone get in touch with Frontier Brain Palmer," she said, her mouth wide open in surprise, "Tell him his son's alright."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!  
_

_Yes, I've posted another chapter because, why not? Seriously though, I just wrote this in one evening because I know you guys were probably waiting for me to update. I did leave you off with Barry getting shot, didn't I? I needed to show you what happened to him?_

_I really do hope your Christmas was fun, but I'm not going to go on about that. _

_So as you can obviously tell, this chapter was primarily a battle chapter. That's probably why I was able to get it in so fast. If I wrote a plot heavy chapter, you all would probably still be waiting. But I like you guys a lot, you are after all reading this._

_So, Saturn's Gallade is an Illegal Pokemon. If you're wondering what that means, its the label a Pokemon has when its not natural. Now I know that can be a bit fuzzy in terms of explanation, but it basically describes a Pokemon having something or doing something it can't know or do. Like a Miltank knowing Fly. That would be an Illegal Pokemon. It's actually supposed to be a reference to Pokemon who are gained using cheat devices such as Gameshark or Pokesav. The Wonderomb thing is actually a real reference to these Illegal Pokemon. You see, Wonder Guard is a special ability only Shedinja has, where he can't be affected by moves he isn't weak too. Spiritomb is a Dark/Ghost Pokemon that has no weaknesses. Well, prior to Gen 6 anyway. Hackers would give Spiritomb Wonder Guard, so it would be impossible to injure him in any way. Thus the name Wonderomb. The same goes for Sabeleye who became known as Wondereye.  
_

_Well I didn't have much to talk about, but I did so anyway. Next chapter, Leaf and Blue fight Mesprit! There's no way around it, they just do. Hopefully, we'll also learn what became of Azelf as well._

_You know, I said earlier I wasn't going to ship characters, but I've been constantly putting teases into my story. Ya'know, Blue and Leaf connecting, and Barry having blatant feelings for Dawn. And yet, not one of them has started making out yet. I'm a mean person, ain't I?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	23. A Battle of Emotions

A Battle of Emotions

Being of a small, lithe body, Viper was able to dodge Mesprit's attack with great ease. He leaped up and down, dodging the icy shards with a tenacity matched only by the strongest of Espeons. Whenever he landed however, he would await his master's command, but none would ever come. So he was reduced to blindly dodging. His golden eyes would look over to her, Leaf that is, but she was just staring.

Mesprit's hand rose a second later. At first nothing happened, that was until a certain Drill Pokémon rose steadily into the air. Blue's Rhyperior struggled to regulate himself in midair, but Mesprit's power was much to great for him. The Being of Emotions played with the titanic Pokémon, as if it were a doll. She threw him up and down, left and right, all while the Pokémon yelled in confusion. Finishing with a slight slash down, Mesprit caused Rhyperior to dive headfirst into the snowy earth.

"Rhyperior!" Blue yelled as he got to his Pokémon's side.

The Drill Pokémon struggled to his feet, a few utterances of pain escaping its mouth. With Mesprit descending upon them, Blue figured it was time to go on the offensive. And being the ever so smart Pokémon trainer he was, the Gym Leader was able to surmise Mesprit was a Psychic-type Pokémon. With that, Rhyperior's Fling would do some considerable damage to his foe.

Gazing up, he saw Mesprit was at the edge of the snowy crater. Her eyes were gazing down upon them with a certain intensity, an intensity that held both unhappiness _and_ hate. Mesprit's red jewels began to shake and quiver, the snow around them was now rising once again. Rhyperior stood tall against the attack, preparing himself for a counter of any kind. With Mesprit being to far away to strike with Fling, Blue thought up another attack.

"Rhyperior! Rock Blast!" the Viridian Gym Leader commanded.

At the same time, the Drill Pokémon thrust forth his palms. Aiming the holes on his palms toward his opponent, Rhyperior began firing rock after rock toward his foe. Mesprit's attack ended as she grew on the defensive. The sky was filled with a machine gun flurry of rocks, all of which the Being of Emotions either dodged, or defended against with her mind. Amongst the carnage, Mesprit found the time to counter attack. She swiped her finger through the air, slashing out a telekinetic wave which slammed into the snow, tossing it sky-high. The snow-covered the field, coating the Emotion Pokémon's foes in ice.

But from this ice, a black blur suddenly leaped. Like a shadow, this being appeared before Mesprit. The Legend pulled back in surprise, as she was now face-to-face with a violent Weavile. Viper pulled back his head, while he leveled his hand with his lips. Puckering his lips, the Pokémon blew a glade of ice upon his foe, making her wilt in freezing pain. She was so close though, he felt the need to slash her with his claws. But his master said Icy Wind, and he used Icy Wind.

Viper landed, crouching on his knee. From behind him, Rhyperior rose from the snow, his master safe in his arms. The Claw Pokémon turned around to meet his ally, where his master suddenly appeared. Leaf crouched down to check her Pokémon, where he crossed his arms coyly. Leaf smiled at her Weavile as her hands moved to cup his cheeks. Seeing he was safe and healthy made her heart rise, but it would descend soon after, for Mesprit was once again lowering to meet them.

"Got any ideas?" Blue inquired as she walked to Leaf's side.

Mesprit's face was frenzied and angry; the strange device on her head shooting sparks and bolts of electricity. The pain she was going through must have been unbearable, for Leaf couldn't even stand staring at her. But, by this point in time, it was either them or her. And they were on the losing end. If they directly touched Mesprit in anyway, their Pokémon's emotions would be taken away from them. And form that small time where she herself had no emotions, she knew it was a fate she wished upon no one.

"I've got it!" Blue remarked, "Rhyperior! Horn Drill!"

Leaf's eyes widened. The Drill Pokémon suddenly ran forward; the single horn on its head rotating in a violent way. Mesprit didn't attempt to dodge the strike, instead she floated their, awaiting her foe's strike.

"NO! VIPER STOP HIM!" Leaf yelled with the utmost urgency.

With the deftness of a ninja, Viper dashed down the icy field. Suddenly appearing beside Rhyperior, he made the Drill Pokémon glance over in surprise. Before Rhyperior could attack Mesprit, Viper rammed his shoulder into the greater Pokémon, shifting his movement just enough for his attack on the Being of Emotion to miss. The two crashed into the snow, where Rhyperior felt the need to slaughter his ally.

"Leaf!" Blue yelled, "What the hell!?"

She shot her friend a glare, her mouth not moving in the slightest. That cold glare made Blue freeze up, and think on his action. Gazing back over to Mesprit, he pondered why the legend refused to move. Somehow, the thought of Leaf's emotionlessness entered his mind, and he remembered the old tale about Mesprit. Those who touch her are removed of their emotions.

"Wait..." he commented, realizing his earlier mistake, "You're telling me that if I hit Mesprit, my Pokémon are going to lose their emotions?" Leaf nodded, though she really didn't want too, "Well that's just fantastic. How are we supposed to hurt something unhittable?" he glanced over at his ally, "Have any ideas, Leaf?"

Of course she did. She wasn't the Kanto Champion for no reason, after all.

Quickly, Leaf withdrew a Poké Ball. Eyes still on Mesprit before her, she threw the Poké Ball with all her strength.

"I choose you!" she yelled, "Go! Eveleire!"

The Poké Ball opened in the air, flashing brilliant as they usually do. When it finally dimmed down, the Psychic-type Pokémon Espeon was left in its wake.

"Esp... Eon..." the Pokémon commented with little care for those around him.

Mesprit lowered herself to the pink Pokémon's position, finding his appearance to be quite a surprise. Blue himself was shocked too, though not in a happy way.

"Uh, Leaf," he murmured, "I hope you have something bigger in that bag of yours. What about that Volcarona of yours? Don't you think that'll be a good choice about now?"

She shook her head and wagged her finger, whilst shifting her gaze back to Pokémon.

"Eveleire!" she yelled, "Light Screen!"

The Eeveelution lifted his split tail, while the single jewel upon his head started to shimmer. From his mind alone, he projected a clear invisible shield, which would defend him against any attacks that may come his way. Seeing this, Mesprit grew annoyed. How dare this Pokémon try to fight back her assault? Raising her small hand, she fired out an invisible blast which would have easily crushed a mountainside. But to her surprise, Eveleire's Light Screen kept him well protected, her attack served only to further damage the land around them. The brief moment of shock was all Blue needed, or more importantly, his Rhyperior.

Before Mesprit could give another attack, a boulder rushed into her chest. The small Being of Emotions was thrown away by the strike, landing into the soft icy snow with a heavy crunch. Please with his power, Rhyperior roared out to the heavens. But this moment was short-lived, as Mesprit rose to the air once more. The helmet upon her head was slightly dented thanks to Rhyperior's attack, though it was still working its vile magic. The Drill Pokémon made sure that he would do more damage the second time around.

"Whoa, calm down Rhyperior," Blue called as he laid his hand upon the Pokémon's shoulder, "I don't think you'll be able to win this battle. Not alone, anyway."

The Drill Pokémon didn't like that statement, but he knew it to be true. They were, after all, fighting a legend of all things. So, turning to face his master, he was open to any idea that may come his way. It appeared as if Blue himself had to think up some plans,for he had never faced a legend before. But Leaf, she figured she'd treat the battle like the Uxie one before.

"Eveleire! Shadow Ball!" she ordered.

The Espeon dashed down the icy slopes, the jewel on his head shining once again. Creating a blob of darkness, he hurled said blob toward his foe. It dashed through the sky toward Mesprit, who formed a defensive shield around her. But the defenses she held were nowhere near the level of her brother Uxie's, and because of this, her project shield shattered as soon as the Ghost-type move touched it. The blob thus slammed into her body, sending her careening into the earth. She regulated her fall quickly, and stopped herself from falling just above the snow.

Shifting her gaze toward her foe, Mesprit showed nothing but rage. Lowering her hand toward her foe, she fired yet another telekinetic blast which tossed skyward everything it rushed passed. Despite his shield being an impressive defensive tool, there was no way Eveleire's Light Screen would protect him. He knew this, and immediately braced himself to stave off the pain. He was suddenly cupped in a rocky body. Staring up, the Eeveelution's sunlight eyes fell upon Rhyperior.

When the blast struck him, his massive body was tossed forward a few yards. Yet, inside his arms, Eveleire was kept well protected. When the duo crashed into the snow, Rhyperior ceased his movements. Gazing up, the Espeon found his laying upon the silent eyes of the Drill Pokémon. It seemed all the attacks he soaked up had finally caught up to him. There was no more battling for him this evening. His body was suddenly enveloped in a red sheen, one which transformed in back into digital light. Upon doing so, that light was encapsulated within his awaiting Poké Ball.

"You did good today," Blue whispered into the device, "That's all I could ever ask of you..." placing the Poké Ball away, he withdrew yet another. At the same time, Leaf walked to stand by his side, "I can easily say, without a shadow of a doubt, this has been by far the most interesting time I've had in the Sinnoh region..." he caused his Poké Ball to enlarge in his hand, "And honestly, I hope this _never_ happens again..."

Leaf smiled. It was like him to say something like that.

Blue suddenly pulled back his Poké Ball. Throwing it forward, everyone watched as it fell through the air, and landed upon the ground. Strangely, the Poké Ball did not open, not at first anyway. Instead, the Poké Ball began to shake and quiver, as if whatever lay inside was trying its hardest to come out. Suddenly, the Poké Ball on ground exploded in a massive light show. The show of light was so great, it continued to cover the Pokémon well until after it had been released from its capsule. When it had died out however, what remained in its wake as a creature beyond _terror_.

Great and green, it walked on two feet. This Pokémon had a malicious, near demented disposition. From its violent eyes, it was clear to all it had seen its fair share of destruction. Destruction caused by its own hands, that is. Leaf was shocked by the sight of the Pokémon. She had only seen it a rare few times in her adventures.

"TYRANITAR!" the Pokémon roared out, letting all know the terror it held within.

Raising his foot and slamming it down, the Pokémon started to march toward his foe, not caring in the slightest the power Mesprit held. He had good reason too not fear. His master started to search through his contents for an object, and upon finding said object, he withdrew it. It was a rock, that's all Leaf could tell, before Blue tossed said rock skyward.

Everything grew dark, extremely dark, so dark one couldn't see through it. This darkness gave way to a fiery aura, that surrounded the Tyranitar through the shadows. This aura continued to burn, before swirling in a vortex fashion into the Tyranitar. The aura quickly formed a sphere that was light brown in color. This orb floated up high, as purple lines of energy swarmed the orb. Faster and faster the lines got, before a visible crack appeared on the orb. The crack continued to split, farther and farther, while light sprouted from them.

Finally, there was a roar, a roar of earth shattering proportions. The seal was broken by this roar, leaving nothing but white smoke, and the titanic Pokémon within. But Tyranitar was different. The horns and spikes on his body were of longer, deadlier lengths, and what was blue was now red. He may not have looked _vastly_ different from before, but he was stronger. The murderous aura which surrounded him before was now stronger, if such a thing were possible.

His appearance ended the snow storm which Mesprit had triggered thanks to her power. From his presence alone, a torrent of sand picked up. The snow was now being replaced by sand, pounds and pounds of sand. And _Mega_ Tyranitar loved it.

"I have to say," the Viridian Gym Leader commented, a cocky smile coming to his lips, "I was impressed so far," he started to rub the head of his Tyranitar, "I never expected to battle a Legend but..." he pointed at Mesprit whilst still smiling, "Even you have to fall to Trainer Blue!" gazing over to Tyranitar, he wagged his finger while walking toward a stunned Leaf, "Let's end this, Tyranitar. Thunderbolt!"

Raising his finger, the Armor Pokémon began to swirl it around. This action caused the clouds above to swirl in a similar fashion. Within the center of the swirl, lighting bolts could be seen darting around. Anticipating the attack, Mesprit projected a telekinetic shield around herself. Through the sandy storm however, a Shadow Ball was hurled toward her. Said ball destroyed her shield, knocking her down toward the earth.

Upon landing in the sandy snow, she gazed up toward the still stirring clouds. Flying up, her attention shifted first to Eveleire. Using her impressive mind, she fired an invisible blast toward her foe. Wisely, Eveleire braced for impact, but a black blur leaped in his way. Taking the attack for his ally, Viper allowed Mesprit's blast to glide along his body. Being half Dark, the Psychic-type attack wasn't even enough to make him flinch. He quickly dashed in front of Mesprit next, but neglected to actually touch her. Instead, he placed a hand to his lips, and fired out a plethora of icy shards. The shards rushed into Mesprits body and eyes, making her call out in pain. She was so hurt, she forgot about the clouds growing overhead. That was, until, a spot light was gazed down upon her. But it wasn't a spot light, it was a yellow lightning bolt. A lightning bolt which fell upon her entire body.

It was no ordinary lightning bolt. Had anyone witnessed the melee from afar, they would have thought it was God himself shooting light upon the earth. It was more a beam, than an electrical discharge. It swallowed Mesprit a whole, putting her in the dead center of a blast radius compromising seventeen whole feet. Everyone close enough closed their eyes to stave off the shine. Only Tyranitar's eyes remained open; there was no way he was going to miss the carnage he rained down upon the earth. He could see the Being of Emotion suffering inside his attack, raising skyward thanks to the destruction. This went on for at least two minutes.

When it fizzled, the snow upon the earth had been melted by the light. A large crater with steam rising from it was left in the lightning bolt's wake, and in the center of said crater, Mesprit laid. She wasn't moving, in fact, she was barely breathing. How she lived such an attack, was only a testament to her power as a legendary Pokémon.

"I guess that's that..." Blue commented as he stared toward the pit, "To be honest, I dislike using Mega Evolutions. Seems kinda pointless, if you ask me..." he shifted his vision back to Leaf, who was by now surrounded by her Espeon and Viper, "Hey Leaf, are you okay?"

She nodded, though she was shivering. Not by the cold, but by fear. The power of the Mega Evolution. It was a power she wanted to harness one day.

"Let's... check up on Mesprit..." the Kanto Trainer said, her first words save for Pokémon commands.

She reached the crater's side first. Staring over the side, she could see Mesprit suffering on the other end. Though the legend was trying to kill her only a few moments ago, the Trainer couldn't help but to feel for it. Skidding down the crater side, she neared Mesprit's body. The helmet on her head was destroyed, overloaded possibly by Tyranitar's lightning bolt. She was freed of Team Galactic's hand, it seemed. Leaf wanted so desperately to crouch down and tend to the Pokémon's wounds, but she knew what such an action could cause.

"Mesprit?" she called instead, "Mesprit?"

"Thank... you..." the legend answered, her voice weak and brittle.

Leaf couldn't help but to smile. Her fingers stretched forward to touch her, but she wisely pulled back in the end. Mesprit smiled at the sight. She didn't want to take Leaf's emotions again, even if it were by accident.

"So what now?" Blue inquired as he skidded down the crater, "We can't just take her. She's a legend, after all..."

Leaf nodded, taking Blue's words to heart. But there was a problem with all of this. Blue seemed ignorant of it, but Leaf noticed it soon on. Staring to the edge of the crater, she was expecting a certain demented voice to speak to them. Either berate them for their fruitless fighting, or congratulate them sarcastically on their victory. But neither came.

He wasn't there. _They_ weren't there. Team Galactic had retreated. But that didn't make any sense. Why would they leave _without_ Mesprit? Wasn't the legendary Pokémon important to their plans? If so, then why did they leave her? It seemed as if Blue too had realized the trouble here, but it was too late. Running to the edge first, he realized that he and Leaf were all alone in a field of sand and ice. There was no Saturn, no Jupiter, no nothing, just he, Leaf, Mesprit, and their Pokémon. Turning around, he gave his ally a look filled with confusion.

"Did I miss something?" he inquired, "Where is everybody?" turning back, he continued to search in vain for anyone else, "I mean, I just fought a legendary Pokémon. Me! Blue Oak! There should be, like, a billion people running around us now," as Leaf made her way to the crater's edge, he stretched out his hand to grab hers, "I don't like this, Leaf. Something's... _off_..."

She shot him a glare which sarcastically said, 'Ya think?'

"Then what was the whole point of this, if they don't even take Mesprit back?" Blue asked as he stared skyward.

Leaf pondered that very same question. They fought so hard to get Mesprit before, why would they so callously discard her afterwards? There was only one reason that Leaf could find in her thoughts.

"Diversion..." she murmured.

"A diversion?" Blue asked back, "A diversion for what?"

Once again, Leaf did not know why. She started thinking again, until a stray memory entered her mind.

_But I'm not here to give a history lesson on the creation of the world, nor do I care... All I care about is creating ____another __world. One in ____my __image... _

The Lake Legends had powers, yes, but not enough power to create a world. They could only control the minds and hearts of everything that lived. They could only go as far as creating people, that's all she could go by. Then what reason would Team Galactic have for the trio, unless there was a deeper meaning behind it all. Maybe Team Galactic wasn't after creating another world in the traditional sense of the world. They meant creating a new world out of _this _world. They could use the Lake Legends to control the hearts and minds of everyone on the earth. But would they not need Mesprit? She could control emotions, giving them the greatest strength of all. None of it made sense. None of it. What did Team Galactic want?

Wait. Where was the Griseous orb? Placing her hand into her satchel, the Kanto Trainer could not find it. She had placed her orb into the satchel shortly before the battle began. Then why was it not inside?

Her eyes widened. That's what the diversion was for. To get the Griseous orb from her. They wanted the Griseous orb. But what does the Griseous orb do.

"We need to go back," Leaf said, her voice filled with tension, "Now..."

The pure determination of her face was enough to keep Blue silent. Such a rarity this was in his life. Turning away, Leaf started to prod the Poké Ball holding her Pidgeot. She was prepared to summon the bird and take a first-class trip back to the Sinnoh region. But before she could do so the wind started to pick up around them. Staring up, Leaf and Blue's eyes fell upon a helicopter.

"Leaf!" Professor Rowan's voice called, "Blue!"

Staring into the helicopter, the Kanto Trainer realized it was the same helicopter they took to get to the Sinjoh ruins. How the Professor got to the vehicle so quickly will forever be a mystery.

"We have to get back to the Sinnoh region!" he yelled, urgency in his voice, "Hurry up!"

…

"I can't believe you just left Mesprit." Jupiter commented as the two stepped into the metal halls.

"Immaterial my dear Jupiter," he said as he looked to her, "Immaterial..."

He really didn't need the legend, it seemed. Then again, it was unknown what Saturn needed, and what he didn't need. Whatever the case may be, the two Galactic Commanders made their way into a large doom shaped room, with a single machine in the middle breaking it all. There were cameras everywhere, cameras whose eyes were aimed directly upon the device in the middle. Jupiter broke away from Saturn shortly after, while the blue haired commander made his way toward the device. Slowly, all around him, the cameras that aimed upon the machine began to turn on. Saturn took his position near the machine itself; his blue eyes looking toward the various devices. Gazing away, he saw Jupiter who was stationed behind a glass, whilst using a device. After checking whatever it was she was checking, the Galactic Commander gave a thumbs up to her leader, making him nod back.

It's show time.

…

The loud hum of the vacuum echoed through the air. Though house keeping was never her forte, she found the need to, thanks to her daughter's situation. She dragged the nozzle of the device along the ground, cleaning various fragments of dirt and grime. After finishing with this corner of the living room, the blue-haired mother dragged her hand against her forehead in relief.

"How much more of this do I have to go through, Jumpy?" she inquired of the Kangaskhan, who sat curled up in the corner.

"Kanga..." the Parent Pokémon answered nonchalantly, as she caressed the head of her child.

Smirking slyly, the blue haired mother decided she had cleaned enough this evening. Facing the couch in the room, she sat down upon it, prompting her Glameow to leap upon her lap. She patted her Pokémon on the head, as she prodded her remote with the other.

"Let's see what is on," she said as she pressed the Power button, "I hope Grace is Rhyhorn racing today."

The TV screen flashed on, bringing everyone's attention to it. At first, what she saw was what she expected. It was, as usual, the Pokémon contest channel. Some woman had brought her Steelix in for the beauty contest, and she was actually winning. Impressive for a Steelix, yes, but the blue-haired mother was still skeptical. If she were there, she'd destroy the competition.

So, raising her remote once more, the mother turned the channel. What she got, was a weird blue-haired man in a space suit, standing in front of an even stranger device. Boy, these movie trailers were getting weirder and weirder. Shrugging it off as being nothing but an incident, the mother pressed the 'Next' button again. But the image never shifted. Growing a bit confused, she pressed the 'Next' button again and again, but each time was just as fruitless as the last.

"Oh no," the man said, "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with your television set. We've just taken control of the transmission."

"Okay Johanna," the woman said to herself, "Did you take some Flabebe powder without even noticing it?"

Sniffing her finger, she tried to make sure she hadn't done such a thing, but if she did, then her vision would be probably screwed. Hey, she knew how crazy drugs can get. But the image of the man never shifted, he just continued to stay there, despite her objections.

"I hope you've enjoyed your time so far, I, Saturn of Team Galactic, have worked hard to keep this going," he started wagging his finger, "But I digress. The event you see here before you is one of a kind. Only the Sinnoh region will be able to get this broadcast, so I hope you're grateful," he started to tap the hide of the machine he stood before, drawing everyone's attention to it, "You see this here? This is very important you know. I've worked hard to bring this to you all..."

Saturn nodded suddenly, sending a signal to someone off-screen. This caused the machine to transform and open up, revealing a glass case. Within the glass case, the Being of Knowledge himself, Uxie.

"This is Uxie," Saturn stated, "The Lake Legend of Knowledge. That's what the brighter of you would know, the scholars even," he smiled, "What most of you don't know, is the power he holds within," his smile grew even more sinister, "It's what happens when one gazes into Uxie's eyes."

Once again he nodded, but this time, the Galactic Leader left the screen as well. Johanna brought her eyes over to her Pokémon, only to see that their eyes lay firmly on the screen. Suddenly, said screen started to shine and shimmer. Bringing her eyes back to the television, Johanna could see Uxie being forcibly electrocuted. He bounced against the glass and howled in pain, as the surges of lightning coursed through and around his small body. Anyone could tell he was suffering, so it was unimaginable how he kept his eyes closed for so long. If only they knew the truth.

Uxie's eyes finally opened up. He didn't want to, anyone could tell that. But those orbs opened. Johanna stared long and hard into them, as if that's all she could focus on. And because she did so, she forgot something. She forgot waking up this morning, she forgot checking up on he Pokémon to see if they were alright, she forgot walking out to check the mail, she forgot waking up her daughter, she forgot the trophies she earned in her contests, she forgot the day her daughter started her Pokémon adventure, she forgot the day she gave birth, she forgot the day she met her lover, she forgot telling her daughter she loved her. She forgot everything.

Everything.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Now, did you see that coming? Yeah, I bet you can just see the chaos this'll cause in the next chapter. But first..._

_Sorry about this chapter coming in late. I was going to post it yesterday, but then I took a break to play Pokemon X, then the next thing I knew, the day was over. X is awesome._

_Now, what can I say about this chapter? Well, it's called a Battle of Emotions, much like a Battle of Intelligence, the chapter which held the battle with Uxie. This chapter, obviously enough, holds the battle with Mesprit. It really wasn't that emotional though. Huh... At least we got to see Blue's Tyranitar mega evolve. That was awesome right?_

_But we primarily got to see Saturn's plan. He wanted to use Uxie to wipe out the minds of everyone in the Sinnoh region. But why? And what does the Griseous orb have to do with all of this? Well, if you know what the orb is connected to, then it isn't all that hard to figure._

_Oh yeah, and Flabebe powder is just some imaginary drug that probably exists in the Pokemon world. I wouldn't be surprised if Johanna experimented a bit when she was younger, would it surprise you?_

_Well now, you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens. All I can say is that Saturn's plan will be revealed, and that a certain trainer is finally coming back. Yeah, all the build up will happen here! In the next few chapters, that is._

_Hey, quick question, if this was an anime, would you watch it?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	24. Aftermath

Aftermath

"Mom...?" her voice called, "Mom?"

She was feeling a bit cold. The covers over her body wasn't helping, and her Houndoom's fiery body wasn't helping as well. He seemed to be disappointed by his lack of help, but she didn't mind. He had given her all the warmth she could need, by his presence alone. But she was still cold, something not even her Pachirisu's furry body could quell. She didn't want to lay in this freezing bed anymore, she wanted to get up. She needed to get up.

The raven-haired adolescent finally pulled herself up from her bed. Those blue orbs of hers ran left and right, scanning the various items and objects of her room. Shifting her vision back to her Houndoom, she found his eyes to stare deeply into hers. With a loving smile, the young woman patted down upon the head of the creature. He whimpered to the touch; an action no ordinary Houndoom would do, unless a lot of love was involved.

Stepping back, the Hell Hound watched as his master slid to the edge of her bed. Her dainty, bare toes hovered over the rug floor, before touching down. As sad as it is to say, this would be her first time stepping foot outside of the bed. She was too terrified to do so before, but her Houndoom was here, and her Pachirisu was too. The small squirrel-like Pokémon quickly scurried to her master, and climbed up her shoulder as well. The teenager slid her fingers along the Pokémon's head, a smile forming with her lips.

Walking again, she held down the edges of her nightgown. Houndoom took the lead, even pushing the door open with his head. Walking into the halls of the home, the young raven-haired teen neared the stairs with her Pokémon. She felt an unusual sense of urgency, however. Her mother had never, _ever_, ignored a call coming from her. If she hadn't heard the call, then one of the family Pokémon would have come to her. Jumpy, their Kangaskhan, or even Missy, their Glameow; where were they at? Maybe they left, which honestly wasn't a thought the teen could fathom. How could they leave her in this condition?

Her foot finally stepped down in the living rug, after trekking down the staircase. She lingered near the wall for an extended period of time, before finally walking out on the other end. She saw the TV, it was buzzing with this flashing light. A small creature was on the screen, hollering out in pain as electricity danced all around it. After a while of this torture, the light finally died out, and this creature's eyes closed. Boy, movie trailers sure have gotten weirder over the years.

The teenager started to move along the rug, noticing a series of bodies huddled around the television. What was big, brown, and scaly, the body of their Kangaskhan, Jumpy. Another was small, grey, and furry, the body of their Glameow, Missy. And the last was a blue-haired woman, dressed in a blouse and skirt.

"Mom!" she called, her eyes falling upon the body of the matriarch, "Mom!"

Yet, even as she called out her mother's name, no answer came her way. The teen found herself nearing her mother, her hand stretching out to touch her. When her blue orbs finally fell upon her mother's face, she found her mother's eyes. The adolescent found her face brighten up into a smile, but the same could not be said for her parent. The older woman began to babble, she started sobbing next, and finally a shriek. A loud, babyish, cry left the lips of her mother, while she huddled up into the fetal position. Her cry caused their Kangaskhan and Glameow to cry as well, as if all of them were babies. The teen found herself walking backwards, incidentally running into the body of her equally confused Houndoom. With everyone crying around her, it was getting hard to assess the situation. If they continued crying, the teenager was sure she'd start crying soon as well. In fact, she could already feel some fear sobs swelling in her chest.

But before the moment of intense freak-out could happen, her eyes happened upon the TV once more. She found a man in an astronaut-like suit walk back on-screen. This blue-haired individual turned around slowly, a sinister visage upon his face.

"Dawn..." he whispered, speaking to the teen in particular, "Dawn, I know you can hear me. I don't know if your mind has been wiped again, or if you're still in that childish state as before, but I just wanted you to know..." he got closer to the camera, "I... win..."

Static. The television shifted into static. Dawn stood tall in her home, her mother crying at her toes. She didn't know what to do, other than stand. There were a plethora of questions she wanted to ask, but one was not among them. She never asked herself 'Who is he?' That's because she _knew_ who he was. In fact, she was starting to remember a lot of things. She remembered waking up that faithful day years ago, where she got her first Pokémon alongside her best friend. She remembered the adventure that occurred because of that faithful meeting. She remembered every single Pokémon she had obtained, and yet to obtained. She remembered the legend that spawned from her quest. She remembered the title she had gained. Dawn remembered who she was. And, worst of all, she remembered who _he _was.

"CCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!" the Sinnoh Champion roared at the top of her lungs.

Stepping back, she gave a frenzied growl as her finger pointed at the television screen before her.

"Hasin!" she yelled, causing her Houndoom's head to spring up, "Fire Blast!"

The Hell Hound's mouth suddenly started to spew flames, while at the same time giving out rabid sounding growls. Fire-ball in mouth reaching a fine point, he suddenly fired it out. When the fire-ball touched the television, it detonated, causing the screen to ignite into a ball of fire, glass, and metal. This, of course, did little for the crying beings around her. But for the time being, Dawn didn't care. All that mattered to her was stopping whatever insane, demented plan Team Galactic had come up with this time. She may have been out of commission for a while, but the Champion was back.

Turning around, she stormed off for her bedroom, ignore everything around her. She remained upstairs for a while, where in her absence her Pokémon attempted to end the fire. But when she returned, she was no longer wearing her nightgown. She was wearing her usual clothing, as if a day hadn't passed at all. And her face, she had regained that determined glare in her eyes. What happened exactly when she looked at Uxie only a minute or two ago? It was as if something had reset her mind back to its default settings.

"Hasin," she commented as she dragged her fingers along the Houndoom's back, "Nana," she said next, pressing her fingers on her Pachirisu's head, "I want you two to take good care of Mom, Jumpy, and Missy, understood?" she suddenly shot her Houndoom a glare, "That goes double for you, angry butt! I swear, if I find Nana in your mouth _again_, I will punish you, understood!?"

The Hell Hound nodded, though Nana wasn't convinced of her ally's validity. Dawn placed the Pachirisu on the head of the Houndoom, while she gazed elsewhere with her blue eyes. She had a very specific, very _important_ Pokémon that would be needed. Needed for what? Only time would tell.

Her winter coat was hung on the room's coat rack. She brought the red coat off of the rack, and took her puffy white scarf as well. Shuffling both of the articles upon her body, she made sure to take one last glance at her mother. The grown woman, with the now baby mind, started to wilt in fear, as her own daughter stepped near her.

"Mom..." the teenager said, "It's me... Dawn..."

But the grown woman wouldn't have it. She closed her eyes, turned skyward, and cried even harder. Dawn stepped back in sadness, her eyes growing bubbly as well. Reaching her hand into her satchel, she wondered if she should give her mother another bodyguard to protect her. Then again, Hasin and Nana were always reliable, they'd know what to do.

Ultimately, Dawn stole herself from her household. Stepping outside, she gazed toward the sky. The town of Twinleaf felt unusually somber today. Not knowing why, the Sinnoh Champion ran over to Barry's house, praying he knew what was happening. Upon gazing through the window, however, she found Barry's mother to be crying childishly as well. But her blonde haired friend was not with her. Shuffling with the door for a second or two, the champion barged her way in. She completely ignored Barry's mother to make her way to her friend's room. Surprisingly, he was not there. Dawn didn't know where her friend could be, all she could do was pray. Pray he was alright, and pray she could save the Sinnoh region yet again.

She exited the home of her rival soon after, and started checking every other house in the forest-covered village. The same thing presented itself, however. Everyone was crying like babies; their television screens showing a disturbing image of a certain legend being electrocuted. If this was happening all around the Sinnoh region, then that made her the last person not crying like an infant. Save for Team Galactic, of course.

Just the thought of those space-age freaks put her rage into a boil. She was going to rough them up real good when she got her hands on them. Tossing her Poké Ball up and down nonchalantly, she suddenly threw the capsule away. It opened in the air, bringing to life a great owl Pokémon.

"Noctowl..." Dalmascus murmured, showing he was tired. Dawn could only wonder how long she kept her Pokémon locked up.

"Dalmascus..." the Sinnoh Trainer called, making him look back to her.

He was wide-eyed. The bird Pokémon could barely remember the last time he saw his master. It was so long ago, when she sent him away to take Courage to safety. That was the last he saw of her. He was so ecstatic to see her again, he tackled her full force, hugging her tightly in his wings. Despite the dire situation, Dawn couldn't help but to smile and pet the owl on the head.

"Dalmascus..." she whispered, "We have work to do..."

Her simple words made the bird leap back and ready himself for action. It didn't take Dawn long to mount him, her legs and arms holding tightly upon his body.

"Damlascus! Fly!" she commanded, making the owl's wings flap.

He took off seconds later, bringing them into the grey clouds overhead.

…

"Nurse!" he called out, "Nurse!" the blonde fiddled with the remote in hand, "Nurse! The TV's not working for me!"

He peered up at the dull screen, wondering why he wasn't getting the Lilycove Tournament right now. He heard that all the greatest Hoenn battlers were going to be there today, especially the Hoenn Champion herself, May. Oh, how he longed to watch May battle. He could just imagine how magnificent (and beautiful) it would be.

But that would never happen, if the TV didn't come on. He had now forlorn the use of the remote, and decided to press the button which called the workers to his room. He did this for what felt like forever, and yet no one answered his call. No nurses, no doctors, no one at all. In fact, what did answer him was cries. Rampant, babyish cries. It was scary, because he knew he wasn't in the maternity ward.

"Hello!" he called, "Hellloooooooo! Barry here! You know! The Pseudo-Champion!"

Still, his calls went unanswered. With a growl, he reached up for the straps holding him in the bed. His fingers fought with the straps for a moment or two, before he finally unhooked them. Moving up, he felt a sharp jab of pain shoot through his arm and chest. His fingers slid against the wound on his body, making him wince even more. The sooner he got back into his bed, the better.

"Nurses!" he called, stepping out from his room, "Hello! Some help here!"

He looked up and down the hall. There were bodies everywhere. And they were all crying. Crying like little babies. Barry stepped back in confusion as he watched this display of fear. Everyone he walked passed tried their hardest to escape him, as if he were going to hurt them. Talking to people didn't work either, as they only cried more.

And this problem was everywhere. The next room over, people were crying. The entire floor held crying people. Running downstairs, Barry found the floor to also be filled with crying individuals. In fact, everyone on every floor was crying. Where ever Barry ran, he found people to be crying in masses. It somewhat reminded him of how Dawn was acting just a few days ago. But why were these people crying too?

Over head and outside, he heard the howl of a helicopter. He walked out toward the window, finding the streets to be littered with the bodies of crying people. Scratching his head, Barry could only wondered why this was happening. But if the Pseudo-Champ continued wondering, he would get nowhere. It was time to get a move on, despite what his shoulder may say about all of this.

Making his way back to his room, the blonde adolescent dragged his orange orbs along the table at his bedside. On the table, a satchel. He could already see the red and white Poké Ball which held his Empoleon. He was going to get his answers, after he changed out of these hospital garbs, that is.

…

Gazing out the window of the helicopter, the Kanto Trainer's mind rushed with a flurry of thoughts. She can see everyone laying on the ground, for seemingly no reason. Swallowing her spit, she immediately figured the worst. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned away to find her rival's eyes gazing into hers. He appeared nonchalant about the whole thing, as usual. The face both angered her, and soothed her heart.

"Don't worry, Leaf," he said with a smile, "You of all people should know _we_ never lose."

She had a snarky reply to give, but ultimately decided against it. Shifting her vision away, her eyes ran upon Professor Rowan, who was diligently piloting the vehicle they were currently in. He looked distraught, though he was trying to hide it. Leaf could tell though; she wasn't so easily fooled.

"Rowan...?" she called, making him gaze away from the dashboard.

Their eyes met, but he remained silent. Leaf wanted so desperately to say something in order to bring his mind off things, but Blue beat her to the punch.

"Hey doc," he said, "You okay?" Rowan merely shrugged, "Yo... no matter what happens, you know we can handle it, right?" he suddenly pulled Leaf close, "Besides, this girl's almost as magnificent as I am. Technically meaning, you have two of me on your side!"

Even when he was trying to be nice, he was still a cocky jerk. Still, she couldn't help but to smile. He wasn't _as_ cocky as the Blue she knew, in fact, this fellow was a bit more mature. If this was what she had to look forward too when she returned home, then maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Ain't that right, Leaf?" he asked of her.

"Yeah..." she answered, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Rowan eventually found a landing spot, one on top of the local police department. Upon removing themselves from the vehicles, the trio found an odd cold sense flowing around the air. If anyone could say, it must have been below 50 degrees. Leaf even found herself to be shivering, as a cold puff of white air flowed from her lips. This shouldn't be, as it was dead in the middle of Summer.

"I've got to go." Rowan suddenly said as he gazed over the police precinct.

"What?" Leaf asked, surprised by his sudden words, "Why?"

"I need to make sure my family is alright..." he looked away again, "Hopefully, not everyone has been affected by this..."

"But-"

Blue placed his hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw his face was stern. Shaking his head, he silenced her with his gesture.

"You go ahead and check up on them, doc," the Viridian Gym Leader said, "We'll stay here and try to figure out what's going on...?"

Rowan nodded, and closed his eyes. If one could see his face, they would have seen a tear leak from his eyes. He felt like such a failure right now. It was unbeknownst to him how things reached such dastardly levels of insanity. And he felt as if it were all his fault. Had he taking the proper actions to dealing with Leaf, maybe none of this would have happened.

Maybe...

He started off for the helicopter again, his hands prodding the keys once more. Before he could step into the vehicle, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor..." Leaf's voice rang, making him turn to meet her, "I... wanted to say thank you..." she tried her hardest to smile, in spite of the situation around, "Even when I tried to... _kill_ Dawn... you didn't give up on me... did you...?" she sighed; she really disliked talking, "Uh... Don't be to hard on yourself if you feel bad... I think your investigations on... Pokémon evolutions is kinda cool..."

"Hey Leaf," Blue yelled, "He's a grown man with kids, stop flirting with him and let's get a move on."

She turned around and shot him a glare, her hand leaving the Professor's body. As she walked for her rival, the Kanto Trainer turned and waved farewell to the professor. He, oddly enough, felt a better sense inside of him. For now, anyway.

A second later, the whirl of the helicopter twirled above. Leaf ignored it, even as her clothing flew up thanks to the rotating blades. As Rowan took off for home, she stepped inside of the Sunyshore City police department. Funny, some time ago she would have done anything to get out of this place. Now, as she walked through the halls, she found nothing by crying adults. Everyone was crying, no matter what. Leaf could only rub her head in confusion at the sight of it. Then her eyes fell upon Jenny. The usually strong and proud police woman had been knocked down to the same level as everyone else. She too was crying, whilst holding a pair of manila folders in hand.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday..." Blue commented, "What happened here to cause all of this?"

Together, the duo's eyes fell upon a TV screen with a fuzzy image. If one paid close enough attention, they would have seen what appeared to be eyes gazing back.

…

Pushing through the door, the blonde adolescent found the icy cold air outside to slap him. He rubbed his head in confusion, finding the sudden cold air to be a tad bit too much. Good thing his scarf was among his clothing, if it hadn't been, he'd be suffering from hypothermia by now. Why was the heat index suddenly a cold index? Last he checked, it was Summer not Winter. Maybe the bullet sent him into a coma and he was just now healing from it. Who knows? The only answer he wanted, was what the hell is going on. The sooner, the better, would be nice.

The Pseudo-Champion ignored everyone he passed. It seemed like the brighter idea after all. They were all crying anyway, them and their Pokémon. It appeared to be a wide-spread problem as well, for no one presented themselves as anything other than incompetent. One person did stand out from the rest however. A blue-haired individual, one who stood alone in the middle of Main Street. This man tossed up and down a strange-looking rock nonchalantly, all the while chuckling to himself. Barry, finding his appearance to be quite a departure from everyone else, hid behind stone wall.

"As I planned, Jupiter," this man said, "Complete and utter mindlessness..." he gazed down, "Funny what happens to people when they can't remember anything at all. They go right down to the mos primordial of thought processes. They cry... cry, cry, cry, cry, cry..."

"Yes, it's interesting, Saturn," a certain purple-haired woman said sarcastically as she walked up, "Now when does the world-changing occur, hm?"

"Patience, Jupiter," he answered, "Patience. Summoning a god does take its own time, does it not?"

"A god?" Barry repeated, but so low no one could answer him.

"This would make a perfect summoning ground, no?" Saturn asked of Jupiter, "These people, seeing _him _at my side. They will worship me as a diety, and do whatever I wish. And with the backing of an entire region on my side, no one will stop us," he looked at her, "Not the Pokémon Rangers, not the Elite Four, no Champions, no nothing..." he chuckled, "We'll be invulnerable."

"Well then," Jupiter replied, "Stop stroking your ego and let's get on with it!"

He turned and faced her; in his hand a specific red chain.

"So gracious of Azelf and Mesprit to hand us their jewels..." he chuckled, "Couldn't've done this without the red chain, huh?"

"Just get to summoning!" Jupiter pressed, "I wanna rule already!"

Saturn understood his ally's eagerness, and honestly, he was eager too. Raising high the Griseous orb, he rose the red chain as well. The two objects started to interact with one another, these bolts of energy shooting between the two. Saturn started to shake, finding it harder to hold the power within his hands. Still, the smile on his lips never left as his plan slowly came through fruition. He could already hear _his _call, the great call of a being which would give him the ultimate power. Then this world will be his, _all _his.

The clouds over head grew dark, just like that day all those years ago. There were other mixes of dark colors within the skies, purples, indigos, reds even, all giving the land an ominous. Saturn's smile continued to grow at the display. His time had come.

"Empoleon!" Saturn's eyes widened, "ICE BEAM!"

…

The roads were cut by a beam of ice. Leaf and Blue gazed away to the attack in unison, seeing an entire road be frozen by absolute power. As if it weren't cold enough.

"I think that's our calling card," Blue said, deftly withdrawing a Poké Ball as he did so, "Hurry up Leaf."

She watched him toss that ball into the air, making it snap open to release the Pidgeot held inside. The Viridian Gym Leader quickly mounted the bird, and flew off for the area the beam was fired from. Yet Leaf remained for a moment or two, her eyes staring skyward. The dark sky she saw above, it looked vaguely familiar.

Ultimately however, she ignored her thoughts. Instead of following Blue's Pidgeot, she opted to walk instead. The city road holding the attack was just a block or two away. Besides, she needed the run.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well not much, honestly. I really don't have much to say other than sorry again. Every time I start writing this story, I play Pokemon X, and then hours run by. Seriously, I probably would've had this chapter in last night, had Pokemon X not taken up so much time! That being said, Pokemon X rules. You should buy it. Like, now._

_Anyway, this chapter was me getting everything ready for the showdown. You see, Saturn's plan has finally come through. Everyone in the Sinnoh region has been reduced to babbling babies, and he's about to summon a certain Pokemon. What Pokemon? Ain't it obvious? Seriously, if you don't know, just wait._

_Also, Dawn is back, and she seems to have figured out whose behind all of this. Although, that could just be her yelling out in rage because the Team that tried to take over before is going at it again. That's also a good reason to be angry if one thinks about it._

_No, I'll say it now. The ending is not near. I repeat. It's not near. We may be fighting the enemies in the next chapter, but that doesn't mean the ending is in sight. Not for a short while, anyway._

_Oh yeah. I lied. Lied about what, we'll see in the next chapter, won't we? And no, I didn't lie about the ending thing. I lied about something else._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	25. Shadows from Before

Shadows from Before

His eyes peered down toward the rage filled Empoleon. He felt the ice, cut through his clothing, and scrape the arm he held up. All around him, ice traveled thanks to the beam fired upon him. He watched his own blood fly thanks to the icy attack; his blue eyes quivering in rage. His purple-haired ally dodged the attack with little time to spare, and was now laying on the ground as ice flew over her.

"What the hell!?" Jupiter yelled, her head moving up barely, "I thought they were all dealt with!"

Saturn fell to his knees, whilst one hand upon his stricken arm. When he brought the hand back, he found it was painted in the red dye that was his blood. The Empoleon that attacked them lowered his fins, though that didn't make him look any less daunting. He stomped forward; the beak of his mouth opening wide to let loose a terrifying roar. The Galactic Commander shook his head, those azul orbs of his looking at the trainer of this Pokémon. When his eyes relayed blonde hair, he knew it could only be one person.

"Good job, Empoleon!" Barry yelled as he gripped his cast laden armed, "Now Shadow Claw!"

Raising his metallic fin, the emperor Pokémon rushed forward at great speeds. The golden claw beneath his fin started to ooze a shadowy substance, while his eyes shot a malicious glare. Thanks to the ice he created from the ice beam, the Pokémon easily skated along the frozen roads. Instead of striking Jupiter who sat between him and Saturn, the Empoleon aimed straight for the man in charge. Saturn squinted at the sight, whilst dodging the strike with impressive speed. When he landed on the frozen road, the Galactic Commander skidded thanks to the lack of friction. Empoleon however, quickly regained control of his body, and shifted his vision once more toward his prey. Raising his fins, the Pokémon marched forward dauntingly.

"Damn you boy," Saturn grumbled, "Why weren't you affected?"

"Affected by what?" Barry replied, genuinely confused, "Look, all I know is that everyone has been reduced to mindless crying, and I figure you had something to do with it," his glare sharpened, "So make everything go back too normal, or else Empoleon's going to get a bit frisky!"

Saturn couldn't help but to chuckle at the commented.

"What?" he murmured as he and Jupiter got to their feet, "Thought this was over, huh? Did you think all you had to do was stop Jupiter and I?" he couldn't help but to chuckle, "You seemed to be ignorant of the power Team Galactic holds!"

Raising his hand he snapped his finger, making Barry and his Empoleon step back in surprise. A low monstrous roving noise echoed next, causing Barry to look up. While the dark, void-like sky gazed down, an irregular vehicle started to fly over the building tops. Slow moving, disk-shaped, pulsating blue lines, it was yet another Galactic Saucer. The sight of it caused Barry to scratch his head in awe.

"Oh..." he commented, "So you have... another one, huh...?"

The underbelly of the saucer opened up, showing an army of Galactic soldiers. Though he was the second strongest Pokémon trainer in all of Sinnoh, even Barry knew the limits of him and his Pokémon. An army was definitely a limit. That didn't mean he would give in so easily, however.

"If that's all you've got," he commented whilst swallowing his spit, "Then you're going to be sorely disappointed."

"Keep onto that bravado by," Saturn yelled with a wince of pain, "You don't know how much longer you'll keep it," looking skyward, the Galactic Commander chuckled, "Attack them!"

The Pseudo-Champion readied himself for action, and so did his Pokémon. Getting near his trainer, Empoleon gazed toward the waves of enemies they would have to defeat. Bringing his eyes down, the Emperor Pokémon watched as a bead of sweat traveled down his master's head. Despite the challenge ahead; despite the fact that victory was slim, his master would still try to fight. He was either a fool, or fearless. Then again, only fools are fearless.

"Well... I've lived a full life..." Barry murmured to himself, "Get ready for a battle, Empoleon..."

The Galactic Saucer descended down upon the city of Sunyshore, the men and women aboard ready to do battle. Barry pointed skyward; Empoleon aimed his fins. Even though his trainer didn't give the command, the Pokémon had already begun to charge up his ice beam. The Galactic Grunts which compromised most of the team had started to leap from the great saucer.

And...

"PIDGEOT! WHIRLWIND!"

The great bird Pokémon flew in the way, his wings flapping violently. The powerful thrust quickly stirred a blast of air, which knocked away the grunts prepared to battle. Empoleon quickly dropped his fins; his eyes too awestruck to do anything. When the Pidgeot landed, Barry's hero sat upon it.

"Hey kid," Blue said, his face lacking its usual cockiness, "Seems you were spared."

"You're telling me!" Barry replied as he and his Empoleon ran up, "Everyone's crying for no reason."

"Well..." he glared forward again, "Get serious, it looks like these Galactic freaks are playing hard ball," a smirk came to his lips, "Good. I can't stand it when people suck."

Tapping the back of his Pidgeot's head, he and his bird took off skyward. Feeling a resurgence of his vigor, Barry readied himself once more for battle. His vision shifted toward Saturn, who was struggling with the pain in his arm. The Pseudo-Champion was prepared to battle the Galactic Leader, but before he could do so a certain purple-haired harlot stepped in his way.

"Well, well, well," Jupiter muttered with a chuckle, "How many times are we going to run into one another, huh boy?"

"Get out of my way!" Barry yelled, "Unless you want me to hand you another beat-down!"

Her face grew hard and angry, as she tossed a Poké Ball from her hands. When the capsule landed, it quickly released the creature within. Large, furry, with a purple and grey body, the Pokémon Skuntank landed.

"Skun... Tank!" the creature yelled.

Empoleon stepped into the line of vision of the skunk Pokémon, he too ready for the oncoming brawl. While a disturbing plume of purple air smoldered from the toxic Pokémon's tail, a beautiful trail of misty ice flowed from Empoleon's fins. The tension in the air was growing to deranged levels; each side was ready to throw down. But who would go first?

"Skuntank! Earthquake!" Jupiter roared.

"Empoleon! Counter with Surf!" Barry barked back.

The two Pokémon suddenly launched themselves at each other. From Empoleon's body, a wave of water crashed through his fins. Skuntank rose his front legs then slammed them down, triggering a powerful quake. The slam was so great, the buildings beside them began to rumble and break apart. Suddenly stopping, Empoleon fired his wave of water toward the foe before him. The powerful wave swept up debris and cars, all of which were tossed toward his Skuntank foe. Quite easily the swarm of water swept up the toxic Pokémon, but that wasn't to say his attack went to waste. When Empoleon landed, the earthquake Skuntank triggered struck him in his body. Being half steel-type, the Emperor Pokémon felt his body rumble and quake. He survived the attack, but that didn't say he was defeated.

"Empoleon!" Barry yelled, "You okay?"

The great penguin-like Pokémon nodded, a smile growing on his beak.

"Empole..." he answered.

When the water from the Pokémon's attack subsided, he found to his surprise Skuntank. The toxic Pokémon was still standing, though not so easily. Empoleon's strike injured the skunk Pokémon just as much as his attack injured him.

"Wanna go again!?" Barry yelled at his enemy trainer.

"Oh please!" Jupiter scolded, "You're Pokémon could barely even stand my attack! If you try hitting me again, my Skuntank will end you."

"We'll see..." the Pseudo-Champion murmured under his breath at first, "Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Skuntank! Earthquake! Again!" Jupiter roared back.

Instead of running at his foe like last time, Empoleon instead opened his mouth wide. A torrent of water charged within his maw, while he pointed his head at his foe. Skuntank stood on his two hind legs first, only to slam them down upon the waiting earth. When the earth quaked beneath his toes, Empoleon fired his beam of water.

…

The earth rumbled again, shaking his footsteps as he ran off. Tripping over his toes, the blue-haired fiend just happened to land on his injured arm. Of course, he roared out in pain, but only for a few seconds. When he struggled to his toes, those azul eyes of his fell upon the city. He could see water fly out, as well as toxic ooze, and he saw the bodies of various Pokémon fall from his Galactic Saucer.

None of that mattered to him.

His vision shifted skyward, to the dark skies over head. The summoning was near complete, he could already _feel_ the being he would summon. The _god_ that would give him the power he needed to re-write the world, in his perfect image. Gazing down to the objects in hand, he found the red chain to be drenched in his falling blood. The Griseous orb which laid in his other hand was still shining as brilliantly as ever. He almost lost himself in the orbs magnificent brown luster, but the call to order was still rumbling through his head.

He once again rose the two items. Various bolts of energy leaped between the two objects of power, causing the Leader to shake briefly. As these two devices of power moved closer to one another, the dark skies overhead began to rumble and shake. Saturn smiled; he could feel the powers working their magic. Soon, everything, _everything_, would be his.

But suddenly, a shoulder was rammed into his back. Saturn lost his balance immediately, and crashed into the hard pavement earth. Sliding onto his back, he stared up to see his assailant. It was a certain brown-haired girl, with hazel-nut eyes, and a stern disposition. Leaf lifted her foot then slammed it down upon Saturn's injured arm, making him cry out even more. He tried to push her off, but the action was fruitless. She continued to press onto his bleeding limb, making his cries pepper the air around her. And yet, through all of this, she continued to show no emotions other than utter contempt.

But those cries transformed into laughs. Leaf cocked her head in confusion, her foot increasing the pressure of its press. Yet Saturn never cried out again, he just continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" he inquired through his chortles, "Finding it hard to believe?"

She pressed down even harder, making his words get caught in his throat. But the smile he had never faltered.

"C'mon, you should have seen this coming!" he stated, his words only making her angrier, "Go ahead, punish me, I don't care," he laughed, "But you'll never learn of your predicament, will you?" he gazed up to her, finding the Kanto Trainer gaze back with wide-eyes, "Yes, I know. I know everything about you, Leaf Green. Your name, your _title_, even your address!"

"Who... are... you...?" she inquired.

She felt a hand clench onto the back of her shirt. Lifting the girl high, this hand slammed her into the hard pavement earth. When she looked up, her eyes fell upon the red-eyes of a Gallade. The Blade Pokémon's hand clenched tightly onto her chest, pinning her down upon the cold hard earth. Leaf grimaced in pain, but didn't give her enemies the pleasure of hearing her cry out. Her hazel eyes eventually fell upon Saturn, who had walked back into her line of vision. He was still smiling, of course.

"Yes Leaf," he said to her, "I know you..." he moved closer, "Haven't you found it odd how seamlessly everything flowed? How you just happened to run out that day and come into contact with Mars? How we already had a nice little room for you to stay at? Haven't you found it odd how you ended up in the Sinnoh region of all places? Why here? Why this land?" he pointed at himself, "It's all because of me, Leaf, it's all because of me."

She cocked her head in confusion. What did he mean by his last words? There was no way, _no way_, he could have possibly caused all of this. But then it hit her. That night, when the Galactic Saucer attacked Eterna City, she remembered something. He called her Leaf Green. _Leaf Green_. He knew er first name, when she only gave him an alias. It had to be a coincidence. He had to have just heard it.

"What's wrong, _Champion_?" he inquired, making Leaf freeze up, "No witty comeback? Are you too awestruck to mount a reply?"

"Why...?" she asked, for that was the only word she could say.

"Why... why... why..." he repeated, "I've often wondered that myself," his face finally grew indifferent, as he stared to the void-like sky, "I wondered why upon my last defeat. I wondered it for so long... Do you know how darkness feels, Leaf? I mean... do you really know what it _feels_ like?" he looked back down to her, "I knew what it felt like. I lived in it for a while... I _lived_ in darkness..."

…

He watched the shadowy dragon which held so much power, the shadowy dragon that ruined his plans, fizzle away into nothing. The red eyes, the very spider-like limbs for wings, its worm-like body, all of it faded away into the darkness of the land. He watched the battle, watched it with his very own eyes. And yes, even he had to admit it was _amazing_. The girl, the very girl who had defeated him _twice_, the one who ruined his plans earlier that year, and now during the winter. An _eleven_ year old girl. She was the victor. She was _always_ the victor. Always.

Now they stood in a world of darkness, the creator of this land sent running, thanks to the person he hated so much. And he couldn't believe any of it.

"That Pokémon... That shadowy Pokémon was defeated?!" he couldn't believe his own words, even as _she_ looked at him in surprise, "Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence!" he roared out next, his finger-pointing down to the raven-haired girl, "Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world?" then it hit him, "Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?!" her face grew hardened, _annoyed_ even, "What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!"

And you know what she did? You know what _Dawn_ did?

She nodded. The eleven-year-old protector of Sinnoh nodded.

"... The places we are born," _her _low, stirring, commanding voice echoed. He watched her blonde hair and black clothing, step into his view, making him grow even angrier.

Cynthia. The original Sinnoh Champion.

"The time we spend living..." she continued, "The languages we speak..." her gaze intensified as she gazed down upon him, "We are all different. But the presence of Pokémon unites us," she turned, and smiled at the Dawn, "We share our lives with our Pokémon, and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone," her gaze shifted back to him, "That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose..."

"SILENCE!" the Galactic Leader yelled, silencing the champion,"Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?!" he couldn't believe her and her _stupid_ words, "That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions roiling inside me..." shaking his head, he couldn't believe the feelings currently running through him, "Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit!" shaking his head, he realized it was fruitless to continue this conversation, "...Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit."

The grey-haired Galactic Leader turned around, taking his final looks at his hated nemesis, and the Sinnoh Champion. All that lied before him now was an entire world of darkness and shadows. An unfinish, broken word. A world he would put back together, a world he would craft into his own visage. It made him smile. It was only a matter of time, and he had enough of it.

The shadows of the Distortion World swallowed him whole, taking him deep into its bosom. And for all intents and purposes, he would never be seen again.

…

"But my actions were fruitless..." he shook his head, and his vision shifted back. When he gazed upon Leaf, she appeared to be perplexed by his information, "I traversed the Distortion World for years. _Years_. I tried my hardest to find any answers to the place, so I could unravel its great puzzle. But no matter how many times I tried, I failed. Eventually, I ran into Giratina, the very being I watched Dawn defeat," he shook his head, "The very being that could easily destroy our world whenever it pleased, was bested by a mere girl... Can you believe that?" there was a quake, a quake caused by the battle raging behind them. But _Saturn_ ignored it, "I was angry at Giratina, disappointed by its weakness," he smiled, "But I wasn't about to let it get out of my reach," he crouched down so he could be near Leaf's face, "I realized Leaf that I couldn't mold the Distortion World. It was too crazy, too _distorted_, to craft in any way. But the promise I made to Dawn and Cynthia would not go unfulfilled," he chuckled darkly, "I traveled through the Distortion World along Giratina's back. He found no need to strike me down. It wasn't like I was any threat to him, after all. After a while, however, I realized something. The Distortion World's lack of laws allows a being to see into dimensions. I gazed into many universes, thanks to the Distortion Worlds dimensional gaps. It was... _amazing_. But you know what?" he suddenly started to growl, "It appeared as if, no matter what, I was doomed to _fail_," his face scrunched up, "I was doomed to be defeated! If not by Dawn, then by some boy! I was going to fail, no matter what!" a broken smile came upon his lips, one that made Leaf shiver, "But I was never one to take defeat lying down. _Never_. I worked up a plan to travel through the dimensions, and with enough persuasion, I convinced Giratina as well," lifting his finger, he tapped it down upon Leaf's nose, "And that's what brought me to you..." he chuckled, "You are such an anomaly. Despite the many universes, despite the thousands of probabilities and chances of change, there is only _one_ of you. Exactly _one_. There is no other Leaf, just... you..." his stood back up, though his smile remained on his lips, "How does it feel, Leaf? How does it feel to know that, in the entire multiverse, you are the only Leaf in existence?"

He started laughing, laughing louder and harder than ever before. Turning around, he grabbed the Griseous orb and red chain from the ground, lifting them high once more. Shaking the objects, he started trekking off once more.

"And now," he finished, "The only _Leaf_ in the universe. Shall be erased..."

His finger wagged; an order to his Gallade. The Blade Pokémon rose his fist, and angled it down to his prey's head.

"Wait!" she called out, "Stop!" her actions indeed stopped Gallade, and Saturn as well, "Why?" she asked, "Why did you bring me here? You never told me."

"Oh right," he said as he shook his head, "Why did I bring you?" he rose the two artifacts in his hands, "Ask your darling _Volcarona_ that question. Now kill her Gallade..."

She shifted her vision back up to the Blade Pokémon. There was no way to stop the oncoming blow. He was above her, and she below. All the Kanto Trainer could do, was brace for the impact.

The fist fell. But the pain, it never came.

Leaf's eyes opened. The fist of the Gallade, laid in the palm of a certain blue and white furred Pokémon's hand. Leaf gazed along the body of this, decidedly feminine, Pokémon. She could see a very distinct scar, lining the chest of this Pokémon. A scar she and her Pokémon caused. This being, this very Anubis-like being, was a Lucario. And it was no ordinary Lucario. This was Courage.

"Lucario..." the Pokémon commented with a growl.

Lifting the fist of the Gallade, she effortlessly tossed him into the ground. Her knee fell upon his back a moment later, keeping him pinned down upon the earth. When the Blade Pokémon tried to fight the Emotion Pokémon off, she silenced him with a swift punch to the back of his head.

Courage stood tall next, her red eyes glared over to the blue-haired Galactic Leader. Saturn was taken aback by the Lucario's appearance, finding it to be a shock. Yet he never showed fear, or even contempt. In fact, he chuckled.

"I was wondering when _she_ would show up... No matter how many times I try, I can never be free of that harlot..."

Courage didn't care for his words. She instead took a battling position, her hand bursting with a blue flame. She was ready to strike down the Galactic Leader, in spite of the situation abound. Cupping her hands, she started to charge up an Aura Sphere, an attack which would surely have crushed Saturn. But before she could launch the attack, Leaf ran in front of her.

"Saturn!" she yelled, "Why me!? What does my Volcarona have to tie into all of this? And for what reason?"

"I needed a specific trainer, one of Dawn's caliber," he started sliding back, "You should be lucky, Leaf. Even though times have trained since your time," he moved further back, "You were able to put up a great fight against Dawn. Although, you lost..." he finished that statement with a sigh, "But you did everything I expected of you. You caught Uxie, you brought the eyes of the investigations off of me, and greatest of all, you took out my worst enemy!" he finally stopped moving back, "But, my dearest Leaf, my last request of you," his head cocked, "My name is not Saturn. I'm just using this body, as I may have to use _yours_ one day. Call me... _Cyrus!_"

From the back of his body, a bolt of energy shot to the sky. This bolt caused the air to blow in Leaf and Courage's direction, pushing them back with its gale force winds. While this beam traveled to the sky, Cyrus' laughter peppered the skies. She watched the dark void-like sky part into, as this beam ripped a wormhole through the sky. As it did so, a pair of demonic red eyes gleamed through the gape. These eyes descended, alongside a black blur of a body. This blur fell to the earth quickly. It moved so fast, it appeared to be an apparition. It darted left and right, eventually _sinking_ into the earth itself, like a great shadow. The shadow traveled under the city of Sunyshore, stopping every single battle that echoed within. Barry's battle with Jupiter screeched to a halt, his Heracross and Jupiter's Bronzong gazing to the darkness in awe, while Blue's bout with a countless number of Galactic grunts, ended by the body of this being. The darkness eventually swallowed a building whole, and traveled to the rooftops of said building. All of it formed one complete being.

This shadowy blob of darkness sat on the roof of Sunyshore's greatest building. The red eyes of this creature was the only visible part of this creature that was different from the rest. Leaf gazed hard and deeply into the eyes of this creature. It seemingly triggered something deep inside of her. She recognized these eyes. She had seem them before. This creature, her beloved Venusaur. The fight they held.

These were the shadows. The shadows she remembered fighting. The Shadows from Before.

"Do you recognize him, Leaf!?" Cyrus's voice boomed, "Do you recognize the being that brought you here!? Do you recognize _Giratina!?_"

The shadowy creature tipped up its head and roared. When the roar left its armored lips, the darkness was dispelled from its body. What remained in its wake was a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck, and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. It held two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws themselves. And it stood on six thick legs which also held claws, of course.

One its various legs, the ghastly dragon trekked to the edge of the building it stood on. Those red eyes it owned shot holes into all that stared into them. They were violent eyes, filled with an _eternity_ of pain, death, and destruction. This being was the personification of Satan, it had to be. This thing was Lucifer himself.

"Whoa..." Barry murmured as he gazed upon this creature, "Talk about some serious stuff..." he swallowed his spit, "And I thought Palkia was big..."

Giratina suddenly sand into the ground; once again becoming a shadow. Traveling throughout the city, the creature didn't reappear until it was beneath Cyrus. Returning from its shadows, Giratina picked the Galactic Leader up on its head. Leaf looked upon the sociopath, as he stood perched on a virtual god's head.

"End them Giratina!" he said, arm thrust out, "And let us recreate this world!"

The creature opened its maw, and started to summon a great quantity of darkness. Everyone was so awestruck by this being, they did little to stop the oncoming attack. It was charging, stronger and stronger, causing the gravity to shift skyward thanks to the power it held. When that blast hit the earth, it was going to destroy _everything_.

But a colorful beam rocketed from the sea. Slamming into Giratina's back, it caused the banished Pokémon to roar out in pain. He wobbled left and right; the attack ruining his ability to fly. Instead of crashing into the solid earth however, Giratina and Cyrus morphed into darkness, only to reform at the edge of the city. Leaf gazed to the sea, while Courage walked over to Sunyshore's bay. After a while, the Kanto Trainer walked up beside the Aura Pokémon. To her surprise, the entire bay of Sunyshore was frozen solid.

Oh, and it began to snow. Leaf began to shiver, while her hand caught one of these stray snowflakes. Gazing back to the ocean horizon, she saw a faded blue figure walking on top of the frozen bay. This creature moved closer and closer, growing larger as it did so. Leaf found her mouth opening wide, as its entire body came into view.

Its body was a wondrous shade of blue, while its underbelly was a lighter shade, one that was near white. On the sides of its body, running from its neck to its tail, a trail of icy cold diamonds glimmered. The form of this creature was that of a sauropod, and sails flowed from its head. In the center of this creature's icy blue eyes, a diamond.

Leaf had never seen a Pokémon like this before. It appeared to have come from a prehistoric age, much like her Kabutops. But this being was greater than her Shellfish Pokémon, and possibly stronger as well.

"Aaaaaaauuuuurrooooooooooorrruuuuuuuussss..." the Pokémon announced in a low, yet powerful, way.

When the creature stepped foot upon the land of Sunyshore, Leaf felt the land shake. She kept her eyes on the being; watching as it traveled into the highways of the city. It stopped only when its laid in the direct line of sight, that belonged to Giratina. Though the two were on different levels of elevation, it was clear to all that they were of similar height.

"His name's Verglas." Dawn's voice echoed from behind.

She walked up behind Leaf, making the trainer turn around to her. She was smiling, though it appeared forced. It really wasn't a situation to smile about, but she did so anyone. It wasn't for her sake, but more for the Kanto Trainer's sake.

"He's an Auroros," she continued, "The Sail Pokémon," her smile seemed to grow, "He's from the Kalos region. You haven't the slightest clue what I went through to get him."

Aurorus? So that was the name of this Pokémon. It was a wonderfully beautiful name. Most befitting of this icy being.

"I fought Giratina before," Dawn said as she walked forward, "He's Dragon/Ghost-type. Meaning he's weak to ice attacks," she faced Leaf one more time, "I recommend you send out that Weavile of yours. Unless you have a Fairy or Dragon-type under your sleeve."

Leaf didn't even want to know what a Fairy-type was. All she cared about was the battle she could feel rumbling through the land. When Dawn flicked her hand in a following motion, Leaf couldn't help but to follow. It appeared as if all in that moment, all sins were forgiven. Or maybe it was just the call to order. If they had a bigger grudge to deal with, it would have to wait until after the oncoming brawl.

Their gazes shifted to Giratina. Staring to the top, they could see Cyrus perched on top. He had regained his hard demeanor, for he too was ready to end this.

The earth grew silent.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_First of, title drop. Yeah, you know what I mean. The Shadows from Before that is the title, represents Giratina. He is a shadowy Pokemon, after all. Cyrus said it himself. Besides, it was obviously going to be Giratina. Once I wrote 'Griseous orb' you should have known._

_Anyway, this chapter. You finally get your answers. You finally figure out who caused it, and why. And yet, you still are left wondering some things. Like, how is Cyrus in control of Saturn's body? And what was the real reason why he chose Leaf? He said it himself, he had millions of universes to gaze upon, so why Leaf? Was it really because she was the only Trainer strong enough to beat Dawn? That's quite an assumption, honestly. Who knows, maybe Cyrus is a bit nutty. I would be too if I was stuck in the Distortion World for an unspecified amount of time. That being said, I hope its a good enough reason for you. There's still some problems, problems which we will deal with in the coming chapters. For now, we'll just surmise that Leaf is from another universe. Is it so hard to believe that Giratina can travel along them?_

_Plus, we learn more of my crazy story lining. You see, we have a flashback to Pokemon Platinum in this chapter. In fact, I copied Cyrus and Cynthia's dialogue whole-heartly. Now, you may see this as odd, as I've constantly referred to this story as a somewhat sequel to Pearl, the only Gen 4 Pokemon I played, save for Soul Silver. Here's why, this story is a sequel to both Pearl and Platinum, in a way. You see, Pearl and Platinum happen in the same year, with Pearl happening sooner. Leaf battles Cyrus and Palkia on top of Spear Pillar, and after she wins, she continues her Pokemon adventure. Later on, she must return to Spear Pillar to end Team Galactic and stop Giratina. Obviously, the games aren't sequels, but this is my personal head cannon. I have proof for my theory as well. You see, Platinum takes place during the winter, while Pearl and Diamond take place during the Summer. In this story, Dawn went through both Legendary Pokemon encounters, in one single adventure. There ya go._

_Also, the lie I mentioned last chapter. It deals with Auroros. Earlier I said there would be no Kalos region Pokemon, save for Mega Evolutions which I don't count. In this chapter, I made my earlier self seem like a liar. I didn't mean to do it, I just did. The reason why I didn't use Kalos region Pokemon before is simple. I didn't own X or Y when I started this story. I do now, and I can easily say my Auroros rules. Verglas is French for Black Ice, which we all know as being deadly. Since my Pokemon is ice type and deadly, I named him it. Its a pun, get it? Besides, I felt as if I needed to throw in a Generation 6 Pokemon. I wanted to be like the anime. Whenever a new gen was revealed, they'd have an episode with a Pokemon from that generation in the current generation. In Gen 1, they showed Ho-oh in the first episode. In Gen 2, they showed a Blaziken which kicked Ash's Charizard's ass. I don't know about Gen 4 though I assume it deals with either Bonsly or Munchlax, nor do I know what they showed in Gen 4. They showed Kalos region Pokemon in Gen 5 though, and in Gen 4, they had a short series of episodes with Lyra from HG/SS in it. Plus, they had some unknown douche who I assume took Ethan/Gold's place, in the HG/SS episodes. I guess they couldn't use Ethan/Gold because he was used in Pokemon Chronicles alongside Krys, but whatever. _

_I doubt I'm going to interject any more Kalos region Pokemon, so don't worry about this getting all Gen 6ie..._

_Now, I've done my fair share of talking. We know now, somewhat, why Leaf is here, while Giratina has risen from the Distortion World. Obviously, the ultimate battle of heroes and villains is about to play out soon. Who will be the victor? We'll just have to wait and see._

_Oh, and in my story, Giratina's evil. Hey, he was banished for some reason. _

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	26. Curtain Call

Curtain Call

Verglas, the great powerful Auroros, continued his slow stride toward the legendary Pokémon before him. With every step he took, ice and mist exploded from his feet. Once more, the Sail Pokémon let out a cry of Jurassic proportions; his blue eyes aimed directly toward his ghastly foe. That shadowy dragon, the evil lord of the Distortion World, readied himself for battle. The human that stood on his head gazed down upon the city of Sunyshore with a face of disdain. Shaking his head, he rose the brown colored orb in his hands. It glimmered in the misty light, making the legend under his feet roar out; showing his strength to all. As Verglas marched his way toward Giratina, the banished legend rose his wings in preparation.

Then he descended, in a dark cloud, toward the misty ground. Reappearing before his foe, the Renegade Pokémon shot a malicious glare at the Sail Pokémon. The two were of similar height, with Giratina appearing to be relatively taller. Their height mattered not to the brawlers, for they both came to a stop as they stood before one another. Darkness oozed from Giratina's body, as opposed to the icy white which flowed from Verglas' diamonds. The Sail Pokémon appeared to be an angel; a hero who would banish the dark, while Giratina held every connotation of Satan ever uttered.

The Renegade Pokémon suddenly rushed forward, his body swallowed in a cloud of darkness. Verglas didn't move, though the mist covering his body engulfed him. When Giratina arrived at the area of his foe, he was surprised to rush into nothing. He blew away the mist with his wings, only to find that he stood alone in between buildings. But the banished legend could still hear the footsteps of the Sail Pokémon. They were behind him.

By the time he turned around however, the Sail Pokémon was upon him. Verglas rushed his foe, slamming him into the side of a building. Stones and bricks fell upon Giratina's body, causing him to slip and fall. With the legend at his toes, Verglas slammed his foot down upon the chest of the ghastly dragon. His mouth opened up next, and began to spew a rainbow-colored beam upon the chest of his demonic foe. Giratina suffered under the attack for a while, before transforming into a shaded figure. Sinking into the ground, he escaped the beam and retreated a few feet away.

If the Renegade Pokémon wasn't angry before, he was now. With ice falling from his chest, the Pokémon started to roar out. Shaking his wings, he caused the wind to pick up in the air. It blew Verglas' mist away, and even picked up cars and other objects which sat on the roads. This shadowy wind lifted Verglas off his toes, and threw him onto his back some city block away. Now pleased with just tossing the Sail Pokémon, Giratina took to the skies on his tattered wings. When Verglas' eyes opened, he found the banished legend flying above him.

Then Giratina fell, dropping his six limbs upon Verglas in a monstrous press. The Sail Pokémon roared out in pain, his icy and rocky body crushed under the great stomp. An insidious smile spread upon the ghastly dragon's mouth, as he enjoyed the pain he was causing his enemy. Verglas tried to fight him off, but the tactic was fruitless for Giratina's strength was much greater in comparison.

The sound of charging energy rumbled through his ears. Turning around, he found a small blue spec on the roads. It was a bright spec, one that forced his attention to fall upon it. He recognized that energy; he had faced it long ago. It was a very specific Lucario.

Courage charged the energy in a cupped fashion with her hands. The dreads on her head flowed skyward, while the earth quaked beneath her toes. In the brief moment the legend gazed upon her eyes, he found saw a pure red much akin to his.

Suddenly aiming forward her hands, the Aura Pokémon fired out a beam of pure energy. Giratina folded his wings over his body, shielding himself from most of the powerful beam. But Courage never gave in, instead she forced even more energy into her beam. Eventually, her efforts broke through his blockade, slamming into his unguarded face. Courage's attack tore through the sky, parting the dark-void like air. When her hands fell, she felt the need to rest. But the Renegade Pokémon was nowhere near finished.

Becoming a shade, he quickly appeared before the Aura Pokémon. Taken aback by his sudden teleportation, Courage found herself growing on the defensive. Unfortunately, no defense could stave off Giratina. Using darkness, the banished legend crafted a claw out of complete shadow. This claw slashed against Courage's body, sending her crashing into the earth. Raising one of his many limbs, the ghastly dragon slammed it down upon the Aura Pokémon. Never one to give up, Courage held up the foot with her hands, but as time went on Giratina's press slowly started to force her down. Courage was finding it harder and harder to keep his foot up, and soon she knew he would be crushing her.

But a sudden streak of fire released her. This blazing line of fire rocketed up Giratina's body, and slammed into his face. Though his dragon body allowed him to stave off the flaming hit, the strike was just so powerful it forced him off of Courage's body. This flaming individual landed down to the earth, his tail waving, while fire danced off of his head. When Giratina shot a glare at the blazing simian, he caused the Pokémon to go into a wild frenzy.

Scorch, Dawn's Infernape, accurately remembered the battle they held in the Distortion world some years ago. How does one forgot the time they traveled to a broken universe to fight a banished legend, after all? He knew the evil Giratina was capable of, he knew the power the dragon held. He was not about to let that being have his way with the world or any world for that matter.

Scorch performed a frenetic dance, causing his fire to dance along all of his limbs. Growling with rage, Giratina took to the skies with his wings. A dark beam of power was forming in his maw; an attack which caused gravity to shift skyward. But Scorch wasn't deterred by this, if any thing, it made his flames burn hotter. In a mad dash, the burning Pokémon rushed his way toward his legendary foe. Giratina pointed his mouth down, and fired the beam from his lips. It slammed into the earth, uprooting cement and dirt, whilst also creating a hole directly to the sewers of Sunyshore. But Scorch was not among the carnage.

Giratina gazed up, as a made ape hollered through the air. Eyes widening, he watched as Scorch slammed a flaming fist against his head. The attack forced him down, while the simian leaped back. From his mouth, he spewed a stream of burning hot fire upon the dragon's face. Rage-filled, Giratina waved his wings which whipped up a powerful gale. The counter action slammed the Infernape onto the ground, though he quickly recoiled onto his feet. His lips were curled into a smile as he dashed left and right. Giratina tried in vain to crush the Pokémon, but the simian was much to fast for him. Every attack the legend made, would come one moment to late. He remembered the simian being annoying yes, but this was a completely different level. It seemed as if the Infernape did nothing but get stronger over the years. And that angered the legend.

Raising his wings once more, the Renegade Pokémon caused a storm of darkness to form around his body. Stopping dead in his tracks, Scorch prepared for the attack with a malicious smile. When the darkness reached a fine point, the dragon fired.

…

The roads were filled with darkness, which splashed up like water. The brunette gazed toward the ground in awe. The battle unfolding before her was amazing. She had to give credit where credit is due. The Sinnoh Champion's Pokémon were amazing. Watching them fight the way they did, it reminded the Kanto Trainer of her own Pokémon. Speaking of which...

The Sinnoh Champion stood right beside her Kanto counterpart, her hand holding a ear-mounted radio device. She gave orders into the device, orders her Pokémon carried out without a moment's hesitation. The Kanto Trainer wanted so desperately to throw her Pokémon into the mix, to battle alongside the girl she tried to kill. But she felt an extreme loss of self.

Hand reaching into her satchel, Leaf searched for a specific Poké Ball. She didn't know what to believe anymore, after Cyrus' words. Would that explain everything? Was it his doing which caused her to be trapped in this world? Was she just a displaced denizen from another universe? Or was there something more to this? And what did he mean by 'Ask your darling ___Volcarona _that question'? That statement threw her on a role. She peered down to the Poké Ball in hand, recognizing the fact that it held the Sun Pokémon. Apollo, the being she had received from Professor Oak, now sat in her hands. Could she trust him? After Cyrus' words, she didn't know who or what to trust let alone believe.

And what of Dawn? Was she really just summoned here to do battle with her? Was she just some tool used by a madman to carry out his revenge, and eventually, help him take over the world? Why had the Sinnoh Champion so quickly teamed up with her? When Leaf changed, Dawn was busy trying to relearn things. Then why did she stand beside he once murderer? It was easy to say that Giratina is a greater threat, yes, but if she wanted too, Leaf could have easily killed Dawn at any time.

She hated these conflicting motions. She didn't know what to do or who to trust. Her friends were her enemies, her enemies her friends, and time was nothing but a word now. She always thought she could trust her Pokémon, but now she wasn't sure anymore. Oh, if only Viridis was here. She could always trust him. Always. Who was she supposed to trust now?

Verglas slammed into Giratina, knocking the legend off of his six feet. The dragon fell into the hard earth next, his body uprooting various forms of debris. He happened to crash near Leaf and Dawn, making the two lose their balances in unison. Leaf was the first to regain her balance, and upon doing so her eyes fell upon the red eyes of Giratina. The dragon opened its mouth, and began to summon a large amount of dark energy. Before the Renegade Pokémon could fire, effectively ending Leaf's existence, she was tackled by Dawn. The blast flew over their heads, as the two ducked down closer to one another. When Leaf opened her eyes, she could see how close she was to death. Had it not been for Dawn, then Giratina would have easily done away with her.

Before the Renegade Pokémon could strike them again, Veglas struck him with an Ice Beam. Dawn stood up first, her blue eyes witnessing the carnage happening before her. Though she defeated Giratina before, the legendary Pokémon appeared to be stronger than he was before. He was shrugging off attacks like they were nothing, and counterattacking with powers much greater than she expected. Then again, what was she expecting? Certainly not this Pokémon, he was a great surprise to her.

"Are you okay?" she inquired of her Kanto counterpart, making her nod.

The action made Dawn smile, before her face of determination returned. Placing her hand on her earpiece, she moved over to the edge of the building once more. Leaf remained on the ground for a few more moments, opting to watch as Dawn gave various orders to her Pokémon. But even she could tell how pointless it was. The harder the Sinnoh Champion fought, the stronger Giratina seemingly became. He fought back with greater force than all of her Pokémon put together. Not even Verglas, who was Giratina's weakness, could match the Distortion World King. He was unbeatable. That is, unless Dawn got a little help.

With a savage headbutt, Giratina slammed Verglas to the ground. His head rose high next, and he let loose a cry of demonic proportions. His red gaze shifted back down to the Sail Pokémon, and he once again lifted his foot. But before he could stomp on the sauropod, a beam of pure energy struck him in the side of his head. Quickly, the Renegade Pokémon brought his eyes over to his attackers. Walking, side by side on the road, was Blue, his Jolteon perched on his shoulder, his Rhyperior, Pidgeot, Exeggutor, Ninetales, and his Mega Tyranitar. It didn't take Giratina long to figure out which Pokémon attacked him directly.

"Good job Tyranitar," Blue praised, "After this, a bucket full of Poké Blocks..." his vision sharpened, "Now hit him again! And harder this time!"

The Tryannical Pokémon started to charge energy in his mouth again, a sight the banished legend didn't like. Wings flapping, he took off for his foes. Jolteon quickly leaped from Blue's shoulder however, and created a miniature storm of thunder and rain. One powerful lightning bolt struck Giratina in the back, where it slammed him into the ground. Despite the eeveelutions small frame, he was Blue's first Pokémon. It was understandable he'd be this strong.

The banished legend got back onto his six feet, only to be stricken in the back by a blue beam fired by Courage. Turning around, he faced the Aura Pokémon, only for a beam of ice to be fired into his face. Crying in pain, he began to flap his wings violently. This stirred the wind, which threw his enemies away. Only Tyranitar remained, who finally finished his charging. With a click, he launched a beam of energy toward his foe, which slammed into the ghastly dragon's head.

Suddenly, Courage appeared beside the Tyranitar, her hand's charging another beam. Firing her Aura Storm, she contributed to Tyranitar's attack by placing a beam beside it. Their antics weren't alone, for soon after Scorch ran up, puffed his cheeks, then let loose the strongest flamethrower he could muster. Side by side, Dawn and Blue's Pokémon teamed up, all of them placing whatever energy attacks they held into stopping the banished legend.

Yet Giratina still held the power to push back. He started to overturn their attacks, no matter how great it was. His darkness was as great as any army of individuals. But another ice beam flew into the assault upon him, followed by various other special attacks. Behind Blue and Dawn's Pokémon, was Barry and his Pokémon, all of which were also firing into Giratina's direction.

Leaf stood tall on the building's edge, her hazel eyes watching the carnage unfold. Below her, eighteen Pokémon and their trainers were trying their hardest to stop a being who wanted absolute destruction. Why wasn't she apart of them? As much as she wanted to partake in the battle raging below, she just lacked the power too. Her mind was still lingering around what Cyrus told her. How could she fight a battle in a universe she didn't belong to? Was it wrong? Was it right?

"Tell me..." a low stirring voice echoed, "How does it feel, huh?"

Leaf turned around slowly; her brown eyes now falling upon Cyrus. He flicked the blue hair of Saturn's up, so he could get a better view of the girl sitting beneath him. Leaf didn't mount an attack of any kind, instead she walked forward to get a better view of him. He retained his hard face, and she retained her unsure face.

"Tell me," Cyrus murmured, "How do you feel, Leaf? Knowing destruction is only a few seconds off?"

"Why did you choose me?" she inquired, "Me, of all people?"

"I've already told you, Leaf," Cyrus answered, "I needed you to defeat Dawn. And you did that _perfectly_."

"There had to be people more qualified than me..." she retorted, "Thousands of them. Why did you choose me? You know you caused the death of my Venusaur?"

"Does it matter?" Cyrus asked as he walked past her, "Soon, everything and everyone will be erased. And you'll wake up in a _perfect_ world. One crafted in my image," he shifted his vision over to Giratina, and the attacks currently bombarding him, "They will fight and fail. It makes me wonder why they bother."

"What does my Volcarona have to do with anything?" Leaf asked as she cupped his Poké Ball, "What should I ask Apollo?"

He was the only Pokémon that felt differently to her. He was different from her Nidoqueen, or her Pidgeot, or her Kabutops, or Espeon, or her Weavile. Apollo filled the void in her heart that Viridis left. Sure, it would never be completely filled, but it wasn't as hollow as it was before. She couldn't imagine him, of all beings, betraying her in any way. She loved him.

"Apollo was my mark on you," Cyrus finally answered, "I placed him into your world, most specifically in Oak's care. I knew the old man would give you the Pokémon, because he trusted you," he faced her, "When the time came for my plan to be enacted, I searched the Kanto region on Giratina's back. It wasn't hard to find you; you were, after all, the only Kanto trainer who had a Larvesta in your midst. Once I did..."

"You sicked Giratina on me..." Leaf finished for him, "You sicked that giant monster on me, and had my Viridis killed!"

"No, no, no," Cyrus answered with a chuckle and wagging finger, "Dawn killed your Venusuar with that Infernape of hers! I just... _helped_..." he rose the Griseous orb, "Just like how I'm going to help Giratina now, wipe away all of my problems!"

With one mighty toss, the Galactic Leader threw the Griseous orb at Giratina. It flew safely over the beams colliding into the banished legend, and touched him. Upon doing so, the ghastly dragon stopped his efforts at pushing off the blast. Sulking low, his wings started to fold over his body, while an orb of darkness swallowed him whole. Everyone gazed in awe, as Giratina's disturbing roar echoed overhead.

Suddenly, spider-like appendages ripped from the orb. Upon doing so, a shadowy blast stirred the wind, and knocked back the attacks falling upon it. Blue, Dawn, and Barry felt their eyes widen in unison, as they and their Pokémon were tossed away. With the attack gone, and the creature visible, Giratina's _Origin_ form was shown to all.

Giratina now held a serpentine look, with six black ghastly streamers on his back with red spikes at the tips. His legs were reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appeared near the edge of his tail. With this new form, he slithered through the air toward the sky. His mouth opened, and once more he roared out. But it was more than to just show his strength. The void-like sky above began to part and open. Leaf cupped her hands over her mouth, as she watched what appeared to be objects fly from the wormhole.

"Do you see that?" Cyrus yelled, "That's the Distortion World, Leaf," he turned and faced her, "Our two worlds will become one, and when that happens, everything will be _perfect_."

Gravity began to shift in various ways. Buildings were torn from the ground, as water traveled between them all. Leaf watched in awe as city blocks floated around like suspended islands of concrete, all of them heading toward the vortex.

"You see this!?" Cyrus roared over the howl of wind, "The Distortion World is swallowing the planet! When all is said and done, nothing will be left! Nothing!"

Slowly, the Galactic Leader began to ascend toward the wormhole, all the while laughing dementedly. Leaf felt her body shift toward the sky as well, but her hands clung to the sides of the rooftop. Holding tightly to the objects of the building, she staved off the gravity shift as best she could. She didn't let go until the pull had subsided.

Eyes opening, she gazed around to what was the city of Sunyshore. It was shattered and tethered in various ways, like a painting which had been torn. Walking to the edge of the rooftop, Leaf found a river of water fly by her head. She placed her hand into the water, feeling its pull bring her close to it. Was this the Distortion World? A maddening place where logic makes no sense? Gazing down and over the edge of the roof, she saw a pit of light gaze back. That light was the real world.

"Hello!?" the Kanto Trainer found herself yelling through the wind, "Dawn!? Barry!? Blue!? Are any of you there!?"

When silence answered her, she began to fret. A building was floating near her, its roof aimed at her face. Leaping from her rooftop, she felt gravity shift as the second rooftop pulled her in. After a bit of vertigo, she continued walking, making her way to the building's fire escape. She ran down the fire escape quickly, eventually making her way to the broken sidewalk. Sneaking around the edges, Leaf gained a better view of the area. A road drifted by at slow speeds. Leaf would have ignored it, had it not held a specific individual.

On the road flying by, held Dawn and her many Pokémon. They were all huddled around her, and all of them were immobile. But one laid in the girl's hands specifically. The flaming simian which was Scorch. With another leap, Leaf landed on the destroyed road. She moved near Leaf, passing the unconscious body of her Auroros and Lopunny. The only Pokémon with the Sinnoh Trainer that was still conscious, was Courage. But why was Dawn holding Scorch, and why was she _crying._

"Dawn...?" Leaf whispered, her voice low yet still audible.

She watched her raven-haired counterpart tense up. Turning around, Leaf could see tears rolling down her face. She didn't say anything, but her eyes squeezed shut, and she shifted her face back toward the simian in her arms. Leaf didn't like what she was seeing, yet she pressed on regardless. Stepping closer and closer, she ceased her movements once she could see why the Champion was crying.

Scorch lied in her arms, a long steel pole in his body, with blood flowing. Leaf gasped and stepped back, while Dawn cried out even harder. She wanted so desperately to pull her Pokémon close in an embrace, but she knew doing so would only increase his problems. It was hard for her to maintain this level of restraint, when her first Pokémon, her best friend, was slowly dying in her arms. Not even Courage's Heal Pulse could reduce the damage which had been done. If he didn't get expert medical help soon, everything, _everything_, would have been for not. In Dawn's eyes, at least.

"I can't!" she yelled out over and over again, "I just can't!"

"Can't... what...?" Leaf inquired lowly.

"I can't keep going!" she faced the Kanto Trainer, "What's the point, if he dies?"

What's the point, if _he_ dies. Gazing up, Leaf pondered that question. There seemed to be very little point to anything, as the world was being devoured by darkness. By _insanity_. There was no hope, none at all. If Dawn couldn't fight, who would?

_Leaf_ would. She withdrew a Poké Ball from her satchel. There was no Barry, there was no Blue, there was only her. She would have to save the world. She had done so before, when Team Rocket attacked the Kanto region, but this was on a completely different level. Using a legendary Pokémon to destroy the world? Team Rocket never got to that level of power, no matter how hard they tried. How could she stop what is, essentially, a god? Uxie and Mesprit are one thing, but Giratina? He single-handedly defeated eighteen, fully trained, Pokémon. _Single-handedly_. How was her team of six supposed to defeat him? She didn't even have Viridis at her side. If Viridis was here, she knew she could defeat him. She knew she could do _anything_.

"I'm sorry, Leaf..." Dawn suddenly said, her tears stopping briefly, "I'm so, so, sorry..."

The Kanto Trainer didn't know what her counterpart was apologizing for, but she allowed her to continue.

"Leaf..." Dawn faced her, "I killed your Venusaur..." it was easy to say Leaf didn't see that coming, "I didn't mean too, I really didn't... He came into Sandgem, and he was terrorizing everyone. I had no choice, I had to protect them..." she shook her head and turned back to Scorch, "I ignored it for so long, thought that it wasn't my fault, I was just doing what I thought was right but... When you tried to kill my Pokémon, when you tried to kill Courage, I knew it was my fault..." she calmed down, though sobs and hiccups continued to leave her mouth, "I killed him... and this is the world getting back at me for it..." she hugged her Infernape close, "They're taking Scorch away from me..."

"NO!" Leaf yelled out, as she ran to stand in front of the Sinnoh Champion, "Dawn I..." she closed her eyes, "I forgive you..." she could hear Dawn choke in surprise, which caused her to open her eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen. None of this... but it isn't your fault. All of this is _my_ fault. Had I just heard you out in the beginning, instead of running off when I realized Scorch killed..." she couldn't finish that sentence, "None of this would have happened. None of it..." she grabbed the pole that was currently sitting in Scorch's body, "I should apologize..."

"But it's my fault..." Dawn pressed, as her hand grabbed the pole together.

"Then..." Leaf smiled, "We'll.. apologize together..."

In unison, their hands increased the grip they held on the pole. Pressing down on Scorch's body, they slowly began to pull. They could feel the pole loosening within the simian, which caused him to cough his blood. How he had not yet succumbed to his blood lost yet will forever be a mystery.

"Leaf..." Dawn whispered.

"Dawn..." Leaf answered.

"I'm sorry!" they yelled together, with a mighty tug.

Their action released the pole from Scorch's body, leaving him with an open wound. Courage quickly placed her palms on him, and used her Heal Pulse to steady the bleeding. Leaf and Dawn pulled back in surprise; their hands still holding the pole together. Dawn dropped it first so she could tend to her Pokémon's wounds. Holding the pole, Leaf found her eyes tracing its grey color, and the red color at the end.

"I can't thank you enough," Dawn murmured, bringing Leaf's eyes over to her, "I really can't..."

"You can thank me by helping defeat Giratina."

But to Leaf's surprise, the Sinnoh Champion shook her head.

"I can't..." she answered, "My Pokémon are too tired to keep fighting, Leaf..." she gazed into her eyes, "_You_ will have to fight Giratina by yourself."

But the Kanto Trainer shook her head.

"No," she answered, "I don't think I can do it, Dawn."

"Of course you can," the raven-haired teen answered with a smile, "_I _defeated Giratina alone before. _You_ can do it now..."

She suddenly moved her hand to her wrist, drawing attention to a black colored object.

"This is the Mega Ring," Dawn murmured, "It holds an untold power that can make Pokémon Mega Evolve..."

"You mean that thing you did with your Aerodactyl," Leaf answered, "And what Blue did with his Tyranitar?"

Dawn nodded as she removed the ring.

"Some time ago, every Regional Champion gained one from the Kalos region. If you really are the Champion of Kanto in some way, shape, or form," she handed her the ring, "Then it;s only right if you have one, Leaf."

When the Kanto Trainer held the ring, she felt her body be imbued with a mystical power. It was as if she was stepping foot on a completely different plane of Pokémon. She scanned the ring, specifically the circular panel which sat on it. After a few seconds of fiddling, she slid it down her wrist, and upon her arm.

"Wow..." she whispered in awe, before shaking her head, "But... how do I make a Pokémon Mega Evolve?"

"Not all Pokémon can Mega Evolve," Dawn answered, as she searched through her satchel, "And you need a certain kind of stone to do so..."

"What stone?" she asked.

"Here?" Dawn answered as she tossed Leaf one, "It's called a Mega Stone."

Catching the Mega Stone, the Kanto trainer marveled at its luster. It was green, but with a pink and blue color intermixed with it. The shimmering orb in her hands felt amazing and powerful. It was as if she was standing in a field of grass, as she held this small stone. Her eyes trekked back to Dawn, who was now tending to the wounds of her Pokémon. As she placed the stone into her satchel, Leaf found her eyes running along the edges of the Distortion World.

The serpentine body of a certain cursed Pokémon flew by. Leaf and Dawn watched as Giratina flew through the world, and vanished into the shadows. Even though he moved so fast, there was something about the action that felt belittling. It was as if he was _mocking_ them.

"When the time comes," Dawn murmured, "You will know how and when to use the Mega Evolution..."

"But how am I suppose to find Giratina in..." Leaf waved her hands, "This!?"

"The Distortion World lacks a sense of balance," Dawn answered, "Space and time are nothing but words in here. Just keeping moving, and eventually, Giratina will come to you."

Dawn did traverse through the Distortion world before, meaning she was the expert on things. Leaf knew it was best to not speak back to the girl. Besides, the Kanto Trainer was the last hope for the world. If she neglected to do anything, then the world would be torn asunder by the Distortion World. And even though it wasn't her world, it was still _a_ world.

She withdrew a Poké Ball. Sitting comfortably within, her darling Volcarona. She could feel the Poké Ball shake and quiver; Apollo was just itching for a battle. She was in disbelief of him before, but now she realized he was all she had. Well, not just him. There Kosha, her Kabutops, Arial, her Pidgeot, Eveliere, her Espeon, Viper, her Weavile, and of course her Nidoqueen, Poison. These Pokémon lended their strength to her, time and time again, without a moment's hesitation. Even when her mind took a turn for the worst, they remained at her side. They were her best friends, in a world the had to defend. She had no right to distrust them.

Cocking the Poké Ball in hand back, Leaf suddenly lobbed it forward. The capsule device opened against the air, bringing to light a certain blazing moth. Apollo took to the skies of the Distortion World, and let loose a battle cry of magnificent proportions. His body was a single glimmering star, against the sea of darkness.

Descending to his Master, the two took the time to gaze into each others eyes. Staring into that blue gaze of his, Leaf wondered how she could have ever distrust him. Smiling, she patted her Pokémon on the head. He bent to the touch, and turned around slowly. Mounting his back, Leaf took one final look to Dawn behind her. As their eyes met, the Kanto Trainer took off.

Dawn watched as Leaf and Apollo flew through the Distortion World. Swallowing her spit, she pulled closer the simian that laid in her arms. They're lives, _everyone's _lives, now laid in the hands of one girl. She would have found it impossible, had she not done so before. There was just one difference between then, and now.

Reaching away, Dawn placed her hand into her satchel. When it returned, she was holding an extremely damaged Ultra Ball. Her face grew crestfallen, as she placed the capsule away.

"Palkia..." she murmured.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You know what, I like this chapter. It starts off with the action. No talking, just a battle between Pokemon. I love it, me personally, it's rare when I get to write a fight scene with one of my favorite legendary Pokemon, ya'know? I swear, Giratina is one of my favorites, I mean, who doesn't like him? He's a ghost dragon-type, who was banished for his violence! That's awesome! Besides, I will forever remember that night I ran into him by pure accident in Turnback cave way back in Pearl. I almost had a heart-attack seeing him floating there._

_But enough reminiscing, you wanna know about this story, right? Well, I really don't have much to say, honestly. There isn't much trivia I can give, or insight that isn't already explicit within the story. I mean, there is a reference hidden away in there, a reference that you should all obviously get, but that's about it. Sorry you guys. I can say though, that a battle is coming, and that Mega Stone is about to come in handy. Sorry, no Mega Evolution for Volcarona. If it existed, then I would have used it, but it doesn't. Don't get mad at me, get mad at Game Freak or Nintendo or whoever. Maybe Volcarona will get a Mega Evolution in Gen 7. Maybe..._

_Oh yeah, I caught Xerneas the other day. It was AMAZING._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	27. Sinnoh Battle: Leaf vs Giratina

Sinnoh Battle: Leaf vs Giratina

The wings of her Volcarona glittered ember. She held tightly onto him, enjoying the warmth his body lent her. The world of Distortion was dark and cold; she constantly felt shivers rumble through her body. Had it not been for his body, she possibly would have frozen to death. Her brown eyes gazed up and around the world, specifically to the various floating buildings they passed. In this insanity, how was she supposed to find a certain banished legend? The land was a maddening array of gravity shifts and impossibilities; not exactly the prime for a search.

But one area stood out from the rest. An arena, Sunyshore Arena, to be exact. It floated through the void-like sky, much like the rest of the broken city. Leaf passed it at first, but her eyes lingered on the arena. As a Pokémon Trainer, her antics went hand in hand with arenas. She held many memories, retailing challenges she had to overcome within the various stadiums around Kanto.

There. That's where _he_ lied. That's where the causer of all these problems resided.

Her foot lightly kicked onto the back of her Pokémon. Apollo called out to the air, as he came to a screeching halt. He turned his head as best he could, in order to get a better look at his trainer. She merely pointed into the distance, toward the suspended stadium. He seemingly understood what she wanted, as he neglected to disobey her command. Turning around, his wings began to flap once more. With the speed of light, the trainer and her Pokémon dashed for the arena.

Instead of flying over the stadium walls, Leaf instructed her Pokémon to take her toward the entrance. They landed inside, where the Kanto Trainer dismounted from the back of her Pokémon. Walking in the dark halls of the coliseum, she found her eyes scanning everything. There was nothing near, save for trophies of victories pass. At least no innocents were swept up in the chaos of the battle, she was thankful for that much. Then again, that's all she could surmise so far.

Wagging her finger, she caused her Pokémon to follow closely behind. They trekked calmly through the shadows of the stadium, their only source of light being Apollo's flaming wings. All the stadiums in the Pokémon world seemed to be familiar, even this one. She easily trekked through the halls of the stadium, making her way toward the stadium grounds. This stadium was an old fashion one; lacking the elevated platform that all stadiums have these days. It was wide open, and the floor was of metal. It was built with balance in mind; a stadium lacking any field hazards which may aid a Pokémon of a certain type. With how futuristic Sunyshore was, such an old fashion stadium was truly a sight to behold.

Leaf found her hand pushing on the doors to the stadium. As dark as it was in this world, she could barely see her hand in front of her. She walked and walked and walked, with Apollo behind her, not stopping until they came to the center of the arena. With a certain child-like wonder, Leaf gazed to the stands around her. She could hear the calls and cackles of invisible people, all cheering her on as she battled.

Closing her eyes, she focused on those calls. When her eyes reopened, she was no longer in the Distortion world. The sun was beaming down upon her, the stadium was roaring with individuals, and the big screen over head showed her face, as well as her opponents. Everything was just so alive, completely different to the position she was in now.

"And now! Our battlers are here!" the announcer roared, his hands holding tightly upon the microphone, "In the red corner! The Kanto Champion herself! Here to grace us in the Safron City! Leaf Green!"

The stadium stands roared and cried, making her body rumble with excitement. She could already feel her blood boil; she was prepared for the battle, as anyone would be. It had been a long while since she last participated in a Pokémon battle, and it had also been a long time since she was watched. The people around her were in for a treat, it didn't take a Team Rocket scientist to figure that out.

Her opponent readied himself for battle. She cared not, however. He was only an Ace Trainer, and while they may be of the upper echelon of trainers, he was nothing compared to her. Still, she had to commend his actions for getting this far, it was no ordinary achievement. Besides, he also got the chance to battle the Champion, he should be grateful. There was no way he could win though.

She had Viridis, on her side.

The thought of the Seed Pokémon rendered her silent. The vision she had crafted for herself shattered immediately, leaving her in the Distortion World once more. She gasped and gripped her chest, while Apollo flew over to gaze into her eyes. Placing her hands on his head, she leaned down to cry. The memory wasn't something she wanted right now. The world was falling apart around her, literally. She had a mission to do.

Suddenly stadium lights turned on. She peered to all of them, finding it grow blinding as she gazed upon them. Covering the lights with her hand, she heard a powerful growling echo into her ears. It was Apollo, but why was he growling? Staring past him, her eyes rolled upon the serpentine body of a ghastly dragon. The sight of him made Leaf stand tall in defiance, her hands groping one of her many Poké Balls.

"I was expecting this..." a stern voice stated over the stadium, "It wasn't a matter of if, but a matter of _when._ And in this world, time doesn't matter."

Gazed to the announcers booth in the stadium, seeing Cyrus stare back. Her face immediately hardened, as she prepared for the oncoming battle. The Galactic Leader appeared to be unimpressed by the girl defying him, even though he knew it was going to happen. Gazing beyond her, he stared into Giratina's red eyes, as the banished legend breathed in and out powerfully. His large bellows filled the skies and filled everyone's ears.

"Why do you keep fighting?" he inquired of Leaf, "Why do you find the need to keep fighting? Why didn't you just give up and leave? Is my world so terrible that you can't find the need to live in it?"

"I don't live anyone's world," she responded, "Other than my own..."

He sighed with disappointment, as he leaned back in the announcers chair.

"I see..." he commented, "I can't say I'm surprised, but I will say I'm disappointed..."

He rose the Griseous orb which sat in his hand. This caused Giratina to straighten up and growl with as much power as he physically could. He flew down to Leaf's position, and roared into her face. With as much strength as she could muster, she stood against the bellow; her hair being blown back. Her brave disposition caused the Renegade Pokémon to fly back in preparation.

There was no more talking, there was no need to talk. Giratina was there, and she was here. All that mattered was the battle. The battle which would decide the fate of time, space, and life as well. Giratina was her first and only opponent. Never before did the Kanto Trainer believe she would be facing off against a being of his caliber. But Leaf would be lying if she said she was scared. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Her blood was running at a level impossible to describe. She was ready for this fight, as she was ready for any fight. This one was just on a different level.

To show his strength, Apollo flew before and around Leaf. His movements created a flaming wall of fire. Giratina wasn't disturbed by the display of force, though he was enabled by it. Floating forward, he stared his red eyes into Apollo's blue ones. The deadly stand-off lasted for three whole minutes, before Cyrus lifted the Griseous orb once more.

The Renegade Pokémon struck first. His body dashed forward in a shadowy mist. Quickly, Apollo dashed back, his wings ablaze. He dodged the strike, where his master roared his counterattack. From his mouth and wings, he spewed a stream of hot flames upon Giratina's body. His body was doused in a river of molting flames, though it did little to his body. Using his wings, the Renegade Pokémon blew away the flames.

"Apollo! Psychic!" Leaf roared.

He appeared behind the ghastly dragon in a burst of flames. His horns and eyes shimmering, the Pokémon used his amazing mind to knock down his opponent through an invisible blast. He crashed into the earth, but quickly recoiled by sinking through the ground. Being the dark ruler of the Distortion World, he was capable of manipulating the world to his desires. Apollo looked left and right for his foe, not realizing that the draconic demon was right behind.

Giratina dashed forward, head first. His body easily slammed the Sun Pokémon into the metallic arena floors. His attack rendered the burning moth to injured to move, and thus unable to counterattack. Floating back, Giratina' pursed his mouth and summoned a steady stream of pure black flames. He suddenly fired down, but Leaf was no fool. With an order, she made Apollo counter with a Flamethrower of his own. The two flaming pillars collided, the dark one being the stronger of the two. Apollo tried his hardest to push it back, but his actions were fruitless. He needed help. And help came.

A shadowy figure darted left and right through the air. Giratina's eyes followed the blur, though his fires continued to push down. Then he felt a slashing pain along his body. This was fallowed by another slash and another slash, all along his serpentine body. He finally ceased his flames; his body too pained to keep going.

He fell back, crashing into the stands where people would sit. Landing a few yards away from him, Leaf's Weavile, Viper. He rose his claws and grinned maliciously toward his foe. Despite Giratina's tall size, the Weavile was easily able to exploit the weakness exposed to him. And being dark-type, he was able to do double the damage to the banished legend's ghastly body. He was elated, in all honesty. It's not every day he gets to fight a god, after all.

"Good job, Viper!" Leaf yelled, "Your Night Slash was spot on!"

The celebration was premature however, as Giratina quickly returned to the skies on his dreaded wings. His red eyes gleamed, as he controlled the darkness oozing from his body. One by one, he fired these orbs toward his foes. Being quick footed, Viper easily dodged the attacks, while Apollo used his flaming body to bounce back the attacks. Leaf found his actions weak, and wondered why he was using such an attack. It didn't take her long to figure out why.

Behind the Kanto Trainer on and her Pokémon, a second Giratina. Leaf froze up, now realizing the first Giratina was nothing but a ghastly image. Viper and Apollo realized it too later, as the Renegade Pokémon appeared sank into the earth. Through the power of the Shadow Force, Giratina vanished, his false clone did as well. Viper and Apollo began to walk around in confusion, their eyes searching valiantly for their foe. Suddenly, Giratina appeared, his spider-like appendages swiping his foes. It slashed Apollo, forcing him to the ground. With the attack being of ghastly origins, Viper was able to stave it off. But that's not saying much. He was now on his last leg, despite what type match-ups may say.

"This battle is a farce!" Cyrus yelled, "Just give in, Leaf! You can't win! You know it, I know, and Giratina knows it! He's just toying with you!"

"Then let him toy!" Leaf remarked, "I choose you! Go Poison!"

Throwing her Poké Ball out, Leaf released the Nidoqueen stationed within. At the same time, she returned Apollo to his awaiting Poké Ball. The Drill Pokémon roared out to the air, shaking the very foundation of the Distortion World. She was a powerful being, but her might did not match the might of the aforementioned legend. No matter how great she was.

"Poison! Use Poison Jab!"

The Nidoqueen quickly hunched down, only to leap skyward. Her arm was soaked in a vile toxin, as she cleared the distance between herself and her foe. Giratina didn't attempt to dodge the attack, in fact, he welcomed it. When Poison's fist collided with his head, it pressed him down, but not away. He quickly latched a hold of her with his tendrils, and held her in the air.

"NOW! VIPER! ICE BEAM!" Leaf's voice cried.

Giratina snapped his eyes to her, then over to the Weavile. He was standing on the stadium stands directly opposed to him. Hands aimed forward, he suddenly fired a beam of ice toward his foe. Giratina squinted, and then to everyone's amazement, _ripped in half_. The frigid beam flew through Giratina, and hit the stands on the other hand, where it exploded like an icy bomb, coating the seats in a frozen zone. Free of the pain such an attack would cause him, Giratina reformed himself, then threw Poison toward her ally. She moved so fast, and Viper was so injured, it made dodging her or aiding her impossible. They collided with one another, and the force of Poison's body slammed them into the concrete walls. With one combined blow, Giratina knocked unconscious two of Leaf's Pokémon.

That was three down, and only three more to go. As she returned her Pokémon to their Poké Balls, she started to think more on her plans. Giratina was proving to be as great a foe as she surmised. And what's worst, this was _his_ world. He could do anything to it easily, and he could do _anything_ to its denizens. And right now, Leaf was one of them. This was an impressive fight, a damn fine one in fact. Fighting not only a Pokémon of unimaginable power, but one that could do whatever it wanted to the world around her. He was, for all intents and purposes, a god, especially in this world. But no matter how many times she ran that through her head, she just couldn't bring herself to give in. Leaf Green must have been insane. She was challenging a god, and was _loving_ it.

Giratina quickly descended to the ground, his demonic eyes peering into Leaf's soul. She reached away into her satchel, and withdrew another Poké Ball. Doing so caused the Renegade Pokémon before her to pull back in preparation. She gazed to the Poké Balls inside her satchel, wondering if the creatures within could handle the battle. Probably not, but there was no way she was about to give in.

"Alright! You three!" Leaf yelled out as she threw three Poké Balls, "Don't let me down!"

One by one, Leaf's Pokémon snapped out. Kosha, her Kabutops, Arial, her Pidgeot, and Eveleire, her Espeon. Side by side, they lined up before their master, prepared for anything. Yes, they were even prepared to _die_. Maybe that's a bit too much, but such an outcome was entirely possible. It was Giratina's world, and thus, Giratina's rules. Whatever he says goes, no matter what.

"Alright you three..." Leaf murmured as she prepared to battle, "Let's see if we can beat... _that_..."

Giratina roared louder than ever before, his cry shaking the very foundation of the earth. The Renegade Pokémon pulled back first, his red eyes glaring down upon his four foes. Kosha, Arial, Eveleire, and _Leaf_. They would all be destroyed. Cyrus lifted the Griseous orb once more, and Giratina followed the movements of it. Little did he know, Leaf witnessed the act.

"Eveleire! Light Screen!" Leaf commanded, causing the eeveelution to produce an invisible shield over his team.

Giratina expelled a shadowy flame, one which was deflected by Eveleire's shield, though his technique wasn't going to keep them all protected forever. Giratina's flames were breaking the shield with each passing seconds, and if the dragon wasn't stopped, then Leaf and her Pokémon were doomed. Unfortunately, there was no fighting back. Giratina's flames were much to strong to push through, and they were coming out to quickly to think. Everything was swallowed by the darkness. Leaf couldn't see anything, though she could hear and feel. She felt the burn of Giratina's flames surround her, and she could hear the pained cries of her Pokémon. But there was nothing she could do, no matter how hard she fought back. Soon, the power in her legs left her, and she dropped to her knees. The calls of her Pokémon left her now, being replaced by laughter. Sick, insane, sadistic laughter. Cyrus' laughter.

"DON'T YOU SEE IT, LEAF!? DON'T YOU SEE THE POINTLESSNESS OF YOUR ACTIONS!? NOW GIRATINA WILL HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU!"

But she wouldn't let him. Not until she was dead. That's the only time they'd be allowed to do to her whatever they pleased. But as long as she was alive, then they'd have a fight on their hands. As long as she could live.

A bright light cut through the darkness. The fires from Giratina's mouth was doused, and the battlefield became visible again. Leaf glared forward, seeing this light form an orb right at her toes. Her Pokémon had fallen, and now laid silent before her and this orb. Said orb continued to shine, as everyone's eyes were drawn to it. There were no words to be said; even Cyrus was stricken silent by it.

From the hide of this orb, leaves grew, then a tree, one with a red canopy. Leaf stepped back in shock, as the shimmering orb quickly diminished, revealing a Pokémon with grassy green scales, and red eyes. The four-legged being stepped toward Leaf, while she shook her head in disbelief. At any moment, she felt as if she would start to cry. This creature stretched out vines from the bottom of its leaves, wrapped them around her body, then pulled her close.

"Venusaur..." he stated alloud.

"Viridis..." she answered, the tears falling.

"No..." Cyrus said up in his booth as he shook his head, "No, no, no... that's impossible..."

"But... how...?" Leaf asked of her Pokémon as if he could give her the answers.

Viridis didn't say anything, he just enjoyed the embrace his master gave him. It had been so long since he last felt the touch of her, and he longed for it so. Leaf could feel her tears spill onto the Pokémon's leaves, and he felt them as well. With each teardrop, he bounced his leaves with enjoyment.

_The Distortion World lacks a sense of balance, _Dawn's voice answered through the memories_, Space and time are nothing but words in here. _

So. Even the dead could come back to life? What powers did the Distortion World have?

"Such a touching reunion..." Cyrus commented, "But one that has gone on far enough! Giratina! End them!"

Once again, the Galactic Commander lifted the Griseous orb, causing Giratina to straighten himself up. His red eyes aimed down upon Leaf and her Venusaur; his mouth opening slowly. Viridis pulled from his master, his eyes shooting glares of determination. Leaf couldn't understand why her beloved Pokémon would move away from her, until she felt her wrist shaking. Staring down her arm, the Kanto Trainer found the Mega Ring Dawn gave her, was now shaking wildly. Almost by instinct, she pulled out the mysterious stone her Sinnoh counterpart gave her as well. With the Mega Ring shaking, and the stone in hand, she stared beyond to her awaiting Viridis. He nodded, for he already knew what was happening. Slowly, she handed him the stone, and stood up tall. Gazing to the Mega Ring, she raised two fingers, and pressed it. Violent purple shock waves roared from the Mega Ring, and Viridis too.

Everything grew dark, extremely dark, so dark one couldn't see through it. This darkness gave way to a fiery aura, that surrounded Viridis through the shadows. This aura continued to burn, before swirling in a vortex fashion into the Venusaur's body. The aura quickly formed a sphere that was light brown in color. This orb floated up high, as purple lines of energy swarmed the orb. Faster and faster the lines got, before a visible crack appeared on the orb. The crack continued to split, farther and farther, while light sprouted from them.

Finally, there was a roar, a roar of earth shattering proportions. The seal was broken by this roar, leaving nothing but white smoke, and the Seed Pokémon within. Viridis stepped forward with a heavy foot, one that triggered a quake through the coliseum. The leaves were longer, the tree was greater as well. Even more trees had grown from the back of the Seed Pokémon, and these trees were connected by vines. Lastly, a pink flower had grown on the top of Viridis' head, the back as well.

The strength of the Pokémon before him caused Giratina to stop his breathing. He instead gazed to the red eyes belonging to Viridis, red eyes that appeared like his own. He was no longer some mere Venusuar, he was a Mega Venusuar. And he wanted his power to be known by all.

With one mighty roar, Viridis launched a sea of seeds from the trees on his back. They filled the arena, burrowed into the ground, then ripped from the earth, filling the land with grass, flowers, plant-life, and trees. The trees in the land filled the bodies of Leaf's other Pokémon, healing them of the wounds they had. Side by side, each one of them regained consciousness, with a renewed vigor of life. They got up woozily, only to stare up and see Giratina. On the other side however, they saw the Pokémon they had given their allegiance too many times before. They all stood up in awe at Viridis' Mega form, while he shifted his gaze toward the being they had to fight.

He marched forward, and his vines whipped through the sky. Leaf reached into her satchel, as she felt a being call out to her. Withdrawing the Poké Ball in hand, she found it to be Apollo's Poké Ball. He was begging, _pleading_ to be released. Glancing up the Distortion World's sky, she tossed the Poké Ball up high. It released some ways up, but Apollo never landed. He flew higher and higher, sprouting as much flames from his body as possible for him. Before anyone knew it, the world of Distortion had its very own sun.

The sight of it angered Giratina. It was his world, _his!_ No one else's! He would not allow anyone else, not Dialga, not Palkia, not Leaf, not Viridis, not Dawn, no Pokémon, not even Arceus himself, he would allow _no one_ to change his world. In the Distortion World, it was Giratina's will be done, no one else's.

No one.

He quickly flew into the air, his mouth charging a storm of dark flames. Below him, a second orb of light appeared. Gazing back to the arena, he found Viridis' tree holding a shimmering ball of sunlight. With the sun up high, Apollo's Solar Beam was able to charge within mere seconds. Shaking his head, Giratina showed how little he cared. His darkness would drown out the light. _Any_ light.

Suddenly, the Renegade Pokémon fired the flames within. At the same time, Viridis fired his mega-charged Solar Beam. The two opposing forces collided into one another, and began to fight violently. Each side was outputting equal forces, with no side giving in to their opponent. Whenever Giratina's dark fire pushed forward, Viridis would push back, and whenever Viridis' Solar Beam pushed forward, Giratina would push back. They were equals.

But not for long.

Eveleire stepped beside Viridis. He gazed up into the power struggle occurring over head, and nodded.

"You know what to do, right Eveleire?"

Her Espeon nodded. Then he perched himself down close to the ground and caused the jewel on his head to shine. A second later, he fired a powerful multicolored beam toward the Giratina as well. His attack mixed in with Viridis Solar Beam, lending its power to the solar charged attack as well. Yet it still wasn't enough to overpower Giratina. Leaf wouldn't give however, and she was sure her Pokémon were the same.

"Arial! Hyper Beam!" she roared into the air.

Her Pidgeot quickly opened her beak, and aimed toward Giratina as well. Suddenly, she fired a beam of pure energy toward her foe. Just like Espeon's Psybeam, her Hyper Beam mixed with Viridis' Solar Beam. The two attacks aided the Mega Venusuar's attack, and began to push back Giratina's attack.

"No you DON'T!" Cyrus roared as he thrust the Griseous orb forth.

The Renegade Pokémon pushed his attackers back, though he could not completely overcome the energy attacks flying his way. If Leaf wanted to win, she would need to push more strength in.

"Kosha! Ice Beam!" she ordered.

Like her allies before, she fired a chilly beam toward Giratina, which eventually mixed with Viridis' Solar Beam. Once again, Giratina had to push back on an attack which was quickly gaining power over him. It seemed no matter how strong Leaf's attack became, the ghastly dragon couldn't be bested. It was all for not, it seemed. Unless a little more pressure was aplied.

"Weavile?" Viper said as he was unexpectedly released from his Poké Ball alongside Poison.

"Not now, Viper!" Leaf yelled, "I need you and Poison to get to work! You! Ice Beam!" she turned to Poison, "And you! Venoshock!"

Both Pokémon, immediately understanding the urgency of the situation, ran to the side of Viridis. Viper quickly fired his Ice Beam toward Giratina, and Poison quickly fired a stream of poison toward the banished legend as well. Just like the rest, their attacks mixed with Viridis' Solar Beam to create a Pokémon move of magnificent proportions. It was so strong, Giratina himself found the attack to be a bit too much for him to handle. No matter how hard he pushed, the attack falling upon him was just too great. He couldn't handle if; his antics only served to stave off pain for a few more minutes.

"I won't allow this!" Cyrus yelled as he watched Leaf's attack gain the upper-hand, "Keep fighting girl! It'll all come crashing down eventually!"

"Yeah... for you..." he heard echo behind.

Turning around, his eyes first fell upon a white beanie, with a Poké Ball imprint. Moving further down, his eyes fell upon the girl he had grown to hate so long ago.

"Dawn..." he murmured as he moved back.

"What's wrong, Cyrus?" she inquired, her feet bringing her forward, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"How are you still alive!? You should have died! I made sure Giratina went after you personally!"

"I should be dead," she commented, "But my Scorch took the attack for me. I'm thankful Leaf was there. If she wasn't, he would be dead," she shook her head, "But enough about that. I've been watching the battle, Cyrus. My Pokémon are much to weak to battle, but not me," she pointed at the Griseous orb in his hand, "You've been controlling Giratina, haven't you? I should have known at the beginning. Giratina doesn't want to take control of the world, no matter how evil he is. All he wants to do is protect the Distortion World. I don't know how you got control of Giratina through the orb, but I don't care," she started walking forward again, "It ends now. All of this! Team Galactic, Giratina, your maddening plan! It all ends here!"

"And what is a little girl like you going to do about it, huh?" Cyrus inquired, "So what if I'm controlling Giratina with the Griseous orb? You can't stop me. Saturn's body might not be the strongest specimen of male anatomy, but it's more than enough to deal with you."

Dawn didn't stop moving forward, however.

"What?" she whispered, "Do you think I _always_ rely on my Pokémon? I'm a growing girl Cyrus, I know when I need to take care of myself," she smiled maliciously next, "Besides! I've spent a lot of time in Sinnohs underground, so I've gotten pretty tough," her hands balled into a fist, "Let's see _how_ tough!"

Suddenly, the glass of the announcer booth exploded. Leaf watched as a blue-haired individual was flung from two stories high, in order to crash into the verdant arena grass. Cyrus growled as he struggled to his feet, damning Saturn for his weak and frail body. Gazing down to his feet, he suddenly began to fret. The Griseous orb was not near him. Looking back to the announcers booth, his eyes fell upon Dawn, who was holding the orb in hand.

"Oh no..." he murmured, realizing his plans were over.

Gazing to the Distortion World's 'sun', Dawn rose high the Griseous orb. Somehow, this triggered an action in Giratina's brain. The Renegade Pokémon's eyes widened, and the black flames he was forcing began to douse out. That was all Leaf and her Pokémon needed. With a mighty roar, the Kanto Trainer spurned her Pokémon team to use everything they had. The attack formed out of one mega charged Solar Beam, two Ice Beams, a Hyper Beam, Venoshock, and a Psybeam, collided into Giratina's awaiting body. There was no dodging it, there was no enduring it, there was no nothing. For a change, Giratina had to _pray_ for the pain to end.

The beam tore through his body, and ripped through the stage as well. It screamed through the Distortion World, destroying anything that came in its path. Flying far into the distance, it triggered a massive explosion some thousands of miles away. Said explosion was so great, Dawn, Leaf, and her Pokémon had to cover their eyes in order not to hurt themselves. Only Viridis stared, his lips expelling a sigh of relief.

It was over.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What is it about battles that I just enjoy writing? I had a blast writing this. The action, the tactics, Viridis returning, then Mega evolving! It was everything you could ever want from a Pokemon battle! It even ends with a unified attack, to stop a legend! It's! It's!... I can't really say, I just had fun writing it. I can only hope you had fun reading it. _

_Now, silly stuff. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to save off the last third for the next chapter. Sorry, but I can't tell you everything in one chapter, can I?_

_Also, Viridis' return. I felt like this had to happen. Throughout the entire story, Leaf's been moping about the death of her Venusaur, so returning him felt so perfect. He's like the final player in a game, the one everyone relies on to make the game winning shot. But in this case, its the game winning Mega Evolution that heals everyone somehow and shoots a beam that destroys a legendary Pokemon. Yeah. Awesomeness. And I so planned for this in the last chapter. I really did._

_And Cyrus being beat by Dawn. Apparently, beat so hard he was thrown through a window. Now, I'm not trying to make Dawn appear super strong, but you've got to remember, she isn't an eleven year old anymore. It's been years since her adventure through Sinnoh; she's much stronger now. Not only that, Saturn's body (which Cyrus is in control of) is not the prime body for getting in fights in. He's like super feminine, and doesn't hold that imposing nature Cyrus has. I mean, I can't even write him as being physically powerful. He's just a guy who can be bested easily, at least that's the vibe I get from him. The Pokemon mangas don't help that much as well. In fact, I thought he was a girl for a little while because of those mangas. _

_Now, the battle of battles is over. That's not to say this is the last battle, however. We have at least one more fight to go through, but that won't be for a while after this. How long? We'll see. That being said, I hope you enjoyed the fight._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	28. Final Goodbyes

Final Goodbyes

There was little that could be said at the moment. The final remnants of Leaf's beam fizzled into little sparkles, and they all began to rise steadily toward the sky. The Distortion World didn't appear to be all that disturbing anymore, now that it lacked its satanic matriarch. A steady line of smiles appeared on the heroines faces, as Leaf's Pokémon smiled as well. The swelling pit of emotions rising within them was too much to handle, and they all exploded with joy unanimously. They hopped up and down, danced with one another, Apollo with Arial, Poison somehow coerced Viper to dance, Kosha with Eveleire, all was great. Leaf leaned back, and brushed a few brown blades away from her eyesight. The racing heart she had, finally started to loosen making her feel less rushed.

But her eyes shifted down, down to the creature she loved so much. Viridis, her darling Mega Venusuar, turned around, a smile on his lips. His grassy vines dashed forward suddenly, and grabbed her in a touch so tender. She smiled and giggled, enjoying the embrace her Pokémon was giving her. His grassy scales and lovely trees, handed her a most loving shade and warmth. The feeling of hugging this Pokémon was a feeling she had missed so much, and wanted to enjoy so much longer. How could she forget such a hug, how could she forget such love? She couldn't, that's how. She couldn't forget such love.

When her eyes reopened however, all of her Pokémon had ceased their parting. Wondering why, Leaf pulled her head and body free of Viridis' hug. Standing in the midst of the arena-made forest, walking free from the trees, the very trainer she attempted to kill before. Dawn looked up and down toward all of Leaf's Pokémon, a smile of apprehension on her lips. She trekked past all of her Kanto counterpart's Pokémon, stopping only when her position was right before Leaf's.

They stared into each others eyes for an extended period of time, not one side doing anything. There was a heavy air of tension, and embarrassment between them. Leaf had, after all, attempted to kill the Sinnoh Champion before. And it was all for nothing. Leaf wasn't even completely sure if she trusted herself. It was wrong, the notion to kill. It was a feeling she passed on to her Pokémon. She told her own Pokémon to kill Dawn and her Pokémon. All out of spite and revenge.

Suddenly Dawn reached forward, and grabbed Leaf's hands. Their fingers intertwined with one another; each one locking besides another one. When the Kanto Trainer looked up to Dawn's face, she found a smile. A sunny, loving, forgiving smile. All sins were forgiven, by this point in time. Everything that happened before, didn't matter.

And they hugged each other. The embrace was warm, and one of forgiveness. All the emotions of resentment, of hatred, of any negative feeling, was blown away like magic. The embrace was ended however when an arm wrapped around Leaf's shoulders. She was pulled into the furry chest of a heated creature. Gazing up, her eyes fell upon the face of a certain flaming simian. Scorch smiled, slipped his hand under Leaf's hat, then scratched her head with his fingers. Gazing down, she found coils were wrapped around his chest, specifically the area where he had been impaled.

Dawn giggled as she watched her Infernape hug her newest friend. And just like that, the feeling of life and of happiness returned. They had saved the world from universal destruction yet again. The world of Pokémon was a turbulent place, but a fun one. No one could deny that.

"No... no..." a voice answered behind them all, "It's not fair... it's not fair..."

The trainers and their Pokémon spun around. On his knees, gazing at them in a body he did not own, was Cyrus. He looked positively spellbound by the events that transpired before his very eyes. They won. Those harlots and their Pokémon won. They defeated the banished legend. They defeated Giratina. Why was he so shocked by this? It had happened before, Giratina's defeat that is. But the plan was so full proof! How did it fail! How did _they_ win. _Again_!?

He would be angry, but he was to grief stricken by his defeat to be angry. He curled his hands up into fists, raised them up high, then slammed them into the earth.

"Why does this keep happening!" he roared to the heavens, "I planned it all! I planned it _all_! Every detail! Dawn was gone, Leaf was too, there was no way Blue or Barry could have stopped me alone, but the stars aligned in such a way that you still won!" he didn't notice it, but everyone else did. Cyrus' shadow started to stretch longer and longer, "Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why do I keep losing!? What do I lack that you all have!?"

"Cyrus..." Dawn whispered, her eyes watching his shadow grow even greater.

"Just shut up! Don't speak anymore!" he roared, ignoring her warning, "It matters not," finally he stood, "I'll just bide my time. I won't give up, not until I make a _better_ world."

"That's not going to happen, _Cyrus_..." a low, stirring, ominous voice whispered.

Cyrus turned around quickly, his blue eyes laying on his rapidly growing shadows. The shadow stretched greater and swallowed the stands behind him. Shaking his no, the Galactic Leader stepped back in an attempt at escape. But there was no escape; not as long as he remained in _this_ world.

From the very top of the shadowy figure, red eyes appeared. Leaf gasped and shook her head no. She had just defeated this creature, how could he be alive yet again? Quickly, the shadows took form as a ghastly dragon. Giratina, who had just taken a powerful blast to the face, was now alive and well, as if nothing had ever happened. Cyrus continued stepping back, but his joints froze up.

"Cyrus..." Giratina said, his mouth moving so slow, "What's wrong, Cyrus? I thought we were, _partners_?"

"Giratina no!" Cyrus ordered, "Stop this now!"

"Why would I?" the dragon lord inquired, "What are you going to do? Use the red chain and Griseous orb to control me again? Not likely," suddenly Cyrus began to rise up, as Giratina flew around him, "We're going away, Cyrus. Going away for a long, long, long, time."

"Giratina please stop!" the Galactic Leader pleaded.

"Begging now, are we?" Giratina laughed.

Suddenly, Cyrus began to shine. Leaf, Dawn, and all their Pokémon watched as his body became like a star. Suddenly, from the top of Saturn's body, a translucent body appeared. It was as if Giratina was pulling a see-through body, out of Saturn's body. This transparent body looked vaguely similar to Cyrus himself. But it was Cyrus. The image of a man was Cyrus' _soul_.

Suddenly Saturn's body fell, while Cyrus' soul remained in the air. The dragon began to twirl around the faded figure at high-speeds. The Galactic Leader shook his head no, and tried to quell the beast, but it was too late.

Then Giratina struck forward, his mouth opened. Cyrus roared 'NO!' but it was too late. The ghastly dragon swallowed the Galactic Leader whole. Giratina laughed maniacally, as he flew higher and higher into the void-like sky. He stopped however, in order to gain a better look at the young adolescents below. Shaking his head in disappointment, the dragon suddenly faded into a black shade, and vanished.

Dawn and Leaf gazed up to the sky together; their hearts falling once again. For a moment, the two thought they would have to battle Giratina again. With the poor state of their Pokémon, there was no way they'd be able to defeat him again. So, breathing a sigh of relief, they smiled knowing they wouldn't have to battle again.

Their mission was now over. The world was saved. All they had to do now, was go home. But how would they do so in this world.

"Uh... Dawn...?" Leaf murmured, causing the Sinnoh Champion to look at her, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Dawn looked to the sky, a visage of perplexity on her face. The last time she was trapped in the Distortion World, she easily walked out. It didn't appear to be the same this time. And yet, Dawn was not the least bit distressed. Grabbing an Ultra Ball that was barely function, she stared at Leaf and nodded whilst smiling.

"Leave it to me, Leaf," she stated, "I'll get us out! Just return your Pokémon to their Poké Balls."

Leaf nodded and smile too, before shifting her gaze to her various Pokémon. One by one, she returned them to their Poké Balls. All six were now returned to her, save for one. Viridis turned around and looked at her. She lifted his Poké Ball and smiled. Aiming the capsule device to him, she prepared to fire the red beam which would transfer him to digital light.

But Viridis shook his head no. Leaf was taken aback by her Pokémon's negligence to answer her. When she pointed his Poké Ball at him once again, he shook his head, once again. Growing frustrated, she fired the red light at him regardless. To her surprise, it touched him, yet did nothing. Leaf pulled back her Poké Ball, and gazed to her beloved Venusaur's face. He looked depressed, unhappy, yet oddly content. But she wasn't.

"No..." she whispered, her feet sliding toward his body, "No, Viridis!"

"Venu..." he answer, his voice holding unhappiness.

"Viridis!" Leaf yelled, "I will not let you leave me! Not again!"

But he shook his head.

"VIRIDIS!" she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his body.

Hugging him close, she began to cry harder than ever before. This was cruel, _too_ cruel. Why did the universe take him away, give him back, then tack him away again? It was wrong in every way imaginable. Yet she knew something like this had to happen. She knew she had to let him go. Kissing the Venusuar on the head, she tried to show as much love as she could in these final moments. Soon, he would be leaving her, this time _forever_. And forever is a mighty long time.

"Venusuar..." he whispered, his vines hugging her close, "Venu..."

At least she could say, she had one last battle with her Pokémon. One final battle that was too great to explain.

"Leaf..." Dawn whispered, her heart sounding soulless, "It's time to go. I don't know how much longer we should stay in here."

But the Kanto Trainer didn't want to let go. She wanted to keep holding on to her Pokémon, and never leave. Yet Viridis knew the dangers of the Distortion World, and knew when his own master should leave. He may not have wanted to separate, but he knew they must. At least for now. At least until forever, is over.

His vines pushed Leaf away, despite her cries and chokes. Stepping back, he suddenly became a transparent green light. The Venusarite he had used to Mega Evolve fell to the ground, and rolled to Leaf's toes. The Kanto Trainer gazed down to it, shook her head, and cried some more.

"Venu...Saur!" her Pokémon roared out.

In the blink of an eye, the Seed Pokémon darted away into the skies. He roared through the Distortion World, and vanished into the distance, now appearing nothing more than to be a green star. Leaf fell to her knees, and cupped the Venusaurite her Pokémon had left her. Picking it up, she gazed into its reflective luster. Her tearful face wasn't a visage she enjoyed. It pained her to show such weakness.

"Viridis..." she whispered, "Viridis..."

"Leaf...?" Dawn whispered, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'no', obviously enough. There was no amount of consoling she could use right now that would fill the pit carved out in her heart. But a certain Infernape never liked seeing someone cry. And since the Kanto Trainer reminded him of his very own trainer, he quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Sitting in the monkey's arms, Leaf gazed up to his eyes. He smiled a silly smile, making Leaf do so as well. It may not have been what she wanted, but it was a start. A sign of happiness, in this depressing world.

"Let's get out of here," Dawn commented as she rose her broken Ultra Ball up high, "I choose you! _PALKIA_!"

For an extended period of time, there was silence. Leaf, Dawn, and Scorch all stared to the skies together. For while, it appeared as if Dawn was a nutcase. Trying to summon legendary creatures by word of mouth alone. But to everyone's surprise, a purple light appeared. It fell toward the earth in a bright-colored lightning bolt. The lighting bolt hit Dawn's Ultra Ball, only to bounce out and quickly take form.

He was thirteen feet tall, and weighed an astonishing 740 pounds. It was a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. The Spatial Pokémon's arms held extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

The creature was the Spatial Pokémon himself. The legendary being of space itself. The very representation of pearls everywhere. He was Palkia.

Leaf gazed up in awe at the legendary Pokémon of space, as he glared down with red eyes. Giratina was impressive, but Palkia was amazing. He looked as if he could easily tear a dimension in half with his hands. Little did she know, he _could_ tear a dimension in half with his hands.

To the Kanto Trainer's surprise, Dawn ran to Palkia at full speed. She quickly hugged the leg of the massive Pokémon, and constantly squeezed the hold she had on him. His silky smooth scales were wet, but she didn't pull back. For some reason, Palkia was always wet. The creature reached down with his hand, and patted her on the head with his palm, a low moan of indifference exiting his mouth.

"It's been so long, Palkia..." Dawn whispered, "I missed you..."

Palkia nodded, his breathing so heavy and long.

"And we need your help," she said next; finally pulling away from his leg, "As you can see, my friend and I are currently stuck in the Distortion World..." she smiled, "Can you help us get out of here?"

He nodded.

He slowly turned around next, his each footstep triggering a massive quake. After placing her other Pokémon into their Poké Balls, Dawn gained a face of determination. Her finger pointed at Palkia, and he immediately prepared himself.

"Palkia!" the raven-haired Champion yelled, "Spacial Rend!"

The great pearls on his shoulders suddenly began to shine a purple light. The grassy stadium they all stood on started to quake and shake, as surges of energy ran from Spatial Pokémon's body. He tightened his fist, while low growls escaped his lips. Then, after pull back, he violently punched the air. His fists _tore through space_ like I was paper. Gripping the tears he himself made, he pried them apart violently.

With his abilities alone, Palkia easily tore a hole through the universe. On the other end of his gateway, a void of white and mist. Dawn stepped toward the gateway, while Leaf lingered behind. Her hand increased the hold it had on the Venusaurite, while her eyes gazed off for him. The green star that represented her Pokémon had already vanished, meaning he was gone now. Gone where, she was not sure. But she knew she'd miss him. Now and forever.

Placing the Venusaurite into her satchel, Leaf started walking for the void as well. Her eyes gazed into Palkia's eyes. He said nothing and did nothing, other than keep the void open that is. Leaf gave her best smile, and stepped beyond him.

"Thank you..." she whispered, her foot going into the void, "And... goodbye... Viridis..."

The bright white swallowed her whole.

…

His heavy foot slammed against the concrete floor. Gazing skyward, he could only wonder why the void vanished from the sky. The chaos caused by the wormhole was all that left, there was very little he could do about it. He was only left with prayer. He prayed no one innocent was injured in the carnage that befell the city, all though he knew better.

"So how much longer?" a voice behind him inquired, "Do you think _they _stopped him?"

His brown eyes shifted to the blonde-haired Pseudo-Champion behind him. His arm was still in the cast, and his face was one of concern. When the legend vanished, and their friends with him, they were all that were left in the city. Together, they effortlessly plowed through the left over Galactic Forces, leaving the streets littered with their Pokémon and unconscious bodies.

"Just chill out, Barry," the Viridian Gym Leader said as he leaned back on the pavement, "When they come, they come. We can't do much other than wait..."

"Wait, huh Blue?" Barry answered as he tugged on his arm sling, "Just wait..."

He sat down on the concrete soon enough, and closed his eyes. Arms hugging his body, Barry tried to stave off the icy cold air left by Dawn's Auroros. The Summer air was slowly returning thanks to the setting sun, but the jovial feelings usually associated with it was not. Even if Leaf and Dawn had come back, there was still a massive cleanup which would ensure. There were still streetfuls of crying, baby-minded, individuals.

But then they appeared. Over the horizon of the city, side by side. The Sinnoh Champion, and her Kanto counterpart. Dawn held her hands on the back of her head in a relaxed manner, while Leaf was deeply enthralled by the shine of her Venusaurite. Blue noticed them first, and he was the first person Leaf noticed. She waved at him, smile on her face, her body filled with glee. Blue smiled too, finding her sudden appearance to be a sight for sore eyes. But Barry, he took the cake.

"DAWN!" he roared with a gleeful expression.

He ran to her, ignoring the pain that was going through his arm, grabbed her by the shoulder, gazed into her wide, shocked blue eyes, then kissed her. And it wasn't no ordinary peck on the lips either, it was a _kiss_. A _kiss_. Dawn even felt his _tongue_ snake out of his mouth, and into hers. For that, she went ballistic.

Prying her lips from his, she gazed into his face whilst raising her hands. So quickly, she watched his face go from glee, to terror. Her five fingers went across his face quickly. When the slap sent him flying toward the concrete, she grabbed and stopped him.

"NO! Please Dawn! Stop!" Barry pleaded as she held him in place, "I've been shot!"

She was, at first, hesitant. But the thought of him kissing her got the Sinnoh Trainer riled again. She suddenly began to kick him in the chest, whilst ignoring everything he said to her. The air around Sunyshore was peppered with the screams of Barry in pain, while his best friend kicked him powerfully in the gut.

Leaf ignored that display however, instead trekking her way to Blue's side. Stopping, the two gazed into one another's eyes. Their faces were indifferent, until Leaf smiled. This, in turn, caused Blue to gaze off with annoyance; his arms crossing over one another.

"What do you want me to do, Leaf?" Blue inquired, "Tell you that I suddenly remember who you are?"

She shook her head though. No, she never wanted him to lie like that. Still, she felt a rising sense in her chest make her move forward. Her hand moved to Blue's chest, and laid there. She didn't know why she was moving like this, because she was sure it was not by her own fruition. It was as if her body was moving by itself. She found her eyes closing, and her lips pursing, and she started moving toward him. All these emotions she had for the longest toward her rival, seemed to be coming from nowhere. He was, after all, the _only_ person here who reminded her of home. He _was_ home.

But the kiss, that her body seemingly wanted, never happened. Her eyes opened, only to see Blue's smiling face looking back. He patted her on the head, and started walking off for the Dawn and Barry (who had fainted by now).

"Sorry Miss Green," he commented, "I don't kiss _minors_."

Oh right. There was a nine-year difference between him and her, because of this world. Great, she just made herself look desperate. And in front of Blue no less! When she got back home, to _her_ home. She was going to kick his ass.

"So what now?" Blue asked of Dawn as he walked to her, "You and Leaf are alright, and the world isn't ending, but everyone in the Sinnoh region is still a mindless baby."

Dawn chuckled at his words, while she placed her fists on her hips.

"If Uxie can take away knowledge, he can give it back," she pointed at herself, "He did so for me, at least."

"Then where do we go from here?" he asked next.

Dawn turned around and wagged her finger in a near sultry manner.

"Just follow me, and pick up Barry," she chuckled next, "With this," she lifted her free hand and revealed the Red Chain, "We'll be able to find the Lake Legends in no time."

Raising the Red Chain high, she found it was reacting when held in a certain direction. Smiling at the sight, the Sinnoh Champion started to use the chain as a compass, one that would lead her to the individuals in question. Blue followed shortly after, with an unconscious, yet smiling, Barry in his arms. Yet Leaf lingered for a few moments, her eyes tracing the setting sky. After a few moments of mental preparation, she followed her allies.

It was an interesting adventure, don't ya think?

…

He woke up in a daze, his blue eyes picking up nothing but mist. Pulling himself up, he groaned in pain. The blue-haired individual felt as if he had slept for days, weeks, months even, and had now just awoken. Struggling to his toes, he found it was to misty to see in front of him, no matter where he looked.

"Hello!?" he called, "Mars!? Jupiter!?" he shook his head, "Anybody!?"

…

When they found the legend, he was in deep pain. His yellow body laid in the center of a machine, his eyes closed. The torture he suffered at the hands of Team Galactic had finally come to a stop. The person who held him first, was the person who successfully caught him. He enjoyed the embrace she handed him, and actually smiled because of it.

"Uxie," she whispered into his ears, "I don't want to push you even further but... we need your help..."

The Being of Intelligence nodded, for he already knew what she wanted him to do. And it wasn't much for him to do. He was, after all, a legendary Pokémon.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yeah. I don't have much of an intro. Or an outro, really. I guess I'll just go and speak huh?_

_So, we've had laughs in this chapter, and some cries of course. We had to say goodbye to Viridis, he couldn't come back. Sorry you guys, he is dead, he can't come back to life. But we did get to see Palkia, right? And he used Spacial Rend to tear a hole through the universe! That's awesome, right? Oh yeah, and the whole thing about Palkia being wet. He's Water/Dragon for some reason, and I've always wondered why. I figured its because the spatial gap between dimensions is like swimming in water. Yeah, let your mind float around that for a little bit._

_And also, kisses! The first one was between Dawn and Barry, and it was just for the fun of it. Like I said, don't expect a whole lot of love to come through this tale. I mean, Blue and Leaf didn't even kiss, they almost did. Key world being, almost. Sorry, I just couldn't help but to snag you all around a bit. But Barry kissed Dawn right? Isn't that good enough for you? Probably not._

_And in the end, about that guy waking up in the misty field, that's Saturn. When Leaf and Dawn left the Distortion World, they ended up at Turnback cave, which is located at the secret fourth lake. Saturn woke up there too, because he's not really evil. He didn't know Cyrus took over his body, which will be explained later. Just, wait, okay?_

_Dudes, think about it. If Pokemon X and Y had DLC, they could get so much money. Just think about it. The Hoenn region, as DLC. That would blow everyone's mind._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
